


The Cursed Ones

by LuckyCarrot



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 114,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCarrot/pseuds/LuckyCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta: Previously Rebochan, currently ACEDIA.</p><p>(If you dislike romantic triangles, you may want to read instead Beyond for Gakuluka, or PrincexWanderer and Endling for Kaigaku)</p><p>Visit me at  narumo.deviantart.com for more stuff.</p></blockquote>





	1. The End of the Drought

The dry season had been unusually long and inclement. The fields were nothing but a cracked expanse of wasted hopes; the farmers watched the mirages over the barren soil with reddened eyes and stilled hands, waiting and praying.

Every day, the air itself seemed thick and clotted, almost a presence in itself. There was no stopping the pounding headaches, the endless sweating, the parched throats, the raised tempers of some and languid despair of others.

Even the children seemed low in spirits. They had no obligation to help in the fields, the orchards or the gardens. They could not dig new wells or go to the mountains in search of springs or reservoirs. But although their heads weren’t as full as concrete sources of worry as the adults, they couldn’t help but sense the fear gripping their parents and neighbors. Most children were forbidden from playing outside under the fierce sunlight, so the forced inactivity was yet another factor in dampening their mood.

One day, four of the youngest inhabitants of Oto were sitting under the wide eaves of one of the outlaying houses of town, bent over sheets of paper and paint. Their heads were a striking contrast of hues, three of them colors seldom seen outside of the region. The boys had purple and blue hair, the girls pink and brown. They all seemed to be around the same age and were dressed in light, simple clothing, to better withstand the heat.

None of them noticed the stranger approaching from the west, along the dusty road that lead to the hills, and beyond that, to the great Ruta Augusta, the ancient highway that connected the main nations of the continent. Despite the heat, the man was incongruously wrapped from head to toe in an ample dark cloak and hood. He carried in his left hand a staff of dark wood, engraved with arcane symbols. He advanced slowly, limping slightly, and stopped completely once he reached the shadow of the house and the naked trees around it. He wiped his brow and observed the children in silence.

One of the girls straightened up, to better appreciate the artistry of her completed work. She was wearing a crimson dress, the same color of the ribbon adorning her chin-length chestnut hair. Satisfied with her handiwork, she seemed about to say something to the blue-haired boy sitting next to her, when she chanced to look towards the man casually leaning on the fence of the property. She yelped in surprise, and grabbed the arm of her friend, who observed her and then the road with interest. The other girl, a tomboyish little thing with soft pink hair, turned around and examined the stranger suspiciously, but her face didn’t betray any of the fear the brunette displayed. The final member of the group sat beside her: a delicate looking boy with purple hair and deep blue eyes. In contrast to his companion, he flashed a welcoming smile and stood up to approach the man, but the rose-haired girl grabbed his hand and stopped him before he got too close.

 “We’re not supposed to talk to strangers!” She growled, both for the boy’s and the stranger’s benefit.

“I understand,” the man said good-humoredly. “But I’m expected here, I believe. The elders of Oto sent me a letter asking for my assistance in ending the drought. I’m the Mystic Verdirrama.”

“You can do magic?!” The purple-haired boy opened his eyes wide and before the girl could stop him, he crossed the distance between them in two bounds.

The man laughed and ruffled his soft hair tenderly. “What’s your name, small friend?”

“I’m Gakupo,” the boy said, gesturing towards his frowning companion and the other two behind them. “This is Luka, and those two are Kaito and Meiko.” The tomboyish girl gave the man a curt greeting, trying hard to look unimpressed. Kaito moved closer, dragging with him a fearful Meiko still clutching his arm. 

“Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Meiko…Would you like to see a tree of the Glittering Sands?”

The four children nodded with varying degrees of excitement. The mystic smiled again, and waved the tip of his staff in the direction of one of the trees, muttering a couple of mysterious words. The sounds seemed to echo strangely in the heated air. Gakupo brought a hand to his chest, surprised by the odd vibration permeating him, and turned to the man with a questioning look.

Verdirrama smiled knowingly and pointed towards the tree with his staff. “You’re missing the show.”

The three other children stared flabbergasted at the shining spectacle. The tree remained where it was, but all over the trunk and branches grew a glittering shell, like a mesh of diamonds draped all around the bark. Long tendrils of silk hung from the naked branches, festooned with stars like a clear night of winter. The tree moved despite the lack of wind, chiming refreshingly like a huge bell. For a long minute, the song remained in the air, making the children shiver with delight. Images of them playing in the fields under a peaceful snowfall flashed through their minds. Then, regretfully, the coat of frost quickly disappeared, sizzling under the sun.

“That was amazing!” Gakupo turned again towards the sage, his eyes sparkling almost as much as the tree had done seconds ago.

“What more can you do?” Kaito asked with curiosity.

“Um…can you fly?” Meiko inquired demurely.

“We need to guide him to the meeting hall,” Luka interjected responsibly. “You can make the rain come back, mister?”

“I will certainly try,” was the mellow answer.

Luka nodded seriously and gestured to Gakupo. They both ran towards the door in the fence and exited the garden, closely followed by Kaito and Meiko. The mystic strode forward to meet them, and was quickly surrounded by his young escorts.

“This way!” Gakupo pointed towards the north, where some taller structures languished in the merciless sun. The man grinned again, and let the children direct (and pull him) him towards his destination.

Gradually the town revealed itself, with its mixture of stone buildings and newer adobe houses. The residences were much less ornate than the two oldest constructions in sight: the stout watchtower and the temple that housed the relics of El Gris. There were gardens and trees everywhere, now in ruinous state due to the drought.

The small group soon reached the central square, lined by some of the most important buildings in town: the Hall of the Elders, the marketplace, the sole inn and tavern, the local church and the House of Gifts.

Some of the idle adults were sitting in benches lined along the outer walls of the inn, and rose to intercept the mystic and the children.

“Luka, what’s going on?” A big man with russet hair asked the girl gruffly. He was one of the town’s more prominent hunters, aside from being Luka’s father.

 “He says the elders asked him to come fix the drought.”

“He’s a great wizard, Mister Megurine!” Gakupo added, drawing out some laughs from the onlookers.

“Is that so?” Luka’s father said placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulders.

“My name is Verdirrama, and I _do_ work with the subtle arts,” the mystic confirmed. “Whether I’m ‘great’ or not, however…” He shrugged.

“Well, you come at a good time. Fuuga is in there talking with the elders about the latest problems with the northwestern cistern. They’ll want to see you right away.” The hunter pointed to the hall behind him with his thumb. “I’ll take it from here, kids.”

“Actually…” The mystic held up a hand. “I’d like for all of Oto’s children born on the year of the battle of Arjavanda to be gathered in one place so I can examine them.”

 “Why?” Luka’s father narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“There was a great discharge of magical energies when the great hero slayed the beast,” the mystic explained placidly. “The natural order of things was greatly altered that day, as you plainly see.” He again ran his fingers through Gakupo’s purple hair. “I need to make sure there isn’t some connection between this and the drought.”

The hunter considered this for a moment, glancing at some of the onlookers. After a moment, he nodded. “Fine, we’ll do what you ask.” He didn’t seem all that happy about it, however.

“Dad, do you want us to go look for he others?” Luka asked.

“No, the last thing we need is for you to get sunstroke. Go to the House of Gifts and wait in your classroom. I’ll get someone else to round up the rest.” He patted his daughter’s head affectionately and then gently pushed her towards her destination.

“But-“ Gakupo started to argue, but Luka took his hand and dragged him along with her, to more snickering of the adults watching them.

“We know who’s gonna wear the trousers in _that_ marriage,” one of the onlookers commented.

“They’re _ten_ ,” Luka’s father stated, rolling his eyes. “Don’t marry off my girl so soon.” Still, a smile formed in his face as he watched the children walk away bickering.

“I wanted to stay with the mystic…” Gakupo whined, halfway along the square. “We’ll miss it if he does another trick.”

Luka didn’t turn her head. “Dad doesn’t want us to be too friendly with him.”

“Eh? Why do you think that?” Kaito finally managed to disentangle his arm from Meiko’s grip and stepped up to walk in line with the other two. Meiko followed him with a peeved expression.

“I can tell. Besides, no one really likes wizards,” Luka said with the air of someone repeating a well-known truth. In actuality, she didn’t know what was so terrible about them, but her parents had repeated their misgivings about hiring magical help several times at home, since the idea began to be discussed in the town meetings.

The four children reached the dark red walls of the House of Gifts, and knocked on an unassuming door, near a corner of the building. After a few seconds, the door opened with a loud creaking sound.

“Oh, what do we have here?” The old caretaker of the building inquired, blinking. Behind him, the long hallway looked dim and invitingly cool.

“There’s a wizard in town!” Gakupo stated.

“Huh?”

“We were told to wait here for him in our classroom,” Luka added.

The caretaker squinted at her, then looked towards the meeting hall. The mystic and the surrounding townspeople were just about to enter the building. “…Hm, I see the elder’s guest has arrived.” He moved aside to let the children enter. “Go wait in the patio, I just waxed the floors of the classrooms.”

“Yes, sir!” the children answered as one and ran down the corridor.

“Don’t run in the halls!” The old man shouted fruitlessly at their backs and sighed. “Just what do you want with our children, mage?” He mumbled, glancing again at the distant hall. He shook his head and slowly closed the door.

The afternoon passed by slowly, after that. Other children arrived one by one into the building accompanied by their parents, and joined the group waiting under the shades in the inner courtyard. The usual group of boys and girls that studied together in the House of Gifts began to slowly take shape. While the children played, the adults talked in hushed tones, wondering aloud what the mystic intended to do.  Every new arrival added a new nugget of information: after his initial talk with the elders, Verdirrama requested to see the relics in the temple. Afterwards, he walked around town, stopping seemingly at random places to ‘sense the lines’, as he mysteriously put it. He tasted a sip of the water remaining in each of the main cisterns, and laid down in the dried bed of the river crossing town, just a little north to the central square. He didn’t bother to explain any of it to the increasingly confused townspeople. Finally, he again talked to the elders, in what seemed to be a grave conversation.

An hour or so before sundown, Verdirrama finally made his appearance in the House of Gifts, joined by Luka’s father, the elders, and a dark-haired man in an impeccable uniform, Captain Naoto Fuuga of the town’s guard. All the local members of the procession looked unusually grim, which immediately casted a shroud of nervous silence over the gathered townspeople.

The children were made to form a single line in the open corridor, and the mystic examined them one by one with enervating calmness. Some he spent almost no time checking, to their parents’ relief; in other cases he lingered for a long while for no apparent reason. He made each one sing a few stanzas of a song, peered uncomfortably close at their eyes and ears, and even made a few boys and girls jump in place or do coordination exercises. Luka’s father got visibly irascible when the stranger continued to poke his daughter for a good couple of minutes; he almost interrupted, but Captain Fuuga placed a hand on his shoulder and shook this head emphatically. Still, the hunter only relaxed when Verdirrama gave a satisfied nod and moved on to Gakupo.

“Hello again, small friend. Please sing for me,” the mystic requested mildly.

Gakupo nodded and sang one of his father’s favorite songs. He closed his eyes to help him concentrate more on the tune, and less on the strange expressions of the adults looking down on him. He usually enjoyed the attention, especially when he accompanied his father on one of his performances, but this time everyone had such weird looks on their faces that it made it hard to remember the lyrics. To compound matters, he felt the mystic’s hand rest on the chest.

“Don’t stop,” the placid voice ordered him.

The boy continued, and sang the chorus of the song. The cheery melody seemed very out of place in the sudden silence surrounding him. One by one, the stanzas reverberated in the air, until the song was done. He slowly opened his eyes, with an obscure sense of impending trouble, as if he had done a terrible act of mischief.

The mystic stared at him with an unreadable expression. The other adults looked from mage to child and back, looking increasingly worried.

“It’s him,” the wizard whispered.

“Um, wha-“ Gakupo started to ask, but was cut by the severe voice of one of the elders.

“Fuuga, take him to the tower.”

The captain nodded and grabbed the confused child’s arm. “Come with me.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” A mother present asked.

One of the elders, a stocky old woman, raised her hands in a stopping motion. “We’ll hold a town meeting at sundown, you’ll get your answers then. Now let the captain take this… _child_ where he belongs.” She glanced at Gakupo with a sour look, making his stomach churn.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” He pleaded, but Captain Fuuga started to pull him towards the exit. “Luka, tell them!!” He reached towards his friend for help, but Luka’s father slapped the hand away and pulled his daughter behind him in a protective gesture.

“Touch her and I’ll break your arms!” He spat furiously.

“Daddy!” Luka cried out, horrified.

Gakupo stared at the towering man, paralyzed with fear, but Captain Fuuga stood between them. “The mage said _it_ is asleep; you are shouting at a mere boy,” he reproached the hunter. Without waiting for an answer, he left with Gakupo in tow. The boy was too shocked to do anything but obey.

For his part, Luka’s father kneeled down and hugged his confused daughter, still fuming. “Forget about him, Luka. Just forget about him.”

From the circle of his arms, Luka observed the retreating figures, the surrounding townsfolk, the confused faces of Kaito and Meiko. Without even understanding why, tears began to form in her eyes.

***

Gakupo walked mechanically, without raising his eyes. Captain Fuuga almost wished the boy would scream or threw a tantrum. But seeing him so docile made it even harder to believe the allegations of Verdirrama.

They crossed Oto quickly. Captain Fuuga wanted to be off the street by the time the news spread; the last thing he wanted was some rash idiot attacking the child. Thankfully, Gakupo kept the pace without complaint.

Their destination, the old tower, was the only intact remainder of centuries past, when the town was an outpost of the northern kingdom. And although it was significantly more preserved than the ruinous stones littering the woods around Oto, it was clear that it had seen better times: beyond the ivy covering the ground floor, the walls looked discolored and worn, and the pointed roof was in disrepair. Even under those conditions, the town’s guard used the lower floors as storage and holding cells. Usually the only occupants were vociferous drunks and the occasional thief or bandit from outside town. This was unquestionably the first time a child was to be imprisoned there.

At the moment, there were no other prisoners. Captain Fuuga made Gakupo enter one of the first floor cells, and the boy sat in the corner, sobbing and hugging his knees. The two soldiers present observed the scene with confusion, which only deepened when their boss explained that Gakupo was being blamed for the drought.

“And the elders believed the mystic’s nonsense?!” One of the soldiers whispered to his captain, incredulous.

“Gakuto is going to have a heart attack when he hears about this!” The other said.

Captain Fuuga looked at the ground, rubbing his temples. “We’ll need to go along with this idiocy for now. Get the upper floor cleared up, and tell the boys to fix the damn roof tiles already. We can’t have him down here with the rabble,” he said to one of the men. The underling nodded and rushed to fulfill his orders. Captain Fuuga turned to the other man. “Watch him, and for Her Grace’s sake, don’t put any other prisoners on this floor. I need to go talk to his mother.”

The soldier cringed. “I don’t envy you, sir.”

“This is going to bring more misfortune to this town, mark my words,” the captain muttered. He headed down the hallway and towards the stairs with a dark expression.

Once the two were alone, the guard kneeled down. “Don’t worry, kid. Once the mage scampers off with jingling pockets and the rain fails to come, the elders will have to admit they were duped. You’ll be back home soon, I bet on it.”

Gakupo nodded rubbing his face. But he felt too scared to do anything more.

***

With the go-ahead of the master craftsmen of town, Verdirrama locked himself in the workshops of the House of Gifts. Three days later, he emerged carrying a collar and a long silvery chain. The powerful magic used in their forging was meant to keep the beast sleeping inside Gakupo under control.

A sealing ceremony was carried out in the central square, with most of the townspeople watching. Captain Fuuga was glad to see Gakupo’s friends weren’t present: it was hard enough to witness his expression as the crowd around the stage screamed at him and his parents. _No child should hear such obscenities_ , he thought as he surveyed the square from his spot near Gakupo. _Even I would tremble hearing such threats directed towards me._

In the middle of the ruckus, Verdirrama stood with the collar in his hands, completely unperturbed. After he was done with his incantations, he fastened it around Gakupo’s neck. Then the mage recovered his staff from the table next to him and made a circle in the air, above the boy’s head.

Immediately, a mild drizzle began to fall, among the gasps and cheers of the crowd.

Gakuto Kamui and his wife wailed, fighting the soldiers restraining them with everything they had. “No! It’s not his fault! My son, give me back my son!” 

The delighted townspeople began to chant hymns of gratitude, almost drowning the desperate pleas of Gakupo’s parents. It made for a grotesque contrast, the worst music Captain Fuuga had ever heard.

“Well done, mage!” A merchant patted Verdirrama’s back, after he climbed down from the stage.

“Shouldn’t we just execute that thing? Why keep him alive?” Another man asked. Several Otonians joined in stating their agreement.

Captain Fuuga quickly made a gesture to his soldiers, who began to make a corridor in the crowd for him and the cursed boy. “Come on, Gakupo, let’s go.” 

Gakupo’s teary eyes were fixed on his parents; thankfully, he seemed to have missed the conversation between the mage and the onlookers. “Mom…Dad…”

“I’m sorry, we have to go.” The officer picked up the boy in his arms, almost running away towards the tower. Behind him, the screams of Gakupo’s parents intensified. Still, he managed to hear Verdirrama’s patient tones, as he explained that killing the boy would only cause the evil spirit to jump into another host, whereas confinement would give him time to figure out the way to destroy the beast for good.

After that, the situation for the Kamui family only turned direr. Gakupo wasn’t privy to the discussions going on in the meeting hall and clearly couldn’t see the town gradually turning against him. But day after day, Captain Fuuga noticed his underlings becoming more and more fearful of the boy, as the fear mongering of the more superstitious townspeople continued. He made a point of remaining as kind as possible with his prisoner, hoping that the situation would improve.

However, by the time Gakupo entered a month inside the tower, the officer began to fear he would never walk the streets of Oto again.

That day, Captain Fuuga himself sat on watch, carving a small wooden figurine and periodically glancing at the immobile boy behind the bars. A heavy rainfall chanted monotonously outside, not the first sign of water in the last couple of weeks after the sealing ceremony, but certainly the most impressive. Gakupo sat in silence with a particularly glum expression, seemingly aware of what the raindrops meant for his future.

The top floor of the tower was an ample square room with small openings near the roof to let the air flow, and a single barred window. At one side of the bars that separated the space in two unequal parts, Fuuga sat on a chair near the end of the stairs. On the other side, there was a simple but clean bed, a table with a stool and a small nightstand near the bed with a basin and a jug of water. In a corner, there was a basinet.

Several old iron rings remained on the wall opposite the window, with broken links of metal hanging from them. Only one had a complete chain attached to it, the long silvery snake forged by Verdirrama that crossed the room and met the collar around Gakupo’s neck. The chain was long enough for him to pace around in his cell, but short enough to forbid him to reach the stairs. The collar itself was a thick leather strap, inscribed with mysterious symbols.

A little after midday, the sound of someone loudly coming up the stairs grew in volume, breaking the deep silence of the tower. Gakupo didn’t react, until a familiar voice rang out.

“Dad, Gakupo! It’s lunchtime!” Kaito appeared with a big bundle in his arms. He smiled, as if this was nothing but a regular visit to a friend’s house. His white raincoat glistened with pearly drops of water under the lantern at the top of the stairs, and his cheeks were rosy with the cold.

Captain Fuuga put his carving aside and received the bundle with a kind smile. “Thanks, Kaito.” He placed it over a ledge in the wall and unwrapped and separated the contents. “It looks delicious.”

“I brought you some cookies,” Kaito said to Gakupo and produced a smaller bundle from inside one of his pockets.

The purple-haired boy approached the bars hesitantly, dragging the chain behind him. “Thank you,” he uttered, in a shadow of the cheery tone that usually characterized him. He took a cookie from Kaito’s hands and munched it while Kaito told him about something or another in an excited whisper.

Fuuga watched them for a second, wondering if he was supposed to pull his son away. He still didn’t fully believe Gakupo was a vessel for the beast El Gris vanquished a decade ago, but the weather thus far was certainly backing the mage’s theory.

Gakupo met Captain Fuuga’s eyes for a second, which made the officer snap back to the present. Whatever it was that Gakupo saw in his expression, it made the child cringe and quickly avert his eyes. Wordlessly, he retreated to the stool in the middle of the room and sat down.

“…Ok, then. Kaito, go home and thank Miss Karin for the meal.”

“Can’t I stay? I…I brought a ball to play with Gakupo.” The boy showed him the bouncy toy, small enough to go through the bars.

“Not today, son.”

Kaito pouted. “Can I give it to him, then?”

The captain tilted his head. It wouldn’t cause any harm, he supposed. “Sure, just leave it on the ground.”

The blue-haired boy grinned and placed the ball next to the bars. “See you later,” he told Gakupo, who eyed him and the toy but said nothing. “Bye, dad.” He turned towards the stairs and began to climb down carefully. It had taken several lectures to stop Kaito from jumping down recklessly, but now he seemed to understand good behavior was important, if he wanted to keep visiting Gakupo.

“Stay where you are.” Captain Fuuga opened the cell door with his key and carried Gakupo’s meal inside. He placed it on the table and stood watching him while the boy ate. His own meal was going to get cold, unfortunately.

The boy ate slowly, with no enthusiasm. The meal was mostly untouched when he stopped and timidly looked upwards. “Do you hate me?”

The officer resisted his impulse to rub his temples, while he searched for a proper answer. “…No, I don’t. But I can’t let you loose with that thing inside of you. You understand that, right?”

Gakupo nodded sadly. After a moment, he raised his eyes again. “Do my parents hate me?”

This time, the captain couldn’t stop himself from sighing.

“Even Luka came to visit me once, despite what her father said…” Gakupo pointed out with a melancholic expression.

 _And she was lucky no one ratted her out_ , Captain Fuuga mused. The old hunter seemed to have taken special offense that the cursed boy was his daughter’s best friend, as if the beast was some kind of transmittable disease.

“But mom and dad won’t come,” the boy concluded, fresh tears coming down his cheeks.

 _Not for lack of trying_ , the officer thought. Gakuto Kamui had tried at least five times now to rescue his boy; it was getting harder and harder to control him. Not to mention, the more belligerent townspeople had taken to pelt him, his wife and their house with rotten fruit, small stones and trash, despite the continuous admonishments of the elders that anyone could’ve sired the reincarnated beast. It had come to the point neither could safely walk outside without a guard escorting them. The babies of the family, Lily and Gumi, were being cared by out-of-town relatives for the same reason.

Perhaps the problem was that the Kamui family refused to disown their eldest child. If they had only apologized to the town and accepted their misfortune, they would’ve been pitied by all. But many found their continuous fight for their son an intolerable sign of pride.

Suddenly, a soldier came hurriedly up the stairs. “Sir!”

Captain Fuuga gave the weeping boy a quick glance, and then exited the cell, closing it behind him. 

“What is it?”

The soldier seemed to be pale and sweaty, whether it was due to his quick ascent or due to distress, Captain Fuuga couldn’t say. “Sir-,” his eyes wondered to the weeping child inside the cell, and he raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

“…Let’s go down,” Captain Fuuga said with a sinking feeling.

They were still descending to the lower floors when the soldier turned towards his superior. “It’s his parents, sir.”

“What did they do now?” The captain asked in a resigned tone.

“No, sir, it’s…they’re dead.” The soldier looked at the ceiling, almost as if expecting Gakupo to turn into some hideous abomination and pursue them down the stairs, enraged.

“What?!” Captain Fuuga bellowed.

“The patrol found their door open, and the inside of the home trashed. Someone hanged them on their own backyard.”

Captain Fuuga interrupted the explanation with a frantic wave of his hand. “So the rain must’ve erased any tracks by now. I’ll need to go take a look anyway.”

The Kamui home was almost in the other end of town. Captain Fuuga and the soldier ran down the muddy streets, while the man gave his superior a few more details. It was second-hand information from the patrolling soldiers, but it proved to be distressingly accurate once Captain Fuuga reached the scene.

It clearly wasn’t a robbery, since the valuables of the family, including Gakuto’s musical             instruments, were neatly piled at the feet of the deceased. The neighbors claimed they had neither heard nor seen anything strange, although some seemed rather relieved to be free of the problematic presence of the pair.

The corpses themselves left little doubt to the nature of the crime, from their position up high, swinging from the biggest tree in the garden. Husband and wife had brown bags over their heads and signs hanging from their necks.

“I birthed a monster,” the officer read aloud, disgusted. The ink of the letters began to blur due to the rain.

Captain Fuuga stood under the tree, watching his underlings cut down the ropes and lower the lynched couple to the ground. The rain soaked him to the bone, but he remained in place, until the bodies were wrapped and carried inside. It seemed like the right thing to do.

Before heading inside, he gave a last look to the garden surrounding him, slowly growing more verdant. He thought of the dead bard and his pretty wife and child, performing in the previous year’s Autumn Festival amongst the cheers and laughter of their neighbors.

Oto’s prosperity entailed a heavy price, without question.


	2. The Joy of the Rose

Captain Fuuga and Kaito were the only people present as the coffins of Gakupo’s parents were buried. The shovels did their work efficiently, covering the simple wooden boxes with dark soil. There was no singing of hymns; neither regretful nor soothing words. Apparently, Oto as a whole was fine with the idea of two of its own being lynched in their own home.

Kaito glanced at his father, looking for some kind of reassurance. In his thoughts, Captain Fuuga was the one pillar holding up the world, the one fortress he could always rely on. His father had all the answers, and he was never caught off-guard. The heroes of the past were nothing compared to the man that constituted Kaito’s sole family.  

For that reason, it was especially hard to find so little solace in his expression. 

Their work completed, the undertakers left without even making a gesture in their direction. Kaito squeezed his father’s hand. “Dad?”

Captain Fuuga snapped out of whatever dark thoughts were circling inside his head and looked down at his son. “I guess it’s time to go, huh?”

“Dad, is Gakupo going to be ok?”

The officer looked away. “I don’t know. I never expected that Oto would abandon one of its own so easily.”

It was hardly the answer Kaito wanted to hear. The thought of going through the day without Gakupo was unthinkable, as far as he was concerned. And his parents? Kaito was used by now at the idea that his own mother was waiting for him and Captain Fuuga on the other side, but his father had said those were very extraordinary circumstances. Parents weren’t meant to die until their children became parents as well, those were the rules.

“Kaito, can you promise me something?” His father said in a pensive tone.

“Yes?”

“Never take things for granted. Always think for yourself, ‘Is this really true?’ and…” 

“And?”

“And defend your friends, no matter what.” His father’s voice became fervent. “If nothing else, be constant and true.”

“I promise,” Kaito replied, feeling some of his father’s sudden energy infuse him with a speck of cheerfulness. He turned towards the fresh graves. “We’re going to take care of Gakupo for you, Mr. and Mrs. Kamui!”

“…Yes, yes we will.” His father smiled proudly, making Kaito feel twice as tall. They walked hand in hand out of the cemetery, ignoring the cloudy skies above and the chilly wind.

***

It was uncommon for Luka to climb all the way to the rooftop of the old building where the Megurine family made their residence. Her parents, especially her father, were afraid she would fall if she was allowed to play up there. Only Yuu, her mother, used the rooftop with any regularity, to hang the laundry to dry. 

But Luka was a big girl now. She wasn’t going to go anywhere near the edge of the rooftop, she didn’t need to.

Gakupo would be able to see her where she stood.

The idea formed slowly in her head in the weeks after Gakupo was taken from her. The tower was pretty close by, to her father’s intense annoyance; Luka wasn’t allowed to go near it, or try to speak to Gakupo. So Luka snuck up to the rooftop with a big stack of sheets of paper under her arm and her box of color pencils. 

The day was delightfully clear; the sky above her head was intensely blue, wiped of all traces of ill weather, but the temperature was mild. Luka’s skirt waved slightly with the gentle breeze. It would’ve been the perfect day for her and her friends to go swim in one of the ponds near Oto. 

Luka placed her art supplies on the ground and shielded her eyes. She focused her gaze on the window at the top of the tower, squinting. According to Kaito, Gakupo tended to sit curled up in the sill for hours and hours in absolute silence. 

She gasped. There was a white figure sitting by the window, crowned by purple hair. The distance was too great to make out his expression, but Luka’s mind supplied it: the gentle smile that seldom left his face. True, he had no reason to be cheerful at the moment, but she shied away of the idea of him crying.  
He seemed to be looking this way. Luka tried waving her arms, and was delighted to see the figure shift position and wave back after a minute of vigorous jumping and moving her arms. Luka stifled a shout. She wasn’t supposed to talk to him. 

She set up the papers on the ground, covering a good half of the rooftop, with pebbles to keep them in place, and began working. Her black pencil was the first to run out, but she continued the letters with red and pink. Thanks to a touch of inspiration, she drew a big purple heart at the end of the phrase, and then stood up to see her work.

“We’re still friends,” she whispered her message. She turned towards the distant figure and mimicked a hug. Usually, she wasn’t too comfortable with open displays of affection. Everyone else seemed to have an easier time with that sort of thing. The end result was oftentimes Gakupo hugging her and her standing stiff as a piece of wood… not because she disliked him, but simply because her mind drew a blank whenever anyone touched her, even Gakupo or her parents. But now, the hurdles imposed upon them seemed to have counterbalanced her awkwardness. This time, she wanted there to be no doubt of what her feelings were.

The distant figure seemed to look to its side for a moment, and then stood up in the still carefully. He reproduced her gesture.

“I’ll get you out. I’ll get you out somehow,” Luka whispered. It wasn’t talking if he couldn’t hear her voice. “The mage is wrong.”

***

Time passed. 

Oto continued his daily life, unmindful of the three lives it had cast aside. Some of the youngest children now walking its streets had no idea that the inhabitant of the tower even existed. It was as if the whole populace had agreed to let the name Kamui be buried along with the caskets in that quiet corner of the cemetery. The riddle of their deaths remained unsolved, despite Captain Fuuga’s unwelcomed efforts. 

But the blanket of silence wasn’t complete. There were always fresh flowers over the graves of Gakupo’s parents. All of Kaito’s toys spent some time inside of the cell, and then his books, notebooks, and homework. He could only visit when Captain Fuuga was on watch, in order to avoid uncomfortable questions, but the officer made sure that it happened at least once a week. 

And on the rooftop of the ugly, unremarkable building some distance away, many reams of paper were spent in the biggest, most conspicuous secret messages in town, before Luka was caught and promptly grounded for most of a summer. If anything, that only made her natural stubbornness flare in indignation. 

Once her punishment was over, Luka marched down the street towards Kaito’s house, her hair fluttering behind her. She had decided to grow it long after noticing Gakupo’s own hair grow longer and longer. When she asked her friend about it, Kaito replied that the mystic had requested them to leave it as it was, for whatever reason. More magic crud, probably. In any case, Luka’s mother and father were very happy to see her finally take on a more feminine appearance. Yuu especially seemed to relish making her daughter more and more elaborate outfits, as she grew older. Luka suspected she was turning into the life-size doll her mother had always wanted. 

Finally she reached the small house that Kaito and his father shared. With the familiarity that close friendship granted, Luka surrounded the property and entered the back garden. As she expected, she found Kaito napping by the pond. His face was spotted with tiny patches of light where the leaves above failed to stop the sunrays from caressing his skin. Similar splotches of brightness made the white of his outfit stand out against the grass.

Unceremoniously, Luka plopped down next to him, and dunk her hand in the water. She then positioned her dripping fingers over his face. “Hey, I have a question.”

Kaito twitched as the cool drops touched his face and ran down his neck. “Ack, what the- Luka!?” He pulled himself into a seating position, blinking.

“When’s your father’s next shift up there?” 

Kaito gathered his thoughts with some difficulty. “Um, Friday. Mori wants to spend the night with his wife before she leaves for the north, so he asked to be excused. Why?”

“Bring me with you.”

“What?!” That finally woke Kaito up. 

“I want to see Gakupo. It’s not fair, I barely remember his voice anymore!”

“Um, his voice is starting to change, in any case.”

“All the more reason for me to go see him!” Luka grabbed Kaito’s arms, in a show of emotion that surprised even herself.

Kaito nodded, a curious smile growing in his face. “I don’t mind, really, and I doubt dad will. But yours is going to skin you alive if he finds out.”

Luka pulled away, red-faced. “That’s not your problem.”

“You really miss him, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“You want to kiss him!” Kaito cried out in a sing-song tone, and made a ridiculous face. “Oh, kiss me, Gakupo! Kiss me!” He intoned in squeaky tones that had little resemblance to Luka’s voice. 

“Shut the hell up!” Luka threw herself at him, and they rolled on the grass. Kaito laughed loudly the whole time they wrestled, even as Luka threatened to push his muffler down his throat. After a couple of minutes, he pinned her on the ground under him, and they stared at each other, huffing.

“I’m getting stronger than you, Luka. A couple of years back, you would’ve kicked my rear,” Kaito noted.  
Luka just glowered at him.

“Gakupo’s taller than me, now. Not too strong, though. You could have your way with him if you wanted,” Kaito snickered.

“…I need to see him.” Luka’s words were tinged with sadness, despite herself. It was strange, how easily her feelings could be drawn to the surface by her friends. Everyone else called her cold and standoffish, and left it at that. They never even considered she didn’t know how to bridge the distance with the rest of the world on her own. And it was worse now that one important piece of her life was missing.

  
“I know.” Kaito smiled sheepishly and pulled away. “I’m sorry I made you mad, I can’t help myself sometimes.”

“…Moron.”

“Guilty as charged.” Kaito fixed his muffler, his smile turning somewhat malicious. “How are you going to convince your parents to let you stay the night out?”

“I’ll make Meiko invite me to a sleepover.”

With the mention of the fourth member of their little group, Kaito’s smile lost some of its energy. “Meiko… are you sure you want her involved in this?”

Ever since Gakupo was accused of being the reincarnated beast, Meiko began to grow distant from them all. At first, Luka attributed it to severe parents, like her own situation. But Meiko never tried to reach out to Kaito or her, even when they were no adults present. She threw herself into dancing practice and church activities, and pretended to be distracted or busy whenever she ran into them. Luka couldn’t understand it. She and Meiko hadn’t been as close as she was with the boys, but Meiko’s crush on Kaito was painfully obvious, even at such young age. Was love, even childish love, so easy to throw away?

“I’ll make sure she knows the price for telling on me,” Luka said darkly. Kaito frowned, but made no comment. The girl then rose and patted her skirt. “I’ll go talk her right away. She should be in the old temple, drooling over the relics.”

“Good luck.” Kaito ran his hands through his hair, dislodging a few bits of grass. “Luka, can you tell Meiko…”

“What?”

Kaito looked to the ground. Luka waited a few seconds, but then faced away, anxious to leave. 

“Luka, wait!”

She turned again, tilting her head. Kaito had an unusually earnest expression of his face, as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Tell her I’m still here, if she wants to talk. Ok?”

“Sure.” 

***

The old temple wasn’t a place Luka frequented due to its gloomy, suffocating atmosphere. It was even somewhat frightening to her as a child, with its high ceiling shrouded in deep shadows and deformed, mysterious statues peering at her from every corner. Now it was dedicated to celebrate the hero that saved Oto almost fourteen years ago, but that was nothing but a new, thin layer of paint over an arcane, incomprehensible gallery of phantoms.  

Most of the old faiths had fallen out of favor after the Lady of Brilliance became the official deity of the region. Some of the old places of worship were even destroyed by the masses, their holy symbols trampled under many feet spurred by the priests of the new faith. 

But this place had endured, dusty and ugly, shambling through time as a bad, lingering memory. Even though not many people came to visit it before the hero’s sacrifice, it remained a place of power in Oto, subtly coloring the mood of the streets around it. 

Nowadays, however, the youth group of the church kept a constant vigil over the relics of El Gris, lovingly displayed over the altar in the central nave. It was necessary, due to the constant trickle of devotees that wanted to touch them, hoping for a miracle cure to their illnesses. His sword and shield, a dagger, a ragged banner, a war bow and quiver, a book of prayer and a lantern… hardly tools of healing, in most cases. But then again, the slayer of the beast wasn’t the passive type of saint.

As expected, Meiko was proudly standing near the altar. She watched the three or four pilgrims praying nearby with so much satisfaction, that it almost seemed like she had slayed the beast of Arjavanda herself. As it often happened lately, Luka felt an intense desire to pull her hair and ruin her poufy dress.   
As soon as Meiko caught sight of her, her smile wavered upon her face. With visible effort, she composed herself, and stared right ahead of her, ignoring Luka. There was another youth group member at the opposite side of the altar, a boy named Kiyoteru. He looked from one girl to the other with curiosity, but judiciously refrained from meddling. 

“I need to ask you something,” Luka whispered in Meiko’s ear, and saw one of her eyes twitch.

There was no response at first. Meiko did her best to remain still, but it was clear that Luka’s presence right there at her side was affecting her. “…I can’t talk right now, don’t be so disrespectful,” she finally mouthed after it became clear that the rose-haired girl wasn’t going to leave.

“If you say yes, I’ll leave right away,” Luka said in a falsely sweet tone.

Meiko finally looked at her, her eyes clearly scornful. “Why can’t you be a proper lady?”

Luka raised an eyebrow, bemused. What did that even mean?

Meiko scrunched her face, then turned to Kiyoteru. “I need a few minutes to deal with this.”

The boy nodded, a bit perplexed. “No problem.”

Meiko then grabbed Luka’s forearm and half-dragged her towards the vestry behind the altar. Luka stared at the girl’s hand, wondering if that kind of grip was all that ladylike itself.

Luka had never been in the vestry before, since she wasn’t a member of the youth group, so she looked around her with surprise. Aside from the racks of priestly garb, there were a few chairs and a table at the end of the room, along with some musical instruments. Three yellow lanterns hanging from the high ceiling filled the room with warm light. It actually looked rather cozy, compared to the lugubrious space outside. 

A third youth sat on one of the tables, strumming a guitar. He abruptly stopped when Meiko and Luka entered the room, and his cheeks turned crimson. “Hm, h-hi, I didn’t know you were part of the group…” He stammered, his eyes wandering up and down Luka’s figure.

“She’s not,” Meiko said bitterly. “Go and help Teru, she and I have a matter to settle. Please.”

“Ah, right.” The boy left the guitar on the table and walked out, still checking out Luka. 

Once the door was closed, Meiko crossed her arms and tapped her foot, making an exaggerated display of impatience. “So?”

Luka glanced at the foot inside a pretty slipper, and then to Meiko’s face. “You used to be so meek before all of this.”

“And that made things easier for you, right?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Whatever, just get to the point.” Meiko avoided her eyes, as usual.

_Since you insist_ , Luka thought, rather annoyed. “I want you to invite me to your house on Friday for a sleepover.” 

Meiko’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t actually want to spend the night there, don’t worry. I’ve got other plans,” Luka added before Meiko could formulate a proper response. 

Meiko’s expression darkened and she pointed to Luka’s face with an accusing finger. “You want to go up there, don’t you? To see that filthy-” 

“He was your friend!” Luka caught Meiko’s hand and squeezed it, enraged. Meiko cried out, trying to get loose, but Luka applied more force. “We were all your friends!”

“Let go of me!”

“Then promise you’ll help me! Promise!”

“Fine! Come to my house, then slip out of the window, I don’t care! You and Kaito are both crazy!” Meiko shouted, as mad as Luka.

Luka released the other girl’s hand, and watched her rub her fingers vigorously. 

“You are an animal in a dress!” Meiko said contemptuously. “Your parents are going to have the hardest time finding you a husband.”

“Good thing I don’t intend to marry, then,” Luka stated, unconcerned. 

“Better tell them that, then,” Meiko commented. “Word is, they are already looking around for marriage prospects. Especially merchants from the north.” She smiled a little, seemingly enjoying Luka’s expression of worry.

“You’re lying!” There was no way her parents would send her away from Oto and her life here.

“That’s what you get by clinging to that beast,” Meiko shrugged. “They’re just trying to protect you. So enjoy your little visit, while you can.” She observed Luka with half-lidded eyes, triumph plainly written in her face.

Luka ran off, not bothering to reply. She needed to speak to her mother, to find out the truth. 

***

A hunter and a flower shop owner: not for the very first time, Luka marveled at how different her parents were. Yet somehow, they managed to make things work thus far. Her father spent his days out in the woods, or selling his spoils in the marketplace, while her mother tended the small store at the ground store of the building where they lived. It was a sleepy place, not well positioned to be really successful. But Yuu cultivated some rare plants in her orchard, which guaranteed her a steady flow of clients, while simultaneously giving her time to relax and sew dresses for Luka.

She was deeply engrossed in her favorite hobby, when Luka walked into the deeply perfumed store. A white and pink dress was laid out on the counter, all bows and ruffles and embroidered roses, exactly the type of abominable gown Luka usually ended up ruining by having adventures with Kaito somewhere. Her mother was applying the finishing touches on one of the sleeves, while humming to herself in her beautiful voice. She raised her eyes and smiled when the chimes at the door revealed Luka’s presence.

“Oh, dearest! Just in time, I need you to try this on! Come here!” She picked up the gown and walked towards the backroom, without waiting for an answer. Luka followed her, resigned.

The backroom was full of boxes of aromatic herbs, seeds and various gardening implements. And incongruously, a sewing machine, baskets of different fabrics and threads, and a full length mirror. Yuu waited in front of the mirror, holding up the dress. 

Luka quickly undressed, tossing her clothing aside carelessly over some sacks of strengthened soil.

“Now Luka, I told you to be more mindful of your things…”

“Sorry,” Luka replied mechanically. “I know that you work hard on these.”

“That’s not the only reason.” Yuu helped Luka into the new dress and tied the ribbons on its back. “Look at you. You are the most beautiful girl in town. In a couple of years, you’ll be the most beautiful woman. You need to learn to use it to your advantage.” She smoothed her daughter’s hair. “For starters, you need to smile more.” 

“I smile when I’m happy.” And right now, Luka didn’t feel particularly happy. Sure, the dress was pretty, and part of her wondered if Gakupo and Kaito would like how it looked on her. But the recent argument with her former friend weighted heavily on her mind.

“Well, people will expect you to smile and be polite and composed no matter how you are feeling at the moment. Even a girl as pretty as you doesn’t have the leeway to impose her bad mood onto others.”

  
Luka made a face at her reflection on the mirror. “I don’t care about being pretty.”

Her mother laughed kindly. “Are you sure about that? I think you’ll soon care a lot about it, when you meet the right person.”

Luka turned to look at the mother with a serious look. “Mom…”

“Yes?”

The girl hesitated. Perhaps it wasn’t a good moment to bring up Meiko’s news just yet. She couldn’t help but feel that was going to end up as a heated discussion, and Luka couldn’t risk being grounded again for a while.

“Luka, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Her mother smiled innocently at her.

“I…Meiko invited me to a sleepover on Friday. Can I go?” Luka said quickly, and then lowered her eyes, pretending to fix a ribbon on her chest.

“That’s a great idea! You should spend more time with other girls your age, and less with that rowdy Fuuga boy.” Yuu nodded approvingly. “It’s about time you reconnected with Meiko, in any case. I was very sad to see you two drift apart these few years.”

“…Yeah, me too.” It wasn’t a lie, exactly. Luka didn’t miss Meiko the way she missed Gakupo, but it did ache her that the girl had abandoned them without showing any regrets.

Well, for now it didn’t matter, as long as Meiko kept her promise. Otherwise, Luka was in all likelihood going to be grounded until the next glacial age.

***

Luka arrived with her new dress at Meiko’s house that Friday, carrying a small backpack and a basket full of treats. Meiko herself waited on the doorway, lips pursed and arms crossed.

“So you are here,” the girl said, in lieu of a greeting.

“Are your parents here?” Luka asked, peering at the dark hallway behind the brown-haired girl.

“No, church meeting. So you can go out the backdoor and go on your way the moment it gets dark,” Meiko said dismissingly. Without even inviting Luka in, she turned around and walked down the corridor towards her room. 

Luka shook her head and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The corridor and what she managed to glimpse of the living room and kitchen had changed little since the last time she visited, three years ago. Just more amulets and relics on the walls, perhaps.

Meiko’s room, on the other hand, was completely different. All the cutesy stuff, the dolls and stuffed animals she used to hoard were gone. It really seemed that Meiko had truly embraced being a young woman, and an active member of the church. It was kind of off-putting for Luka, having portraits of the saints looking down on her from every wall. None of them seemed too happy with her, though considering she was going to spend the night with three men (sort of), it was to be expected. 

Meiko noticed her uneasy expression. “They can see you sinning, Luka. It’s not too late to turn back and repent.”

“Oh, spare me,” Luka replied with fake bravado. 

“Virtue is the most valuable thing a girl has,” Meiko recited with eyes closed. “It’s more precious than the rarest jewel.” 

“I think you have the wrong idea about my intentions tonight,” Luka quipped.

“Isn’t it greedy, to want both the beast and Kaito for yourself?” Meiko questioned in the same lofty tone.

Was that really all it was? Was Meiko jealous of her friendship with Kaito? Luka stared at her, wide-eyed. Then with a jolt, she finally remembered Kaito’s message.

“I…I forgot to tell you something the other day,” Luka shuffled her feet. “Kaito says he’s there for you, if you want to talk.”

For an instant, Meiko’s eyes glimmered, and Luka could see the besotted girl hiding behind the religious rhetoric. But then, her arrogant expression returned. “He has to renounce the beast first.”

“Not happening.”

“Then I won’t go to him.”

“I’m sure he’ll stop crying about it eventually,” Luka replied with a sardonic sneer. She was beginning to tire of Meiko’s attitude.

The girl scowled, and then turned to the nearest window. “I think it’s dark enough outside. Get out of my house.”

“I’ll be happy to do so. Thanks for the hospitality,” Luka went towards the kitchen. If she remembered correctly, it lead to the backyard.

“You invited yourself here through violence. Don’t expect a proper welcome,” Meiko pointed out, striding behind her.

“Fair enough. I’ll be on my way, then.”

Luka’s memory was correct. She stepped outside, noticing with gratitude that the night was going to be a dark one, thanks to the thick clouds on the sky. It was already dim under the trees of the orchard behind Meiko’s home. 

She gave a falsely cheery wave to Meiko and set off cautiously towards the tower in the distance. She had taken the precaution of wearing a dark cape and hood over the pretty dress, and now it would serve her well to mask her presence.

It was amusing, in a way, to go all the way to Meiko’s house only to return almost to the starting point. But this time around, she cut through the orchards and gardens, and approached the tower at the edge of town from the woods behind it. By the time she reached the structure, it was past her usual dinnertime, and she dearly hoped that there was some supper waiting for her.

As she hoped, there was no one at the entrance. She easily slipped inside, and went up the stairs. As she neared the top floor, her heart began to pound. Only now the reality of what was going to happen seemed to dawn on her. She was going to talk to Gakupo again. The idealized, distant figure in her thoughts and fantasies was going to be replaced with a real person, someone that was both a stranger and the most important person in her life.

Luka paused on the landing before the last set of stairs, staring blindly at the ground. How could he be more important than her parents? But the label rang true. 

Above her, she heard the familiar sound of Kaito’s hearty laughter. Then, a voice that was familiar, yet deeper and fuller than the soft voice of her memories. She leaned on the wall, suddenly dizzy.

_Stop wasting time_ , she firmly told herself. Gathering her courage, Luka began climbing again and reached the top floor.

The door to the cell was wide open, to her surprise. Kaito and Gakupo were sitting on the bed playing cards, but Captain Fuuga wasn’t around, as far as Luka could tell. The table was set for three places, still untouched. 

Both youths turned in unison to look at her. A second later, Kaito smiled widely. “About time you got here, I’m starved!”

Luka didn’t reply. At the moment, all her attention was focused on Gakupo. He rose from the bed accompanied by the grating sound of the chain, and slowly approached the center of the cell. It almost seemed like the motions of a sleepwalker. 

Luka moved forward with the same glacial pace, until they were face to face. They stared at each other in tremulous silence.

He had changed so much! Luka felt her face growing hot, as she took in Gakupo’s features. He had been a cute child, for sure. But now that his face and body were taking the more angular look of adulthood, he was clearly on his way of becoming the most handsome man Luka had ever seen. Even the simple white robe and the ludicrously long hair seemed to fit him, that silky mane of purple hair cascading down his back. She suddenly felt the strong urge to touch it, but instead her hands gripped the basket she was holding even more tightly.

Kaito sighed. “So, you guys are gonna stand there not saying anything all night?”

“Um….” Luka lowered her eyes. She was never going to get anywhere as long as she kept eye contact, she surmised. But even without it, she still had no idea of what to say. Gakupo seemed similarly at a loss for words.

“It’s not that hard,” Kaito whined. He swiftly approached the pair, and before Luka could process what he was doing, he grabbed one of Gakupo’s hands and pulled it towards her. Gakupo reacted before he could actually touch her, however, and yanked his hand away, red-faced.

“Kaito!!” They both growled. Luka made a mental note of get some sweet revenge on his friend later, but decided to let it slide for the time being.

“I just wanted to speed things along,” Kaito shrugged and turned towards the table. “Now can we please eat?”

“I guess we should humor him,” Gakupo said haltingly. He eyed Luka for an instant, before looking away, even redder. 

“Right,” she answered, still quite flustered. But neither moved. Kaito shook his head and began uncovering the various bowls over the table.

“Luka….I’m so happy you came.” His voice seemed to make her chest vibrate, spreading heat all over her body. Dazed, Luka grabbed on to his hand, the whole world dancing around her. He exhaled, surprised, but then surrounded Luka with his arms.

Then Luka’s stomach growled. 

“See? Reunion dinner first, sappiness later,” Kaito commented.

“I guess he’s right,” Luka whispered, shamefaced. Gakupo smiled kindly and guided her towards the table.

“Gakupo,” Luka blurted out, once she was seated. “I’m happy to be here.”

In that moment, no one in the world would’ve been able to convince Luka that her place wasn’t there in that cell, with her friends.


	3. The Heart of the Protector

Luka’s spoon scratched the bottom of the bowl with an unpleasant screech. She glanced upwards and found Gakupo again staring at her. His meal was barely touched; he seemed much more interested in observing her every move than eating. Then again, Kaito had told her that Gakupo had periods in which he ate very little and slept even less. It was a mark of his extended confinement, like the other small eccentricities she was beginning to discover as the meal progressed.

“Sometimes I imagine the three of us having big adventures out there in the world, slaying monsters and finding treasure,” Gakupo commented, once the conversation began to be more fluid. “It feels so real, I kind of forget I’m still here. Kaito has to shake me sometimes, so I can return to my own body.”

He smiled, as if confessing such a thing was perfectly natural.

Luka blinked, then took a sip from her cup of juice to give herself some time to think a response. Nothing came to mind. But Gakupo seemed to have already moved on to another scattered line of thought.

“You smell like flowers, it’s very nice.”

“Thank you. Maybe I could send you some flowers from the shop with Kaito, would you like that? Do you have any favorites?”

Gakupo laughed a bit, still staring rather fixedly. “Anything pink will do.”

Luka’s eyes examined her plate, once more. “Um, Kaito, could show me where the toilet is?”

Kaito had been inclined back in his chair munching on a pastry and watching the exchange with a small smile. He leaned forward, an eyebrow lifted. “I guess I could take you to the soldier’s quarters at the ground floor, but-“

“Only your father is down there at the moment, right? That’ll do, let’s go.” Luka said hurriedly, and rose up from the table. “Ah, excuse me Gakupo, we’ll be right back.”

Gakupo nodded slowly.

Luka grabbed Kaito’s sleeve and forced him up. “Come on, hurry!”

“Ok, ok, I’m going!” They exited the cell and Kaito closed the door and locked it, though it seemed more out of force of habit than anything. Gakupo watched them go with a strange, almost nervous expression on his face.

Luka stopped at the first landing they reached, and turned to whisper at Kaito. “What’s wrong with him?!”

“What do you mean?” Kaito asked reticently.

“You know what I mean! He barely blinks when he looks at me! Besides…there’s something disconnected in the way he talks...I don’t know, it’s like he loses track of what he’s saying.” Luka didn’t like to admit, but a rising sense of discomfort was drowning out her initial joy.

Kaito leaned on the wall, peevish. “Honestly, Luka… he’s been locked up in here for almost four years. You really thought it wouldn’t affect him at all?”

“Why didn’t you warn me?!”

“That’s still _our_ Gakupo,” Kaito pointed upwards. “There’s no need to act differently towards him.” He waited with a frown, clearly willing to shut down any arguments on the contrary.

“…At least tell me if there’s anything else I should be expecting,” Luka mumbled. Her feelings were a muddled mess, but she was still willing to continue their meal.

Kaito crossed his arms. “Hm…I’ve told you he gets really lethargic sometimes. He sits by the window or curls up in bed, and nothing anyone says seems to register.” He made a long pause. ”There’s been a couple of times my father had to tie him down and force feed him.”

Luka sucked air between her teeth.

“I know. I don’t think he means to be rebellious or anything like that. It just happens.”

Luka played with a strand of her hair, tense. “Anything else?”

“He has panic attacks, sometimes. I usually manage to call him down, though.” Kaito shrugged. “And when he feels talkative, he _really_ does. You’ll see, _if you stick around_.” He said the last words with intensity, his blue eyes stating a voiceless challenge.

“I’m not going to abandon him!” Luka immediately replied, staring Kaito down. She ran back up the stairs without waiting for him to say anything.

Gakupo was standing by the door of the cell, looking at the stairs. He began to stammer as soon as he saw her, fingers twitching and squeezing the bars. “I…I’m sorry if I’m acting weird. I don’t mean to…please, I won’t hurt you, I promise!”

Luka just stared at him. She wanted to reassure him, but again her own difficulty in expressing herself was tripping her up.

Kaito rushed past her and opened the cell door. “It’s alright. Calm down, you’re doing ok.” He pulled Gakupo into a hug and began to rub his back, with the air of having done the same thing many times before.

“I’m so sorry,” Gakupo uttered shakily, his face hidden by his long hair.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Kaito answered vehemently. He then turned to Luka, once more daring her wordlessly to make good on her word.

She advanced woodenly towards them. Until the last moment, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do, but then she softly separated them, and cradled Gakupo’s face in her hands. Luka watched his confused, scared expression for a moment, then made him bend down and kissed his forehead. Her face felt hot again, and under any other circumstances she probably would’ve froze on the spot. But he needed her, right now. “Please be patient with me. I’m an animal in a dress,” she stated without letting him loose, her lips very close to his skin. “But you mean a lot to me, and I’m not letting you go.” She kissed him again, several times, on the forehead, on his eyelids, on his cheeks, until Gakupo began to laugh.

“What are you doing?” He didn’t seem all that displeased, however.

“That’s all the kisses I owe you for the last couple of years,” Luka explained, emboldened by his and Kaito’s smiling expressions.

“Not bad, not bad. _Now_ we’re getting places,” Kaito commented, nodding approvingly. He took Gakupo’s and Luka’s hands. We should do something fun, you know, to celebrate. It just so happens that I have a suggestion.”

***

Captain Fuuga rubbed his eyes and tossed the report aside. It was the third time he tried to read the same paragraph, and nothing was truly sinking in. With a half-hour or so until dawn, he was already feeling the pressure in the back of his head that heralded a fatigue-induced headache. He looked around him, at the cramped little office full of official records, and yawned.

He could’ve gone to bed hours ago and trusted Kaito to wake him up if anything happened. But he was already making a gamble in leaving the trio unsupervised for so long. Kaito and Luka were usually reliable, but it was still a girl and two boys left to their own devices, after all.  

Maybe it would be a good idea to go check up on them. He had heard Kaito and Luka going up and down the stairs a few times, each descent and ascent more raucous than the previous one. Perhaps they were playing some kind of game.

 _Unless_ …Captain Fuuga stood up and investigated the darkened mess hall. It didn’t take him too long to figure out that a bottle of liquor was missing.

Shaking his head, he climbed to the top floor. The sky, visible through the narrow slits in the stone, was already beginning to change color.

Meanwhile, the bottle in question was laying on its side near the bars, with a small dark stain on the floor under its neck.  Closer to the end of the room, Kaito, Luka and Gakupo were sleeping on the floor, huddled together chaotically in a sort of nest made from the sheets and blankets of the bed and Kaito’s and Luka’s capes.

Captain Fuuga observed the spectacle while tilting his head. He briefly wished Luka’s father materialized in the room, just to see his expression at the sight of his daughter squished between two young men. All the same, he was rather relieved to see that they were too innocent to do anything but huddle together like a trio of kittens. He wasn’t ready to be a grandfather just yet.

He decided to let them sleep while he prepared breakfast. Luka would have to make herself scarce before the next shift, but they had at least a couple of hours until then. He picked up the bottle and examined it. “What a way to liven up things,” he whispered. It was the strongest type of liquor in the tower; he couldn’t help but feel a bit impressed they managed to finish the bottle before passing out.

His own tiredness was nothing compared to what they were going to experience once they woke up.

***

“I’m not hungry, sir,” Gakupo insisted. Captain Fuuga ignored him and placed a big plate full of food before him. Gakupo looked down, cringing. If there was a term for the opposite of hungry that didn’t entail having actual food in one’s stomach, he was certainly feeling that state right then.

To his right, Luka was massaging her temples, eyes closed. To his left, Kaito was leaning forward, resting his head on the table. He only rose when his father urged him to move so he could place his breakfast before him. Despite this, Kaito still seemed like he was going to use his eggs as a pillow at any moment.

“I hope you all remember this lovely sensation the next time you decide to raid the supplies,” Captain Fuuga exclaimed. “Now eat and drink lots of liquid. Especially you, Luka.”

Gakupo eyed her, full of concern. Thankfully, she seemed somewhat recovered, in comparison to how she started the day.

He had been the first one to wake up that morning. It was quite the experience, to open his eyes to that face, so close to his. He felt oddly uncomfortable and there was a disgusting taste in his mouth; but all was rendered meaningless, due to the warmth of Luka’s body and the weight of her head on his arm. Her perfume was so strong, that for a second he was sure they were at her mother’s orchard, surrounded by flowers. He almost felt the sun touching his head, and heard the buzzing of insects. But those were only faded sensations from his memories.

He touched the side of her face cautiously with his free hand. Was she really there? Sometimes she visited and they talked, but then a guard would say something, and when Gakupo turned back to look at her the cell was empty.

But no, this time was real. It had to be. Kaito was behind her, one arm circling her waist. He was keeping her in place so that she wouldn’t vanish. And Kaito was real, more real that many of the things Gakupo knew were supposed to exist, but _he just wasn’t sure anymore._ At times, it seemed like his friend was the only thing anchoring Gakupo to the ground.

Luka opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a few instants. Gakupo opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Luka made a bizarre expression and crawled away from him, gagging. She shakily stood up and stumbled towards a corner of the room, where she began retching.

“Kaito, Kaito, wake up! Luka is sick!”  Gakupo growled, shaking Kaito awake.

“Ugh, stop it…” Kaito grabbed his head and squinted at Gakupo, as if he didn’t recognize him. He then peered at Luka. “…It’s just a hangover. But looking at that makes me want to…ugh…” He covered his mouth.

“Hangover?” Gakupo looked from one to the other, terrified. What was going on? He scrambled to his feet and ran to the bars. “Captain Fuuga! Captain Fuuga!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping the man could hear him all the way down below. Behind him, he could hear his friends groaning.

“I’m coming!” The man replied, much nearer than expected. He soon appeared carrying a tray overflowing with food. Captain Fuuga took one look at Gakupo’s face, then surveyed the scene behind him. To Gakupo’s surprise, he smiled with amusement.

“Captain Fuuga, Luka and Kaito are sick!”

“Small wonder. How’s your hangover doing?” The officer calmly placed the tray on the chair.

“I don’t know what that means!” Gakupo rattled the door of his cell, enraged at the man’s indifference.

Understanding downed on the man’s face. “It’s just something that happens when people drink too much alcohol. They’ll be fine once they eat something and rest.” He opened the door and placed a calming hand on Gakupo’s shoulder. “And I think they’ll appreciate it if you keep it down.”

“Yeah, please stop shouting,” Kaito agreed from the floor.

“Please,” Luka echoed, before she began to clean her face with the jug of water and basin.

“I guess you didn’t drink as much as them,” Captain Fuuga noted to Gakupo. “Or you bear it better. In any case, sit down at the table, breakfast will do you good. That goes for you two as well.”

And so the trio found themselves facing eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, big loaves of bread and even bigger glasses of juice. Gakupo stabbed an egg with his knife, unconvinced. Why did people have to eat in the first place? He squashed the egg with his fork, repeatedly, making a yellow and white mush.

“How are you feeling?” He finally asked to Luka, placing the cutlery aside without actually ever using it to eat.

“I just want to get home and sleep,” Luka replied. She massaged the skin above his eyes over and over.

“You could sleep in my bed, I’ll get it ready for you,” Gakupo offered quickly. He began to stand up, but Captain Fuuga firmly forced him back down.

“I told you to eat. Besides, I think Takano might have a thing or two to say if he gets here and there’s a girl in your bed. Let Luka go home, son. I’m sure she’ll come visit you again as soon as possible.”

“I promise,” Luka assured Gakupo. He nodded reluctantly.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, if you don’t mind,” Kaito intervened.

“I was thinking of sending you on some errands…” Captain Fuuga started with a mischievous glint in his eye, which made his resemblance with Kaito all the more evident. His offspring groaned. “But I guess I can let you recover here for a while. Just consider things more thoroughly the next time you get yourself and your friends drunk.”

“Why do you think it was my idea?” Kaito inquired in an offended tone.

“Because I’ve known you all your life. Eat your breakfast,” Captain Fuuga commanded. Kaito obeyed with an exaggerated sigh.

When breakfast was finally over, Luka said goodbye, placing more kisses in Gakupo’s cheek, then blushing furiously when she recalled Captain Fuuga was watching. She went downstairs with the officer, and Gakupo made the bed and cleaned the room while Kaito continued to lay his head on the table.

“Are you sure you have a beast inside of you and not a homemaker? Why are you smiling?” Kaito asked, watching him with one eye.

“It’s not like that,” Gakupo shook his head. “I’m just happy you’ll be here with me a little longer.”

“Hmm,” Kaito closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms.

“The bed is ready, do you need help?”

“Hmm,” Kaito replied and extended an arm. Gakupo basically dragged him towards it and Kaito fell asleep almost immediately, without bothering to get under the covers.

Gakupo went to sit on the window sill and watched Oto slowly grow more animate. First the streets were vacant, then there was a person or two, then more and more people were walking up and down the streets. Luka’s mother exited the shop and began placing decorations. A festival was coming, it seemed. Those types of details and Kaito’s schoolwork were the most helpful tools in keeping track of time, throughout the year.

An hour or so later, Takano popped up, saw Kaito curled up on the bed and went back down, apparently deciding that the sleeping son of his commanding officer was enough to satisfy the demands of security. It didn’t surprise Gakupo all that much.

Most guards didn’t bother to sit outside the cell all day, in any case. Kaito and his father were the only ones constantly there during ‘their’ shift. In fact, Kaito spent so much time in the tower that no one was surprised when he announced his intentions to join the town’s guard.

“It’s not right,” Gakupo said to himself. He descended from the sill and approached the bed. Kaito was placidly laying on his side, facing him. Gakupo sat on the bed and lightly touched one of Kaito’s hands. “You never wanted to stay in Oto. Weren’t you going to be an explorer?”

Or a sailor, or an errant knight. Kaito’s choice of occupation tended to vary, but the commonality between all of them was that he wanted to be out there in the world, not in Oto.

“You aren’t doing this because of me, are you?” Gakupo questioned. Poor Kaito. And poor Luka, so sweet and awkward and beautiful. They both were sacrificing so much for him, and they didn’t even realize it. “I’m not worth it.”

Gakupo laid on the bed next to Kaito and pulled him close. He was a beast, because he clung to his friends, even though he had nothing to offer, even though that brought them trouble. Kaito grumbled and draped an arm around him, before falling into an even deeper sleep.

The beast cradled him in silence.

***

Gakupo’s fifteen birthday was drawing close. He personally didn’t see any reason to celebrate one more year inside his cell, but that wasn’t going to stop Kaito and Luka from celebrating it as best as it could be done.

He idly wondered if her father remembered the significance of the date. Probably not. In any case, it meant she would stay the night and hopefully cuddle with him in bed like a couple of weeks ago.

Gakupo was vaguely aware that it was odd for him to want to lie in bed with Kaito or Luka, embracing them, given Captain Fuuga’s reaction last time. But they didn’t seem to mind it all that much. Perhaps the soldier was scared that the evil spirit inside him would hurt them. But the beast was dormant, as always. All Gakupo wanted to do was to hold them close and pretend everything was fine.

It was infinitely better than to lie in bed alone as he was, staring at the ceiling. From time to time, he heard birds outside, or a sound at street level loud enough to reach the top of the tower. It was well past the time when normal people got out of bed, but that meant little to him. He had nothing to do. He was done with Kaito’s home assignments, and had read every book in his cell at least four times. He considered practicing some vocal exercises, but dismissed the idea. It would’ve meant moving and he wasn’t in the mood for that.

He heard someone come up the stairs. Kaito, most likely, given the sound. That was enough to compel him at least to turn towards the cell door. His guess was confirmed a moment later.

“I have news!” Kaito said after a quick greeting. He fumbled, looking for his key.

“What is it?” Gakupo sat up unenthusiastically.

Kaito finally opened the door and entered. He quickly crossed the room and sat next to Gakupo, over the sheets. “Verdirrama is coming. Maybe he found a way to extract the beast from inside of you!” he gesticulated excitedly.

“Or maybe he’ll say it’s useless, and that I should rot in here,” Gakupo retorted. “Or maybe he wants to vivisect me.”

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Kaito roughly ruffled his hair. Gakupo tried to grab his hands and it quickly evolved into a playful scuffle.  As usual, Kaito ended up pinning him down, grinning victoriously. “Still the best!” He bragged and stood up, but not before patting Gakupo’s cheek obnoxiously.

Gakupo sat up again, feeling a mild sense of disappointment.

Ignoring his bemused expression, Kaito began pacing back and forth. “Verdirrama will have to admit nothing weird has happened in all this time. He has to admit you aren’t a danger to anyone.”

“Even if he allowed me out, I wouldn’t want to live in Oto anymore,” Gakupo let slip.

“No, of course not. We could enlist in the principality’s army, or simply travel abroad for a while,” Kaito answered easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 _He’s been expecting this_ , Gakupo realized. His friend’s next words made it all the more obvious.

“I’ve been saving for a while now. Luka too. We can even go south, if you want.” Kaito kneeled before him and rested his hands on Gakupo’s knees. “All you need to do is convince Verdirrama that you’re harmless.”

Gakupo placed his hands over Kaito’s, moved. “You two would leave all of this behind, for me?”

“Without a second glance,” his friend declared.

“But, your father…?”

“He set me on this course, when he told me to be faithful to my friends, before anything else. He knows how much you important you are to me.” He rose and hugged Gakupo, his hand tracing circles in his back, his usual soothing gesture. “Luka has her parents, I guess, but I doubt she wants to stay either. They’re trying to marry her off to this old merchant, he’s a creep and a half.”

Luka, married? The thought of her as a meek housewife made Gakupo laugh. Luka was a force of nature, a thunderbolt shaped like a girl by some caprice of the gods.

“I know!” Kaito chuckled. “She’s ours! We’ll go away from here, the three of us, and become famous adventurers!”

Gakupo didn’t want to allow himself to hope. Not after all of this time. But an image planted itself in his mind: a campfire under the stars, in the middle of nowhere. Kaito, Luka and he singing together. And the world around them, so vast he would need a hundred lives and more to explore it all. The vision brought tears to his eyes, but he smiled. It was such a pleasant dream.

***

As Kaito announced, the mage showed up at the tower the following day.

Verdirrama was completely unchanged from five years ago. Time seemed to have completely passed him by. Gakupo observed him, baffled.

“Mystics don’t age like commoners,” the mage observed, as if reading his thoughts. “How are you feeling?” His tone was light, as if he was a relative on a visit.

“Good,” Gakupo replied promptly. “I’m good.”

Behind Verdirrama, Captain Fuuga seemed about to say something, but then glanced at Kaito and shrugged.

“No hallucinations or visions?”

“Not anything threatening, no.” Gakupo replied, unwilling to disclose the truth, but unable to fully lie. There was something about the mage that forced him into sincerity. “I sometimes see dots or shadows. And I fantasize about Luka.”

“Luka?”

“That’s a girl in town,” Captain Fuuga answered.

“I see,” Verdirrama lifted his eyebrows. “You don’t want to harm this Luka, do you?”

“I’m in love with her,” Gakupo replied, now convinced that there was something drawing words from the deepest part of his skull. “I see Luka before me and I take her in my arms and kiss her and-“ Kaito was silently laughing behind the mage’s back, while Captain Fuuga rubbed his forehead.

“I get the idea, thank you.” The mystic turned to the officer, who placed a hand on his son’s head to stop his exaggerated gestures. “Have you or any of your soldiers seen him do anything out of the ordinary? Or witnessed any unexplained phenomena in his vicinity? Lights? Emanations? Disturbed furniture? Even streaks of particularly bad luck?”

“Not a thing,” Captain Fuuga replied with obvious satisfaction. “Forgive me for saying this, but maybe you made a mistake.”

“If you had my eyes, you’d see this young man shining like a flare in the night. It’s much more obvious now, there’s something inside of him. This last year will be critical.”

“Last year?”

“According to my auguries, the beast is almost done gathering its strength. It will likely wake after the Festival of Light, during his sixteenth year.” The mystic grabbed Gakupo’s chin and peered closely at this eyes. “He’ll begin to show signs of it soon. Be careful, you shouldn’t let your son be anywhere near him.”

“That’s rubbish!” Kaito interjected loudly.

The mage turned towards him, surprised, and even Captain Fuuga seemed flabbergasted.

“Gakupo’s not dangerous!” Kaito continued, not even a little intimidated by the mage’s stare. Though Verdirrama seemed more interested than angry. He waved his hand before Kaito and hummed, the same gesture he had done before Gakupo when he first entered the cell.

“What do you intend to do?” He asked the young man affably.

“I’ll get him out of here, I’ll take him away with me!” 

“But what about this town? What about this country? The beast’s rampage was very costly, last time around.”

“I don’t care, I love him!” Kaito’s face immediately reddened after he said the words, but he still glowered defiantly at the mage.

Captain Fuuga intervened, annoyed. “Look mage, you aren’t here to harass my son. Just tell me what the verdict is.”

Verdirrama faced Gakupo, making the youth tremble. There was no mercy in the mage’s eyes. Still, the youth dropped to his knees. “Please, if you tell them to free me, I’ll go away, I’ll leave the continent entirely. Please, I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone!” He begged, touching the ground with his forehead.

“He’ll stay where he is. At the first sign of trouble, you’ll contact me. If I don’t find a better remedy for it in the course of this year, I’ll recommend to the elders that he be sacrificed during the third night of the Festival of Light. It could be dangerous to wait any longer.” It was the coldest tone the mage had used until then.

“No!” Kaito screamed.

“The beast will have to choose another host and begin the process anew. It will give me more time to decipher the signs,” the mystic continued, as if there had been no interruption. He then calmly addressed Kaito. “I have another augury, whether you accept it or not. You will betray him, before the Festival is over, and so will the girl. You are a traitor. The beast will die alone.” He walked out of the cell and down the stairs in the same peaceful manner.

“Hey, you can’t speak to my son like that!” Captain Fuuga’s angry tone diminished in volume, as he followed the mage downstairs.

Gakupo remained where he was, facing the ground. He was going to die. They were going to kill him and cheer, and be glad to finally get rid of him. _Why was I here all this time, if you were going to kill me anyway?_ He tried to move his lips, but no sound came out.

“…He’s lying.”

He had almost forgotten than Kaito was still there in the room with him. Gakupo looked at him, not really understanding what he had just said.

Kaito wiped his eyes furiously with his sleeve, trembling. “He’s lying! I’ll never betray you and I won’t let them kill you! Never!”

Gakupo stood up and approached his friend, feeling a strange emptiness inside of him. Not even when Kaito clumsily grabbed him and kissed his lips did he feel anything but a sense of unreality. Perhaps he was already dead, and he was just remembering what it felt to be alive. Or maybe he was hallucinating and he was going to find himself in bed, willing the afternoon away. But Kaito was right there, touching him. That usually meant things were actually happening. When Kaito pulled away, Gakupo touched the side of his face, wet with tears. “Are you here with me?”

Kaito sniffed. “I’ve always been here.”

“That’s true.”   

“I’ll save you… _We_ ’ll save you.” Kaito squeezed Gakupo hard enough to push out the air of his lungs. “I have to tell Luka about this. I’ll be back soon.” He rushed towards the exit, only to head back inside and grab the front of Gakupo’s robes nervously. “I guess you can tell, given that I just…um, it’s true, what he made me say.”

“Yes, he must’ve been using some sort of enchantment to keep us from lying,” Gakupo commented.

“But, doesn’t it bother you that I…? “ Kaito trailed off, uncharacteristically flustered. After a few instants, whatever was making his brow crease suddenly vanished from him. Gakupo wasn’t exactly sure what it meant, but Kaito looked happier, so it had to be good. “I’ll go find Luka, we’ll figure something out.” He caressed Gakupo’s face fondly and ran off.

Gakupo retreated to the window. Very soon, he saw the small white and blue figure cross the street and enter the flower shop. He waited, but nothing happened for a long, long while.


	4. The Despair of the Beast

Despite their best efforts, Kaito and Luka were having difficulty finding any way to free Gakupo before the festival. Not being practitioners of magic, they resorted to physical means to break the items entrapping him, but nothing they did harmed the chain or the collar. After that, they searched fruitlessly in the library of the House of Gifts, looking for something that could counteract the spell, but there was nothing about the arcane there, just books about history, chemistry, biology and other natural subjects.

Hiring another mage to break the enchantment was out of the question. Not only they were exorbitantly expensive (Oto’s coffers had truly suffered after Verdirrama received his payment), but it would’ve alerted the elders to what they were doing.

The pair was discussing the matter one afternoon, while practicing archery in the field behind the tower. Technically speaking, Luka was supposed to be helping out Meiko with a church project, but that was as real as any of the previous times the rose-haired girl used the same excuse.

“We’re running out of time,” Luka stated while aiming her arrow at the round target. She exhaled and released it, and immediately knew it wasn’t a good attempt. She usually was an excellent shot, but this time her projectile barely hit the outer circle painted on the surface.

“Two months left.” Kaito examined his arrow, but didn’t seem in any hurry to actually do something with it. “By now, I’m seriously considering tearing down the wall of the cell. You know, where the chain is welded?”

Fleetingly, Luka saw the three of them escaping, with herself pushing a wheelbarrow loaded with a chunk of wall still attached to the chain around Gakupo’s neck. The ridiculous image made her shake her head. “And how are going to do that without someone noticing it?”

“…Not a clue.” Kaito let his gaze wander. Suddenly, he focused on a point behind and to the left of Luka. 

Luka turned around and discovered Meiko was approaching them. “Oh no, the inquisition is here,” she quipped. Kaito laughed nervously.

“I want to talk to you,” Meiko told them without saying hello.

“If this is about me claiming I was with you-“ Luka started. But Meiko shook her head.

“I heard about the plans for the Festival of Light. Of what’s going to happen to him.” She gestured towards the tower, hesitation creeping into her voice.

Now this was interesting. Was Meiko finally going to recognize Gakupo had been her friend, once? It would be good to have an ally besides Kaito and his father. No one else had volunteered any help in saving Gakupo from the coming execution.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry things turned out this way. He was very sweet, he didn’t deserve it,” Meiko said laboriously and then stared at the ground, cheeks flushed.

 _“He’s_ very sweet, and he _doesn’t_ deserve it,” Kaito corrected her.

Meiko looked at him and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, but no sounds came out.

“I’m happy you admitted that at least,” he continued. “But we still have time to save him. So don’t use the past tense, please.”

“You can’t go against the will of the elders!” Meiko shrieked. “The priests agree as well, the awakening of the beast has to be stopped!”

“See, I’m still not really convinced it’s even in there.” Luka tucked away a strand of hair and grinned. The so-called signs of its awakening hadn’t occurred yet, despite the warnings of the mage. “Gakupo looks rather un-beastly to me.”

“So you and Kaito think you know better than the famous sage, or the learned disciples of the Lady, or the people that have led Oto for years.” Meiko surmised. “The ugliness of pride.”

“Or the persistence of hope,” Luka shrugged. “Anyway, thank you for your visit.”

“Kaito, don’t waste yourself in this, please!” Meiko begged, ignoring the other girl.

“You don’t understand, Meiko,” Kaito said calmly.

“….No, no I don’t.” Meiko turned around and fled, wiping her eyes.

“I hope she doesn’t go to the shop to rat me out,” Luka commented. Come to think about it, for all the scorn that was evident in Meiko’s eyes when she looked at her, she had never done anything to hinder her. And the dancing enthusiast had ample opportunity to get her into trouble. Luka observed the retreating figure with a smidge of sympathy.

“Well, if she’s going to say anything, may the punishment be worthwhile. Let’s go up.”

“Yeah, let’s go see how he’s feeling.” Gakupo seemed to have caught a serious cold the day before, so a runny nose was the likely scenario waiting for her. For that reason, Kaito and Luka had left him napping after he drank some herbal medicine.  

Thankfully, the soldier on duty was a friend of Kaito’s, and wasn’t about to say anything about a girl traipsing around the tower. So Kaito and Luka entered the ground floor and placed the bows back in the armory, before heading up. The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon.

Before they reached the top floor, they ran into the soldier. He barely muttered: “It’s burning!” before pushing past them and continuing his mad dash towards the exit.

“Hey, what’s going on?!” Kaito asked him, to no avail. He glanced at Luka and then ran up the stairs, pale. Luka followed closely behind.

Before she reached the top, Luka already knew what was going on. She could hear the crackle of flames and smell the smoke. She almost bumped into Kaito, who was observing the inside of the cell paralyzed, and for a moment she felt furious. Gakupo was trapped in a fire and their friend was just standing there? But then she turned towards the cell, and her mouth dropped.

There was a fire, alright. A fire with purple flames, consuming Gakupo’s bed. And Gakupo was enveloped by it, tossing and turning in bed like a sleeper in a nightmare, but not getting burned. Luka was still numbly watching the terrifying vision when Kaito pulled up his muffler and entered the open cell. Giving the flames as wide a berth as possible, he took the jug of water and threw the liquid towards Gakupo’s face. It was a ridiculously small amount of water to dowse such a fire, but the moment the cold liquid touched his face, it disappeared completely, without leaving any trace beyond the ruined bed. Gakupo opened his eyes and patted the singed remains of the blankets above him with confusion. “What the-?”

Kaito approached him and pulled him out of bed, leaving him prone on the floor. He placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re delirious with fever.”

“Oh.” Gakupo brought the tips of his soot-covered fingers close to his face. “It looks so real.”

“It’s not. Wait here while I bring cold water and more medicine.”

“Alright,” Gakupo closed his eyes.

“No, don’t fall asleep! Luka, keep talking to him while I bring something to bring the fever down.”

“What?!” Luka hadn’t moved from the spot, next to the stairs.

Kaito grabbed her and whispered urgently in her ear. “We’ll discuss this later, please! Keep him focused!”

“You’ve seen this before. You’ve seen this and said nothing!” Luka realized. She pushed Kaito away and ran down the stairs.

Gakupo _was_ the beast. Everyone was right all along. He was going to turn into something horrible, and leave her alone, forever unable to open her heart to the world. It was like a fencer repeatedly tearing at everything she had always believed in, every hope she had for the future. She stumbled and slammed against the walls repeatedly as she descended, but keep going blindly, floor after floor. Finally, she tripped almost at the bottom of the stairs and landed on her bottom. Like a child, she burst out crying.

“I don’t care what he is, I’m still going to fight for him,” came a voice from above her. Kaito was watching her from the last landing, arms crossed. “I expect the same from you. Come.”

“I…I can’t go up there,” Luka hiccupped. “I need time to think.”

“Gakupo needs us right now.” Kaito said softly.

“I can’t.”  

“Can you gather the things I need then, while I keep him company? Just yell when they are ready and leave them on the stairs.”

Luka nodded. Kaito turned and climbed to the top without a word. She picked herself from the floor and limped into the soldier’s quarters. She located the medical supplies and placed everything that seemed even slightly relevant on a tray. She swallowed some painkillers for her ankle and slowly returned upstairs.

She stopped, fearful, almost on the same spot where she first heard Gakupo’s voice again, after their long separation. She gritted her teeth, and switched her weight from one foot to the other. Where was her courage? Why was it so hard to console him and hold him while he was still her friend?  She looked through one of the slits on the wall, indecisive. It was getting pretty dark outside. In the distance, she heard voices approaching the tower. One of them seemed to be Kaito’s father.

“Kaito!” She placed the tray on the ground and quickly descended. Whoever it was that accompanied Captain Fuuga, they couldn’t see her there.

Luka ran home, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She easily slipped into the shadows, without being seen by the group of soldiers, and crossed the street. Right now, she wanted nothing but the embrace of her mother. She wanted to be a small child again, ignorant and happy.

***

Captain Fuuga’s next turn to watch Gakupo after the incident came up, but Luka didn’t visit the tower as it was her custom.

A week passed after that, and Luka again failed to appear.

The final month of Gakupo’s life arrived. By now, it was clear that she wasn’t going to return.

There was no point in asking Kaito about it; Gakupo only needed to see his expression to know the truth. Luka had removed herself from his existence, fearful of the beast about to appear. However, he could still see her coming and going from the flower shop sometimes. She never raised her head or even looked at the old construction that dominated that part of town.

Each time, he softly whispered her name, begging her to look his way. _I didn’t mean to frighten you_ , he argued to the distant figure. _I want to pacify the thing using me as a shell, I just don’t know how._ Sometimes, Gakupo wanted to shout at her, despite the punishment it could bring him.

Finally, the week before the festivities arrived. Ten more days until the third night of the Festival of Lights. The streets were already decorated and ready for the celebrations. The town looked very beautiful from his window, with its wide roads covered in snow and shining like jewelry. He hugged his knees, shivering.

In a sense, it was almost a relief to be almost done. Maybe he would see his parents again, once his head rolled off his shoulders. He needed to apologize to them, for bringing their family so much hardship.

He watched a man wearing a blue coat cross the street and idly wondered when Kaito was going to betray him. That was what the mystic had said, and he had been right so far: Gakupo was a monster, and Luka had turned against him. So far, Kaito was still stubbornly pretending to be on his side, but sooner or later he was going to go away as well, if the omen was correct. The beast was going to die alone. Gakupo didn’t want to believe it, but Verdirrama’s voice remained in the back of his mind, taunting him.

A figure topped with pink hair exited the flower shop, carrying a big basket. As usual, she walked resolutely forward, without turning her head.

“Luka…” He brought his fingers to his forehead, to the spot where she kissed him once. At times, he was sure he still felt a trace of the smell of flowers around him. More delusions; he had an inexhaustible supply of those, evidently.

“We don’t need her,” a sudden voice startled him. Kaito was watching from the other side of the bars, with the same glum look he sported ever since the night Luka went away. It didn’t suit him at all. Kaito opened the cell and walked towards the window. He leaned over Gakupo and gave the street below an uninterested glance. “It’s just the two of us now.” He surrounded Gakupo with his arms, possessively.

Gakupo leaned on his friend’s shoulder, his eyes now focused on the inside of the cell. It was almost completely bare right now, and had been so since the incident with the bed. Nothing that could start a severe fire was allowed inside, which meant no bed with mattress, no table and no chairs. He still had a few blankets in a corner, and the utensils to clean himself and make waste, but the books and other forms of entertainment were gone as well. The lack of stimuli was affecting his mind, he could feel it. The only source of relief left to him was right by his side, however. He questioned Kaito with a look and received a nod in reply. Since the sill wasn’t wide enough for them both, his friend guided him to the corner of the room. They sat together over the blankets, talking in muted voices about what Kaito had learnt in training that day.

***

That last week, Kaito abandoned every pretense and spent every hour he wasn’t at class with him, day and night. His company probably kept Gakupo lucid enough to measure the passage of time, as the festival drew nearer and nearer. Whether that clarity was a good or a bad thing, Gakupo couldn’t say. 

Finally, the first day of the festival arrived, with an explosion of music and cheer all over town. Even Gakupo’s cell was filled with festive music, the echoes of the tunes resonating throughout Oto. There were long lines of musicians and dancers crisscrossing the streets, following the altars of the saints parading around town. Even in the dwindling light of dusk, the central square was extremely lively, pulsing with the inviting glow of bonfires and giant figures of glinting crystal.

“I’ll die the day after tomorrow,” Gakupo whispered to the distant fires. “I’m going to burn inside of you, and people will dance around us and be merry.”

He turned away from the snow and the fire, and sat down in the dark, over the blankets. There were still splotches of light around him, real or imaginary, even after he closed his eyes. He paid them no mind.

Time passed at a glacial pace, until he was aware of a presence close by. He slowly lifted his head. There was a concentrated darkness before him, a tall figure with a long staff.

“Do you hate me?” Verdirrama asked.

“I don’t know,” Gakupo replied.

“Do you hate them?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why not?”

Gakupo remained silent.

“You should be burning with hatred right now. This town abandoned you and murdered your parents. They looked at you with fear and hatred, and don’t see their own monstrous visage.”

“But you told them I was an abomination.”

“They could’ve refused my advice and asked for another opinion.”

Again, Gakupo had no answer. Why was the mage here? Where was Captain Fuuga?

“What about the girl? She teased you with her beauty, made you fall in love with her, only to discard you when it turned out it wasn’t a game anymore.”

“She’s just scared.”

“And aren’t you scared as well? Why should that excuse her selfishness?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m going to die.” The words came easily.  

“And why is that? Didn’t your friend say he was going to save you? That’s what he keeps saying, right?”

“But you enchanted the collar and chain. He can’t let me out.” Gakupo tapped the band of leather around his neck calmly. Perhaps this was yet another dream.

“Or maybe he didn’t try hard enough. Maybe he’ll be glad to get rid of you, before the novelty of having you without any competition wears off.”

“Why are you saying all of this?”

“Because you’ve left me no choice, I’m afraid. I have no need for gentleness.” The mage waved his staff in his direction, and suddenly Gakupo’s eyelids felt incredibly heavy. He slid to the floor, almost immediately falling asleep.

He woke up to horrifying screams. Close to the open door of the cell, there was a burnt corpse, crumpled on the ground. Next to it was Kaito, crying and shouting. Gakupo rose slowly, watching the scene with complete bafflement.

Kaito suddenly turned his way, his eyes wild and bloodshot. “You killed him! He’s always protected you, and you killed him!”

Gakupo eyed the corpse more carefully; it was wearing the remains of an officer’s uniform. “Is this real? Kaito, please tell me it isn’t!”

But Kaito had already entered the cell, dagger in hand. “I’ve always cared for you, shielded you as best as I could! And all for this!?”

“It wasn’t me! Please, wait!”

With a yell, Kaito swung his weapon in a wide arc and pain exploded across Gakupo’s face. He fell to the ground, half-blinded. Kaito jumped on him, ready to sink the blade on his chest. Gakupo grabbed his arms, but Kaito was the stronger one, as always. He only managed to make the dagger miss the center of his chest; instead, it sunk closer to his shoulder.

Gakupo cried out in agony. “It was Verdirrama! I didn’t do it!” His voice dissolved in moans of pain, his hand scratching vainly at the dagger still buried in him.

Above him, he heard choked muttering. Kaito stared at him for an instant, with wide, confused eyes. Then the youth backed off and ran towards the exit wordlessly, without even trying to recover his weapon.

Gakupo heard him descend the stairs, almost tripping on the way down. The sound became softer and softer, until he was certain he was alone in the tower. His blood chilled on his skin, as the minutes passed. Gradually, his thoughts became more and more disjointed, until the only thing that remained was his bafflement at the injustice of it all. Verdirrama had used Kaito’s father to turn his only remaining friend against him. But Kaito didn’t even wait to hear him out before he struck. And Luka ran away from him without a word, before that. For all their promises, neither had truly trusted him in the end.

Like a fool, he had hoped they could put aside his nature and help him touch the world he was no longer a part of. He had never ceased to rely on Kaito and Luka, wishing for their love.

But now the bonds between them were finally cut, the pain of their loss inflaming all the sadness and rage hidden inside of him for so long. _Enough of this fake existence_ , something buried deep inside him said, _wear a burial shroud of flames, and be reborn_. An undefinable feeling of pressure seized his heart; the part of him that everyone feared so much was rising to the surface. Flames erupted all around him, unbridled. The dagger disappeared, swallowed by a bright light that emanated from his body and grew around him, filling the room.

It was a moment of transformation.

***

Far away in the central square, Luka sat in a tranquil corner next to a refreshment stand, hiding. She didn’t want to sing or dance. She didn’t want to meet anyone’s eye, or even open her mouth in a greeting. She tried semi-successfully to distract herself by watching the people milling around and the many colorful stands lining the edges of the square.

It was the last festival she was going to experience in Oto. Soon, she was going to travel north to meet her prospective mother-in-law. Ms. Oka was, by all accounts, a very rigid and traditional woman, and had already determined to she was going to domesticate Luka, no matter what. The fact that the two previous marriage attempts with other suitors had resulted in spectacular failures wasn’t exactly aiding Luka’s reputation.  

But Luka didn’t intend to give the old woman any good reason to complain. Her indomitable energy was gone, ever since the day she ran from the tower. Every time she ran into Kaito’s accusing eyes, she felt another drop of vitality leave her, replaced by more shame. The sight of the tower outside of her bedroom window made her stomach churn, and Gakupo’s sad face in her dreams made her wake up drenched in cold sweat.

Luka had never suspected herself to be so weak. But the truth was there for all to see. Her parents observed Luka with worry, less and less convinced that it was just nerves before the wedding. Even the groom seemed unenthusiastic over such a gloomy bride.

Luka didn’t encourage nor dissuade him; it wouldn’t matter, after the third day of the festival. He could have whatever was left of her, if he wanted. But the most precious part of her was going to die alongside Gakupo, and there was little that she could do about it.

She held the cup in her hands closer to her face, letting its steam warm her. In the distance, the dark silhouette of the tower stood, almost black and featureless in comparison to the lively square. Gakupo was probably sitting by the window, watching the streets.   

“Why make me care for you, and then be so out of reach?” She whispered.

There was no answer, of course. Luka finished her drink and left the cup over a nearby table. She continued to watch the tower, despite the dread it sparked in her.

So she was one of the only people in the square that observed the sudden flash of light. The top of the tower simply _exploded_ , sending stones and roof tiles flying in all directions. Open to the skies, the tower now seemed a cauldron filled with purple flame. People around Luka began to scream, even as more chunks of the tower began to rain down on the streets surrounding the structure.

After a few moments, the flames concentrated, forming a ball of flames. It was hard to estimate the sphere’s diameter given the distance, but Luka estimated that it was around three meters across. The implications of what she was seeing were only beginning to dawn on her when the luminous sphere jumped into the air and danced in the skies, moving in one direction and then the other, drunk with freedom.

“The beast! The beast is awake!” The townsfolk wept and shouted around Luka. Some ran away from the destroyed tower, but most remained in the square, watching the beautiful ball of flames move in closer. She shakily stood and took a few steps, mesmerized.

Once it was near enough, Luka could distinguish a figure in the middle of the light, a young man garbed in a worn white robe, with long purple hair billowing around him. She was expecting it, yet the sight still robbed her of her breath. She couldn’t imagine Gakupo using his powers against the townspeople. But who was to say it was Gakupo still inside of his skin?

The bright sphere descended upon the square and most of the flames dissolved into a glimmering mantle covering the youth’s figure, like a gossamer cocoon wrapped around his body, but not quite touching his skin.

Gakupo looked around him innocently and Luka suffocated a scream. His face and the front of this robes were covered in fresh blood. One of his eyes was gone, from what Luka could discern from under his matted hair. But despite his disturbing appearance, Gakupo seemed largely unconcerned, examining the decorations and stands around him as if he was just another tourist.

 _Go to him_ , Luka told herself. _If he kills you, so be it._

But her feet wouldn’t move. She just stared from the relative safety of her shadowy corner, as he moved in closer to the refreshment stand. He barely reacted when the first stone hit his back, or more accurately, his mantle of flames.  

“Die already, freak!” Someone shouted.

“Go back to the pit!” Another voice shrieked.

Many stones and even food and plates from the stands impacted his surroundings, as more and more townspeople decided to join in, heckling the youth. A few objects reached his figure, only to be stopped by the flames shielding him. Gakupo finally acknowledged the attack by looking around the square, as if noticing the people nearby for the first time. He took a couple of steps to his right, and the crowd reacted by screaming and scrambling away from that side of the square. A similar thing happened when he wandered towards the left.

And then he saw Luka. His eye gleamed with some unfathomable emotion, and his steps became much more purposeful. People screamed for her to run, but Luka remained rooted to the spot, watching him and trembling. Finally, her legs gave out under her and Luka fell to her knees. She hugged herself and closed her eyes, waiting for a strike or the fire to consume her.

Nothing happened. After a minute, Luka opened her eyes again and searched his face. There was no malice there, none at all. There wasn’t any hope left either. For a brief second, she saw clearly how much her cowering had wounded him.

Then, with another flash of light, the flames expanded around his body like a myriad of wings and Gakupo jumped away from her and into the air. He quickly escaped the square, sailing harmlessly above the heads of the crowd. The ball of flames headed for the woods to the north, and quickly disappeared from sight. Only then Luka recovered her wits enough to stand.  

“He didn’t hurt me. He didn’t hurt anyone,” she whispered in amazement. Aside from the destruction of the tower, Gakupo showed no signs of the violent nature of the beast. And destroying that hated building was more than a little understandable, as far as she was concerned. Was it possible that he inherited the monster’s powers, but not any of its hatred for the world?

“Luka!” Meiko pushed past the circle of onlookers and ran towards her. “Where’s Kaito?!”

Luka’s eyes widened. “His father, his father was on watch today.” She watched the crumbling building with dread. Those wounds Gakupo had, was that Kaito’s or his father’s attempts to keep him inside his prison? What happened to them?

Meiko gripped her shoulders. “Come on, we need to find him. Come on!” She began to shake Luka, until the rose-haired girl reacted and began running. Meiko followed her, relieved.

Before they could go far, one of the elders nearby shouted loudly, asking where Verdirrama was.

“He’s at the temple!” Meiko shouted, without stopping.

“Then go fetch him!”

“Yes, sir,” the girl answered, surprising Luka, especially when she made no attempt to change course.

“What are you doing?” Luka asked as they ran down the street towards the tower.

“Kaito comes first!” Meiko exclaimed simply. “Everything else can wait!”

As they drew closer to the tower, they began to see the effects of the explosion on the streets and buildings around them. Luka’s heart jumped when she saw her own building, the upper floors partially collapsed due to the damage received. Thankfully, she knew everyone was out enjoying the festival, as far as she knew. Nevertheless, she looked upwards, fearful. What if the tower kept crumbling? Despite the possible danger, she didn’t slow down, and neither did Meiko.

They circled the ruined tower to enter from the back, but that allowed them to spot a familiar figure sitting on the practice field. They were several fragments of the walls and roof on the grassy surface, but the area around Kaito was pristine, something surprising even to Luka’s distressed mind. “What in the world…?” she questioned with a murmur and stopped.

Meiko overtook her and dropped to her knees before the dazed youth, trying to coax him into answering her.

Luka approached the pair slowly, feeling as if was trapped inside some nonsensical dream. But it was clear to her: Kaito was too close to the explosion to have escaped unscathed, unless it was due to some unnatural means. _Could it be possible…?_    

***

Kaito’s confused mind threatened to crumble as soundly as the tower itself. Like a thick snowfall, images piled up before his eyes, intensifying the pain in his chest. The sight of his father on the ground, his own blade drawing Gakupo’s blood and their short struggle. Then the mad dash down the stairs, even as a part of Kaito screamed at him: _Save him, protect him, you promised!_

Kaito furrowed his brow slightly, his thought process oddly foggy. He barely even registered the two girls next to him, lost as he was in his broken recollections. Before, he had descended the tower completely engulfed by confusion and anguish; with every step, a strange feeling grew, making his body tingle. He reached the bottom of the stairs somehow, and stood on the field as a light shone overhead. Kaito lifted his head and saw his death descending quickly on top of him, in the form of falling stone and masonry. He lifted one arm, and the tingling sensation concentrated on his hand. But then…?

“Kaito! Please answer me, are you hurt?!” Meiko screamed worriedly and cupped his face with her hands. Kaito slowly realized that she had been trying to get his attention for a while.

“What happened?” Luka crouched down next to them.

“My father was up there…” He spoke slowly, then his eyes turned towards the tower looming above them.

“I’m sorry,” Luka said quietly.

“All day, I’ve been having these thoughts,” Kaito muttered incongruously. “’Don’t trust Gakupo, he’s unbalanced. He’s dangerous, don’t trust him’. But it makes no sense.” He rubbed his forehead, a gesture that made him look very similar to Captain Fuuga. “Since this morning…” His eyes filled with realization. “ _He_ came by this morning.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Luka…the mage, he killed my father!” Kaito covered his face with his hands. “And Verdirrama made me think Gakupo did it!”

“No! Why?!” Meiko asked, horrified.

“Who knows? Maybe he wanted all of this, so he could slay Gakupo and be branded a hero,” Luka gestured to the top of the tower. “But Gakupo didn’t hurt anyone in town before escaping!” She continued, relief evident in her tone.

 _Who cares about any of them!_ Kaito thought, barely managing to fight back tears. His father was gone, would any of them grieve about that? A life of service to Oto, and he was dead because he had dared to be kinder than most of its inhabitants. And that wasn’t enough for the mage. No, Verdirrama had made Kaito into another one of his instruments, just another weapon against Gakupo.

Anger was something that Kaito usually watched from the outside, with amused detachment. But now it was boiling inside of him, blinding him to anything that wasn’t revenge.

“We should speak to Verdirrama before making any assumptions,” Meiko stated cautiously. “He’s meditating at the temple, I-“

“I’ll kill him!” Kaito jumped to his feet and ran.

“Wait, Kaito!” The girls took off after him.

The temple was relatively near, since it was part of the oldest section of Oto, along with the tower. The streets between the two sites were deserted: everyone else had escaped into the woods or towards the east. Along the way, Kaito furiously explained his confrontation with Gakupo.

“I should’ve listened to him!” He lamented several times. “Why couldn’t I stop?”

The temple was the same as always, unattractive and grey. It had a sign at the front doors, warning pilgrims that it was closed due to the festival, but Kaito pushed the side door angrily and it opened with ease. Meiko and Luka followed him inside and all three headed towards the central nave.

Verdirrama stood next to the altar, examining the war bow in his hands.

“You’re stealing the relics!?” Meiko cried out with disbelief.

It had been a while since the last time he was inside the temple, but a part of Kaito’s mind noted that the sword and shield were gone from their respective cushions, not that it mattered all that much to him.

“Murderer!” Kaito spat, running towards the mage. Before he could touch him, he was stopped by something invisible and fell to the ground. Meiko and Luka rushed to help him, clearly dismayed by the display of power. Kaito extended a hand and his fingers scraped some kind of barrier surrounding the mage. It was unlike anything he had ever touched; the skin on his fingertips barely seemed to register something was there, and he found himself unable to recall what it felt like after he pulled his hand away.

Verdirrama gave the group a look of contempt, and returned the bow to its place. “After all the trouble I went through, that boy wasn’t even capable of razing this place.” He made an arc in the air with his staff, and all three were pushed back by an unseen force, its strength blowing them past the pews facing the altar, and all the way across the nave, until they were pressed against the big doors of the entrance, like insects pinned by needles. “At the very least, he should’ve killed you three.”

“Why are doing this?” Luka managed to say between moans of pain.

“I guess it doesn’t matter now. Innocent blood was freely spilt by this city,” mused Verdirrama, and began to squeeze his hand, a gleeful smile in his face.

All three screamed, as their bodies were twisted and pulled; it felt like thousands of invisible hands brutally toying with them. Kaito felt his consciousness waver; his mind would’ve happily embraced oblivion, if it wasn’t for Meiko’s and Luka’s cries at both sides of him. _Protect them!_ Even more than his own agony and thirst for revenge, it was their voices that kept him from fainting. The tingling feeling returned, concentrated on his hand. Fighting the pull of Verdirrama’s magic, he extended it before him. Light and fire poured out of his fingertips, but Kaito felt no fear or hesitation. It felt right, like a mechanism finally locking into place. Simply by willing it, he turned the blue flames into a bubble that enveloped him and the girls, and they floated inside of it next to the entrance doors, free from the mystic’s cruel magic.

Verdirrama took a step back, his grin replaced by a hateful expression. Then, he made a sweeping motion with his staff, and the invisible force returned, pushing the ball of flames against the door like a huge hand trying to squash a fruit. The hinges began to whine, as the mage applied more and more pressure, until the doors gave away and the ball of light was shot out of the building. Cobblestones were sent flying as the ball was dragged across the street by Verdirrama’s powers, but it didn’t falter, even when it impacted the building opposite the temple. Despite the mage’s efforts, the trio inside was completely unharmed.  

Verdirrama walked outside, frowning. “I don’t have time for this.” He leaned on his staff, debating with himself. “I still have the sword… and he’ll be trained, unlike these maggots.” He smiled, a mockery of the kind persona he adopted during his first visit to the town. “I’ll allow you to live for now, dear children.” He motioned with his staff, and Kaito’s vision clouded. When he recovered, the mage was gone.

With a sigh, Kaito finally let the ball of fire dissolve, and the trio fell to the ground, rather harshly. It had taken all he had to hold on until the attack stopped.

 Luka rolled on her side, cringing, and crawled towards Kaito. “How did you do that?!”  

“I…I don’t know,” Kaito muttered, without moving. “I’m so tired.” The fire had been utterly draining; a moment longer, and Verdirrama would’ve crushed them completely.

“You’re a beast too?” Meiko asked, staring at Kaito fearfully.

“Don’t be stupid,” Luka chastised her. “There’s something else going on here, Verdirrama tricked us!” She sat next to Kaito’s prone form with a pensive expression. “We need to get Kaito home and tell the elders what happened.”

Meiko looked away from Luka, still very nervous. But the brown-haired girl only nodded and helped Kaito sit up. “Can you walk?” She asked tenderly.

“I’m ok…” Despite his words, he leaned heavily on Meiko as he struggled to stand.

“I think we should keep quiet about your powers for now,” Luka blurted out. “The elders might get antsy about your running around Oto unchecked.”

“I’m not staying here.” Kaito began to cautiously walk towards his home, with Meiko’s help. “I’m going to hunt that bastard down.”

“I’ll go with you,” Luka replied automatically. Meiko gaped at them. “We’ll avenge your father and find Gakupo.”

For once, the path forward was clear.


	5. The Homecoming of the Mage

The snow sparkled around Gakupo in a wide circle. But outside of the softly defined shape, the world was black, devoid of any features he could discern. It was like being inside a lantern abandoned in a dark cavern; without any big effort on his part, Gakupo could pretend he was inside of a huge unlit room, with walls and a vaulted ceiling just beyond his sight.

The only sounds were the creak of the fire concentrated on the palm of his hand, and his own shallow breathing. The energy that possessed him when he escaped the tower was gone: he felt dizzy and disoriented, and the idea of being alone in such an enormous space filled him with anxiety. But wasn’t this what he had wanted all along?

_I should be feeling happy I got to experiment like this. Who knows how long I have left._

The side of his face and his chest were strangely numb. He knew the wounds were swollen and covered in blood, but he felt nothing. He didn’t try to touch them.

To his left, the carpet of snow stopped abruptly on a jagged line; there was a chasm of some sort, though it was too dark to see the other side, even when Gakupo stood by the edge, holding the flames before him. He lied down by the edge, letting the flames hang above his head like a will-o’-wisp, and closed his eyes, exhausted.

_The snow is so soft and warm…I had no idea…_

The flame above him flickered and dimmed. But before it could go out, a tall figure entered its diminishing circle of brightness. With a movement of his staff, the unconscious youth rose from the ground, levitating in the air like a leaf floating on water.

“Our carriage awaits, son.” The mage smiled affably. “It’s time to go.”

***

After leaving Kaito in bed at home, Luka and Meiko headed for the Hall of the Elders. As they expected, the seven leaders were gathered there, discussing the situation. The girls were ushered inside the inner chamber by a guard and were met with disapproving stares.

“Where’s the mage?” One of the female elders asked.

Luka breathed deeply. Her position as friend of Gakupo was going to hurt her credibility, but she hoped the elders would be wise enough to listen to her and Meiko, if only for their own sake. Kaito and she were going to leave Oto as soon as he felt strong enough to depart, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see it threatened. “Verdirrama betrayed us,” she began.

Some of the old men and women before her gasped, while others eyed her with suspicion. One of them, a priestess of the Lady, addressed Meiko. “Explain this, child.”

Meiko turned a little green under all the attention, but saluted the priestess formally and replied, only a little shakily, “We found the mystic stealing the sacred relics. When we confronted him, he used his magic on us and Kaito Fuuga was injured. We live because the mage decided it was better to escape, even if it meant sparing us. He took the sword and shield of El Gris with him.”   

That was more or less correct, Luka mused. Kaito wasn’t hurt –not physically, in any case–, but at least that was a good excuse to explain why he wasn’t here with them.

The more pious members of the elders made the sign of warding with their fingers, while others merely looked outraged.

“The mystic used Gakupo as a distraction,” Luka interjected, enjoying the involuntary cringe that the invocation of his name caused to the elders. “Verdirrama hoped to see the city destroyed; he wrongly thought Gakupo would take his revenge for all the pain you’ve caused him.”

“How dare you speak to us like that!” A stout woman shouted.

“Why listen to anything the beast’s friend says?” the leader of the merchant’s guild local office argued, “Who says this isn’t some scheme of theirs?”

“How can you be so blind?” Luka raised her voice, exasperated. “Verdirrama used the town’s fear for his own motives. And you made it so easy for him too! You like having a scapegoat to point at whenever things go wrong in Oto, don’t you?!”

“Remove this filthy girl!” The priestess called the guards, “The perversity permeating her words is disgusting.”

“No need to throw me out, I’m leaving,” Luka said as coldly as she could manage.

Meiko hesitantly started to follow her, but the priestess called her with a severe expression. “Not you, Meiko. You’re going to tell us everything you saw.” The girl looked extremely uncomfortable at the idea, but nodded obediently.

Luka marched in front of the guards, feigning complete tranquility. But as soon as she was outside in the night air, she took off running. If Meiko confessed what she had seen, Kaito was going to be in a great deal of trouble.

When Luka arrived at the Fuuga home, she noted with surprise that the interior of the house was brightly lit. She was completely sure it hadn’t been that way when they left Kaito in his room. She entered cautiously, but soon discovered the cause: Kaito was in his father’s room, sitting on the floor amidst several articles of clothing. In his hands, he cradled an elegant dress uniform: a long white jacket and blue pants, with golden decorations.

“I just wanted to take a few of his things with me, when we go,” Kaito explained, after he noticed her standing awkwardly next to the bedroom’s door. His eyes were overflowing with tears, but he smiled. “But then it really hit me, being inside his room. He’s never coming back.” His fingers caressed the smooth fabric of the jacket. “I can’t even bury him.”

“Kaito…” Luka took a step closer, unsure of what to say next.

“It’s ok,” Kaito said, then made a face. “Actually, no, it’s anything but ok, but you know what I mean. You don’t need to say anything.”

“But I do,” Luka retorted. She sat on a chair, in front of Captain Fuuga’s orderly desk. “I need to apologize for being such a coward. And I need to thank you for being there for Gakupo, when I couldn’t.”

Kaito looked at her with a melancholic version of his usual mischievous grin. “Not that I did that last part for you, but I appreciate the sentiment.” His face grew more serious, as he studied her face. “Do you understand how I feel about him, Luka?”

“…Yes.”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

Luka shook her head. “We need each other, if we are going to save him and foil whatever Verdirrama is planning.” She averted her eyes. “And even putting everything aside, I _do_ miss you.”

“I’ve missed you too, you’re a funny girl.” Despite his light tone, he was obviously being sincere. He lowered his eyes to the garments in his hands. “So, you think I should take this? It’s a bit too ostentatious, but people might be more willing to answer questions if an officer is asking.”

“Ah!” Luka brought a hand to her mouth, after she recalled her earlier apprehensions. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Change into it and let’s go.”

“What’s the rush?” Kaito frowned slightly.

“The elders are interrogating Meiko as we speak. She likes you, but I don’t know if that will be enough to keep her quiet.”

Kaito jumped to his feet, alarmed. “Get some food from the kitchen. There are also a couple of lanterns inside the cupboard. I’ll get the backpacks.” He threw the uniform over the bed and began to unbutton his jacket.

Luka agreed and ran to the kitchen. She found a couple of cloth bags in the pantry and began to stuff them with cheese, nuts of different kinds and other long-lasting foods. It was going to be cumbersome to drag those bags around, but it wasn’t like they would have the opportunity to buy dinner in the middle of the woods.

Her task done, Luka carried the bags and the lanterns to the living room, where she found Kaito in his father’s uniform and boots, checking the backpacks. The jacket and pants looked a bit too big, and their wearer a bit too young, but it was worth a try.

“I think we’re good to go,” Kaito said. He gave Luka a little pouch and an envelope. “Here, we shouldn’t keep our money in one bag.”

Luka hid the pouch inside of her coat, and then opened the envelope. She gave the letter inside a quick look, although she was familiar with the content. After all, she had written it herself, months ago. It was addressed to her parents, explaining that she was leaving town with Kaito and Gakupo, and begging their forgiveness. It still applied to their present situation pretty well.

“I wish I had thought of handing this to Meiko,” she lamented. “Who knows if they’ll get it, if I leave it here.” Luka placed it on a table near the door, hoping that Meiko or one of the guards might find it eventually.

Luka then put on the backpack waiting by Kaito’s feet. Like the letter, they’d been waiting for months in case they managed to get Gakupo free. She grabbed the bag of food and the lantern, and took a few steps, trying to get used to all the sudden weight. At least she was wearing comfortable tall boots; carrying all this baggage on high heels through the wilderness would’ve destroyed her feet. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Kaito asked, worried. “I think I can carry some of it for you.”

“No, it’s alright.” For the moment, at least. Luka wasn’t sure that she wasn’t going to change her mind five hours down the road. “Let’s hurry.”

Kaito nodded, and quickly and easily shouldered his own bags. Luka gave him a brief look of envy, and then headed for the door.

Outside, the night was still peaceful, even with the odd spectacle of the crumbling tower in the distance. Luka and Kaito stood in the road outside for a moment, listening. The evening’s air carried the sound of a group of people approaching, likely guards. They glanced at each other and began walking at a quick pace towards the northern woods.

***

Luka was visiting his cell, it seemed. Gakupo could smell the perfume of flowers, next to his bed. But something felt off. By now, he was all too familiar with the exact dimensions of his bed and the stillness of the air inside his prison. Yet there was a rustling sound nearby, which took him a few seconds to identify: it was the sound of trees, swaying in the breeze.

Gakupo opened his eyes. Whatever that place was, it definitely wasn’t the tower. He was in an airy bedroom, probably in a second or third floor of a building. And he wasn’t alone. The girl in a white and blue uniform beside the bed – not Luka, an unfamiliar girl with long ivory hair dyed pink at the tips – smiled cheerfully. “I’m so glad you’re awake, master!”

He stared, his mind blank. He hadn’t talked with anyone new in so long, much less someone of his own age. He stretched out his hand and touched her cheek. “Are you really here?”

The girl giggled, unperturbed by the contact. “Of course I’m here. Master Verdigris said you would feel some confusion at first, don’t worry. My name is Maika, I’m your personal servant.”

“Servant?” Gakupo repeated, certainly feeling extremely confused. He took another look at the room they were in, before it dawned on him that he was using both eyes, as if nothing had happened. He touched his face, then the flesh of his chest, under the simple tunic he was wearing. Aside from a little tenderness of the skin, there was no trace of his injuries.

“Ah, the master said I should show you.” Maika turned towards the nightstand and grabbed a mirror. “He wasn’t able to save your original eye, I’m afraid. But this one should serve you as well as your old one. Sit up, please.” She positioned the mirror before him, so he could take a look.

An eye of flame; that was Gakupo’s first impression. His right eye was the same as always, indigo with specks of sky blue. But the left iris was like a sunset burning inside of his eye, rabid crimson and gold like a wolf’s gaze.

“The beast is coming out!” Gakupo gasped and pushed the mirror away, frightened. As Maika tried to keep her grip on the mirror, the youth backed away from her, pushing the covers out of the way, until he was on the opposite edge of the bed.   

Maika finally recovered and sighed with relief. “Oh, it’s intact. Master, please be more careful! This is a very expensive object.” She placed the mirror back on the nightstand and turned to look at Gakupo. Only then she noticed his fearful expression.

“That eye is a gift from Master Verdigris, to replace the one the awful boy sliced. There’s nothing wrong about it.” Maika stated. She climbed onto the bed and surrounded his neck with her arms. “It’s going to be alright, Master. You’re safe now.” She pressed her body against his, in what seemed to be a very deliberate gesture.

“…What are you doing?”

“Doesn’t it feel nice, to lay in bed with someone in your arms?” she whispered into his ear. “Why don’t you relax for a bit? Later, if you wish for a meal, I’ll bring it to you. Master Verdigris will see you in the evening, so you have time to unwind.”

Gakupo pushed her away, his chest pounding. “I don’t know you! I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Maika seemed almost as puzzled as him. “I told you, Master Verdigris picked me to serve you. I’m here to satisfy your desires.”

“Who’s Master Verdigris?! Where am I?!” Gakupo stumbled out of the bed and went to the nearest window. The view made him stop and cling to the frame with white knuckles.

“This is the Theurgic Nation of Alm-Ardjalus,” Maika proclaimed theatrically and embraced him from behind. “Master Verdigris is the First Warmage, our ruler and protector. He saved you from the cold, when those ignorant bumpkins chased you out.”

Gakupo remained silent, staring in awe at the gardens outside of the window, the regal walls of the castle beyond them, the many towers farther still, the hints of a great city. Enormous flying vehicles swam above in the cities, against everything he knew about the natural world.

Maika’s hands caressed his body, as she continued in a purring tone. “This is not a city seized by obscurantism and fear, like Oto. Here, you’ll be the beloved son of the court and Master Verdigris’s prized disciple. And I’ll be by your side, to fulfill your needs. The nightmare’s over, my sweet master.”

Gakupo looked down at her hands, more doubtful than attracted by her touch. He turned around and cupped Maika’s face with his hands. She seemed real, altogether too real, and warm and perfumed and pleasant. Driven by an obscure impulse, he bent down and kissed her briefly.

 _I wonder if this is how it’s supposed to feel_ , he thought. It had little flavor, if that was the case.

Nevertheless, Maika smiled happily at him and kissed him back, with much more passion. “You’ll be happy here, I promise.”

“Don’t promise me anything,” Gakupo said curtly. “It’s meaningless.” He looked around, and spotted a decorative basket of fruit over a table. After days of being too tense to eat properly, he felt pretty hungry. “Could you bring me some breakfast?” He eyed the sky outside. It didn’t seem too early in the day. “Or any kind of meal? You can tell me more about this place while we eat, right?”

“Of course,” Maika recovered her smile. She bowed deeply and approached the door. “Please wait here, Master.” She exited the room, giving him a glimpse of the sumptuous sitting room outside.

Gakupo sat back on the bed, the familiar sense of unreality gripping him. Even after all the evidence, he still wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to lie down, only to be woken by the sound of Kaito’s footsteps. He briefly recalled his friend’s face, twisted into something alien by rage.

“This is real, I’m out of the tower. I got away,” Gakupo tried to convince himself. “None of them can hurt me.” From what Maika said, here they seemed to look upon the beast’s powers with more benevolence. Perhaps he was finally going to be allowed a normal life again.

The servant girl returned soon, pushing a little cart brimming with delicious-looking food. She began to set the table for him, while Gakupo observed her. “Did you already eat? I thought you were going to join me.” He mentioned hesitantly.

Maika glowed with enthusiasm. “You want me to eat with you?! Yes, yes, master!” She quickly pulled another glass, more cutlery and napkins from the bottom of her cart.

“Why do you call me master in the first place? I get that this Verdigris is an important mage, but I’m only going to be an apprentice, right?” Gakupo sat at the table, and Maika hurried to fill his cup. 

“But you’re a mage!” Maika exclaimed, as if it was all the explanation needed.

“I am?”

“Of course, and a very promising one! How could I not show my reverence?”

When Gakupo didn’t change his expression, she sighed. “You used to live in a very backwards place. But here we recognize that mages are our betters, as it should be. I’m privileged to even speak with you so freely!” She took his hand, with the devotion of a pilgrim before a religious icon. “I can touch you…” Her eyes glinted. “And you’re as handsome as I hoped you would be.”

“Um,” Gakupo offered as reply. What was he supposed to say to something like that?

Maika giggled again, covering her mouth. “Oh, my, I’m babbling. Please enjoy your meal, master.” She sat and waited attentively for him to start tasting his breakfast.

Gakupo carefully cut a portion of the confection on the plate (some kind of pastry he had never seen before) and watched the filling slowly ooze out. He took a cautious bite, and found it was actually quite good, sweet but not overpoweringly so.

After eating half of it, his curiosity spiked again. “You said mages were revered here, right?”

Maika nodded.

“As in, they’re the elite? How does this place work, exactly?”

“Like I said, Master Verdigris rules us. He has a council of lesser mages serving under him, the Five Cloistered. You are going to be our seventh mage.”

“Oh.” It still sounded strange to him to hear that term applied to him. Did Verdirrama know? What was he scheming if that was the case?

“Of the five masters, Arevalo runs the colleges and schools of the nation, Rossemara is in charge of industry and research, Invicto of roads and city planning, Castelo of agriculture and livestock and Blanca of bureaucracy and law.” Maika counted off with her fingers. “Master Verdigris is in charge of the armies, and has the final saying in all questions of governance, of course.”

“So, am I expected to help run this place, in the future?” Gakupo boggled at the idea. Kaito had always tried his best to keep him up to date with the lessons at the House of Gifts, but he still was woefully unprepared to something of this magnitude, even if he wanted the job.

Maika seemed to recognize his worry. “Oh, Master Verdigris has everything prepared. You’ll have the best tutors available.”

“What if I don’t want to stay here?”

The girl tilted her head. “Where do you want to go?”

That was true. He had no home and no family to return to. Lily and Gumi were still living with distant relatives, and they probably had no memory of him and their parents. And after all this trouble, it was unlikely that those same relatives would be willing to put up with him.

Of course, he could always just wander the land, taking odd jobs and seeing the sights. But it didn’t seem all that appealing, now that it was going to be on his own.

Maika slipped off her chair and kneeled by his side. “I know you said no promises, but…I can assure you that you’ll live well here. Please give us a chance.”

Gakupo pulled her up. “I’ll stay, if you stop acting like I’m some sort of god. I’m not that different from you.”

“Oh, master, you’re so generous!” Maika gushed and threw her arms around his neck. Gakupo exhaled, resigned.

Though admittedly, it felt really nice to have someone admire him for the powers inside of him, instead of fearing or at best tolerating them. And even if this girl was a little peculiar, perhaps she could be good company. As such, he pulled up a chair and made Maika sit by his side. “Here, help me finish…whatever this thing is called.” He picked up the fork and offered her a bite.

Maika seemed so happy at this that for a moment Gakupo feared she would burst. It was almost funny, how she seemed so enraptured with him. Still, they managed to finish the pastry and his tea without further incident.

“Can you tell me more about you?” Gakupo asked later, as he watched Maika clean the table. “How did you become a servant?”

“Oh, I did very well at school.” She smiled proudly. “So when the first rounds of results were published, I was recommended to enter the service of the palace. Milena herself picked me to start training as a personal servant to the seventh mage.”

“Milena?”

“Master Verdigris’ servant.” Maika tapped her chin. “Well, one of many. But the other girls are only there to be used. Milena has power. He listens to her and even gave her a daughter.” Her eyes briefly met Gakupo’s, then she looked away, for the first time showing some shyness.

“Er, are you and I expected to...do the same?”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Maika replied in a low tone.

Gakupo stammered, then looked out of the window. “Can we take a walk outside? It’s been ages since I’ve seen a tree or a bush or a bee or grass or…” He trailed off.

The girl blinked, then nodded. “Of course! I’ll prepare a bath so you can get dressed. Excuse me.” She again exited the room, this time through a second door to his right.

Gakupo approached the window, wishing it had a sill wide enough to sit on. He instead rested his arms on the frame, dubitative. Everything was suspiciously accommodating, but he decided to wait and see. After all, he still needed to meet this Verdigris. “I’ll be fine. I’m doing ok.” He leaned his head on his forearms and closed his eyes. “Don’t be scared. Everything will be fine.”

The trees continued to rustle outside with every gust of wind. A very old memory surfaced from the bottom of his mind: tall trees and a sunny field, laughter and a kite flying in the breeze. Gumi and Lily and Mom were sitting under a big parasol, watching them. Dad let him hold the kite’s line and began to sing an old song about a fighter kite that cut down the moon.

Gakupo began to hum. The song was almost gone from his memory, aside from a couple of stanzas. He repeated what he could recall, over and over, trying to draw the rest from the recesses of his mind.

A girlish voice cut in, singing the following line. He turned around, surprised.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Maika said somewhat sheepishly, “but you seemed to have trouble remembering the lyrics.”

“I did. Could you sing it for me?”

“Right now? The bath is ready.” She pointed towards the half-closed door.

“Um, I guess later, then.” Gakupo awkwardly passed by her side and entered the bathroom. He made to close the door, only to find Maika was right behind him, rolling up her sleeves. They stared at each other.

“I think I can do this on my own.”

“I could rub your back, or wash your hair,” Maika proposed. Seeing his expression, she hesitated a bit. “Are you dissatisfied with me?” Her eyes clearly displayed how terrifying the prospect was for her.

“Look, you’re making me a bit nervous,” Gakupo understated, taking a step back. “Can we first get to know each other before you decide you want to rub my back?”

Maika’s wide-eye stare was really starting to scare him, but she calmed down as suddenly as turning off a light. “I’m sorry, master. I’m just so excited at finally being able to be with you.”

“I appreciate it, really. But please wait outside, at least today.”

“…Yes, master.” She hung her head, clearly disappointed, but complied.

Gakupo locked the door behind her and leaned on it, shaken. It was already taking a lot of him to speak with this girl for so long, but her obsession with him was starting to get deeply unsettling, no matter how pretty or pleasant she was.

 _But it isn’t just me, she idolizes all mages_ , he told himself. _I wonder if everyone here is like this._

To distract himself from his growing anxiety, he took a look at the bathroom. It was as posh as everything else on this place, decorated with white marble and dominated by a big round sunken tub, full of steaming water. Another mirror reminded him of the disconcerting eye he now had. He made a face at his reflection.

“Just get in the tub, seventh mage,” he told himself. “I’ll be ok.”

The tub _did_ seem rather inviting, despite everything. He hadn’t been able to take a proper bath in ages; all he could do inside his cell was to rub a wet rag against his skin, or at best, splash himself with a bucket of lukewarm water. So he sank in the hot water with a contented sigh, and just soaked for a while.

After the novelty of the tub finally lost some of its appeal, Gakupo recalled the feeling of Maika’s body against his, and the way her hands were touching him by the window. Was she really willing to get intimate with a stranger like him? What had these people done to this girl, to make her so eager to offer herself and call him her superior? Despite the warm water around him, Gakupo felt a chill. There was a small portion of him that felt tempted to accept her, no matter how artificial her advances felt. It wouldn’t be the same as having Kaito or Luka back, but it was better than being alone.

 _As long as you both know what your expectations are, can it really be that bad?_ A tiny voice argued inside of him.

“I don’t want to be put on a pedestal, no more than I want to be seen as a monster,” he said out loud.

His mind made up, he turned towards the impressive selection of bottles and jars by the tub, and amused himself trying the different things inside. By the time he emerged from the bathroom wrapped in towels, with his hair still dripping wet, he smelled like an odd combination of many of the concoctions, but not unpleasantly so.

Maika was dejectedly kneeling in front of the door and gasped when Gakupo pulled her up to her feet.

“If you really want to be with me, we’re going to be friends,” he said. “Stop calling me master.”

Maika gaped, shocked.

“Say ‘Yes, Gakupo.’”

“Yes… Gakupo.” She said in a tiny voice, as if afraid that a lightning bolt was going to punish her at any second.

“Good.” Gakupo eyed his long hair, dripping all over the carpet. “Could you help me dry my hair, please?” The usual procedure for him back in Oto was to dunk his head in a bucket, and then use the sunlight coming through the window to dry him off. Letting his hair dry naturally was going to take a while, though, and he suddenly felt very anxious to go outside.

“Yes, ma-Gakupo!” Maika brightened. She made him sit down on a chair and began rubbing his head with a towel. “Do you want to hear the song now?”

“Yes, please.”

Maika had a nice voice. It wasn’t as velvety and elegant as Luka’s voice; but Gakupo tried to push those comparisons aside. It was pointless to keep thinking about Oto and its people. They were completely lost to him.

***

Maika combed her mage’s hair happily, letting her voice convey all the warmth in her heart as she sang. For a moment, she’d been so afraid she wasn’t good enough in his eyes. But now he was even speaking of being friends with her. Friends! He was so adorably innocent.

She thought back at the moment when she first laid eyes on him, as the palace attendants brought him out from Master Verdigris’ carriage. How her soul had cried, seeing him so dirty and mangled! The people of Oto were truly monstrous. Maika only hoped she would be allowed to see their doom with her own eyes.

“Listen well, Maika.” Master Verdigris had said to her gravely, as they followed the attendants and their precious cargo to Verdigris’s private workshop. “The Otonians have been torturing him for years, almost driving him to madness.”

Maika nearly broke down crying, then. But she swallowed her horror and waited for the warmage to continue.

“He’ll only recover with your help. You have to be kind and strong, and devote all your energies to make him happy. Understood?”

“Yes, master!” Maika promised fervently. Her mage had finally come to her, the person she had pledged to love and protect to her last breath.

The group quickly reached their destination: a long room with a row of beds. Verdigris used that space to perform certain experiments that required living subjects. The attendants lowered Gakupo onto one of them and exited the room after respectfully bowing to Verdigris. Maika rushed to clean Gakupo’s wounds, after a gesture of the warmage.  

“You’ll report directly to me; I want to hear about any developments to his condition.”

“I won’t let you down, master!”

“You better not, Maika. There’re many girls hoping to be given this opportunity,” Verdigris noted, and turned towards a shelf filled with magical ingredients. “Hurry up so I can begin healing him.”

 “Yes, master.” Despite her best efforts, Maika couldn’t avoid shedding some tears as she washed her mage’s face. “What happened to your eye?” she whispered softly.

“His jailor’s son was a complete degenerate.” Verdigris explained as he neared the bed. He was carrying several potions in his arms. “The boy gouged it out to amuse himself.”

Maika blanched. “How could the people of Oto allow something so inhumane?”

“They were planning to behead him and burn his body tomorrow,” The warmage said brutally. “Such comparatively minor injuries were beyond their concern.”

“You must destroy them!” Maika growled, forgetting her own status.

But Verdigris only patted her head with a grave smile. “And I will, given time. For now, fulfill your duties. ”

“I will.” Maika took her mage’s right hand in hers. “You’ll be happy here, I promise.”


	6. The Theurgists of the Alm-Ardjalus

Hours had passed since Luka and Kaito entered the wilderness to the north of Oto. At first, Luka hoped they would find Gakupo hiding somewhere close; he had nowhere to go, after all. The pair had walked and walked, but aside from a few smoking bushes, there was no trace of their friend. As the night advanced, Luka felt herself fall into a strange kind of trance. Aside from their lanterns, there was no light left in the world. Her bags seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each step, and the air was so cold that her face and fingers ached. So despite her fears, she made no objections when Kaito made her stop and sit down on her backpack while he built a fire.

“You don’t seem too bothered by the cold,” Luka commented after the flames began to creak between them.

“It _does_ bother me, but… I don’t know, I think something is different,” Kaito flexed one hand, studying his fingers. “The fire is alive inside of me now, I think.”

“Do you think it’s the same for him? He wasn’t wearing warm clothing…” Luka dearly hoped Gakupo wasn’t freezing to death somewhere while they were chatting.

“You said our powers seemed to operate in a similar manner,” Kaito replied. “But I’m starting to think he’s not in these woods.”

“Verdirrama got to him first,” Luka surmised.

Kaito nodded glumly.

“What do we do now? They could be anywhere by now. And we have no clues.”

“That’s not quite the case,” Kaito surprised her by pulling a folded paper from the depths of his coat. “I remembered that it was the elders who contacted the mystic, not the other way around, so I searched my father’s papers.”

“You know where he lives?” Luka leaned forward, excited.

“His base of operations is a tower to the northwest, I’d say about a week on foot from here. But I suggest we get some horses and a weapon for you on the way.”

“I can handle a bow,” Luka suggested. “But you expect us to take the mage head on?”

“He has to know we’re coming!” Kaito again flexed his fingers. “If I figure out how this works, it will be the three of us against him.”

“Assuming that Gakupo is any condition to help,” Luka mentioned calmly, hoping she didn’t sound like she was accusing Kaito.

Nevertheless, her friend’s eyes immediately darkened. “I should’ve been strong enough to fight whatever it was that Verdirrama did to me,” he lamented. “It wasn’t his hand on the dagger, it was mine.”

Luka stared in silence at the flames. She wasn’t about to say it out loud, but at least Kaito wasn’t wholly responsible for his actions, unlike her. She had let her fears of the unknown rule her, pure and simple. The same thing she usually mocked other people for, and yet it had completely trounced her.

“I’m going to make things right, Luka,” Kaito promised.

Luka couldn’t tell if he really believed it or not, but she dearly hoped it was true. His newfound powers were the only chance she had to see Gakupo again.

***

Thankfully, the news of the recent events hadn’t reached Asa, the little town grown around the stretch of the Ruta Augusta immediately to the north of Oto. Luka had been fearing they might run into refugees, guards, or worse still, her father wanting to drag her back home. In the first case, it made some sense: no one was going to choose the same direction Gakupo took to escape. As for the guards, she wasn’t completely sure what to expect. Did they want to apprehend Kaito? What would they do with him? She suspected the opposite was true: knowing the elders, they were probably very happy that the pair had skipped town, since it meant two less things to worry about.

Luka pondered all those things as she watched Kaito negotiate a price for two horses with the owner of the inn and stables. If the old man was curious about the pair, he didn’t show it, despite how odd it was to see a young officer and his ‘charge’ travelling by foot.

“Oh, yes…” Kaito feigned a sudden realization as he received the reigns of the animals. “I need to purchase a bow as well. Is there somewhere in town I can get one?”

The man pointed to the end of the short street, to a dusty-looking shop. “I reckon you might find something at Tome’s.”   

“Thanks.”

The man stood in place watching Luka and Kaito as they walked away guiding their horses by the reigns, though he still had a very bored expression in his face. It almost seemed deliberate, as if to demonstrate he wasn’t impressed by foreigners.

“He’s going to remember us, if anyone comes asking,” Kaito whispered.

“Of course he will.” It couldn’t be helped given how distinct their looks were. Luka was half amused, half embarrassed to realize she hadn’t even considered the issue in all their months of planning their escape.

“Stay outside with the horses, ok? I’ll be right back.” Kaito quickly slipped into the store, adopting an air of confidence and swagger.

Luka cautiously looked back; the man from the inn was gone. She was alone with the animals in the sleepy street. She looked upwards at the sunny sky and yawned. They had spent the night walking around, with barely an hour’s sleep. And they couldn’t rest yet, not until they were farther down the road from Oto.

Kaito’s and Luka’s abrupt departure had an unexpected qualifier that was bothering her. She had expected to leave her parents furious, but not homeless. Their building was ruined, and she wasn’t going to be there to support them in starting anew somewhere else. Worse still, she was adding to their troubles by running away.

On the other hand, there was no way she could allow Kaito to seek the mage alone. She eyed the store and managed to see his mop of blue hair barely visible in the dim interior. He was doing surprisingly well, all things considered. How much of it was a front, though? The two people he loved the most had been taken from him, and Kaito had a marked tendency to put the well-being of others before his own peace of mind. It was likely he simply didn’t want to burden her with his grief. Moreover, since Luka was so hopeless at consoling others, he probably felt it wouldn’t do any good to confide in her.

“I don’t care about being a proper lady…but I’d like for others to see me as someone they can rely on,” she said, lowering her voice as she spoke to the horses. The thought brought to mind Meiko and her talk with the elders. “I hope they didn’t hurt her,” Luka confessed. Despite all the bitter words that crossed between them for the past six years, Luka felt worried about the girl. She didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of their cruel decisions.

Kaito finally returned to the street, carrying the bow and a quiver. “It should be appropriate for someone of your size and strength,” he said in a low voice. “Let’s get some distance from here so you can test it.”

“Right.” Luka considered him for a moment. “Kaito…”

“What is it?”

“I-I know I’m probably the last person you’d like to open to, but if you need to say anything about what happened, I’ll listen.” Luka felt herself blushing. _Oh, I’m such a dummy!_

“The last person? You’re one of my closest friends, Luka. Well, except for the last two months, I’m still kind of miffed about that.” Kaito gave her a wry smile. “But if Gakupo forgives you, I will too.”

“That one is easy. He’s never met someone he couldn’t sympathize with,” Luka evaded his eyes, but smiled a little as well.

“Maybe we’ll find him having tea with the mage, then, like a couple of good friends,” Kaito commented in the same light tone. “But all the same, I’d rather hurry. Let’s go.”

“Lead the way.”

They both mounted their horses and set off at a good pace towards the main road. All around them, the sunlight bounced off the snow on the ground, glittering.

***

The monotonous sound of the horses’ hooves hitting the stones of the Ruta Augusta was a good fit for Kaito’s circular thoughts. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t get the terrible images of the previous day out of his head. Now that they were far from Asa, he had little to distract himself from the continuous assault on his mood.

His father was gone, vanished from the world in an instant. The lump of red and black flesh lying there in his memories wasn’t Captain Fuuga, not at all. There was nothing left inside of it; not a single one of the qualities of the man Kaito admired so much. And yet it was all he could think about, when he tried to picture his father’s face.

Thinking about Gakupo wasn’t much better. Everything had been over in a flash; the resistance of tissue as the dagger stabbed him, the warm droplets of blood on his skin, the cries of pain piercing Kaito’s ears. The one who shined like no other in his eyes, desperately begging him to stop…

“At least the weather is good,” Luka commented out loud.

Kaito grunted in response, barely absorbing what she had just said.  

“Kaito, can I ask you something?”

“Hm?” After a moment, Kaito’s eyes turned towards her, apologetically. “Sorry, what did you just say?”

“I wanted to ask you something. How did you discover that Gakupo had powers?”

Kaito’s face adopted a faraway expression. “You should’ve seen it, Luka, it was so beautiful.”

“Beautiful?”

“It happened three or four nights before he got sick. I just woke up in the middle of the night, and saw him by the window.” Luka tilted her head, and Kaito suddenly wondered what she thought of the fact that he spent some nights sharing Gakupo’s bed. But she waited in silence for him to continue, and he didn’t feel comfortable asking her about it.

“At first I thought they were butterflies, fluttering around his head in the moonlight. But it was purple flames, dancing around him like tiny will-o’-wisps. And he just stood there, looking at the moon.”

“I realized I was seeing the first indications of the beast, like the mage had warned us. But I didn’t feel scared. There was nothing threatening about it. And even if there was…” Kaito paused. “Well, I didn’t care. At that moment, nothing mattered to me compared to him. If he had asked me for help in burning down Oto, I would’ve run to the nearest torch.” He smiled openly.

Luka stared at him for a moment, and then awkwardly began to play with her horse’s mane. “That’s…did he know, then? What he was?”

“What he knows is a bit hard to determine, sometimes.” Kaito sighed. “But in this case, he thought he was dreaming, and I encouraged that.”

“Why?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” he shrugged. “If he didn’t think he had powers, he wouldn’t accidently use them in front of the other guards, right? Yes, I realize now I should’ve been more forthcoming with Gakupo and you. It wasn’t something I could keep secret.”

“You were trying to protect him,” Luka whispered, her fingers still busy with the brown hairs.

“And I did such a great job at that,” Kaito commented bitterly. “I protected him so hard that he’s going to need an eye patch for the rest of his life.” The sickening sensations transmitted from the blade to his hand returned to the forefront of his mind and Kaito felt bile rising to his mouth. He squeezed the reins, trying to bring himself under control.

Luka watched him worriedly, clearly trying to formulate a proper response in her mind and failing.

“I’m ok, Luka. I’ll get this done, one way or the other,” he spit out, after the nausea abated somewhat.

Luka nodded, though her face still seemed tense.

Silence stretched between them after that, but it had little resemblance to the comfortable silences of their past. It was plagued by wounds too fresh to be ignored and complicated by the menace of more troubles to come.

***

“I believe it’s time for supper, mas- um, Gakupo.”

Gakupo rose from the grass reluctantly. He and Maika were in the gardens, the vast green area around the palace, lush and fragrant. The many paths circling the flowering rosebushes and reflecting pools were completely deserted, except for some guards circling the perimeter and stationed by the doors of the palace and the exterior wall. They were distant enough to ignore, even though Gakupo was sure they had been staring when he rolled on the grass, or when he tried to do a cartwheel and failed. For once, he didn’t care too much, though a part of him was still expecting the yelling and violence he had experienced back at the square of Oto. 

“This was very fun, Maika. Can we come here again tomorrow?”

The servant girl smiled. “Of course, this is your home now.” She moved in closer and straightened his outfit and swatted a few bits of grass away. “Please follow me.” She turned around and headed towards the big doors of the palace entrance.

Gakupo walked after her and into the palace. The soldiers posted by the doors saluted him smartly, their expressions serious but respectful. Apparently, they weren’t too disappointed by his lack of athleticism.   

The pair crossed several luxurious rooms, until they found themselves inside a long corridor, flanked by more guards at each side. _Too many guards_ , thought Gakupo nervously. To distract himself, he lifted his eyes to the frescos on the ceiling.

“Is Master Verdigris a religious man?” He asked the servant girl.

“Hm?” Maika turned towards him, and he pointed upwards.

“Those are scenes from the Book of Light, right?” Gakupo hadn’t attended a sermon in six years, but he vaguely remembered the grave priestess that gave classes inside the House of Gifts every Saturday morning, and her stories.

“Those were commissioned by the old king,” Maika explained with a hint of contempt in her voice. “It’s easy to claim you’re virtuous by surrounding yourself with the proper imagery; or giving away a sack of grain when you have a full granary.”

“Some expected Master Verdigris to purify this place when he took over the country, but he said art should be respected, despite what one might think of the subject depicted.” The girl looked up, her gaze focused on a robed figure with long silvery hair escaping from her cowl. “I don’t like it. Why waste your breath on someone that won’t answer when we have beings of true light among us?”

“I’m not really sure of what to believe anymore…” Gakupo uttered, studying the figure as well. “What possible reason can there be for everything that’s happened?”

“The mechanisms of the world are blind. You’ll never receive a proper answer to a question like that, much less from _Her.”_

For a second, Gakupo considered probing Maika’s beliefs further, but then they reached a big pair of gilded doors. The guards at each side nodded at the girl and opened them, and one of them announced out loud the presence of the seventh mage.

Inside, there was yet another room of marble and gold, colorful panels on the walls and vases of flowers over expensive furniture. Gakupo felt strangely tired just looking at the suffocating tapestries and overdone decorations.

In the middle of the room, there was a long table, likely longer than his cell back in Oto. Most of it was unoccupied, but there was an older man sitting at one end. A beautiful middle-age woman with black hair and eyes stood behind him, in a similar uniform to Maika’s.

“Come in, son.” The man waved vaguely at a chair to his right.

Gakupo’s chest tightened and he took a step back, eyes wide. Before he could bolt out of the room, Maika grabbed his arm with a little quizzical smile on her lips. “What’s wrong?”

Gakupo looked from her to the older couple and back, finding suddenly very hard to speak. Behind him, the doors closed.

“There’s no need to be shy,” the man added.

It wasn’t the same face.  Verdirrama had visited Oto only on three occasions, and he had always covered as much as his body as he could with his dark cloak. Still, Gakupo could see the rough angles of the mystic’s face in his mind, and they didn’t match the elegant man with a trimmed silver beard and shoulder-length hair before him.

It wasn’t the same voice. This man’s tones were rich and resonant, but had more energy that Verdirrama’s usually subdued and affable words.

But his eyes were unmistakable. Those were the eyes of the man that smiled beatifically as he tied a collar and chain around his neck as a child; the man that foretold of his friends leaving him to face his worst moment alone…the man that killed Captain Fuuga.

“Verdirrama…” Gakupo finally uttered the word, leaning on the uneven surface of the door for support.

“The boy’s still unwell,” commented the impassive woman behind the warmage. “He confuses you with a country enchanter.” Her eyes fixed on the servant girl with a cold stare. “Maika, you should’ve told us that he wasn’t ready to leave his room. The Five are almost here.”

Maika paled. “I’m sorry, he-“ She interrupted herself nervously and bowed deeply. “I beg your forgiveness, Master Verdigris!”

“I’m sure he can handle a quick introduction before he retires for the day.” Master Verdigris steepled his fingers, examining Gakupo’s panicked form with some amusement. “I never knew I could have such an effect on someone, outside of the battlefield.”

“Gakupo?” Maika tried to get his attention, but the youth wrenched his arm away from her grip.

“Let me out of here…Let me out!” Gakupo knocked on the door violently, to no effect.

At this, the woman walked quickly and decisively towards Gakupo. “Stop making a scene, young man. This is Verdigris, bane of corrupt kings and idle nobles. You have nothing to fear from him.”

“Milena, be charitable. This poor boy has been traumatized by his years amongst the good people of Oto. His mind is a bit fragile, I’m afraid.”

But Milena grabbed Gakupo’s shoulders with surprising strength and made him face the smiling Verdigris. “This man is trying to help you, young mage. Don’t let your past experiences cloud your eyes to the truth.”

Gakupo hesitated. Had the cell eroded his brain to this point? How could he ever hope to navigate the world like this, doubting everything and everyone he met? But another dark idea crossed his mind: even if this was some kind of trick, he was deep inside a palace full of this man’s supporters. There was no possible escape, especially if Verdigris was such a powerful magic user as Maika’s tales implied.

He breathed in deeply several times, trying to get his panic under control. After an almost imperceptible gesture from Milena, Maika threw her arms around him, squeezing him hard. It wasn’t the embrace he longed for, but it helped Gakupo slow down and organize his thoughts: the only recourse he had was to play along, at least for the moment. With effort, he opened his eyes once more and looked the mage in the eye. “I’m sorry, Master Verdigris. Thank you for saving me.”

It was hard to say what the man really thought of his shaky words, but he smiled nonetheless and again gestured to the chair to his right. “I could hardly let the frost take a promising young man like you, could I? Do sit down.”

Maika guided Gakupo towards the table with an arm around his waist, as if he was recovering from some long illness. Once he was seated, she stood behind him with her hands over his shoulders, softly squeezing them from time to time.

“When you start training, you’ll find your mind more focused and less prone to fabricating terrors.” Verdigris sipped from a goblet on his hands. “Not to mention, you have many things here to keep you from contemplating the past, not the least of which is this lovely girl here. I trust that you found her time alone with her pleasurable?”

“Um…” The phrasing gave Gakupo pause. _Is he really asking_ that _?_

“If she doesn’t satisfy you, I can get you a new one. Or several ones. O a boy, if that’s your preference,” the warmage watched him with keen eyes.

Gakupo reddened and fixed his eyes on the empty plate before him.

“There’s no need for that look. Those prejudices are for commoners or wizened priests. What do you want? A friendly, energetic boy? I’ll get one for you, if that’s your desire.”

“I’m fine with Maika, thank you,” Gakupo replied, his eyes still evading the warmage’s silvery gaze. Behind him, he heard a small gasp. The servant girl obviously appreciated the endorsement.

Verdigris nodded, apparently satisfied. There was a small silence.

Gakupo examined the room restlessly, as he considered what to do. Out of the many issues plaguing his mind, he chose one that hopefully might give him a clue to the mage’s intentions. “I was lead to believe I had the beast of Arjavanda inside of me, but everyone here calls me a mage.”

“One doesn’t preclude the other, quite the contrary in fact,” Verdigris replied. “Humans are completely insensible to the lines of power, unless their souls are replaced or merged at birth with the essence of another creature, or they are the offspring of a human and a magical being. You carry a fragment of the beast inside you, my boy.”

“A fragment…?” Gakupo touched his chest. _I don’t have a human soul?_

“That’s why you can access her powers, but aren’t plagued by the beast’s instincts. She _is_ dead.” Verdigris took another sip of his drink. “El Gris accomplished his mission quite successfully, except for one little detail. He died before telling the people of Oto that their children might become hosts for the beast he tore apart. And here you are.”

“What about the other fragments?”

“Think about it and I’m sure you’ll find the answer,” Verdigris replied.

Gakupo raised a hand to scratch his head, but then a detail long forgotten surfaced from the depths of his memories. Instead, he slowly touched his purple hair, mimicking Verdirrama’s motions when he explained that he wanted to see the children of Oto. “Kaito and Luka, they are like me!”

“Are those the names of your friends?”

“I don’t think you can call them that anymore,” Gakupo said with a great weight on his heart. It was going to take a long while before he could think of the two without being overwhelmed by the loss of them.

Verdigris’s manner seemed like one of a teacher engaged in a stimulating conversation with a student. If he felt any sympathy for Gakupo’s distress, it was cold and shallow. “If they really carry fragments inside of them, perhaps all that drew them to you was the mindless need of the spirit to become whole again. It was never a true impulse of their hearts or minds.”

Gakupo cringed. If that was true, it explained so much. He had always wondered why Luka and Kaito spent so much time and effort on him, with so little to show for it all. He was nothing, he had nothing to give. They were both kind and giving people, but even pity had its limits. He shouldn’t be surprised that neither their compassion nor the atavistic pull of the beast’s spirit had been enough to keep them by his side.

“They probably have no powers, though. You carry the biggest fragment inside of you,” the warmage noted.

At that moment, the door to the dining room opened, and a guard announced loudly, “The Five Cloistered!”

Gakupo turned towards the group that confidently entered the room, his nervousness spiking yet again with the sight of so many unfamiliar men and women. Almost unconsciously, he grabbed one of Maika’s hands. The girl leaned forward, and the pink tips of her hair lightly caressed the sides of Gakupo’s head. With a soft whisper, she identified each member of the group as they saluted the warmage, escorted by their servants.

Arevalo was a woman in her mid-twenties, with jet black hair and blood red eyes. Her elaborate gown matched her eyes and her servant’s uniform. He was a handsome man, perhaps a couple of years older than his master. Arevalo smoothly curtsied in front of Verdigris and gave Gakupo a small nod, before sitting to the left of the warmage.

Rossemara was a middle-aged woman, stocky and unremarkable, except for the shocking orange hair, abundant and piled on the top of her head with a complicated hairstyle. Her servant was a tiny girl in an orange dress, a few years younger than Gakupo and Maika. The mystic woman gave Gakupo an encouraging smile before taking her seat, a gesture that reminded him of his own mother.

Next was Invicto, a dignified gentleman with pure white hair, even older than Verdigris. He walked arm in arm with a woman around his age, probably his spouse. After bowing to Verdigris, he barely glanced at Gakupo before seating next to Arevalo. His servants were twin women, as stiff and polished as the elderly couple they followed.

Castelo and Blanca saluted Verdigris in unison, and Gakupo was surprised to see that they and their servant boys were at most a couple years older than him. The pair studied him with similar looks of interest and then glanced at each other, with a curious glint in their eyes. Instead of walking towards the many remaining seats, Castelo and Blanca stood right next to the youth’s chair.

“Oh, I really wanted to be next to Master Verdigris today,” Blanca announced, tossing her greenish curls with a jeweled hand. Her green dress was almost gaudy, an eye-catching design with many pearls and designs sewn with silver thread.

“Perhaps our new friend could move one seat to the right, then,” Castelo replied, his piercing magenta eyes focused on Gakupo. His pupils were rectangular like the ones on a goat, making eye contact more than a little intimidating. His hair was coarse and wild and oddly similar to the brown fur lining of his long coat.

 _If it were up to me, I wouldn’t even be here_ , Gakupo thought. He changed chairs in silence, and soon found himself sandwiched between the two. For whatever reason, Castelo and Blanca sat as close to him as possible, their arms almost touching.

“Now, now, you two, you have your toys,” Verdigris said jovially.

“But he’s so pretty!” Blanca purred and grabbed Gakupo’s chin. Contrary to her tone and demeanor, her grip was strong as steel. Behind him, Gakupo heard Maika inhale abruptly as Blanca moved even closer, almost touching his face with hers.

“We just want to make him feel welcomed,” Castelo added. His hand snaked around Gakupo’s waist and downwards.

Out of sheer reflex, Gakupo grabbed and twisted the appendage, and then elbowed the mage in the face. Without pause, the purple-haired youth punched Blanca in the face, as flames began to spring around him, scorching the tablecloth, napkins and the nearest flower bouquet on the table. Maika yelped, moving out of the way, and thus was spared when Gakupo knocked both his chair and his two accosters’ down and jumped into the air. He stayed floating near the ceiling, enveloped in purple flames and hyperventilating.

“Don’t burn down my palace, if you please,” Verdigris requested, more amused than concerned. He put out the flames on the table with a flick of his fingers.

Rossemara and her little servant were outright laughing at Castelo and Blanca, currently prone on the floor patting their scorched clothes. “You deserved that, depraved little piglets,” the woman said in a deep voice.

“What a disgraceful spectacle,” Invicto sneered. “Although hardly unexpected, coming from them.”

“I think I like him already,” Arevalo stated regarding Gakupo with the barest hint of a smile in her face.

“We were joking!” Castelo protested from the floor.

Blanca leaped to her feet dexterously, despite her heavy gown. She growled, staring at Gakupo with pure loathing. “How dare you, you dirty peasant! I’ll kill you!” Vines began to form in midair around her hands, and she whipped them upwards towards Gakupo. Before they could touch him, they were burnt by his flames.

“Enough!” Verdigris’ voice boomed, supernaturally deep and resonating. Gakupo felt its echoes resonating inside of his chest and suddenly his body began moving on its own. His hand moved in a wide arc and the flames around him disappeared. Then, he drifted down towards the ground, until he landed next to Blanca. Castelo stood up with jerky movements, reminding Gakupo of a wind-up doll.

 _He’s controlling us like puppets_ , Gakupo realized. It felt like invisible hands clutching his limbs and squeezing his throat so hard he couldn’t speak. He fought to no avail to move, feeling so tense that his head began throbbing.

“Castelo, Blanca, you will apologize right now.”

Biting on the words as if they were sour, Castelo and Blanca begged Gakupo and Verdigris for forgiveness.

“That’s better,” the warmage said. Immediately, the force controlling the bodies of the younger mages disappeared.  Gakupo dropped to his knees, completely drained.

“Master, please let Gakupo retire to his room!” Maika kneeled by his side and hugged him. “He’s not recovered yet.”

For a moment, Verdigris gave the girl an inexpressive look; then he examined Gakupo’s face and hummed lightly. “Thank you for the remainder, Maika. You’re right, of course. Take your master to his room, we can do this some other time.”

Gakupo stood up shakily, helped by the girl. She took his hand and they walked out as soon as the doors opened.

“As for you two-” Verdigris’ voice was suddenly silenced when the doors closed behind Gakupo and Maika.

“That-that wasn’t that bad, was it?” Maika commented, trying to smile.

“I feel dizzy…” Gakupo mumbled, walking like a drunkard.

Maika turned to the guards. “Help me carry the lord mage to his room!” At once, the nearest pair of guards stepped forward and supported Gakupo.

The walk back seemed twice as long, even with their help. But at long last they arrived, and Gakupo dropped on the bed, face first. He heard the guards salute him and Maika shooing them away, without paying any attention. He decided to stay in that same position, no matter what happened around him. Despite of his previous resolution to leave the past behind, he thought repeatedly: _Enough of this demented place! Please wake me up, Kaito! Please!_    

Maika pulled off his boots dutifully and sat by his side. “The night air is very mild, isn’t it?”

There was no response.

“Should I bring you some supper?”

Gakupo stayed silent.

“…Is there anything I can do to help?”

Gakupo turned his head slightly, seeing with his orange eye. It shimmered slightly in the darkened room. “Do you really think those two are better than you?”

Her eyes widened. “Why…Th-they have to be! Mages are allowed to be eccentric!”

“So I could do anything I wanted to you and that would be fine?” His tone was surly.

“Yes!” Maika hurried to say.

Gakupo pulled himself into a sitting position and grabbed her forearms. “Why, because I have unusual powers?! So what?!”

To his surprise, Maika’s eyes filled with tears. Gakupo immediately released her, ashamed of his outburst. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t take it out on you,” he apologized.

Maika just shook her head. “I’m not doing a good job. Milena was right, I should’ve known it was better for you to stay here and rest.”

“I doubt I would’ve reacted any differently to two strangers touching me, rested or not.”

The worst part was how casual they had been about it, like it was natural for them to take whatever they wanted from him.

“But you were already on edge.”

“I hardly know how it feels to be at ease anymore,” Gakupo confessed. “Every day I wake up with a knot in my stomach, and my jaw hurts because I grind my teeth so much. I’m a mess, Maika.”

“No, you’re not,” she said resolutely and hugged him. “You’ll feel better in no time.”

It still felt odd for Maika to show so much devotion for someone she barely knew. But it was getting easier and easier to just accept her touch, so Gakupo laid his head on her shoulder with a sigh. He took in the smell of flowers emanating from her hair and closed his eyes. _I wish I could believe you, I really do._


	7. The Mage of the Servant Girl

The morning sun filtered through the closed curtains of Maika’s little room, promising a fine sunny day. She peeked outside, while fastening the bow in the back of her freshly-pressed uniform. Her clothes from the previous day laid crumpled on the untouched bed, where she had left them before the quick bath in the maid’s bathroom. Maika then checked herself in the mirror and grinned, remembering the envious glares and insults the other girls of the orphanage had thrown at her, when she was picked to go to the castle. _If only they could’ve seen us last night_ , she thought cheekily. 

Maika had spent the night in her mage’s bed. She could scarcely believe it, even now, but every time she recalled his embrace, she wanted to sing out loud. True, he didn’t seem too enthusiastic when she tried to kiss him, but he was a bit tense over the antics of Castelo and Blanca. Moreover, her mage had told Master Verdigris he wanted her, back in the dining room. It was just a matter of being patient.

She quickly stepped outside and walked towards the palace’s kitchens, to collect her mage’s breakfast. The corridors were already quite active, with servants going back and forth transporting goods, cleaning the floors, polishing the metal fixtures and watering the many plants lining the walls. It was a wonderful spectacle, so orderly that it almost seemed like a dance. And unlike the times before the liberation, it wasn’t just to support fat, corrupt aristocrats. The mages, despite their eccentricities, had brought real progress to the land. People lived longer, healthier lives than in any other part of the continent, there were no slaves or indentured servants, and anyone had the opportunity to rise to the higher posts in the government.

Maika herself was a good example of that. Her parents had lived miserable lives, working from dawn to dusk a piece of land that didn’t belong to them. The lord that owned it didn’t care when her mother fell ill. His only concern was that they couldn’t produce as much, and so threw them out of their own home. The life in the poorest district of Alm-Ardjalus had finished her mother off, and forced conscription into the king’s armies had done the same to her father.

But she didn’t begrudge Master Verdigris, even if her father had probably died as result of his invasion. It was the fault of the king, for not surrendering when the warmage first reached the city with his forces. Master Verdigris had even offered the king the chance to continue living in the palace; without any political power, of course. But no, the despicable ruler had died protecting his throne, trying to burn the whole city so everyone would die with him. Thankfully, Verdigris’ and Invicto’s powers had put a quick end to that nonsense. 

Looking at the nation now, it was hard to believe all that had happened a mere fifteen years ago. The city was clean and well-organized, the few remaining nobles had been stripped of their titles and worked like any other servant, and wealth was shared in a pragmatic fashion. And now that Alm-Ardjalus was running well, and Master Verdigris had gathered a cadre of mages to help him, the time to expand was coming. Maika would have a privileged vantage point to the destruction of all the backwards institutions that were chocking the life of the common people.

She finally reached the kitchens, where every part of the breakfast that could be consumed at room temperature was already waiting for her in the cart. As soon as she appeared, two cooks turned to the stoves, the first to pour some water into a kettle for her mage’s tea, the second to toast some bread. Maika inspected the contents of the cart with a critical eye. It was more food than strictly necessary, but she wanted a good variety for her mage to choose whatever he wanted. And he really needed to eat more, in any case. He was altogether too thin and pale, though actually in better shape than someone that had spent six years in a cell had any right to be. Maika guessed a mage’s body was simply sturdier than a commoner’s, just like they tended to live longer lives.

The cooks placed the kettle and a plate of toast on the cart and Maika wheeled it out. As she walked, she started composing a list of things she could suggest for her mage to do that day. Tutoring classes for him (fencing, military history and strategy, exact sciences and more) started next week, so it was a good time for the young mage to get to know the city and surrounding area.  Since the sun was shining, perhaps a ride through the Royal Woods (now commonly referred as the Witching Woods by the commoners) might be fun. Then they could visit the scholars’ quarter, or the botanical gardens. He seemed somewhat nervous around crowds, so perhaps the marketplaces were ill advised for the moment.

“Ma- Gakupo, can I come in?” Maika knocked on the door of this bedchamber and waited for a few seconds. After hearing his muted permission, she opened by door and pushed the cart inside.

Gakupo was still in bed, to her surprise. The outfit she had prepared before leaving to change was still draped over a chair.

“It’s a beautiful day outside,” she informed him warmly. Gakupo didn’t reply, but the ghost of a smile crossed his withdrawn features. He observed Maika prepare the table in silence, only speaking out to remind her to place a cup and cutlery for her as well.

“Is anything the matter?” Maika inquired when he failed to get up. He seemed substantially less cheerful than when she left him, first thing in the morning.  

Without lifting his head from the pillow, or even changing position all that much, Gakupo lifted a folded note with one hand. Maika approached him and took it in her hands, surprised.

It was a message from Master Verdigris himself, ordering Gakupo to eat lunch with a separate member of the lesser mages for the next five days; afterwards, they were to show him around their ministries, and give him an overview of the responsibilities a mage like him was expected to shoulder. All in all, it seemed like a good idea, if a bit sudden. The only problem was the first person he was supposed to meet: Blanca. Obviously, the warmage expected them to put their little scuffle at the dinner table behind.

“She said she’d kill me,” Gakupo said quietly.

“I’m sure it was just the emotion of the moment,” Maika replied. And even if Blanca was that resentful, surely she knew better than to attack a fellow mage?

“I saw her eyes as we were leaving yesterday,” Gakupo explained, staring at the wall. “I’ve seen that look many times before.”

Thinking of contradicting Verdigris’ orders was against the whole structure of Maika’s mind, but her devotion towards her mage was enough to stop and ponder about the issue. “Maybe we could send her a letter stating you’re still unwell? I think you definitely should meet with Arevalo and Rossemara, though…” Maika studied the list on the note and discovered that Castelo was next to last, before Invicto. Until now, she had little experience dealing with the other mages and their inner circle, but even she had heard of Castelo’s wild parties and pranks. She dearly hoped Master Verdigris had managed to drill into his head that her mage was to be spared from his ribbing or unwanted advances. Nevertheless, Blanca was more worrisome, given her explosive temper.

“What’s the point? I’ll have to face her sooner or later,” Gakupo replied in the same lifeless tone as before. Contrary to his words, he remained curled up in bed without moving, and even closed his eyes.

Maika waited, but he made no further comments. She sat on the bed by his side and leaned in closer to touch his face. “Gakupo?”

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, sitting up. He smiled tiredly. “We have a couple of hours until we have to go, right? Let’s go walk outside for a while.”

***

The carriage carrying Gakupo and Maika advanced slowly, giving him ample time to observe the crowds walking along the sidewalk or haggling wares in the stores lining the sides of the street. The variety of body shapes and fashions was frankly dizzying. And there were so many! How could there be so many people in one city? Gakupo was thankful they couldn’t see him, peeking as he was through the curtains covering the windows of the closed carriage.

“The High Tribunal used to be a noble’s residence,” Maika said. She was sitting across him, her hands folded primly on the lap. “Now it serves as the highest court of appeals and Blanca’s residence. She presides over the six high judges and has the final saying when the voting on a case is evenly divided.”

“Sounds like a wonderful system,” Gakupo said. _Why not leave your important judicial cases in the hands of a woman like_ that _?_ He then smiled, amused at his own thoughts. It wasn’t like he was the paragon of mental health, after all.

“It works well for the most part,” Maika replied, either missing or choosing to ignore the bitterness in his tone. “From what I hear, she can be very professional when she chooses to.”

The carriage finally rolled to a stop in front of the massive doors of the High Tribunal, and Gakupo and Maika descended. He craned his neck upwards, taking in the massive marble structure. It was smaller than the palace, but only barely. The noble family that once lived there had surely been one of the most powerful of the kingdom, before Verdigris exiled them to a modest farm in the countryside. Maika pointed out the spot over the door where the family crest had once been; the stone still had the marks of the tools used to hack it to pieces.

One of the guards at the door sent a messenger boy to inform Blanca of their arrival. The boy jogged ahead of them and quickly disappeared up the stairs at the end of the long entrance hall. Maika and Gakupo were escorted at a more leisurely pace by another guard.

The interior was more sparsely decorated than the palace, with dark wood and black marble in place of the gold and white decorations. There were no paintings on the walls nor tapestries, and the vases on the furniture stood bare of any flowers. Their steps echoed glumly. There were only a few people around, some of them magistrates in black robes, others clearly plaintiffs or defendants impatiently waiting for a verdict. The whole place had a different atmosphere from the sunny palace, for sure.

Blanca’s personal apartments were in the third floor of the building. The guard left them in front of her door at the top of the stairs, and walked away without making any comments, just a respectful nod at Gakupo. A moment later, the door opened, and one of Blanca’s beautiful servant boys showed them in.

It was like entering a completely different space. All the color missing from the bottom floors were here, blossoming in indoor plants, vibrant paintings and luxurious recliners. The boys looking at them in silence from every corner seemed to merge with the décor effortlessly: they wore simple white pants, and flowers in their hair and around their necks. There wasn’t any adult males or females around, just boys and young men.

“I feel kind of overdressed,” Gakupo whispered to Maika to a nervous laugh. He was wearing a silken shirt, an embroidered vest and a long purple coat over dark pants, so he was wearing three more layers of clothing than any other male in the immediate vicinity. These boys seemed ready to go for a swim in a beach, instead of being in the middle of a large city.  There were clearly not expected to do any actual housework.

The pair was guided to a terrace overlooking the back garden of the judicial building. The food was already waiting for them in a small table, mostly vegetables and fruits Gakupo had never seen, along with colorful bowls of different sauces.

Blanca stood by the table, flanked by more boys in minimal clothing. For her part, she was wearing a dazzling bright green outfit with flowing sleeves and a narrow skirt. Her hair was in a bun adorned with feathers, with only two tufts of hair artistically curling at the sides of her face. She smiled when she saw him, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Gakupo felt an almost overwhelming impulse to pick up Maika in his arms and jump off the balcony. He smiled weakly instead.

“I’m so glad you could make it today,” Blanca said after the first greeting. “I trust that you’re beginning to acclimate to our fair city?”

“Um, yes, thank you,” Gakupo nodded, feeling completely over his head. The intense staring of all the servants around them wasn’t helping. “…I appreciate you having us here.”

“Master Verdigris’ wishes are our commands,” Blanca replied almost mechanically. “Please take a seat.”

Gakupo sat across her, thankfully at a greater distance than the previous night. Maika took her place standing behind him. The boy servants were still standing all around the terrace, as if waiting for something.

The first dish before him was a long dark vegetable cut in half and stuffed with a mixture of shredded leaves in a thick paste. It was actually quite delicious, and much more pleasant to focus his attention on than the creepy stares of the servants around him or Blanca’s sarcastic pleasantries. He ate with more appetite than usual, as the green mage chatted frivolously about Alm-Ardjalus’ most picturesque spots.

As the meal progressed, Gakupo felt more and more uncomfortable in his fancy clothing. The temperature seemed to be rising steadily, and there was no breeze to cool him off. By the time Gakupo was almost done with his food, he was down to his white shirt, and beginning to ponder if going shirtless was restricted to the servants.

“Master Verdigris seems very impressed with your magical abilities,” Blanca said suddenly. “He stressed very strongly that you weren’t to be permanently harmed.”

The stress on the word ‘permanently’ made Gakupo straighten out on his chair in alert. He immediately sensed something change in the mood of the terrace.

“I have a few tricks of my own, though. For instance, poisons and brews with delayed effect,” Blanca informed him, narrowing her eyes. “I imagine the paralysis will set right about now.”

Gakupo gasped, as he began to feel a numbness take hold of his whole body. The heat continued to grow, but centered in his stomach and groin, while his arms felt heavy and useless. He tried to speak, but nothing came out of his clenched throat.

Maika screamed behind him, and he heard the sounds of a scuffle. He tried to turn, but his body was dead stone.

Blanca climbed on the table, and crossed the distance between the two ends happily stomping on the plates, kicking the food towards Gakupo to splat him in the face and chest. “Oh my, what a messy eater you are, you miserable little peasant.” She laughed nastily. Then, Blanca grabbed a bottle of wine and took a sip, before emptying the rest on top of Gakupo’s head.

“Master Verdigris didn’t say I couldn’t humiliate you, you know?” The green mage sat on the border of the table. With her bare feet, she began smearing the food further on Gakupo’s skin and clothes. “Or break your toy.”

Gakupo’s chair was pulled back so he could see to his right. The view made him almost sick with horror: several of the boys were roughly pulling Maika’s arms and legs, holding her face down in the air while she struggled and screamed incoherently. One of them was cruelly yanking her long hair, so Gakupo could clearly see her panicked expression.

“What a coarse uniform. Fitting for a peasant’s toy, I suppose, but it’s still an eyesore. Remove it.”

The boys began tearing Maika’s uniform amidst jeers and laughter, while tears began to spill down her face. She knew what was coming next.

Gakupo almost passed out trying to scream. Blanca could do anything she wanted to him, but Maika was completely innocent! Why punish her? He again struggled to move, but to no avail.

“Because you care. You know Master Verdigris can round up a dozen beauties for you in an hour, and you still care about this tart. Too bad for her,” Blanca stood by Gakupo’s side, toying with his ponytail with one hand, the other rubbing his chest under the stained shirt. She then added in a louder voice, “Do your worse, boys.”

“I don’t think so.” A woman’s velvety voice resonated in the air, silencing the lewd comments and laughter of the servants. The boys seemed paralyzed, shrinking back against something only they could see. Maika’s naked body dropped to the floor, after the hands holding her became lax; she crawled sobbing towards Gakupo and hugged him, while Blanca took a few steps back, turning her head in all directions searching for the owner of the voice.

“What a predictable little piglet,” another voice commented, deeper and older sounding than the first.

“Oh, not you crones…!” Blanca spat, as two figures suddenly materialized next to the table. It was Arevalo and Rossemara, and the air seemed to crackle with invisible power around them.

Rossemara removed her orange cloak and placed it over Maika’s shoulders, smiling kindly. “It’s going to be alright, dears.” She tied the ribbon of the cloak around Maika’s neck to keep it in place, since the girl seemed more preoccupied with trying to fuse with Gakupo by way of squeezing him between her arms.

“Very brave of you, attacking an untrained younger mage and a commoner girl,” Arevalo said, staring at Blanca with her blood red eyes. Blanca shifted uncomfortably but said nothing. “Rose and I will take it from here, if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll teach him a lesson, sooner or later,” Blanca growled in a low tone.

“Don’t you realize we’re doing you a service, you dumb girl? This boy will burn you to a crisp in a couple of months, if you don’t behave. Just let it go already,” Rossemara scolded her like a child. She then gently pried Maika and Gakupo apart, squeezing Maika’s shoulders for a few seconds. “Let me get your beau, child.” The woman lifted Gakupo from the chair, holding him bridal style as if he weighted no more than a doll.

“You do seem to lack a certain amount of foresight, Blanca.” Arevalo’s eyes never seemed to blink. “You think Verdigris would allow you to undermine his authority by violating these two?”

“He punched me!” Blanca shouted, but evaded Arevalo’s crimson stare.

“And you should be thankful that’s your only experience confronting another mage. Unless you want to try to stop us now…”

“Take him with you, I don’t care.” The green mage crossed her arms. She turned and walked away as casually as her temper allowed, without another glance to Gakupo or Maika. Her servant boys followed her like trained monkeys, glancing nervously at the two mystic women.

“Your place?” Arevalo questioned, her eyes still fixed on the doorway through which Blanca had passed a moment before.

“Yes, my daughters must have everything prepared by now,” Rossemara replied placidly.

Arevalo raised one arm, and the four were engulfed in a black smoke that quickly swirled around them. Before Gakupo could process what was happening, they were in a completely different location. It was a big, comfortable-looking bedroom. Through the open doorway to the left of the quilted bed, Gakupo could see the tiny girl from the previous night, placing the last touches on a round table with seven chairs around it.

“Down you go, young man.” Rossemara lowered him onto the bed, over a conveniently placed blanket. “I’m afraid we’ll have to wait until the effect of Blanca’s poison wears off on its own, but at least we can clean that pretty face of yours.” Next to the bed was a big bucket of steaming water, and a pile of clean towels over a chair.

The woman turned to dab one in the water, but Maika wrenched it out of her hands saying, “I’ll do it!” A moment later, the girl froze, watching the older woman with big scared eyes.

Rossemara only chuckled in response. “Of course, of course. I’m sure you want to take care of your boyfriend, dear. I just thought you’d like to recover a bit first, maybe wear something.” She gestured towards a dress laid towards the end of the bed. Maika looked down with red cheeks. The cloak wasn’t doing a particularly good job at keeping her body covered, at least her front.

“Perhaps we should give them some space, Rose.” Arevalo placed her arm around Rossemara’s stocky shoulders.

“Oh, you’re right, Ary. I’m sorry, dears.”

“We’ll wait in Rose’s study. Pull that cord when you are ready to talk.” Arevalo gestured to a long silk cord hanging next to the bed, and then the two women exited the bedroom.

“Is everything ok?” Gakupo heard the girl ask in the next room.

“Yes, dear. We arrived before that naughty girl could hurt them.”

“I’m glad, she’s really mean!”

“She didn’t have a mother quite like yours, Kanon.” Rossemara laughed. “Come on, let’s give them some privacy.”

The voices died down, together with the sound of feet descending stairs. Gakupo and Maika were alone.

“I’m…sorry…” Gakupo managed to slur. His tongue was an unwieldy swollen thing inside of his mouth, but finally he seemed to be gaining some control of it. His entrails and lower body still burned, and he felt a strange impulse every time Maika’s movements caused the cloak to give him a peek of the white skin beneath. It had to be part of the effects of the poison, like the ache in the base of his head and around his eyes.

Maika shook her head, without looking at him. Still sniffling, she laid next to him on the bed and rested her head on his chest. She didn’t seem to even remotely care that she was dirtying her hair.

Gakupo could only speculate what was going through her head. One of the mages she adored so much had turned out to be a capricious monster. As much as he wanted Maika to see that mages were people like any other, this was a horrible way to reach that conclusion.

After a while, Maika rubbed her face and rose up, the left face of her head as sticky as him. She picked up the dress at the end of the bed and examined it, before taking a look around the room. There didn’t seem to be any adjacent rooms to change besides the one with the round table. She paused for a moment, but then she simply dropped the dress back on the bed. She resolutely untied the cloak and let it fall to the ground. “This is yours,” she said, displaying her body. “Not anyone else’s.”

 _Again with that crazed talk. We must be all crazy, every last one of us,_ Gakupo thought. “Belongs to you, not me….” He mumbled. Not the most elegant of responses, admittedly.

“Then it’s mine to give,” Maika replied. She picked up a towel and wiped herself a bit before putting the garment on. “And I chose you.” The dress fit oddly, too loose on the chest and hips and too short for her torso. It was Rossemara’s, probably.

“Now, let’s see. Ugh, we’re going to need to wash your hair when we get home.” She rubbed his head vigorously after untying his hair ribbon.

“Maika…I don’t…” Gakupo paused. “Stop…throwing yourself at me, I’m not in love with you.” He finally managed a complete sentence, and felt a spark of satisfaction, before realizing what he had just said.

“I know,” Maika replied casually. “But you want me. That’s enough for me.”

“It’s not right,” Gakupo said. He was glad he couldn’t pull down Maika down to the bed with him, like he suddenly felt like doing. It had to be the poison.

“Who says so?” Maika unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off with some effort. “These stains are going to be difficult to remove.” She stared at the garment with disgust. “I can’t believe…” Maika scrunched her face. She threw it to the floor, and cleaned Gakupo’s chest with another wet towel.

“I guess you were right. Not all mages are the great idols I expected them to be,” she whispered after a while, wiping more tears from her eyes. “When I was growing up, they always taught us that the mages were here to guide and protect us commoners.”

“I shouldn’t have brought you with me…” Gakupo knew enough about cruelty to expect some kind for revenge, though the extent of Blanca’s viciousness shocked him.

“I belong on your side,” Maika said. She climbed on the bed and draped herself around his body. “Especially if you are going to face an enemy. I may not have powers, but I can help you in other ways.” She laid her head on his chest again. “Your skin feels so warm…”

The sensation of her body pressed against his sparked a disjointed torrent of images to run through Gakupo’s already altered mind: Luka’s head resting on his arm, as she slept next to him. Then Kaito holding him, every time he was close to collapsing. Luka’s fingers touching his cheek, as she cupped his face. A myriad of sensations that had kept Gakupo together over the years, even when he felt the walls of the cell threatening to crush him.

Gakupo gradually drifted away from the present; he remembered Luka’s innocent kisses, leaving blazing marks on his skin. Her soft hair and her beautiful, shy smile. Like a flower slowly opening its petals, she reached out for him.

And then the direction of his thoughts shifted and Luka was crouching on the floor of the central square, terrified. She was deadly afraid of him and his flames; tears ran down her cheeks, and it hurt more than anything else. Gakupo ran away from those tears, knowing that he was never going to be close to her again.

Like the self-serving beast he was, he searched for Kaito in the recesses of his hallucinations, begging him to stay with him. His friend had kissed him once, even if Gakupo was sure it was more pity than anything else. Kaito was such a good person, it was unfair for him to be shackled to a monster, but Gakupo still clung to him, hiding from unsavory reality.

And Kaito held him in the darkness of the cell, their limbs interlocked under the blankets. A huge moon shone outside the window, but its light did nothing to illuminate the room. It didn’t matter. Without his sight, Gakupo’s other senses were working overtime, absorbing everything about the body on top of him. He wondered if it was really possible that the heated words Kaito was whispering in his ear were true.

But then Kaito pulled back, reading the dagger. He sunk the blade repeatedly in Gakupo’s chest, a bright smile never leaving his face.

Gakupo screamed, fighting his sluggish body. Maika rolled to his side with a yelp and almost fell off the bed. They looked at one another with wide eyes. In the other room, a clock ticked away the seconds of their shared silence.

“What is this place?” Gakupo asked, his eyes searching the room. He almost expected to see Kaito standing next to the bed, a bloody dagger in his hand, ready to finally claim his freedom from the hateful beast.

“This is Rossemara’s mansion,” Maika replied slowly. She touched his forehead. “You are running a fever, I’ll ask her servants for some ice. Try to sleep, it will do you good.” She brushed the humid locks of hair away from his eyes. “I’ll be right back.” She left quickly, a worried look on her face.

“I should be taking care of you,” Gakupo muttered to the empty room. Everything was always going wrong because he was a useless, broken leech. “I should’ve protected you.” Kaito and Luka were gone because he had depended so much on them, draining their energies and good will; he deserved their hate.

Maika said this was Rossemara’s home. It felt like a safe place…but there was no way that was true. Gakupo squeezed his eyes shut, sure that at any second the bright colors of the pleasant room around him would melt, leaving only the drab stone of the tower.

The stone walls had always been there, after all. The walls and the bars and the chain tugging at his neck, and stale air, and the night filling his head. Perhaps he had been born inside of the cell, and his family and home were dreams. Even if they really existed, they were for other people that danced in and out of the darkness without a care, not for him.

Even if he truly had escaped Oto, nothing had really changed. Whoever Verdigris was, he expected Gakupo to perform like a trained dog. As long as he behaved, his cell would be nice and cozy. And Maika would allow him to consume her like he had consumed his friends, because she was misguided and compassionate.

Gakupo was desperate and lonely enough to consider accepting such a life.

***

When Maika returned, she found Gakupo staring up the ceiling with a dark expression in his face. She sighed internally. How exactly was he expected to improve under these conditions? Master Verdigris had to have his reasons for allowing Blanca to upset him like this, but the servant girl couldn’t even begin to fathom what they were.

Her mage closed his eyes and relaxed when she pressed a bag of ice over his forehead. “That feels nice.”

“Rossemara sent someone to the palace to get us some clothes. She says we can stay here tonight, if you like. Arevalo and Balthazar are staying here as well.” She presumably referred to the crimson-eyed mage’s male servant.

Gakupo glanced at her, his face still reddened. “That dress doesn’t suit you.”

Maika blinked. The hungry way Gakupo was looking at her…was that an effect of the drug? What had Blanca intended to do with him? The possibilities were incredibly unsettling. It was one thing to hurt her, but that horrid woman couldn’t be allowed to touch her mage.

“…Lay with me,” Gakupo whispered, all youthful and innocent awkwardness. “You’re right, I do want you near. But I’m out of my mind, Maika. You realize that, right? I’m not going to be a good partner for you. I’ll just use you and feel sorry for myself.”

“Perhaps you have it backwards,” Maika said with an impish grin. “Perhaps I’m the one using you.”

“Perhaps…” Gakupo tried to raise his arms; Maika waited with delight to see how he would touch her. However, the movement was shaky and clumsy. He gave up half-way, a hint of annoyance in his face. “I’m not doing anything for a while, am I?”

“I don’t think so.” Maika chuckled at his bemused expression. She didn’t feel disappointed at all; he had at least tried to reciprocate.

“…I can think we can succeed in this city.” Gakupo changed topics abruptly; it seemed to be a tendency of his, from Maika’s observations. “You and I. I’m going to study hard and obey every order Verdigris gives me. That’s how it’s supposed to go, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Maika replied, but she felt somewhat confused. What was bothering him now? 

“I’ll share everything he gives me with you. I won’t just consume you.”

So he still felt some guilt over accepting her? Her heart pounded, moved by his tenderness. _My poor silly mage, why do you care so much? I’m here for you._ “You’ll bring us success,” she agreed, instead of pointlessly trying to dispel his worries. “You are my mage, after all.”

He seemed somewhat reassured after that, and even smiled. Maika smiled back and kissed him, not caring one bit that there was no true affection in his lips. It was just a matter of being patient.


	8. The Resolve of the Rose

Gakupo and Maika ended up staying at Rossemara’s home for the next couple of days. It was quite a different experience from being in the palace, and Gakupo found that he  liked it. It almost made him feel normal; there were no servants aside from Kanon and Anon, who Rossemara treated like adoptive daughters. So everyone had to pitch in and do their part of the housework. Elegant people like Arevalo and Balthazar looked extremely out of place sweeping the floors or cutting vegetables, but they didn’t complain. As for Gakupo, it felt rather nostalgic to do things like helping to dry the dishes and weed out the garden. 

When it was time to go and visit Castelo’s residence at the outskirts of the city, everyone piled up in a couple of open carriages. According to Arevalo, it was a great expenditure of power to use magical transportation like she had done to leave High Tribunal, so usually mages travelled like any other regular person.

In contrast to the judicial building or Rossemara’s cozy dwelling, Castelo’s ranch was a vast, one-story structure, surrounded by vast orchards and grasslands. The carriages were stopped for a short while by a herd of sheep crossing the road leading to the main entrance; in the distance, Gakupo saw horses and goats, and different varieties of birds sitting inside huge cages.

“This place is very nice,” he commented to Maika, sitting by his side. The idea of meeting Castelo again wasn’t particularly pleasant, especially after what happened at Blanca’s, but the charming atmosphere of his home helped to ease his nerves.

Not to mention, he now had two experienced mages by his side. He glanced at Rossemara, sitting in front of him with Anon. The motherly mage gave him a reassuring smile.

Finally, the sheep cleared the way for the carriages to continue. The front door grew closer and closer, as well as the figure now waiting before it. Gakupo clenched his jaw involuntarily.

Castelo was looking directly at him, with his strange and piercing eyes. His expression was carefully neutral; he stood completely immobile, except for a hand stroking the head of a large herding dog.

“Welcome, welcome!” he intoned when the first carriage stopped in front of the door. Gakupo, Maika, Rossemara and Anon descended. “I must admit, I was a bit surprised to hear you were joining us for lunch, not to mention our lovely Arevalo. Won’t your scholars be lost without your valuable advice?” He said with a hint of sarcasm to Rossemara.

Behind Gakupo, the carriage moved to allow the second one to deposit its passengers. Kanon spiritedly jumped down, and then Balthazar gallantly helped his master descend.

“My scholars are doing fine, thank you. I’m happy you appreciate the work we do to improve the quality of life in this nation,” Rossemara replied pleasantly, evidently choosing not to be baited.

Castelo’s made a little pout, before turning his magenta eyes to Gakupo. “You didn’t need to bring so many chaperones, you know? I’m not going to eat you…unless you want me to,” he smiled briefly, before Gakupo’s nonplussed reaction made him scowl again. “It’s the eyes, isn’t it? Half the men I know are freaked out by them…”

 _They are disconcerting, but not half as much as you trying to fondle me in our first meeting_ , Gakupo thought, but stayed silent. Maika squeezed his hand, likely a sign that she didn’t appreciate it either.

Castelo glanced at Balthazar, who was standing behind Arevalo. “Maybe I should try to hit on him. He doesn’t seem to mind _her_ weird eyes.”

“My master’s eyes are the beautiful crimson of the finest roses, and suitably reflect her zeal and strength,” Balthazar said without even looking in Castelo’s direction. “I’m honored to be reflected in them.”

Castelo clicked his tongue. “…Come in, then, all of you. I’m sure this is going to be a valuable use of my time.” He turned and entered his home without even waiting to see if the others followed him. The dog trotted by his side.

Gakupo took a deep breath, as he entered the home. “We’ll be ok. We are doing fine,” he muttered, just loud for Maika to hear; she squeezed his hand again.

The group followed Castelo all the way to the back of the house; like Blanca, he had set up the table outside, to take advantage of the streak of good weather. Servants (regular men and woman in uniforms, thankfully) waited nearby, to start serving the dishes. The mages sat, with Castelo at the head of the table (and the dog by his side), Rossemara to his right and Gakupo to his left. Arevalo took the seat opposite Castelo, and the servants stood behind their respective masters. Gakupo briefly wondered if this was always the case, before he noticed Arevalo eyeing the dishes being brought by the servants with a look so intense that he wondered if she was capable of scanning them for poison using only her eyes. Whatever the case, Castelo noticed it as well and made a face.

“Do you really think I’m foolish enough to try that? Yes, I’ve heard what happened at High Tribunal; Blanca won’t shut up about it.” The mage used his hand to support his head, looking at Rossemara with disinterest. “His virtue is safe, don’t worry. You two are as meddlesome as any old maid lacking an occupation, and about as necessary here today.”

Rossemara only smiled. “Maybe one day you’ll learn to respect your elders, piglet.”

“I respect the only elder I need to,” Castelo replied and turned to Gakupo. “I’m not the most serious individual around, but I won’t go against Verdigris. I owe him my life, just like you.”

“What happened?” Gakupo asked, curious despite how uncomfortable it felt to be the center of Castelo’s attention.

“The village I lived in tried to lynch me, that’s what happened. It’s these damned eyes… Everyone could tell my mother fooled around with a non-human.” Castelo rubbed one side of his face. “When the missionaries of the Lady came around, they denounced her for consorting with evil spirits. And I was a dangerous abomination, of course.”

Gakupo stared at his plate, without really seeing it. The Church of the Lady was big on purity of blood, for certain. And anything in the world that wasn’t human was either a beast or a demon, and not to be mingled with. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said with utter sincerity. “Is your mother alright?”

“No.” Castelo took a sip from his cup. “Believe or not, Verdigris and the rest of the Five are the closest thing I have to a family now...Oh, and I guess I should count you as well, now.”

“A family…” Gakupo repeated. The idea of having some of these people as relatives was rather scary.

“Yeah, that’s about the right level of excitement, I’d say.” Castelo smirked. “Just obey Verdigris’ orders and make the most of it, is my advice. He’ll give you anything you want, as long as it is within reason.”

“Nothing I truly want is within reason, then,” Gakupo said in a low tone.

Castelo raised one eyebrow and remarked, “You need to adjust your expectations, cutie. We live better than any other citizen of this nation.”

Gakupo didn’t answer. All the luxuries of Alm-Ardjalus meant little to him, but there was no point in trying to explain that to the mocking mage with piercing eyes.

***

Verdirrama’s tower was at the end of a long dusty side road of the Ruta Augusta, away from any town or city. It immediately struck Luka as odd: the lands around it were wild woods and there weren’t any signs of a well or an orchard to support himself. There didn’t seem to be any servants or guards around either. Just the rundown tower, barely three stories high, without even a fence to protect the perimeter.

“There’s something wrong here,” Kaito echoed her thoughts out loud. They had approached the site as carefully as possible, leaving the packs and horses hidden out of sight by a bend of the road; then, they inched closer using the vegetation by the side of the path to mask their presence. Now Kaito and Luka were crouched down next to the last trees before the clearing around the tower. There were barely any sounds around them: just the occasional chirping of a bird, or a gust of wind moving the branches of the perennial trees nearby.

“What do we do? Do you think this place has any back entrances?” Luka whispered.

Kaito shrugged. “No idea. But we better take a look.”

They slowly drew a circle around the tower, without discovering any signs of activity, or a second door. Soon, they were back where they started, having gained nothing but an increased sense of foreboding.

“So I guess we just knock on the front door and ask for Gakupo back?” Luka said, trying to mask her nervousness.

“We could wait and see if anyone comes out…but it’s getting late.” Kaito glanced at the sky. “And I think we are running out of good weather. We’re lucky it lasted so long.”

“Let’s get in there, then.” Luka began to prepare her bow and arrows.

“Stay behind me.” Kaito cracked his knuckles with a look of concentration. “Ready?” After a nod from Luka, they sneaked carefully across the clearing. There were no warning voices, or any sign that their approach was being watched. The slits on the tower’s wall were completely dark.

The front door was unremarkable, just wood and metal darkened with age. After making sure Luka was poised behind him, ready to snipe, Kaito pushed it. It didn’t budge. “It’s locked, let me try with magic.” Luka backed away even more and watched him pour a torrent of blue flames against the door. At first, it did nothing but blacken its surface. But then, Kaito seemed to focus his power, and the flames took a shape closer to a shield hanging from his arm. He bashed the door with it, again and again, until there was nothing but a few cinders in the threshold.

“Well, there’s no way they didn’t hear _that_ ,” Luka commented. She looked upwards, but there still couldn’t see any kind of reaction. _This place is empty, isn’t it?_ The thought was more chilling than any of the nights she had spent out in the wilderness during their search.

The interior was unlit. Kaito stepped inside cautiously, the shield of flames still emanating from his arm. Its light tinged the unkempt ground floor with an unnatural blue glow. Luka followed him, bow still ready. There wasn’t any furniture in the room, just the ladder going to the upper floors and two sets of doors, one across them, another to their right; a thick layer of dust covered the floor. It was undisturbed, except for one recent set of tracks that crossed the room and ended up in the doors past the stairs. “One set of feet and a staff,” Luka muttered, examining the ground. Her father had taught her a thing or two about hunting, despite being a girl, but she had never expected to use to pursue a mage of all things. However, the tracks made little sense to her: why was there only one set of steps? Where was Gakupo?

Kaito frowned and rushed to open the doors across the entrance. Luka gasped and ran after him. “Kaito, wait! “

But her friend had already pushed the doors open. His flames and Luka’s lantern, tied to her waist, illuminated a cot, an unlit chimney, a chair and a desk with some books and notebooks and a map of the continent on the wall. There was no one in there.

Like a white and blue whirlwind, Kaito turned around and aided by his magic, reached the stairs in two jumps. Before Luka had time to breathe, Kaito had climbed to the second floor, and she could hear him above, crying out Gakupo’s name again and again along with sounds of doors and furniture being smashed. His voice sounded more ragged with each shout.

 _I shouldn’t let him run around like that; there might be traps around here_ , Luka thought, making an effort to stay calm. She climbed the stairs after Kaito in a hurry; she had barely reached the second landing when she saw Kaito fly up like a cannonball towards the top of the tower. “Kaito, wait! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

If he heard her, he gave no indication of it. Splinters rained from above when he attacked the door leading to the terrace on the roof; the pallid light of winter touched the last floor of the tower, perhaps for the first time in years. Kaito’s silhouette briefly blocked the white sky, when he peeked outside. Then he went back and checked the doors nearby, slamming them in quick succession.

Luka finally reached his side, huffing out of exertion. “Kaito, please!”

“He has to be somewhere around here!” Kaito yelled, running his hands through his hair. “He has to!” Tears welled up in his eyes, and he continued with a tiniest shred of a voice. “I can’t fail him again…” He sank to his knees, lowering his head.

Luka crouched next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. _You were due a meltdown, I guess._ But she didn’t voice her thoughts out loud.

“I don’t know how to live without him, Luka. I can’t bear it,” Kaito said between sobs. “If only I could go back, I…” He returned his gaze to the ground floor. He pointed to the second door to the right of the entrance. “That door, maybe there are cells down there.” Without hesitation, he dropped down, summoning the blue flames around his body only moments before crashing into the ground. He threw himself at the door, wrapping his body in the cocoon of fire. The door practically disintegrated under the attack.

Kaito disappeared inside; Luka sighed and began to descend the stairs, but she wasn’t even halfway to the bottom when she heard a scream. Worse still, she heard an inhuman growl and the sounds of a struggle in the darkness. 

“Kaito!” The mystic left behind some kind of creature to guard his secrets! Luka had the briefest of instants to regret not calming him down, before the youth was launched flying out of the door and collided with the opposite wall. He landed face down on the floor, dazed.

From the dark doorframe, emerged a stooped, dark grey animal Luka couldn’t identify, about as tall as her. It had a shaggy curved back and a long slobbering snout, and stood in two powerful hind legs. It advanced on Kaito, extending its talons.

“No!” Luka yelled, attracting the beast’s bright red eyes towards herself. It let out a roar, showing two rows of pointy teeth.

Luka’s legs were shaking like trees in the middle of a storm, but she moved forward. Her fingers trembled so much that she could hardly control them, and the arrow she had in her hand slipped to the ground, but she keep moving closer. _Enough cowering, enough running away_ ; she was going to save her friends, or die trying. She raised her other hand still holding the bow, while the beast gurgled, as if laughing at her. 

 _"Pierce the darkness_ ," whispered something that felt both alien and part of her, deep inside. " _Break the ice entrapping you and claim your future."_

She lifted the empty hand and felt her fingers tingle. She knew what to do. And so it seemed as natural as breathing, when an arrow of concentrated fire appeared in her hand, and the bow itself exploded in flames, somehow still keeping its shape. She aimed and released the arrow, as the beast was preparing to pounce on her. The projectile impacted with the creature in mid-jump, pushing it backwards against the wall where the entrance door stood. The animal howled horribly; the flames spread all around its body, clinging to the dirty fur with ferocity. The room was bathed in a rosy glow.

Luka prepared another arrow, but the beast escaped through the gaping entrance of the tower, towards the cold landscape outside. She grimly observed it collapse in the middle of the clearing, a horrid charred thing against the snow. To be on the safe side, she still shot the second arrow, and the carcass turned into a barely identifiable pile of ash.

“Luka…” a weak voice called her. She turned around and saw Kaito trying to sit on the floor, holding his head with one hand. “You’re like us!”

 _‘You’re a beast too?’_ Meiko’s voice rang in her mind, full of fear and confusion. Well, the girl had called her an animal once or twice, perhaps she was right.  But Luka felt curiously elated. She and Gakupo were the same, whatever that ‘same’ was. He wasn’t so out of reach after all.

She approached Kaito and leaned in to see his back. His pretty white coat was covered in muck, but no bones were broken, it seemed. “You’re going to have a mighty bump there, I bet.”

“Yeah, my back is killing me….Look, I’m sorry for rushing like that, it’s just that-“

“I know. It’s ok.” She considered their surroundings. It was kind of late, and as creepy as this place was, it was probably the only shelter nearby. “Why don’t you go lie down on that cot for a while? I’ll bring the horses closer and find some firewood.”

Kaito at first seemed about to protest, but evidently felt sore enough to reconsider. He rose up slowly and walked towards the room in the back.

Luka turned her eyes to the blackness on her right. Despite how unpleasant it felt, she prepared another arrow and examined it closer. Her light revealed a short flight of stairs leading down into a long room with several cages. The closest to the door was open; inside of it, there was a sort of nest made out of trash, surrounded by bones. She felt no desire to go any closer. It was clear that Gakupo wasn’t in the tower at all, nor anyone else. At least it meant she could leave Kaito inside without worrying some other monster was going to chew him up.

She quickly returned to the dusty road and retraced her steps until she reached their horses and their bags. She guided them back towards the back of the tower, where a rundown stable leaned on the stony wall. Next to it, she found an ancient pile of firewood.

“I’ll need to make two or three trips at least.” Luka gathered as much wood as she could carry in her arms and returned inside.

Kaito was lying face down on the cot, resting his face in his arms. He seemed lost in his thoughts and, unsurprisingly, rather depressed. He didn’t move when Luka left the firewood, or when she returned later with their packs. Finally, Luka approached him and placed a hand on his head, startling him.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ll survive.” Kaito’s voice was toneless.

 “…Let’s warm this place up, ok?” Even though Luka felt more resolute than before, it didn’t mean she was any better at knowing what to say to make others feel better. So she turned away from him, awkwardly. Luka went to the chimney and quickly produced a fire. Then, she turned towards the desk. Their last chance was for one of those books and notebooks to have some clue regarding Verdirrama’s and Gakupo’s whereabouts.

However, before checking them, Luka examined the map of the wall. It had several locations marked all over the continent, including Oto. She wasn’t all that surprised that the mark next to the town was labelled ‘Gakupo’.

“Castelo…Blanca…” She read aloud some of the other names. They had a tick next to them, unlike Gakupo’s name. “Gumi… wasn’t that the name of Gakupo’s sister?”  Behind her, Kaito grunted in agreement. “Do you think it’s a coincidence?”

“I doubt it.” Kaito replied glumly.

“So what do you think this is?” Luka asked. She considered for a moment, then dragged the chair towards closer and climbed it to tear the map off the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Maybe we’ll find more about Verdirrama’s plans if we visit these places. Or where his true hideout is.”

“It could take us months!”

“Unless there’s something more concrete in one of these,” Luka waved with one hand in the direction of the desk, “it’s all we have.”

Kaito seemed on the verge of tears again; in contrast, Luka felt calmer. She was going to find out what was going on, no matter how long it took. She was going to find Gakupo. She folded the map and stored it in the pocket of her dark coat, above her heart.

She then sat on the chair and grabbed the first book on the table. It was an historical account of the town of Oto. Luka leafed through it, but there wasn’t anything of relevance. Next up was a slim book with more detailed maps of the region. It was marked with red ink lines, crossing the lands in capricious patterns. One went directly through Oto, more or less following the course of the river. Luka tapped her chin in thought, but there wasn’t any notes on the margin to give her a clue about the nature of the lines. She put the book aside with a sigh.

The notebooks might prove more useful, perhaps. The first one she picked up was labelled ‘Gakupo Kamui’, with elegant calligraphy. Inside, she found a detailed account of Gakupo’ life: data on all of his relatives, his likes and dislikes, all the major events of his life before he was imprisoned inside the tower, even a detailed analysis of the heavens at the time of his birth. Luka’s calm began to evaporate, as she read further and further. The thought of the mage compiling all this information to know exactly how to manipulate Gakupo made her sick to her stomach. No, it wasn’t just to manipulate _him_.  There were sections devoted to Meiko, Kaito and her, studying how to make sure they wouldn’t prove to be an obstacle. How small they seemed, in the cold words of the mage. She couldn’t make past the first few lines describing Meiko and Kaito before wanting to throw away the notebook in disgust. The back of her palate and her throat felt especially odd, like clenched by icy hands, as she read the words devoted to her.

_"Luka is weak. She puts up a proud front, and probably even believes it herself, just because she’s slightly prettier and cleverer than most girls. But she’s nothing. Impatient, selfish, foolish. A small prodding to the fears behind her pride and she’ll crumble like a house of cards. Her love is flimsy, the boy is nothing but a convenient crutch to her."_

“It’s not true,” she said aloud, without thinking. Behind her, she heard Kaito made an unintelligible sound that could be interpreted as a question. He sounded exhausted. 

“Try to rest, I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears, but Kaito made no comment.

Luka stared at the page, her eyes itching. Selfish, foolish, flimsy. Nothing but a crutch. The words stabbed at the heart, making her relive the last two months with renewed anguish. She knew she had done something terrible, by running away without a single word. No matter how deep she tried to bury it under justifications of every kind, a small cinder remained in the back of her mind, torturing her. The simple fact was, Luka had abandoned him. She had hidden in her room, crying and crying, feeling sorry for herself. She had looked away and told herself there was nothing she could do, and felt _so terrible_ because she was going to be married away to an honest man and have a normal life. And all the while, Gakupo was counting the days to his death. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how that must’ve felt.

He had been there when they were younger, to make peace every time she fought with other children. He had carried her when she fell off the tree and hurt her knee. He was there holding her as she cried when her father told her for the first time there were things she couldn’t be because she was born a girl.

He smiled so tenderly whenever he saw her, as if she was the most precious thing in the whole universe. He never pressured her or told her what to do. He didn’t mind that she was impatient or foolish. He had been such a permanent fixture of her life, that she could barely comprehend the world without him.

And Luka had abandoned him. Kaito didn’t fail Gakupo half as bad as she had. At least he had stood with him almost to the end. And she couldn’t even understand her own actions, looking back. Why? Why hadn’t she been there for Gakupo, when Gakupo had been there for her so many times before?

Luka continued looking through the notebook, even as tears rolled down her cheeks. There were pages filled with calculations and diagrams, completely devoid of meaning to her. The only thing she could guess, given the annotations, is that they were speculations regarding the strength of the powers inside Gakupo. Strangely enough, there were also references to the relics of the saint that killed the beast, all those years ago. She stopped at a particularly puzzling page. Each of the relics were listed, along with a list of names under each one, except for the prayer book and lantern. Gakupo was listed under the sword with every other name in the list crossed out. Kaito was the sole name under the shield, and Meiko, Luka and a few others were listed under the bow. Meiko’s name was crossed out, and there was a question mark next to Luka’s. The dagger and banner lists were scratched all over, and she couldn’t make out the names.

What did it mean? Her powers had manifested as arrows of flame, but she had assumed she had use them in a way that fitted her existing skills. Was it the other way around?

 _‘I still have the sword… and he’ll be trained, unlike these maggots.’_ At the time, Luka thought the mystic was referring to the relic. But what if he meant Gakupo himself? He had said nothing about the shield, even though it was missing from its usual place as well.

Maybe the sword and shield were gone, because the owners of the powers had called upon them. She turned around and eyed Kaito, who was laying there with his eyes closed.

Did that meant there were others back in Oto, corresponding to the rest of the relics? Or was it just the three of them? Why did the mage choose just Gakupo to torment? Those and other questions buzzed around inside her head, with no answers in sight.

She rubbed her eyes, and returned to the section devoted to Kaito. Maybe the mage had left something in there to explain his reasoning. She tried to put aside the discomfort that arose as she realized she was going to read very personal things, if her section was any indication. But this was important.

And it was very personal, alright. She had no idea how the mage was able to know some of the things listed in the page, things that no one else but Kaito and Gakupo should’ve known. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the fact that Kaito could say some of the things listed on the page without embarrassment, without being paralyzed. His heart was completely open.

The mage had deemed him the biggest threat to his control over Gakupo. He was too loyal, and too much in love with his friend. Kaito would never allow him to be molded into a proper tool. They had to be separated.

There wasn’t anything else of use in there, unfortunately. But it was actually surprising that the mage that left all this evidence lying around, even with that monster guarding the tower. He obviously felt very confident in his triumph.

Luka took out the map again. “This is all we have,” she whispered. Kaito was right; visiting all those places would take months. There seemed to be marks in every country of the continent, except for Alm-Ardjalus. “It’s ok, we’ll find you,” her fingers brushed the name next to the town of Oto. “This time, you can lean on me.”


	9. The Passing of the Seasons

The small green-haired girl walked happily down the street, a basket full of carrots in her hands. She made her way through the market, greeting everyone she knew with a joyful grin and sweet words. The spring air made her orange dress flutter prettily as she walked.

Kaito and Luka watched her from a side street partially blocked by a cart full of produce.

“She looks pretty normal to me,” Luka stated. Kaito grunted in response.

Gumi was the first person mentioned on the map they had managed to locate. Castelo had disappeared almost five years before from his town, and no one had even admitted to knowing who Arevalo was in the mountain village marked with that name. Kaito and Luka had gleaned two things before they were expelled from both locations; firstly, the villagers in each place didn’t enjoy visits from unusual people. Second and more important was the fact that a mage had visited each place, a tall individual with a staff. In the first town he had given his name as Velasco; in the second, he had presented himself as Valdemar.

Gumi seemed safe for the time being. Perhaps she wasn’t as powerful as the mystic had hoped. Another possibility was that he was simply waiting for her to develop naturally, since he obviously kept tabs on a number of prospective mages at the same time.

“I wonder if we should just go and ask her if anything odd has happened to her,” Luka continued. It was difficult to anticipate her reaction; it might even cause Gumi’s relatives to send word back to Oto, when the last thing Luka wanted was for her father to track her down. On the other hand, if Gumi had latent powers, it might be wiser to let her know that the mage was bad news.

“Whatever we decide to tell Gumi, we shouldn’t approach her in the open,” Kaito replied, a slight somber tone marring his speech. Luka was almost used to it by now; he never again lost his cool as thoroughly as that day in Verdirrama’s tower, but a part of his soul had definitely dimmed. She found herself in the curious position of being the cheerful one, trying to fight his sadness with unrelenting optimism. It felt as natural as wearing plate-mail, but at the same time, it was a nice feeling, to know that she was helping him, even if only a little.

“Let’s follow her, at the very least we should ask her if Verdirrama has ever showed up here,” Luka said and led the way, trying to look as inconspicuous as she could, while keeping an eye on the younger girl.  

Their opportunity came soon, thanks to the complicated layout of the seaport. Gumi took what appeared to be a shortcut, which lead her over one of the city’s canals. The roofed bridge was sufficiently deserted for Luka to decide calling the girl out loud.

“Excuse me, can we talk with you for a second?”

Gumi turned and gave them a curious look. She didn’t seem to recognize them, which made sense. She’d been very young when Lily and she were sent away. “Yes, can I help you?”

Kaito smiled pleasantly. “It’s quite a surprise to see someone with hair like ours here. Are you from Oto, by any chance?”

Gumi blushed a bit, evidently impressed by the handsome youth in uniform. “Um, my parents lived there…”

“It’s such a beautiful green.”

“Th-thank you.” The girl played with her basket nervously.

“I’m Kaito and this is Luka. May we know your name?”

“Gumi.”

“Nice to meet you, Gumi.” Kaito flashed her a big smile, showing, at least in Luka’s opinion, some serious acting chops. “This might seem like a strange question, but do you have other special characteristics, aside from the color of your hair?”

“Special characteristics?” Gumi gave him a blank look. “Like what?”

Kaito glanced at Luka. After taking a cautious look at their surroundings, she nodded.

“Don’t be scared.” Kaito extended one hand. In the palm of his hand, a small blue flame appeared.

Gumi gaped. “Is that…are you mages?”

Luka hadn’t considered it that way, but she supposed the label was a useful one. Mages were not exactly the most popular of people, but they were still accepted in most countries of the continent.

“Yes, we are.” Kaito masked his surprise at her words pretty well; Gumi didn’t seem to notice his momentary hesitation. “We were wondering if you were a mage too.”

Gumi looked at the blue flame, mesmerized. “I don’t know how to do anything like _that_! I wish I could, though.”

 _She’s probably too young_ , Luka realized. If magic was somewhat tied to physical maturity, Gumi had at the very least five or six years before she could start worrying about it. Good.

“Are we the first mages you’ve met?” Kaito asked, a charming smile still firmly affixed to his face.

“Um…a mage visited my uncle’s store once,” Gumi recalled.

“What was he like?”

“Not a he, it was a lady mage. Orange hair, very kind.  I think she was called…Rosamar?” Gumi looked upwards.

Kaito and Luka eyed each other in confusion. “Just she?”

“Yeah.”

Luka spied a group of laborers coming closer, and softly touched Kaito’s arm. The blue flame vanished, making Gumi pout.

“Um, we’re running late for an appointment,” Luka lied. “But one last thing, if you don’t mind. You haven’t heard of your brother lately, have you?” It was a long shot, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

Gumi’s blank expression returned. “…I don’t have a brother, it’s just Lily and me.”

“…Oh, sorry. Since your name is Gumi and your family is from Oto, I thought your parents were Gakuto Kamui and his wife,” Luka tried to sound innocent.

“That’s right,” Gumi furrowed her brow. “But my brother died with them, years ago.” Kaito’s and Luka’s expression reflected their surprise at this. “What is it?”

“Did your relatives told you that?”

Gumi nodded, now narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

Luka bit her lip. The group of men were very close now, eyeing her with appreciative eyes. Hopefully Gumi wouldn’t make a scene, but now Luka was really curious about her reaction.

“Your brother is alive, Gumi. And we’re looking for him,” Luka confessed before she could change her mind.

Gumi’s eyes widened and she dropped her basket, spilling some of the carrots on the wooden planks of the bridge. A couple of the workers stopped the runaway vegetables and handed them back to Gumi before they rolled off the sides of the bridge and into the canal. Gumi thanked them, flustered, and a man patted her head, laughing, before walking away.

Once its contents were secured, Gumi looked up at Luka and Kaito, hugging her basket as if seeking protection. “He’s alive?! Gakupo’s alive?!”

“As far as we know, yes. We just don’t know where he is.”

“I have to tell Lily! And my uncle and aunt!” Gumi was practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

“Um, telling Lily is fine, but could you keep it a secret from your uncle and aunt for now?” Kaito interjected. “It’s really important.” Gumi seemed confused, but nodded after a few seconds.

“Once we find him, we’ll come back to visit you, ok?” Luka added.

“Ok!” The girl grinned.

“Thank you for talking with us, Gumi.” Kaito said politely. “Have a nice day.”

“You too!” Gumi skipped away; going by her expression, she was anticipating telling Lily the good news. _Kids are definitely easier to talk with than grown-up villagers_ , Luka thought gratefully.

“Luka, that Rosamar…? Who do you think that was?” Kaito whispered.

“You know what, that sounds kind of familiar….” Luka extracted the map from her pocket and crouched down, spreading it on the ground. Kaito knelt by her side. Their eyes scanned the names marked all other the paper.

“There!” Kaito’s index finger pointed to the name ‘Rossemara,’ written near the far west of the map, over Lusania. “You think she misheard?”

“Could be. But what does mean?” Were Verdirrama’s recruits helping him get more mages? “Just how big is this operation?”

Kaito shook his head, indicating his ignorance. “At least we know Gumi and Lily are ok for the moment.”

“Yeah.” Not that it helped them get any closer to Gakupo, but it was one less thing to worry about.

“Let’s go back to the inn for now. We’ll figure out what to do next after lunch.” Kaito helped her get up and fold the map again. They walked back to their lodgings at a brisk pace.

***

Gakupo fell to his knees, clutching his thigh with one hand. Invicto’s icy projectile had cut his flesh as if it was butter under a hot knife. Blood poured from between his fingers and fell into the stained floor of the training chamber. It wasn’t his first injury of the day, but certainly the flashiest. From her spot near the wall, Maika gasped in anguish, but made no attempt to get near. Invicto had threatened to throw her out if she intervened again.

“Get up,” Invicto said. “You have five seconds.” Above his raised hand, another volley of projectiles began forming.

“Yes, sir,” Gakupo replied, struggling to stand steadily. His hands shook so badly that the sword would’ve fallen to the ground, were it not magical and part of him. As it was, the multicolored blade’s point seemed to be tracing a whimsical figure in the air, instead of aiming straight ahead.

“Defend yourself!” Invicto shouted, and launched his icy crystals towards Gakupo, along with a strong blast of cold air.

Gakupo did his best to guard himself from the attack, but it was too strong. Even after successfully blocking the projectiles themselves, the current of air pushed him off his feet and sent him bouncing and rolling on the floor like a ragdoll, until he collided with the far wall of the chamber.

“You have to block and produce an opposite current of hot air, boy,” Invicto instructed him. “You are getting better. Take an hour’s rest.” The old mage turned around and calmly walked towards the exit of the chamber. He didn’t seem all that concerned about the health of his pupil, but that was to be expected. The icy mage didn’t waste his limited amounts of kindness and patience on anyone that wasn’t Fortunata, his wife.

As soon as Invicto’s steps became inaudible, Maika rushed to Gakupo’s side to bandage his wounds. “Ma- Gakupo, are you alright?!”

“…I’ll survive.” Gakupo was still lying in the same position he ended up in, with his eyes closed. Only when Maika began to clean his cuts did he open his eyes, just a smidgen. “I feel so tired I can’t focus my eyes.” Even when trying to look at Maika’s face above him, his eyes seemed to swerve and dance around, uncontrollable.

“Do you want to eat something?”

“No, I wouldn’t be able to keep it inside. Just some water, please.”

Maika almost tripped as she ran back to the table next to the wall, grabbed a jar of water and a small bowl and returned. She placed the items on the ground and helped Gakupo move into a semi-reclined position, resting against her body. Finally, she filled the bowl and held it to his lips.

“It’s so cool…” Gakupo whispered gratefully, after a long gulp. As it was usual when using his powers for a long time, he felt slightly feverish. It didn’t help that the days were increasingly warmer. His sunset-colored eye itched; the lachrymal seemed to be insufficient to lubricate it properly some days. He closed both eyes, already falling asleep.

Just a short nap would be enough.

A fresh hand touched his forehead; the skin was subtly rose-scented. There was a slight rumor in the air, and when Gakupo opened his eyes, he saw the trees and plants of Yuu’s orchard swaying in the breeze. His head was in Luka’s lap. She inclined her veiled head downwards and smiled sweetly.

“You look so beautiful,” Gakupo said. Her mother had truly outdone herself with Luka’s wedding dress. A queen on her coronation day would’ve been proud to wear the white and pale pink outfit hugging her body. Hundreds of small beads decorated her bodice, catching the light of the cell’s lantern, hanging from a nearby tree, and the silk of her wide skirt caressed his cheek, before expanding all around them like a cocoon of pink flames.

Luka didn’t reply; she never spoke to him anymore.  She just played with the wild hairs on the top of his head, curling them around her fingers.

“You’re going to be happy, Luka. I’m sure of it.”

Birds cried out in the distance, foreshadowing rain.

“You need to go, or you’ll ruin your dress.”

Luka lowered him to the ground and stood. She walked calmly, squeezing her way past the tombs of the cemetery.  The wind tossed her veil left and right, like a long transparent banner. It was the last thing to disappear, when she dissolved in the air.

Gakupo looked upwards. The birds were circling above him, huge black shadows against the moon. They always ate his eyes, every single time. He didn’t try to run away. He couldn’t, not with the branches of the crystal tree pining him to the ground.

“I always try to shelter you the best I can,” the tree said, in the whisper of the air blowing past its branches. “You are so ungrateful.”

“I didn’t mean to bring you harm,” Gakupo said. But the crystal tree never listened.

“I wasted my life protecting you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Here they come.”

The birds landed all around his head, laughing with girlish voices.  The biggest one placed a skeletal claw on his forehead, and dipped its beak. Pain exploded across Gakupo’s face once more, and he felt his eye dribbling down his face.

Gakupo jolted awake, his head almost rolling off Maika’s lap. He looked around him, groggily. It was a big circular chamber, with many dark spots on the ground, and no windows. “Where am I?”

“Invicto’s villa,” Maika whispered. “You still have forty minutes more, don’t worry.” She covered him again with her shawl. She likely had draped it around his body when Gakupo was asleep.

Forty minutes until what? Gakupo couldn’t remember. But there didn’t seem to be any rush for him to do anything, so he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep soon after. This time, there wasn’t anything concrete hounding him inside his head, just rain and muffled sounds, like conversations heard from a great height. He peacefully let the sounds wash over him together with the water falling from the sky.

***

“Is it just me or we’ve been through this before?” Kaito said.

Luka and he were hiding in the bushes, watching yet another isolated building that was supposed to house a mage, in this case the mystic Vardano. The gardens around the old mansion looked much more verdant and fertile this time around, full of flowers and plants basking in the summer afternoon, but the house itself seemed as deserted as Verdirrama’s tower.

Like Castelo or Arevalo before her, Blanca was long gone by the time Kaito and Luka reached the barony where she had once lived. But unlike any other place they had visited during the past months, here everyone connected to the baron, or hoping to win his approval, seemed more than eager to brag about how Blanca had been accepted as an apprentice to the great Vardano. Conversely, the common people (or at least the ones willing to speak to Kaito and Luka) were happy that the cruel and haughty daughter of the baron was gone. It wouldn’t save them from the oppressive taxes and arbitrary decisions her father made, but it certainly kept the prettier farm boys with their families, instead of locked away in the palace, as entertainment.

“It’s kind of amazing that the baron never bothered to check if his daughter and the mage were actually here,” Luka commented.

“He doesn’t strike me as a particularly wise person, from all we heard,” Kaito replied. “Well, let’s check this place out.” He stepped out of the bushes, and with a casual flick of his arm, summoned a shield of blue flame to hang from his arm. Thanks to months of practice, its corners were much more defined than before.

“I hope he doesn’t have any nasty surprises for us,” Luka said, moving out to the open. She traced an arc in the air, and a pink bow appeared at the tip of her fingers. She gripped it with a confident grin and produced an arrow of flame. The wooden bow from Asa had long since been pulverized by the strength of her powers, but her own weapon was more than an acceptable substitute.

The grass around the property was luxuriant, so tall it was clear no gardener had trimmed it in many seasons. Luka had difficulties advancing; the thornier plants hidden between the blades insisted on hooking themselves to her skirt. Kaito busted out laughing when she began to kick the plants all around her, in a childish pique of rage.

All of sudden, his laughter was joined by many other voices, high-pitched and distorted. They both looked upwards, surprised.

Many, many dark shadows stared down at them from the roof of the mansion. Without warning, the little beasts jumped down towards them. The limbs were joined by leathery skin, like bat wings, but they were bigger than any critter of that family, and looked vaguely feline in nature. Kaito erected a blue bubble around Luka and him just before the animals could land on them. Undeterred, the creatures began scratching at the barrier, laughing and muttering in some strange language.

“Luka!”

“On it!” While Kaito kept the barrier in place, Luka began shooting the beasts one by one.  For whatever reason, his shielding abilities weren’t affected by her arrows; they just passed through harmlessly.

Arrow after arrow after arrow, a wall of smelly dark meat began forming around them. The only thing the beasts had going for them was persistence and numbers. But their numbers trickled down pierced by her attack, until the last burning body fell. Unfortunately, the smoking grass outside the barrier finally caught fire under the corpses, threatening to spread to the mansion and the nearest trees.

“Oh, no!” Luka gasped.

Without hesitation, Kaito grabbed her free hand. “Make the bow go away!”

Luka obeyed, and Kaito molded his powers into shimmering cocoons of blue flames for them both, like Gakupo had done subconsciously that night many months ago in Oto. Luka had yet to manage anything like that, but Kaito had reproduced the effect just by hearing her description.

“Let’s take a look inside, before it burns down!” Kaito pulled her forward, and they jumped over the dead beasts. Kaito’s flames made short work of the entrance door, revealing a dusty and bare interior.

The trail was older and difficult to see, but Luka spied the signs of two sets of footsteps, walking towards the door on the left. “That way!” She pointed, and they both zipped through the air thanks to Kaito’s powers.

Like in the tower, there was little inside of the room behind the doors, just some documents and another map. The only difference was some sort of small rounded platform in the middle of the room, inscribed with mysterious symbols.

Kaito dissipated his flames, and he and Luka began to gather the papers on the desk. In preparation for something like this, Luka had brought a satchel, so while she placed everything that seemed of use inside, Kaito took down the map and hastily placed it inside of one of his pockets. The creaking of flames roared near.

“What do we do with _that_?” Luka pointed outside when Kaito grabbed her hand once more.

“There’s nothing we can do,” Kaito shook his head. “Nothing except get out of here fast!”

Luka frowned. But he was right, they had to get to the horses before anything happened to them. She gave a last look to the room around her, before nodding. “Let’s go!”

It was a shame they didn’t have the time to investigate the platform in the middle of the room. Luka hoped dearly it wasn’t important.

***

Verdigris and Gakupo were in the older man’s study, one autumn afternoon. The mystic was quizzing him, like he did each week since he started his training.

“And what is this?” Verdigris lifted a bottle, making the liquid swirl slightly inside. The top of the brew was reddish with purple flecks, the bottom a clear golden. He was sitting behind a desk with several potions lined on a row.

“Arra’s Lethargic Brew,” Gakupo answered promptly. He was standing a few steps away, his hands formally folded behind his back.

“Very good. The only one you mistook was this one.” Verdigris lifted a slim bottle of green liquid. He casually uncorked it and took a sip. “Mint liquor. Sim Pace Poison is much thicker in consistency. Still, you did well.”

“Thank you, master.”

“Come here.” Verdigris stood, and when Gakupo moved closer, he placed a hand around his shoulders. “Walk with me.”

They exited Verdigris’ study and crossed one of the adjacent laboratories. A couple of servants in charge of monitoring ongoing experiments bowed deeply as they passed.

Verdigris didn’t seem to be in any particular hurry to speak. Only when they reached a terrace overlooking the palace’s gardens did he break his mutism. “You’ve done very well during your time here, my boy. Your teachers speak highly of you.”

“I’m glad to hear it, master,” Gakupo said politely. In truth, the only times when he felt anything approximating joy was when he visited Rossemara’s house. The classes were often fascinating, but together with the magical training left him in a persistent state of numb weariness, not helping his mood.

“I know that your life here is rigorous,” Verdigris stated. As usual, he always seemed to know what Gakupo was thinking. “But it’s only because I’m placing a lot of my hopes on you. One day I’ll be gone, and if our nation is to grow, it will need a competent leader in charge.”

“Me? But what about the Five?” It hardly seemed fair to Gakupo that the youngest, more inexperienced mage would be the one to rise to the top.

“Blanca is too emotional and egocentric, I’m afraid. Castelo would let his animals run through the streets goring the commoners if left to his own devices. And Invicto…well, he’s old and cares nothing about this nation. He just knows my deal with him is good. But if he thought he could get a better arrangement elsewhere, he’d leave without a second look,” Verdigris rattled off with an unusually grim expression of his face, leaning on the balustrade.

Gakupo tilted his head. “What about Arevalo and Rossemara?”

“I’m afraid they fall into the opposite end of the scale. They are too selfless and good-natured to be effective rulers. You wouldn’t think so of Arevalo, given her lineage, but it’s the truth.”

“You want someone that can lead Alm-Ardjalus into war,” Gakupo said softly.

“Indeed.” Verdigris studied his expression. “War is necessary sometimes, Gakupo. Think of your home town, full of backwards peasants. It’s not their fault, true. The lords in their far away castles prefer to keep them ignorant, shackled by the convenient chains of the church. We can help the common people. We can give them a better tomorrow…and we can make sure no other child is persecuted because of the circumstances of his birth.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Gakupo fixed his eyes in the reds and yellows of the autumn foliage below.

“Oh, you don’t have to do anything but study just yet.” Verdigris smiled. “We won’t start our campaign against Shinwa until the coming spring, and I don’t expect you, or anyone but Invicto and me to lead any attacks. At the very worst, Rossemara might need to lend us a hand when we destroy their capital.”

“Shinwa? But Oto-”

“Oto is a protectorate of Shinwa, of course. They must be conquered as well.” Verdigris lifted his eyebrows, seeing the shock in Gakupo’s face.  “Son, don’t tell me you pity them, not after all they did to you!”

“It doesn’t make me happy to see anyone suffer.” The people of Oto were nothing but an amorphous mass screaming in the back of Gakupo’s mind, a raging thing that plagued his nightmares at times. Still, the idea of their destruction brought him little satisfaction. He just wanted to forget they existed.

“You won’t have to see it.” Verdigris patted him paternally on the head. “The city will be cleansed, and become a productive part of our nation. By the time you visit it, Oto will be a completely different place.”

“But what about…” Gakupo trailed off. He hadn’t said _their_ names aloud in a while. It didn’t seem right, not inside the walls of this palace.

“There’s no one left in Oto that cares about you, Gakupo. They all hate you. Don’t waste your time thinking of them.”

“Yes, master.” Gakupo replied after a small pause and lowered his head. _He doesn’t care about your opinion. And neither would_ they _, for that matter. You are nothing._

“Good lad. I truly wish I had a son like you.” Verdigris ruffled his hair. “Milena must have the tea ready by now, come.”

***

“Happy birthday, Kaito!” Luka moved out of the way, so her friend could see the small table covered with a blue tablecloth: in the center, she had placed her gift for him: a sugary dessert made from shaved ice, cream and wild berries.

Kaito did his best to act surprised, hard as it was to ignore that Luka had been preparing his ‘party’ for the last couple of days. “Wow, thank you Luka!”  He grabbed the bowl of unhealthy delight and a spoon, and sat on his bed to taste it. Luka sat across him in her own bed, observing him with a small smile. He really seemed to like it.

Outside, the world was covered in snow. The winter was harsher this year, so they had been forced to spend the last couple weeks holed up in an inn. Luka helped the owner around in the kitchen, while Kaito did odd jobs around town. They were posing as brother and sister, to avoid unwanted questions.

To pass the time, Luka took out the map from her satchel. It was the tower’s map, although the differences with the mansion’s map were very small. The mansion’s map didn’t have Gakupo’s or Gumi’s names on it, and there were a couple of scratched out names on it that weren’t present on the other.

“We’re running out of places to search,” Kaito commented. Luka realized the presence of the map was spoiling the festive mood and silently grimaced. “It’s hard to believe that we’ve been at this for almost two years,” Kaito continued, shaking his head.

“Well, I can believe it. You actually look like you belong inside of that uniform now.” Luka replied drily. As she hoped, Kaito let out a short laugh.

“I wish my father could see me…” His words were nostalgic and affectionate. The ache was still there, even if its edges were finally dulling slightly with time. But now Kaito could look back and smile at the man in his memories. “I hope he’d understand why I’m doing this.”

“I’m sure he would.” Luka’s eyes travelled downwards to the map. “Besides, this is not a bad life.”

“That’s true. We’ve seen some nice vistas during our travels, haven’t we? If Gakupo were here with us, I’d have nothing to complain about.”

Luka sighed without thinking, at the mention of that name. He was never too far from her thoughts, especially when bad weather confined them in one place like this. In any case, Kaito was right; they were running out of clues. They had practically visited every major power of the continent by now, with the exception of Alm-Ardjalus. She tapped that last name distractedly. The capital was beautifully decorated with a small gilded emblem, a staff surrounded by stars. As she observed the emblem, a vague idea began forming in Luka’s mind.

“…Kaito, let me see the other map.” she said in a veiled tone. Kaito gave her a curious glance, but stopped eating long enough to reach inside his coat and pull out the folded paper. Luka accepted it with slightly trembling fingers.  She turned it around, and sure enough, the mapmaker’s logo was identical in both maps. More importantly, it was a variation of the emblem adorning the capital of Alm-Ardjalus.

“It can’t be…can it?” Luka whispered.

By now, Kaito had put the dish aside and was watching her expression with some anticipation. “What is it?”

“Kaito, these maps have no names inside the territory of Alm-Ardjalus,” Luka said.

“…Yes,” Kaito cocked his head to a side. It was one of the first things they’ve noticed. “Didn’t you say that perhaps there have been no magical phenomena in that area?”

“Or maybe Verdirrama doesn’t need subterfuge to keep tabs on the prospective mages in that country,” Luka said. “Maybe he’s perfectly aware of what’s going on inside its borders.”

Kaito stared at her for a few seconds. “Are you saying his main base of operations is there?”

“Look at the mapmaker’s logo,” Luka showed him the back of the maps, then the emblem marking the capital city. “It could be a coincidence, but maybe the maps were first produced in the capital.”

“What do you know of Alm-Ardjalus?” Kaito asked after a pause. “I should’ve paid more attention in class…I barely remember anything about them.”

“They are ruled by some kind of autocrat, I think. He killed the king around thirty years ago,” Luka replied. “But I doubt the teachers ever explained us their inner workings. It’s not like they are allied with Shinwa.”

Kaito rubbed his chin. “I’ll go talk with the traders back down in the docks. Maybe someone has been there, and can tell me more details.”

Luka tried to get her hopes in check, but it was too late. They were already growing, telling her to pack everything up and leave town. _He’s waiting, he’s waiting for us._

***

Winter was finally over. Already the days were pleasantly warm, and many sprouts were beginning to dare the open air, rising from the soil of the palace’s gardens. The campaign against Shinwa was about to start.

Gakupo watched the cloud-covered sky from his window, wrapped in a bathrobe. From time to time, a gust of wind toyed with his hair and made him shiver momentarily. But the weather was expected to improve later in the day. 

The bedroom door opened and Maika walked in pushing her cart. She stopped and stared at him, surprised. “You still aren’t dressed? Is there something wrong?”

Gakupo shook his head. It wasn’t nearly as often as before in Oto, but there were still days when he simply had no desire to move or do anything. It wasn’t physical tiredness exactly, but something much more difficult to define or explain. Wearily, he sat at the table and watched Maika set their plates and cups for breakfast. By sheer repetition, he had forced her to get used to the idea of eating in front of her master. Before she sat across him, she suddenly leaned over and kissed him, giggling. He kissed her back, mechanically. As long as it made her happy, it didn’t particularly bother him, meaningless as the act was. 

“Today’s parade is going to be so exciting!” Maika enthused once she settled in her chair. “Finally Master Verdigris is making his move!”

“You’re looking forward to the invasion? Why?”

“Why?” The young woman stared. “Oto deserves to be destroyed, after what they did to you!”

“What good is that going to do? They can’t hurt me anymore,” Gakupo said, trying to smile in a carefree way.

“It’s justice!” Maika replied adamantly. “Anyone that harms you must die!”

“Maika...” Gakupo sighed. For a brief time, he had been hopeful that contact with specimens such as Blanca would convince Maika that mages weren’t something to be idolized. But all that had achieved was focusing her devotion on him, as if he was some sort of pinnacle of his kind. Verdigris’ plans of making Gakupo his successor had all but cemented her views.

There was no point in arguing with her, Gakupo decided. “I suppose it can’t be helped,” he admitted, eating his breakfast without any enthusiasm. “The invasion of Shinwa is going to happen whether I like or not.”

“It’s for the greater good.” Maika said with satisfaction. “My lord mage is too kind and generous to see it just yet. They must die.”


	10. The Rejoining of the Fragments

Once Kaito and Luka located a trader that had been inside the borders of Alm-Ardjalus, everything fell quickly into place. The names of the mages controlling the nation were for the most part quite familiar to them, if only as marks on the maps. It was quite reasonable to suspect that their leader, Verdigris, was the man they knew as Verdirrama.

So as the cold season drew to a close, they travelled to Alm-Ardjalus’ borders. Unlike other parts of the continent, the roads leading to the city were kept under a tight watch. Not just anyone was allowed access, and missionaries of the Lady were especially unwelcomed.

“How exactly are we going to spin this one?” Luka muttered under her breath, as their horses neared the border patrol.

“Maybe the direct approach: ‘We have magical powers; we’re looking for a teacher?’ This is a magocracy, after all,” Kaito suggested.

“And then Verdigris will know we’re coming.”

“If you have a better idea, I’m all ears. We don’t have a guild membership or trader’s permit. Heck, we left Oto before we were inscribed as adult citizens. We could try to sneak by, of course, but if we get caught, that will certainly attract the wrong type of attention.”

Luka sighed. It was true; Kaito and she had no identification to speak of, no other plausible reason to be inside the territory of the mages. “Fine, let’s see how they react.”

When they reached the border gate, the guards were busy examining a merchant convoy. Merchants and soldiers were around the carts, engaged in what appeared to be friendly discussions. Under an open pavilion, the officer in charge sat at a desk reviewing the convoy’s papers. One of the guards happened to glance in the pair’s direction, and his eyes widened. He immediately trotted to his superior’s side, to call his attention to the new arrivals.

Kaito and Luka often were the target of stares wherever they went. It sometimes escalated to the point of hostility, in places where xenophobia and religious intolerance were quickly turning any strangers into enemies.

However, they had never quite experienced the reaction they were getting from these guards. It was like a ray of sunlight coming down from the skies to land on their faces, the way most of the men gazed at them with excitement and friendliness. The officer quickly rose and walked towards them, rubbing his hands.

“Good day, young sir, young lady. If you pardon my impudence, are you perhaps practitioners of the subtle arts?” He asked with surprising humility. Whether it was genuine or not, Luka couldn’t tell.

“Indeed, we have magical talents,” Kaito replied, adopting an air of confidence. “We come to Alm-Ardjalus to become apprentices to the noble mages of your fair capital.” He casually made a blue flame dance around his fingers, small enough to not frighten the horses.

The reaction to this simple act was similar to revealing themselves to be king and queen, or heads of the church. Every single guard immediately stood to attention. Some of the merchants were visibly amused at this, but they refrained from comment.

“And you come without an escort? I can send a message to the capital, so a carriage and guards are sent. The accommodations here are a bit sparse, but-“

“There’s no need for that. I’m sure we can find our way just fine on our own,” Kaito cut him off smoothly.

The officer’s face demonstrated an interesting mixture of emotions at this. Possibly he was torn between the need to obey any commands a mage issued, and the possibility of being punished for allowing apprentices to roam freely.

“My dear man, we are more than capable of looking after ourselves,” Kaito continued with a smile. “All we need from you is a map and passage.”

The officer considered this for a moment, before nodding. “Please, join me in my office. The men will take care of your horses.”

Luka and Kaito dismounted, and the officer lead them inside the building beside the gate. The office in question was a sparse little room with two chairs and a desk, but the officer dutifully invited Kaito and Luka to sit, while he pulled several maps of the region and the capital from the nearest shelf. “I’m afraid these are all we have.”

“Those are more than sufficient, thank you.” Kaito was lounging in the officer’s chair, with his feet on the desk. Luka couldn’t help but think he played the ‘arrogant mage’ rather well.

“You might experience a bit of congestion in the roads. Many people are coming into the capital for the parade.”

“Parade?” Kaito tilted his head.

“All seven mages are going to be present, and Master Verdigris is going to address the elite troops of our nation,” the officer said proudly.

“Seven mages? I thought only six mages ruled here,” Luka interjected.

“His lordship Gakupo hasn’t taken an official governmental role yet,” the officer explained.

And there it was. The name she had been hoping to hear, and yet it still was a strong jolt to her senses. _He’s here_. Luka stole a glance at Kaito and saw his eyes light up with emotion. Her own heart seemed about to burst, overflowing with bittersweet sensations.

Obliviously, the officer began to offer them food and drink. Kaito refused politely but making clear they were in a hurry to arrive in time for the parade, now that they knew it was such an important occasion.

That was all it took. The merchants were still standing around waiting to be allowed in, while Kaito and Luka rode away with maps, a few treats for the road and special permits.

After the gate was sufficiently far behind them, Luka turned excitedly to Kaito, “We made it! We found them!”

Kaito smiled, but there was an element of worry to his expression. “What am I going to say to him, Luka? I’ve imagined it so many times in my head, but I don’t know…will he even give me the chance to explain?”

“Of course he will,” Luka answered. “He’s never been the type to hold a grudge.”

“To tell you the truth…I hope he does hate me a little for what I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want him to think he somehow deserved what happened. It’s better if he blames me,” he smiled sadly.

“I think I’d rather place the blame where it actually belongs,” Luka said narrowing her eyes. “What are we going to do with Verdigris? Do you think we can take him on?”

“Not with his buddies nearby to back him up, no. I think we better grab Gakupo and run. I’d like to avenge Dad, but I don’t want to risk you or Gakupo. Friends over revenge, always.”

“I’m sure Captain Fuuga would say something along those lines,” Luka answered.

Kaito’s smile brightened, just a bit. It was a very welcome sight.

***

As the officer at the border had warned, the gates of the old section of the capital were packed with people. However, once again their looks helped them skip the queue, along with the special permits. The senior officer at the gate helpfully pointed in a map of the city the palace, the esplanade where the parade was to take place, and the roads that were cordoned off for the use of the mages and the troops. That gave them a good idea of the route Gakupo was expected to take.

After refusing an escort for the second time, they were allowed inside. The streets were packed, slowing the advance of the horses. On the upside, Kaito and Luka could take a good look at the magic capital: its modern and clean buildings, the strange devices in the stores and the flying machines in the skies.

“And to think we waited so long to come here,” Luka whispered. “I wish we had the time to explore this place.”

“At least we’re taking a good look,” Kaito replied. Inwardly, he envied her light tone. All she had to do was to cry a few tears and Gakupo would rush to comfort her. She had nothing to fear. As for him…the sole idea of standing before Gakupo and seeing the face he had disfigured made his chest hurt.

_What if he refuses to travel with you? Oh, he’ll take Luka back, for sure. Whether it is to stay here and be one of Verdigris’ minions, or to escape with her. But don’t just assume you’re invited._

“Kaito?” Luka’s voice made him realize he had been spacing out. They were pretty close to the road where the seventh mage was supposed to pass.

“Hm?”

“I just had a thought. Look, if there’s trouble…I don’t want to use my powers with this many people around. Not unless it’s really a matter of life and death. Besides, perhaps it’s better to let Gakupo ‘capture us’, if Verdigris brainwashed him into becoming part of his court. We’ll have a better chance to talk to him in private.”

“It could be dangerous,” Kaito replied. “Verdigris knows I can do magic, he might’ve instructed his troops to kill anyone that resembles me.”

“But…”

“Look, I’ll try to refrain from doing anything rash. I don’t want to hurt these people any more than you do. But I can’t promise I won’t be forced to act.”

Luka didn’t seem entirely pleased by his words, but nodded after a few seconds. Then the conversation languished again, as the street became more and more difficult to navigate. Ahead, they could see the intersection with the road they were seeking. It wasn’t easy to go near it; families carrying colorful banners, street vendors, guards…such a compact mass of humanity lined the street that it was a struggle to advance even a few steps. Sure, once the people took a good look at them, they often squished themselves trying to grant them access. But they were often facing the other way, or there simply wasn’t any room.

Little by time, they reached a spot with a decent view of the street, and just in time. An open carriage was coming.

Kaito’s heart almost faltered. Inside, there was a man clad in a purple uniform, alongside a woman with ivory hair. It was Gakupo, and the sight of him robbed Kaito of breath. 

The carriage moved slowly, to allow the people to see their mage. He stood, slim and handsome, his long ponytail fluttering slightly in the breeze. Instead of the eyepatch Kaito was expecting, Gakupo had mismatched eyes, one blue as always, the other a rabid mixture of orange and gold. He scanned the crowd with a distant smile, faker than any expression Kaito had ever seen in his face. Gakupo hated every moment of this. Only someone that knew him as well as Kaito would be able to tell, though.

The vehicle took the curve, and its change in angle made Gakupo’s eyes meet Kaito’s. There was a spark of recognition, as he took in his face. Then he noticed Luka a bit to the right and back, the horse and her almost hidden by some decorations. Gakupo paled, his smile forgotten. Next to him, the woman with ivory hair noticed his change, and looked for the source of it. As soon as she noticed the two people with colorful hair on the sidelines, she ordered the carriage to stop and the guards around it to seize them in a loud voice.

Kaito barely noticed the menace coming his way, or Luka shouting something. All his attention was focused on Gakupo’s face. Why did he look so upset at seeing them? Even accounting for his horrible last interaction with Kaito, he looked absolutely terrified of them both. Why?

Luka tried to make her horse advance towards the carriage, an incredibly hard task given the density of the crowd. The guards were making similarly small progress trying to catch them.

The woman next to Gakupo grabbed his arm, trying to get his attention. Gakupo whispered something to her, and then sat down, as if robbed of strength. He covered the eye that wasn’t supposed to be there with his fingers, squeezing it as if in pain.

“Those are enemy agents, plotting against our lord mage! Don’t let them escape!” The woman in the carriage shouted to the crowd, pointing at the pair.

A growl made of multiple voices surged around Kaito and Luka. The same fanatical devotion that had caused the people to stare at Gakupo in wonder was now directed at Kaito and Luka, turned into limitless anger. Hands pulled their clothes and Luka’s hair, dragging them down from the horses. Nail scratched them and fists punched them. Luka screamed in pain and terror, deafeningly loud.

“Stop!” Suddenly, a strangely resonant voice reverberated in the air. Gakupo was on his feet again, with one hand extended towards them. The citizens of Alm-Ardjalus became completely immobile, docile automatons waiting for his next command.

“Bring them here,” he continued in the same penetrating tone. The crowd lifted Kaito’s and Luka’s bodies over their heads; in no time, they were handed over to the guards waiting next to the carriage. The woman took from there, commanding the soldiers to tie their hands and feet together and gag their mouths. A couple of the soldiers managed to extricate the horses from the crowd.

“Get these two back to the palace to be questioned,” the woman told the soldier in charge, gesturing with disgust towards Kaito and Luka.

“We’re all going back to the palace,” Gakupo interrupted her.

“What? We can’t miss the parade,” the woman argued.

“I can’t go, Maika. I just can’t.” Gakupo turned to the nearest guard. “Go to Master Verdigris and tell him I feel unwell and I can’t attend the parade. Don’t mention the prisoners.” He truly seemed about to pass out, sweating and rubbing his eye frantically.

Maika gave Kaito and Luka a look of pure hatred, but all she said to Gakupo was a simple “Yes, Gakupo.” To the soldier guiding the carriage, she yelled an order to return to the palace.

The carriage turned around and returned to the palace at normal speed. All throughout the journey, Gakupo evaded their eyes, stubbornly quiet. No matter how many times Maika tried to engage him in conversation, the biggest reaction she got out of him was to shake his head. The woman seemed more and more upset, barely restraining his voice out of some sense of decorum.

 _Is she his girlfriend?_ Kaito wondered. She seemed awfully familiar with him, with the way she grabbed his arm. But Gakupo barely paid her any attention. It could be due to his and Luka’s presence, but Gakupo was making absolutely no attempt to reassure the woman.

Gakupo only spoke after the carriage stopped on front of the palace main doors, and Maika began instructing the guards to carry the pair into the dungeons. “No. Bring them to my chambers. I will speak in private with them.”

“But Gakupo-!”

“These used to be my friends, Maika.”

_…Used to be?_

“I can’t allow you to treat them like criminals.” Gakupo continued quietly. There was no warmth in his tone.

If anything, this only made the woman more incensed. She examined Kaito’s and Luka’s faces, gnashing her teeth. “So these are the traitors! They must be punished!”

“Enough, Maika!” Gakupo growled with a strange expression on his face.

Maika recoiled, and then lowered her head. “Yes, my lord mage.” Her expression was hidden by her bangs, but her voice shook with fury.

It was sufficient for Gakupo. He walked through the doors, without any further words. Maika raised her head, and gave the pair another look full of venom before ordering the guards to carry them inside.

The odd procession quickly crossed many sumptuous rooms, then a long corridor, then a sitting room, before reaching a wide bedroom. The guards placed Kaito and Luka on the chairs by a small table and bowed respectfully before leaving. Maika hovered sourly by the door, until Gakupo told her in no uncertain terms that she was to wait outside in the corridor.

Finally, the three of them were alone. Gakupo fidgeted a few steps away from the chairs, staring at the walls, at the floor, at the window, at anything that wasn’t them. A couple times he started to speak, then stopped immediately, as if his throat didn’t respond to him. He ran his hands through his hair, messing up his hairdo. He muttered under his breath, a few repeated words of reassurance to himself, before resting his eyes on them, but again his nervousness flared.

“Why?! Why did you have to appear?! I was almost used to this.” Suddenly he lurched forward and pulled down their gags with one swift motion. Then he jumped back, skittish as a scared animal. “Did the elders send you to kill me?”

“What?!” The ridiculousness of the question was such that Kaito almost chortled, despite how inappropriate that reaction was. But Gakupo’s anguished expression quickly dispelled the impulse.

“No, we’ve been looking for you ever since you left Oto! We want to help you!” Thankfully, Luka had a more sensible response on hand.

Gakupo turned his eyes towards her, with a hint of longing. For Kaito, it was both a relief and a bitter reminder of what he had lost. He had to leave the talking to Luka; he was no longer someone that could ease Gakupo’s fears.

“Please, I don’t know what the mage has been telling you, but we don’t want to hurt you. He tricked us, he tricked all of us. But we know now that you aren’t a threat to anyone,” Luka continued, her eyes glittering with tears. “I’m sorry I ran away from you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there!”

Gakupo watched her cry with utter bafflement; for a while, the room was completely silent aside from Luka’s sobs. Finally, he inched forward and touched her cheek. “Are you here?”

Luka nodded, still blubbering. “I’m real…and I could really use a handkerchief right about now.”

Gakupo blinked, and then clumsily went through the pockets of his uniform, until he found one and presented it to Luka…who was still tied up. A second later, she let out something between a laugh and a sniff. “Either you untie me, or you wipe my face yourself.”

For a moment, Gakupo stared at her as if she had suggested the most puzzling thing he ever heard. Then, he returned the handkerchief to his pocket for the time being and crouched before Luka to untie her. He had barely loosened the rope around her hands when she leaned forward to hug him. Gakupo yelped and fell backwards, with Luka on top of him.

“Um, are you guys ok?” Kaito ventured to ask.

Their usual roles had been reversed somewhat: Gakupo was lying stiffly on the ground, the gears in his mind turning with an almost audibly whirring sound, trying to process what was happening to him. Luka was again doing that choked little laugh, apologizing and wiping her face with a sleeve. Her other arm gripped the front of Gakupo’s clothes strongly. She only let go when Gakupo pulled them into a sitting position, with her in his lap, and silently took out the handkerchief again.

“I think we’re going to be ok,” Luka said, before momentarily hiding her smile behind the white cloth.

Gakupo’s eyes focused on Kaito’s figure, and again he seemed to struggle for words. “I didn’t kill Captain Fuuga,” he said after several attempts.

“I know,” Kaito replied. “I’ve known since that night.” It was shocking to him that Gakupo could think there was still a doubt about that. “It was the mage.”

Gakupo nodded. “But he did it because of me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Luka tossed the handkerchief aside and cupped Gakupo’s face. “I told you, the mage’s been lying to you! He manipulated everything to separate us. Whatever you think you’ve done, it’s not your fault.”

“What if it’s just the beast fragment that telling you to say that?”

“The what? Aah…” Luka obviously had remembered the list they’ve found in Verdirrama’s tower.

“Master Verdigris told me we were born with fragments of the beast of Arjavanda inside of us, and that’s why…that why you both were drawn towards me. It had nothing to do with me as a person.”

“Oh, really?” Luka replied drily, and blushing just a bit, pulled Gakupo closer and kissed him.

 _Well, that either convinces him or he’s going to completely lose it_ , Kaito thought.

“I chose to do that. Me. We chose to be together once, and we can choose it again,” Luka said, a little out of breath and red-faced, when she let go.

“Luka…” the corners of Gakupo’s mouth curved slightly and fleetingly; a genuine smile, for the first time in who knows how long. Kaito had a moment to feel a pang of jealousy, before suddenly Gakupo turned towards him. “You took out my eye.”

Luka made a face that in any other circumstances would’ve caused Kaito to laugh out loud, as she looked from one to the other repeatedly. However, Kaito was busy feeling like his innards had been replaced with ice.

“I understand why you did it,” Gakupo said softly. “You didn’t feel like you could fully trust me. I was nothing but a worthless lunatic, abusing your good heart.” He lowered his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Luka gasped, and Kaito found himself shouting, “No! Don’t ever say that again, you hear me! I should be the one apologizing!”

From outside the room, the trio heard a door banging and Maika’s voice. “Master, are you ok?! Master?!”

“I’m…I’m ok,” Gakupo said, frowning. “Go back to the corridor, Maika.”

“Master?” Luka asked, raising one eyebrow, after the woman’s steps retreated. “Is she your…no, never mind. We should get out of here, while everyone is busy with the parade. We can sort out everything else later.” She rose and calmly untied Kaito, then stood between the two young men with her hands on her hips, with a hint of impatience.

Gakupo got up slowly, watching them with uncertainty.

“At the very least, we should go somewhere else in the city to talk,” Luka suggested, her expression softening. “Kaito and I will be in trouble if Verdigris comes back.”

“Ok.” Gakupo toyed with his hair nervously. “I’ll need to-Maika, come here!” He abruptly raised his voice while he retrieved a small potion vial from a pocket. As her footsteps became louder, he moved to stand near the door. Luka and Kaito looked at each in confusion.

“Gakupo?” Maika opened the door, at first only noticing the foreigners standing in the middle of the room. But then Gakupo grabbed her and forced the contents of the vial into her mouth, with surprising celerity. Maika feebly tried to fight him off, but her movements quickly became sluggish. She gradually slumped to the ground.

“…Did you just poison that woman?” Luka asked, shocked.

“It’s sleeping potion. It will pass soon enough,” Gakupo carried Maika to the bed, and left her there after whispering something into her ear. She muttered something incomprehensible, then closed her eyes.

“Your horses should be in the stables. Let’s go.”

***

The stretch of forest commonly known as the Witching Woods began at the northeast of the palace and covered practically all the valley between the palace walls and the mountains. When the king ruled, large parties of noblemen spent days hunting under the trees. Now the animals lived mostly undisturbed. None of the mages were the type to enjoy hunting, and it was forbidden for anyone else to enter the forest.

Kaito, Luka and Gakupo were traversing a path amidst the foliage; it was so narrow that the horses had to follow it in single file, with Gakupo’s horse in the lead. At the end of it, there was a small hut, almost covered by the vegetation surrounding it.

“I came here a couple of times when I had a break from studying,” Gakupo explained. “It’s really peaceful.”

“Does that woman know of this hut?” Luka asked from behind.

“Maika? She has no reason to think of this place.” Gakupo said. “I didn’t bring her with me. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to get her to stay back at the gamekeeper’s lodge.”

The hut had a small roof propped up by four posts next to it, with an empty manger underneath it. The grass encroaching the clearing looked to be a more likely source of food for the horses. After the trio dismounted and tied the animals to one of the posts, Luka said, “Look, I got to ask: what’s exactly your relationship with that woman?”

“Verdigris gave her to me.” Gakupo paused, one hand on the door of the hut. He examined Luka’s expression with a tilted head. “Every mage has at least one servant for their personal use.”

“Personal…!” Luka glanced at Kaito, who gave her a helpless shrug. She turned back to Gakupo. “Do you realize what you’re saying?!”

“I never took anything from her that she didn’t willingly offer.”

“Right, because women always make that sort of choice without any external pressures,” Luka snapped.

“Are you trying to lecture me about being forced to do things against your will?” Gakupo asked stiffly. When Luka didn’t reply, he opened the door and went inside the hut, shaking his head. From inside, his muted voice commented, “I left some things here the last time I came. I wonder if they are still here…”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Luka muttered. “I didn’t.”

“I know.” Kaito squeezed her shoulder, before entering the small dwelling. Luka followed him unhappily.

The hut was meant as a temporary resting stop for hunters, so it didn’t have much in the way of amenities. It had just two rooms: a dining area with a dusty rectangular table and two benches, and a bedroom with cots in the back.

Gakupo sat at the table, without even attempting to dust the bench off. Some of the nervousness of before seemed to have returned, as he watched Kaito and Luka take in the interior of the hut. “What happens now?” He asked.

“Eh?” Kaito plopped in front of him on the opposite side of the table.

“I asked what happens now.”

“Oh, I heard you the first time. Um, ideally, we should be getting away from this nation, but we thought you had more questions before deciding whether you wanted to come with us or not,” Kaito continued. He glanced at Luka, who was still standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, but she said nothing.

Gakupo leaned on the table, covering his uniform’s jacket with dust. “More questions, you say.” He doodled absently on the surface with a finger, uncovering the dark wood beneath. “Are Verdigris and Verdirrama the same person?”

“We believe so.”

Gakupo sighed. “I thought as much. He changed his looks with a spell, but forgot to change his eyes. He even forgot to change his height. Very sloppy.” He chuckled humorlessly. “All this time, I was hoping I was wrong, that it was just part of the madness. Well…it could still be, actually.” He raised his eyes, looking at Kaito with desperation. “My head is never going to mend, is it? I’ll always be dragged around by other people, wondering if what I’m seeing is actually there…” A tear rolled down from the blue eye, but the sunset eye remained dry. Kaito remained still, squeezing his hands, telling himself not to touch Gakupo.

“Shut up!” Luka yelled and hugged him from behind, her long hair hiding both their faces. “Stop saying things like that. It’s going to get better, I promise! Please, please, don’t give up!”

“I don’t know if things will ever return to the way they were between us. But I will do everything I can to get you through this, I swear,” Kaito said. “Please come with us.”

“Even though all I do is depend on you?” Came the voice from behind the curtain of pink hair.

“Don’t you realize how happy it makes me to protect my friends?” Kaito replied. “I could say the same thing.”

“And I…” Luka muttered shakily. “You were always there for me, when I couldn’t convey my feelings to the world. You _were_ my bridge to the world. Other people can be so scary and incomprehensible. I never know what to say or how to act. It was so much easier when you held my hand and smiled in my place.”

“Verdigris might be right to some degree: we are three fragments of one being. Perhaps it does makes us wish to be together,” Kaito reflected. “That doesn’t mean it’s unnatural, or separate from what we are. I don’t see why we shouldn’t embrace it.” After a pause, he added sheepishly, “um, could you sit down next to him, Luka? It feels a bit odd to be conversing with someone I can’t see.”

Luka untangled herself from Gakupo clumsily, rubbing her face. Gakupo wordlessly moved to the left, to make room for her, and she sat down.

“So…” Kaito began.

“So?” Gakupo repeated innocently.

“Well, are you coming with us?” Kaito asked after a beat.

Gakupo nodded.

“…Good. That’s good. I’m glad,” Kaito replied, again fighting off the impulse to grab Gakupo’s hands.

“I don’t know where you’re planning on going, but perhaps we should wait until the invasion begins to cross the border. There’s probably going to be less security up north,” Gakupo pointed out helpfully.

“Wait…an invasion?” Luka asked.

“Alm-Ardjalus is going to conquer the eastern countries,” Gakupo explained, as if it was a minor detail. “Verdigris was going to denounce the corrupt institutions of the continent today at the parade, particularly the church. The war will start soon.”

“What?! But Deren-”

“Deren signed a treaty with us,” Gakupo seemed to have forgotten he was no longer part of the ‘us’, “they want to be rid of the influence of the church as much as Alm-Ardjalus. They’ll allow the troops to use their ports in return for a part of the spoils.”

“Is Oto going to be attacked?” Kaito interjected.

“Of course.” Gakupo replied. For the first time, he seemed to realize he was saying something unpleasant. “I’m sorry.”

“But my parents, and Meiko and her parents and everyone else…They have no idea about this, do they?!” Luka exclaimed horrified.

“I doubt it.”

“We have to go save them!”

“Save Oto? Me?” Gakupo smiled in disbelief. “I’m afraid to go near it, Luka. And you really think they’ll want my help?” His smile faded, and he evaded her eyes.

“We don’t expect you to just forgive them so easily, you know?” Kaito said. “I don’t think _I_ forgive them just yet. It’s not like the mage forced them to be so vicious. But I think it would be better for your own peace of mind to help them.”

“…Could you give me some time to think about it?”

“We could stay here tonight. And tomorrow, _you_ decide where we’re going. How about that?” Kaito raised a hand to stop Luka’s objections. “We aren’ _t_ going to force you to go anywhere near Oto, if you don’t want to.” 

Gakupo kept staring at the wall, but nodded after a few moments. With that decided, the trio began to prepare the hut for the night.


	11. The Bite of the Thorn

Night in the forest was full of mysterious sounds, the echoes of the many forms of life creeping, flying, running and dying in the shadow. For Gakupo, the lack of any sounds related to human life was both exciting and reassuring. There was no judgment in the woods, no angry voices or hidden motives, just the bare fibers of animal existence.

He stood by the hut’s door, without his cape or the uniform’s jacket, watching the dark silhouettes of the trees. Near the limit of the light of his lantern, the horses were drinking from a trough he found in the back of the hut.

“You and Luka should go to sleep. I’ll keep watch in case anything happens,” a voice said from behind. Gakupo turned and found Kaito standing at the other side of the door. In the background, the purple-haired young man saw Luka preparing the cots.

Gakupo and Kaito watched each other for a few seconds before Gakupo realized Kaito was waiting for him to move out of the way. There was more than enough room for Kaito to cross the doorframe, but by now Gakupo had realized Kaito was carefully maintaining a certain distance from him at all times. It made things easier, in a way, but it also gave him an odd feeling. Kaito had never been the type to avoid physical contact.

As an experiment, Gakupo moved back a couple of steps. When Kaito walked forward, Gakupo returned to his previous position and grabbed Kaito’s shoulders. His friend froze, caught by surprise.

“Does this eye unnerve you?” Gakupo asked, leaning so close that his bangs brushed Kaito’s forehead.

“What?” Kaito uttered, flustered.

“Your eyes always seem to focus right here,” Gakupo explained, releasing one shoulder to tap under the eye Verdigris gave him. “Some people dislike it, I’ve found; they find it ugly or unsettling.”

“It’s not-I can’t forget what I did, not with you right in front of me. Even if Verdigris planted the seed in my head, it was me who attacked you. I can’t escape that.”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Don’t you get it? I don’t need you to dismiss what happened or to blame yourself…I need you to forgive me!” Kaito interjected loudly. Over his shoulder, Gakupo noticed Luka was purposely doing her best to ignore them.

 _She’s giving us some space to solve this_. Gakupo considered the idea, and found it agreeable. If Kaito and Luka were truly back in his life, he wanted them to be their old carefree selves, the people they used to be before this whole mess. So he took the lantern over the stump near the door and shouted, “We’ll be right back!” before heading for the trees.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Kaito followed him, stammering.

“We’re going for a walk.”

“Wait!”

“Let’s go to the creek,” Gakupo continued, stepping over some roots. Then, he jumped down an incline to the south of the hut.

“You call this a walk? Slow down!” Kaito stumbled after him. “Oh, what am I even doing?!” In this hand, a small ball of blue flame appeared. “That’s much better.” He carefully descended towards the spot where Gakupo was standing, mouth agape.

“You can use magic?!” Gakupo exclaimed and foolishly reached out to touch the ball of flame, before Kaito could extinguish it. But Gakupo’s fingers touched it as if it was nothing.

“My powers woke right after yours, actually. I thought you knew, sorry.”

“Why would I know?” Gakupo batted the ball of flame in a slightly feline manner, fascinated. “It doesn’t burn.”

“It does make sense if you think about it, if we are three fragments of the same being.”

“Verdigris told me you likely had no magical skill.”

“Another lie, what a shocker. He knows, Gakupo; he saw me using magic.”

“And what about Luka?”

“She has powers as well.”

Gakupo made an indistinct sound, his eyes still fixed on the blue flames. After a while, he asked frowning, “Why did Verdigris pick me, if we share the same power source?”

“I have a theory, actually. Luka and me, we work rather well as a team, since I focus more on the defensive aspects, and Luka can fire really powerful projectiles. But I don’t know how well we’d fare on our own. Perhaps your skillset is more balanced.”

“That could be the case.” Gakupo suddenly let a small exclamation and added “Hey, I almost forgot. I forgive you, Kaito.” He paused for an instant, like a performer after a trick, eagerly watching Kaito’s face.

Kaito let out a half-suppressed snigger, then covered his mouth. “Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m just really happy,” he hurriedly explained. “Thank you.” He _did_ sound tremendously relieved.

“I feel happy too, I think. Let’s find the creek,” Gakupo said and resumed walking. From behind, he heard Kaito chuckle again softly.

It was a great night to be outside, as far as Gakupo was concerned. The true aspect of the woods was only suggested by his lantern; beyond its light, there was an unknown vastness, a great uncaring void enveloping the small world of plants rustling against his legs, the faint hint of cold and humidity clinging to his throat and nostrils, and the smell of earth and conifers. 

A few moments later, the vegetation ended and the creek was before him, mumbling endlessly. He was a little to the south of his favorite spot with the big tree, where he could sit and submerge his feet in the water. Here, a big flat stone jutted a bit over a bend of the creek and the broken reflection of the lantern on the flowing surface. Gakupo raised his eyes to the skies. Far from the lights of the palace, the sky looked frighteningly beautiful. 

Kaito caught up with him and took his free hand. “Hey, stop running off on your own.” A second later, he dropped it abruptly. ”Sorry, I won’t touch you anymore.”

“I suppose it still makes me a little nervous.” Gakupo grabbed Kaito’s hand, pulling it towards him. He made Kaito’s fingers touch a spot on his chest near the shoulder, then rest over his eye. “But you aren’t going to hurt me again, right?”

“Never!” Kaito extinguished the small ball of flames and cupped Gakupo’s face. “Do you believe me?”

“I believe you.”

Kaito smiled from ear to ear, even as his eyes glinted with unshed tears. Gakupo smiled back, defying his own uncertainties. He really wanted to believe Kaito; but it was extremely frightening how easily Verdigris could pit them against one another, if given the chance. _Let’s not give him another chance, then. Don’t let Kaito or Luka fall into his hands._

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Kaito muttered, caressing Gakupo’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“No such thing as forever,” Gakupo replied, quoting some old lyrics suddenly echoing in his head. “And no need for it, if we leave no regrets behind.”

“If that’s the case…maybe you can forgive me for this as well,” Kaito’s smile turned a bit mischievous. “I wouldn’t want to leave regrets behind.”

Gakupo opened his mouth to formulate a question, but before he could let out more than a syllable, Kaito pulled him down and kissed him. The surprise made him drop the lantern into the creek; its light fizzled out, leaving them in darkness.

Warmth; that was Gakupo’s first impression. The heat of Kaito’s mouth, of his body pressed against his, and the hands holding him in place. It reminded him somewhat of how feverish and exhausted his body felt sometimes after long sessions of magical training, but this was a comforting fire, a flame he could dive into and rise renewed. How strange it was to think only yesterday he was utterly convinced Kaito and Luka hated him, just like everyone else in Oto. And now here they were, and the message conveyed by Kaito’s lips hadn’t changed from those hushed last days in the tower.

Gakupo kissed Kaito back, even as a familiar concern began to plague him. Kaito enjoyed protecting others, he had admitted so himself. Even without that, Gakupo had always suspected he was tapping into Kaito’s weak spots by being so helpless and pathetic. Kaito couldn’t really be in love with him; in all likelihood, he was in love with the idea of protecting him, when no one else would.

At least, that was his usual conclusion. Gakupo had clung to that idea stubbornly, with a fixation only people with few outside distractions could achieve. Kaito couldn’t love him; it was some sort of mistake.

But here Kaito’s fingers were chipping away at the notion Gakupo had carefully maintained for so long. Here Kaito’s mouth was pouring all his longing into him. Why? And what was Gakupo supposed to do? Gakupo examined the questions in his mind, without reaching satisfactory answers, as Kaito’s hands left his face and began to tug at his shirt.

“Please…” Kaito broke away and whispered breathlessly into his ear. “I know, I know who and what you want. But I missed you so much!”

“What I want,” Gakupo repeated; oddly, he felt like laughing. If that was true, Kaito knew more about him that Gakupo himself.

“Please, give me just this one night, that’s all I need,” Kaito’s voice became more urgent, as his fingers fumbled with the buckle of Gakupo’s belt.

With a small gesture, Gakupo called upon the fire inside of him. Small flames appeared all around them, swaying slightly in the air. Kaito looked up at him, surprised.

“I don’t know how to feel right now,” Gakupo admitted.

Kaito reddened and rested his head on Gakupo’s shoulder. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t be pushing you into this.”

“It seems we can’t talk without constantly apologizing to one another,” Gakupo replied wryly, leaning his head slightly to rest his cheek against Kaito’s head. “I should be saying something else entirely,” he scolded himself and squeezed Kaito between his arms. “Thank you for being there, all those years.”

“I’m in love with you, Gakupo. It wasn’t exactly taxing.” Kaito’s voice dropped into a whisper.

“I don’t understand that either. Why me? I had nothing to offer you.”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t because of your infallibility, because you couldn’t be more wrong about that,” Kaito laughed.

“If that’s the case, what can I do to make you happy?”

Kaito pulled back slightly, flashing a conflicted smile. “If you didn’t notice, a moment ago I was begging you to spend the night with me.”

“Oh.” It was rather perplexing.

Kaito laughed again, looking to the side. “That would make me quite happy. But if you need some time to sort things out, I won’t pester you.” His eyes met Gakupo’s. “It’s enough for me to have you back.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Gakupo hugged Kaito once more. Now that he was able to do it, he realized how much he had missed touching his friends and holding them close. No one he had met in the city of mages had come close to drawing out this emotion out of him. As he thought about it, his mind travelled back to the hut and he imagined Luka sitting on one of the cots, waiting. If he was to sort things out, he needed to talk with her.

“I’m going back to the hut now,” Gakupo declared. Kaito’s arms, until that moment circling around his waist, dropped to his sides.

“Then go,” Kaito said looking at the ground. “I think I’ll stay here for a bit and do some thinking.” He made no attempt to light again the ball of flame.

Gakupo watched him for a couple of seconds and then hummed, extending a hand. A butterfly of light appeared at the tip of his finger, and then flew to land on Kaito’s shoulder. A summoned creature like that could last for a while, even without his own magic to sustain it. 

“There’s no need to be in the dark,” he said smiling in response to Kaito’s surprised look, then began climbing back to the hut.

 _This is almost like the daydreams I used to have_ , Gakupo thought as he neared the top of the incline. _The three of us, having an adventure; we’re even facing an evil wizard of sorts_.

However, on the matter of Verdigris, he had trouble reducing him to a simple label. The warmage seemed to genuinely want to run his nation in an effective manner. Aside from making him train extensively, he had never mistreated Gakupo once they began living in the palace together. So why had he done all those horrible things in Oto? Why not simply talk with Gakupo’s parents and offer an apprenticeship? Was his need to control and manipulate others so strong?

When Gakupo entered the hut, he saw Luka on one of the cots, hugging her legs. She lifted her head when she heard him enter, surprised. “I thought you and Kaito…” she trailed off, wiping her eyes.

“Were you crying?” Gakupo sat in the opposite cot, watching her with concern.

Luka bit her lip. “I realize how dumb this is. It’s not like I didn’t know.”

Gakupo tilted his head. “Know what?”

Luka frowned. “You can’t be serious. Even you should be able to tell how much Kaito loves you.”

“Ah, that.”

“ _Ah, that_? Really?! Don’t tell me Kaito poured his heart out and you had that kind of reaction!” Luka replied, scandalized.

“Not exactly,” Gakupo blinked. “Um, do you wanted me to say yes?” He hadn’t expected Luka to want to see him and Kaito together.

“Of course not! I…I’m….Jeez, you are so clueless!” Luka blurted out, red-faced. “I want you for myself, but I don’t want Kaito to be sad either. So you’d better not say anything stupid to him!”

Gakupo stared. “Can you say that again?”

“What?”

“Say you want me.”

Luka seemed about to explode out of sheer embarrassment. Gakupo left his cot and kneeled before hers. After a moment, he took her hands into his, as tenderly as he could.

“Please, Luka. Let me hear how you feel,” he begged.

“I really thought I was better at this now,” Luka muttered. “But I see you and I regress into this dumb and awkward little girl.” She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Gakupo waited in silence. He suddenly wondered how many times they had been in a similar position: she was wrapped in obfuscated silence, him waiting patiently for her to open up and explain what was bothering her. Sometimes he never found out the problem at all; then, he just settled for hugging Luka until her bad mood dissipated.

This time, _he_ was the problem, a rather peculiar position to find himself in. Perhaps, then, the solution was to exacerbate the issue, until Luka exploded at him. At least, that way he’d know for sure what she was thinking. Guided by that decision, he pushed Luka backwards and climbed on top of her. She lay there woodenly, watching him with wide eyes.

“Say you want me, Luka. Say it, and I’ll do anything you ask,” he whispered into her ear. No response. Undeterred, he placed a kiss onto her neck and began unbuttoning her dark dress.  As Gakupo pushed away fabric and frills, uncovering more pale skin, he kissed her body repeatedly, drawing nothing out of her but a slight tremor. 

“What are you thinking, Luka?” He asked again. Luka shut her eyes tightly, an amusingly pointless gesture given how exposed she was now. Gakupo pushed her thighs apart and bent down for a final kiss. Luka shuddered and moaned, but no coherent words left her lips, no matter how hard Gakupo tried to elicit an answer. After a while, he pulled away and rose from the cot. “I’m not doing this anymore.”

She propped herself up on one elbow and watched him, surprised. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful that it was hard to resist the desire to just hold her, but Gakupo took a steadying breath and continued speaking. “Don’t you realize how uncomfortable this is? All those things you said back at the palace, and when we arrived here, do you really believe any of that?”

“Yes!”

“Then why can’t you do this one thing for me, Luka? Just once, be the one that reaches out. Even if you can’t say the words, at least act like you’re enjoying yourself!”

Luka’s eyes filled with tears. _Somewhere along the line, I became really good at making her cry_ , Gakupo thought guiltily. He was on the verge of apologizing, but stopped himself. Enough was enough.

“Pressured into it as you say she was, Maika never made me feel like I was a beggar at her door,” Gakupo said. _And yet, she never felt right in your arms_ , replied a voice in his head, but he ignored for the time being. He was trying to make a point. “We knew where we stood in relation to each other. But I left her and the palace behind, because you asked me to abandon them.”

He turned away from Luka. “Kaito begged me to be with him tonight, you know? I don’t expect you to be as open with your feelings as he is, but that sincerity pulls me towards him. I know he and I could be happy together. But what about me and you?”

Still more silence. It ached, but at least he tried. He began to walk away, without giving her another look. “Good night, Luka.” He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do next, but whatever it was, it entailed getting away from her.

Gakupo was half-way across the front room of the hut when Luka ran like a madwoman after him, and tackled him from behind. They almost fell to the ground, but Gakupo managed to stay on his feet, barely. Luka was sobbing, mumbling and squishing her face against his back at the same time, which made it a little difficult to understand what she was saying, but the gist of it was clear. He smiled, overjoyed.

“I love you too, Luka.”

Her sobbing quietened down and her grip around his mid-section loosened gradually until she was just resting her hands against his shirt. Gakupo turned to face her.

“I must look like a mess right now,” Luka commented. She did look much less elegant than usual, given the blood-shot eyes, runny nose and tousled hair.

All the same, Gakupo’s heart swelled at the sight of her expression. He picked her up in her arms, making her gasp. “It’s too early in the season to be running around like that. Let’s go back into the room.”

Luka sniffed. “You wouldn’t happen to have that handkerchief still, do you?”

“I have no idea where I put it.”

“It’s okay,” Luka rubbed her face. As Gakupo carefully brought them across the door to the back room, she kissed him on the cheek.

“You know, I hope that these cots are sturdy enough for us,” Gakupo said reflexively. Luka giggled a bit, hiding her face in his neck. He pushed one cot with his foot. “Hmmm.” They did seem in good enough condition.

This time around, he lay back and let Luka do whatever she wanted. She started timidly at first, kissing him softly while she tried to open his shirt and pants. However, her fingers weren’t quite up to the task due to nervousness, so Gakupo finished the job for her, after a formal, “Excuse me, ma’am.”

Luka let out a little laugh; she seemed to calm down somewhat. She took his hands and ran them up and down her body. “I’m letting you have me, before anyone else.”

“Thank you.” His hands came alive on her skin, first squeezing and teasing her, then pulling her down for a kiss. There it was again, the growing flame, as their tongues circled one another. The impulse to be one, pushing him relentlessly to take her. She felt it as well, clearly; she broke the kiss to mirror his actions from before, slowly working her way down his body with her mouth. There was only a small hint of inexperience to her motions.

“Luka…” Her caresses made him moan her name over and over, his senses lost to anything that wasn’t Luka’s body.

It was time. Just a few whispered words, a slight correction to her position, and suddenly they were moving as one, burning as a single flame. Luka only felt discomfort for a little while, he made sure to be careful. Soon, she swayed on top of him, crying out with every thrust, so delectable he wanted to consume her to a crisp along with him, over and over, until the end of time.

An oppressive feeling stretched its tendrils inside his chest, causing him to arch his back with delight. Without words, a part of him that wasn’t completely his was rewarding Gakupo for bringing them together.

However, it wasn’t completely satisfied.

***

Sometime later, Gakupo woke up. Luka’s head was resting on his chest; her hair smelled faintly of flowers. The candle in the corner of the room had burnt away at some point, leaving them in darkness. It was probably a couple of hours until dawn.

Something was different. There was a current of indescribable quality, a commanding presence inside of him. _Make us whole._ Gakupo had to comply. He wanted to obey, more than anything he had ever wanted. Slowly, he withdrew from Luka and laid her on the cot, resting on her side. She mumbled a few sounds, barely awake.

“I need to go to make water,” he replied. It was a lie, the first time he had ever lied to her.

Luka returned to sleep almost immediately, judging from her breathing. Gakupo stepped over the clothing strewn on the floor and went straight for the door, guided in his path through the darkness by a sense he didn’t have the previous day. He opened it and immediately felt the difference in temperature, as the air outside began to cool his bare skin. It didn’t matter.

The door of the hut was open. He could see a long leg in dark pants and boots and the side of a white coat. Kaito was sitting on the stump, dozing off. Gakupo approached him and observed his sleeping face fondly. The butterfly of light was perched over his knee, batting her wings from time to time.

_We must give him what he wants, or he’ll leave us. Make us whole._

“But I chose Luka…” Gakupo replied to the invisible presence.

_You don’t want him gone, you need him. Make us whole._

It was true; Kaito was always going to own a big part of his heart, no matter what. The idea of losing him so soon after their reunion was unthinkable.

Gakupo knelt down and roused Kaito awake. His friend almost slipped off the stump when he realized Gakupo was naked before him, in what probably constituted one of the weirdest awakenings of his life. The butterfly traced circles over their heads, casting wavering shadows.

“Gakupo, what in the world are you doing!?”

“I took Luka,” Gakupo said. “I made her mine.”

“Um.” Kaito blinked. “Congratulations?”

“I don’t want you to go, so I should also lay with you. But if I do that, Luka will be angry. I must keep us together.” The presence inside of Gakupo was almost completely overpowering his own thoughts, demanding he made Kaito happy.

Kaito’s eyes became round as saucers, and he struggled for a good ten seconds before he could form a reply. “I- I love you, you numbskull! I would never force you into doing anything you don’t want to do!” He cried out raggedly.

_You want to do it. Make us whole._

“I…I want to make you happy, in any way I can. It’s different from what I feel about Luka, but you’re pretty important to me. If things were different…”

Kaito laughed, rubbing his eyes. “You already make me happy being here, saying those things. I’m not going anywhere, not when I need to take care of you and Luka. Now go back inside, you bloody exhibitionist.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise I’ll stay with you forever,” Kaito said, caressing Gakupo’s face. “Go sleep.”

“I love you, part of me.” The words spilled out of his mouth not completely his, but Gakupo found they felt proper, nonetheless. He leaned forward and kissed Kaito’s forehead, then rose and walked calmly inside.

_Stay together._

“Yes,” Gakupo replied. “I’ll do whatever it takes to stay with them.”

The presence, satisfied, went back to sleep.

***

The cot felt strangely empty. Gakupo patted around him, but he quickly reached the edges without sensing Luka. He rose, rubbing his sunset eye. It was too dry, as usual. He stopped a moment later, when he realized where he was. Luka was still sleeping on the cot to his right, smiling in her dreams.

For a second, he wondered if he had simply imagined being with her the previous night. But he was naked, and Luka seemed to be so as well, under the blanket. Not surprising, given that their clothes were all over the floor around her cot. 

“So I got up in the middle of the night and changed cots…” He muttered to himself. Odd, but he had done weirder things before.

The door to the room opened, and Kaito poked his head in. He gave Luka a quick glance, and then turned to Gakupo. “Good morning. You gave me quite a scare, last night,” he whispered.

“I did?”

“Come on, what did you expect me to think, appearing in front of me like that?” Kaito smiled sheepishly. “I hope the cold air didn’t mess you up.”

“I feel fine,” Gakupo said, but inwardly, he wasn’t so certain. What was Kaito talking about?

“I’m glad.” Kaito’s expression shifted, as he stared at Gakupo with twinkling eyes. “You and Luka should go down to the creek and wash up. I’m making breakfast.”

“Alright.”

“I love you, part of me.” Kaito winked and retreated.

Gakupo watched the space where Kaito’s head had been for a few seconds. Was he losing time again? It hadn’t happened to him for a while. Pensive, he picked up his pants from the floor and put them on. Then, he sat on the edge of Luka’s cot.

“Luka,” he said softly, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Luka blinked a few times, before focusing her eyes on him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Luka replied, blushing.

“Is everything alright?”

Luka sat, smiling self-consciously. “I feel a little sore. But I guess it’ll pass.” She hesitated, then embraced him. Gakupo hugged her, caressing her back.

“Kaito says we should go down to the creek and bathe. Not a bad idea, if you ask me.”

“Sure,” Luka disentangled herself from him and picked up her dress from the floor.

“Luka, do you remember if I got up at any moment in the night?” Gakupo asked, trying to sound casual.

“Huh?” Luka paused in the middle of inspecting her bloomers. She gave the question some thought, but shrugged. “Perhaps, I’m not quite sure. Why?”

“Kaito mentioned something about me going outside, but I don’t remember that at all.”

“Maybe he dreamt it? He shouldn’t have been on watch all night, to be honest. I bet he was tired.”

“Maybe…” Gakupo twisted a lock of his hair, thinking.

“If I may change the subject,” Luka said abruptly, “did you decide what to do about Oto? Where are we going now?”

Gakupo’s fingers stopped, and he stared intently at the purple strands. “I’m scared of them. So, so scared of them. Because of them, I’ll never be the person I was going to be before they locked me away. I’ll never see my parents again, and they’ll never see me become a parent. I lost Gumi. I lost Lily. I almost lost you and Kaito. I lived so many days expecting to die at their hands. No, I’m not ready to forgive them.”

“Gakupo…”

“But I’ll help your family if I can, Luka. I’m not going to let the town Captain Fuuga protected be destroyed. I owe him that much. Just don’t ask me to walk those streets again.”

Luka’s expression switched from sadness to relief in an instant. “No, of course not. We can go to Shinwa and warn them, or…I don’t know, we’ll figure something out! Thank you!”  

“Don’t mention it.” Gakupo slung his shirt over his shoulder and rose, offering a hand to Luka. She grabbed it, smiling. He smiled back, as confidently as he could manage.

They emerged from the bedroom a while later, after Luka placed soap and a few other things in a bag. Kaito was sitting on one of the benches in the front room, and smiled brilliantly at them. For someone so tired, he seemed remarkably bouncy that morning, playing with the summoned butterfly while waiting for the pot of water to boil over the small fire pit. 

“You guys better hurry up, I’m almost ready here.” He pointed over his shoulder at the table. It was a modest breakfast (Kaito was never an exceptional cook, even when he had an actual kitchen to work with), but it was abundant enough for the day of travel ahead of them.

“How awfully cheery,” Luka commented once they were outside. “Not that I mind, but that’s an expression I haven’t seen in ages. He looked so sad before.”

“Losing Captain Fuuga so cruelly must’ve really affected him,” Gakupo said. He carefully helped Luka descend the inclined path towards the creek. “I’m happy he’s doing better.”

“You’re back with us; that really helps.”

“It’s funny, I always thought things would be simpler if I accepted my own lack of worth,” Gakupo said, almost more to himself than Luka, when they reached levelled ground. The big tree was right ahead. “It can’t hurt me when someone says it if I already know I’m nothing, you know? But it feels good knowing that you two need me.”

“I don’t want to sound like I’m lecturing you again, but you have a lot of things to take pride in…wow, this spot is so pretty!” Luka said distracted by the intricate roots of the tree and the water falling around them in tiny cascades. To complete the picture, the spring flowers were already blooming at both sides of the current.

Gakupo took off his clothes and waded into the backwater just after the tree. The surface of the current reached up to his hips. “Uah, it’s cold!”

“So it seems,” Luka stated, looking downwards. “Well, here I go.” She undressed shyly and joined him, wincing a bit. “Gah, my favorite part of the outdoors, no warm water….and I forgot the soap.” She ran back to the bag and their clothing and returned, making a face. “After we’re done saving Oto, let’s go to a warmer country, please.”

“I’ve always wanted to visit the Ay Pacha.”

“I hear that some tribes down there practice polyandry. Maybe I can claim both you and Kaito as my husbands,” Luka joked, rubbing her skin with the soap.

“I thought you didn’t want to marry.” Gakupo sat down on a rock underwater. After the initial jolt, the water felt refreshingly pleasant.

“I could be persuaded, if you give me enough reasons,” Luka continued, her cheeks red.

“I’ve learnt some gourmet tuna recipes from the palace cooks,” Gakupo smiled.

“Not bad, I might take you into consideration.”

“I also promise to love and protect you until the stars burnt out,” he added, more earnestly.

“Keep going,” Luka whispered while handing him the soap.

“Hmmm,” Gakupo pondered, turning the soap around in his hands. “I don’t have any material possessions, but I’ll offer myself fully to you, all that I am and I can do.”

Luka wordlessly took the soap from his hands and placed it on a rock, before sitting on his lap. “What _can_ you do?”

“A trick or two,” Gakupo continued, smiling. He leaned forward to kiss her but stopped midway. “Wait, did you hear that?”

“What?” Luka’s intrigued expression changed into alarm in instant later, and she whipped her head in the direction of the sound.

Screaming and roaring, and heavy sounds that were more difficult to identify. 

“Come on!” Gakupo stumbled to dry ground, his throat constricted by fear. Kaito was in trouble.

They ran to the hut half-dressed, their wet skin uncomfortably chilly. Before they could reach its walls, the reason for the strange sounds became clearer, as the ground shook and trees dangerously near became uprooted, displaying a baffling and violent scene.

The clearing around the hut had suddenly grown at least twice bigger, thanks to the destroyed vegetation. The hut was in shambles, as was the roof next to it. The horses were gone. In the middle of the clearing, Blanca stood casually next to a huge being with coarse brown fur; it looked like a male goat standing on its two hind legs, if the animal was twice as large as the average human and had a thick mane and front paws like a lion. It had very familiar magenta eyes.

Kaito was hovering face-up in the air above the clearing with iridescent vines twisting around his limbs. His body was surrounded by the mantle of flames, but Gakupo could see that the magic was beginning to falter. The young man struggled fiercely to get free, to no avail.

“My improved vines are working perfectly,” Blanca said with gusto. “I hope Master Verdigris lets me dissect him, I’ve been dying to see how they work.”

Castelo, for it clearly was him, suddenly sniffed the air and turned his horned head towards the spot where Gakupo and Luka were crouching, paralyzed with horror. A growl came out of his long snout.

“Oh, they are here, about time.” Blanca’s gaze followed Castelo’s extended claw and she smiled ferociously. “I’ve waited so long for this.” Following the savage movements of her hand, Kaito suddenly slammed against the ground and rose again into the air; one, two, three times he impacted the ground, before the green mage tossed his limp body into the ruins of the hut. 

Gakupo numbly felt Luka screaming, as she clung to his side; he stared vacantly forward, clutching his chest. He felt as if Blanca had ripped him in half, without ever touching him. It hurt; it hurt more than any physical wound, more than the constant hand of fear squeezing his heart. He turned to meet Luka’s tear-filled eyes, as Blanca burst out laughing. Her cruel voice bounced inside of them, scratching old barriers and setting loose unknown energies.

The beast awoke, enraged.


	12. The Children of the Beast

Wrath and pain. The three-pronged consciousness of the beast howled inside the flesh and bone caskets that housed its fragments; the delicate, foolish little cubs that were part of her and something wildly different.

One lay broken, bleeding out the scarce life-force that humans were assigned. Another was wailing, the fortress of her frozen feelings already melting and cracked. The final little thing stood there silently, the fragile structure of his inner being unraveling. They would all perish without her help.

The beast sniffed her enemies carefully. In a flash, their stories were displayed before her; the female had been born the same night a lightning strike torn down the most ancient tree of the forest near her castle. The spirit of the tree fled into the child’s body and merged with it. The beast sneered. Plant magic. She had burnt many plants in her time, it was nothing to worry about.

The male was a very different kind of creature. The son of a human and a lesser fertility demigod, no less. In theory, he was more dangerous, but the beast didn’t sense much fighting spirit in him.

“Kill the woman,” said the green mage to the half-breed. “The peasant is mine.”

Two of the beast’s throats roared, and the clearing exploded in flames. The cub holding the sword jumped forward, straight at the green witch, while the other produced her bow and shot a volley of arrows at the middle of the clearing. Tendrils of flame, all that remained of the beast’s claws, erupted from thin air, gouged the earth and shielded her cubs from the iridescent vines. The green mage screamed.

The little fragment swung his sword, almost cutting the plant witch in half. At the last second, the half-breed pulled her out of the reach, and the blade just scratched her belly. He jumped around with the woman in his arms, avoiding the arrows and tendrils of flame. With one arm, the scruffy half-breed swung blindly trying to keep the sword at bay; whenever he could draw a breath, he sent an earth-shattering roar at the children hounding him, uprooting more trees with the powerful gale of his breath. Almost by chance, he managed to wing one of the cubs; she lacked the necessary mobility to evade him properly, due to the nature of the weapon the saint had bestowed upon her. Her tiny body rolled around, until she collided with a tree trunk.

The remaining cub cried out madly, drawing all the power his connection with the beast granted and wrapped himself in a tight cocoon of fire. Like a raging comet, he slammed against the plant witch and the half-breed, sending the female flying into the air. A purple bubble caught her within its walls; the figure disappeared from sight as the witch surrounded herself with vines, trying to crack open her prison.

Her cub and the half-breed squared off, a single multicolored sword against many teeth and claws. The beast again supported him against the enemy, gnawing and scratching with her tendrils. Still, her cub was inexperienced and tender. He would end up defeated, if she wasn’t careful.

 _Wake up, daughter. Wake up, thrice-sliced-self. Save your lover._ The beast nudged her fragment, lapping her face with an invisible tongue, nuzzling with her invisible snout. _Save us._

The girl pushed herself against the tree, gasping. Little by little, she regained her footing, while the other part of her kept bleeding, while the other part of her was knocked off his feet by a gust of enchanted wind. The pink bow appeared before the little fragment and she fired it straight into the open mouth of the half-breed, as he took in air to strike again. The half-breed howled horribly, his innards scalded. Only his divine parentage saved him from being instantly turned into ash. He ran away scratching at its throat, more or less in the direction of the creek. Even if he survived, he would be incapacitated for a long while.

_Well done, now crush the green mage._

The two fragments held hands and watched the ball of fire brimming with writhing vines. For the first time, the beast sensed some dissension between the parts wholly herself, and the thoughts of her cubs. Her sweet male cub didn’t want to kill the witch, no matter what she had done to his brother. On the other hand, the female cub simply wanted everything to be over, and her family to be safe. That was a line of thought much more understandable to the beast. Why did humans forget so easily that protecting their own mates and litters came before everything else? But it wasn’t the moment to ponder about it. The vines  were sucking up her energy. The beast doubted the witch’s plant magic was capable of successfully siphoning her flames, but the resulting explosion could damage the cubs. It was time to end this.

One of the beast’s arms rose and gripped the pink bow. Mother and daughter prepared and launched a single arrow at the bubble of flames. Meanwhile, the son strengthened the bubble, before he even knew what he was doing. The result was that the arrow penetrated the barrier easily, but the wall contained the inferno of flames inside. Vines and witch were consumed in an instant.

One of the beast’s mouths screamed in anguish and the male cub pushed her away, disgusted. The beast fought back indignantly to be heard, to educate the silly little thing, but she had spent too much energy directly influencing events. For the time being, she had to go back to sleep.

_Stay safe, parts of me._

***   

Gakupo and Luka fell to their knees dizzily, grasping for each other until their bodies merged in a tight embrace.

“Did you feel that?” Gakupo asked, out of breath. The air leaving his mouth seemed very hot against Luka’s cheek.

“Y-yes…” Luka replied; her memory of the previous moments was already losing its contours, but the identity of the presence guiding her movements was obvious. The beast was still active in some capacity and it had chosen to help them, for some reason.

“We are her and she is us,” Gakupo muttered. Then, his body tensed again. He stood up shakily, pulling Luka along. They both stumbled towards the ruins of the hut.

Kaito was laying on top of a small mountain of debris. His long white coat was in tatters and covered in dirt and blood. Luka’s heart pounded with fear, with the sight of his labored breathing and ashen skin. Before she could turn to Gakupo for comfort, he released her hand and crawled over the ruins of the hut, to kneel at Kaito’s side. He leaned forward, to rest his forehead against Kaito’s, with his long hair spilling around their heads. For a moment, Luka felt like an intruder, but the feeling dissolved almost immediately. Kaito and her had supported each other all this time, with no else to turn to. Her place was right next to him, saving him. As Luka drew nearer, she realized that Gakupo was whispering words at a barely audible volume. She leaned in, placing a quivering hand over his head. “Gakupo…”

Gakupo raised his head mechanically, as if he was barely aware of who and where he was. For the briefest of seconds, Luka wondered what would happen inside of his head if Kaito didn’t make it. But she pushed the thought aside immediately.

“Gakupo, that box you brought with you, can anything inside help us?” Luka barely had time to finish the question, before Gakupo’s eyes re-focused and a spark of hope animated his face.

“Yes! My potions!”  He looked around and began to stand, when suddenly Kaito reached out and grabbed his hand.

“No…don’t leave…” Kaito croaked, gurgling blood between his words.

“I’m not going anywhere.” The reassuring warmth Gakupo was trying to inject into his speech did little to mask his rising panic.

“Don’t leave me…” Kaito’s voice was becoming softer and softer, and Luka could sense he was incapable of comprehending Gakupo’s words.

“I’ll look for the box,” Luka offered. She examined their surroundings. The front room of the hut was completely gone, and the dividing wall between it and the bedroom had collapsed forward. But the back wall was still partially erect; if she recalled correctly, Gakupo had placed the box alongside their backpacks, leaning against it. So she crawled towards the back, wincing as the rubble cut into the skin of her hands and legs. Behind her, Gakupo resumed muttering, only slightly louder than before.

Luka dug, pulling chunks of adobe and plaster out of the way, sending dust flying into the air. After a torturously long minute, her fingers ran into one of the backpacks. Luka pulled and pulled, grinding her teeth, and managed to lift it from the rubble. Next to it was a small wooden box, one of the few things Gakupo had brought along. Luka placed the backpack aside and dug out the box. With it under her arm, she returned to Gakupo’s side. “Here, here it is!”

Gakupo freed his hand from Kaito’s grip, wincing when their friend whimpered feebly. “Let me see it, Luka.” He opened the box, revealing a padded interior lined in velvet. Small vials were lined in two rows and secured by ribbons, with four small pots on each corner of the box. Gakupo took out two of the vials, looking at Kaito with concern. “I’m not sure he’ll be able to drink this…” He fingered one of the pots, thinking. “Open his shirt, Luka.”

Luka obeyed quickly. Now it was her turn to wince. Even though she knew nothing of healing, the dark tones on his skin were unmistakable. Gakupo placed the vials back in box quickly and grabbed one of the pots instead. He unlidded it and sunk his index finger in the paste inside. “I can do this. It’s going to be alright.”

“Of course,” Luka said soothingly, squeezing his shoulder.

“This might hurt a bit, please try to bear it,” Gakupo said to Kaito. Again, Luka wasn’t entirely sure he fully understood what was going on…though the same could be said of herself. She had never witnessed magically-assisted healing, after all.

Gakupo began tracing complex figures on Kaito’s chest using his finger, leaving crimson lines on the skin that vanished after a few minutes, as if swallowed by his body. Gakupo hummed under his breath, the tune growing more complex as the minutes passed. Kaito’s body twitched a few times, with pained moans escaping his lips, but he made no attempt to stop Gakupo or move away.

“That will take care of the worst damage,” Gakupo said finally in a weary tone, leaning against Luka. “In a couple of hours, he’ll be ready for the potions.”

“That’s…pretty impressive,” Luka replied, caressing his hair.

“Verdigris gave me a good education.” Gakupo let out a hollow little laugh, then rested his hand on Kaito’s forehead. Their friend smiled despite his obvious pain. “The spell-work will make him sleep while he heals.” Even as he spoke, Kaito’s eyelids began to flutter and close.

“Can we move him? We need to get away from here,” Luka asked.

“It’s not ideal, but you’re right. Verdigris monitors our life signs; with Blanca gone, he’s definitely going to know something’s up,” Gakupo replied, looking around. “We’ll have to use magic to get away.”

“I…I don’t know how to do that ball of fire thingy,” Luka said guiltily. Despite her best efforts, all she seemed to manage was shooting things.

“I’ll take care of that. I just need a moment to gather my strength.” Gakupo waved his hand over the box. “This is tiring work.”

Luka nodded. “I’ll dig out the other backpack while you take a breather.” She returned to the back of the destroyed hut, gaining a new bruise on her knee for her efforts, when she bumped into a thick piece of adobe. Not thinking, she cursed out loud.

“Are you alright?” Gakupo’s voice questioned from behind.

“It’s nothing!” Nothing was the right word. For whatever reason, her friends always ended up suffering more than she did. At least, that left Luka relatively unscathed to help them.

 _Maybe I should go back to the creek and get the rest of our things_ , Luka mused while digging out the second backpack. Both Gakupo and Luka were barefoot; she was wearing only her sleeveless black dress, without anything underneath; likewise, Gakupo was wearing only his pants. However, the possibility of running into the beastly creature they had just faced down there made her dismiss the idea. They’d have to replace the missing things later.

“Luka, we need to go,” Gakupo said suddenly. He was staring off in the distance. Luka strained her ears, but heard nothing. She decided to defer on his instincts.

Luka quickly shouldered one of the bags and dragged the other back to Gakupo and Kaito. Gakupo hooked the handles of his potion box with a strap that was folded inside and hung it across his chest, then put on the backpack. He stood and extended his hands before him. With a flash of light, a ball of purple flames formed around the trio, and they floated upwards inside of it.

“I won’t be able to defend us if someone comes,” Gakupo warned her.

“I’ll shoot down anyone who tries,” Luka replied, producing her bow.

The ball of fire ascended past the trees, then started moving towards the mountains to the north, picking up speed. Anyone looking in the direction of the forest would be able to spot the luminous sphere, but it couldn’t be helped.

They travelled in silence, with the ball of fire almost brushing the top of the trees. Gakupo kept his eyes closed, with his arms spread out in front of him. Luka watched the sprawling city behind them constantly, but it still took her a while to notice the change when something _did_ happen: at first, Luka confused what she was seeing with a plume of smoke from one of the flying machines sailing the skies. But the odd black cloud was definitely moving in their direction.

“Something’s coming!!”

“What does it look like?” Gakupo asked without opening his eyes.

“It’s like black smoke, but it has…things…moving inside of it. It doesn’t look like birds or anything like that…” Luka said, squinting.

“Arevalo!” Gakupo said, and for a moment the bubble of fire wavered around them. They descended several meters, bumping against the cusp of several trees before he raised them again. The trees below began to burn. “We’re finished!”

“Focus on getting us out of here!” Luka yelled. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t come near us.”

“You don’t know how powerful she is!” Gakupo screamed back. “Maybe if I offer to go back, she’ll let you go!” Again the ball of flames traced a drunken trajectory.

“No! Just concentrate on keeping us steady!” Luka produced her bow and pointed it to the encroaching cloud of smoke. Although they were in a clear sky in daylight, the nature of the shadowy things inside of their pursuer was still unclear to her. Despite her best efforts, Luka began to feel a rising discomfort in her gut. What were those beings? How was it possible that she could discern no features at all? In the back of her mind, she recalled Kaito telling her of the invisible shield surrounding the man they knew as Verdirrama. Could it be something similar at work, muddling her perceptions?

Whatever the case, the cloud was gaining on the trio, fast; there was no chance of them reaching the mountains before it caught them. Putting aside her unsettled feelings, Luka aimed and shot. The arrow of flame travelled the air between them and the cloud leaving a scorching trail…

...and the cloud parted and allowed it to pass harmlessly, to fizzle out in the distance.

Luka held back an exclamation of surprise, to keep Gakupo from becoming distracted. Gnashing her teeth, she launched several arrows in tow, not even pausing to see the effect, just aiming in the general direction of the cloud. To her horror, all her projectiles were avoided. The blackness crept closing in, undeterred.

 _Nonononono…._ She shot again and again, and each time her hands shook more. The cloud of black smoke was almost upon them.

And then abruptly, the bubble stopped. Luka turned around, in time to see Gakupo’s defeated expression. Before she could urge him to keep going, they were engulfed in darkness.

Some indeterminate time later, Luka opened her eyes. To her surprise, she found herself sitting down on a comfortable sofa side to side with Gakupo, inside a dimly-lit, richly-decorated bedroom. Luka was wearing a frilly nightgown, and Gakupo a long tunic and loose pants, and both had fuzzy slippers on. The sofa was next to a huge canopied bed; Kaito was under the scarlet covers, clean and bandaged. The three of them had red ribbons tied around their necks.

Gakupo stirred and look around in fear, before opening his mouth to ask her something. Then, a bizarre expression crossed his face, and he touched his lips. Luka tried to ask him what was wrong, and found that no sounds left her mouth.

 _It has to be this ribbon!_ Luka tried to pull it loose, but before her fingers could touch it, the fabric seemed to escape her grasp. She pawed at it unsuccessfully for a while, then tried the one around Gakupo’s neck, but the effect was the same. She rose to try the one on Kaito’s neck, and almost fell forward, when a sudden wave of dizziness and fatigue coursed through her. Gakupo caught her and with marked effort pulled her back to the couch. They sat in an embrace for a while, looking at each other, until Gakupo jerked his chin towards the bed and Luka nodded. They had to see if Kaito was alright. With slow, measured movements, they rose supporting each other, and little by little they crossed the negligible distance between the couch and bed.

With a voiceless sigh, Luka grabbed one of the bedposts. She climbed onto the bed, her head spinning, and helped Gakupo do the same. They sat over the covers, and Gakupo examined Kaito. Judging by his expression, whoever had taken care of Kaito had done a good job. Still, he mimicked drinking something, perhaps signifying he wanted to give Kaito one of his potions. Luka looked around the room, but there was no trace of his box or their backpacks. Gakupo touched her arm and pointed towards the nightstand. One of the vials was there, over a small tray, together with two squares of chocolate and a folder paper. He crawled clumsily towards them and picked up the vial, ignoring the other items. After examining the vial, he returned to Kaito’s side, and tried to rouse him by touching his face.

Her curiosity spurred, Luka grabbed the folded paper herself. It was a scant two lines in beautiful handwriting, written with red ink.

_‘Don’t worry, I already gave your friend the first dose of the potion._

_Eat the chocolates (one for you, one for the girl) and get some sleep. You are safe here.  –A’_

Luka frowned. What was going on? She turned and showed Gakupo the paper, just as he was pulling Kaito into a semi-reclined pose to simply pour the potion down his throat. He eyed the vial, then the chocolates in the tray, confused. After some consideration, he returned Kaito to his prone position, and pointed towards the chocolates, then to his mouth and Luka’s.

 _You can’t be serious!_ Luka thought, shaking her head _. No way._

But Gakupo carefully leaned past her and placed the vial back on the tray, taking the chocolates in his hand. He gave them a sniff and nodded, then popped one in his mouth and chewed. Luka gaped at him, giving him the perfect opportunity to push the remaining chocolate inside of her mouth. Luka struggled, but Gakupo covered her mouth and nose with his hand and pulled her close with the other, forcing her to swallow, all the time looking at her with an apologetic smile.

 _Maybe he_ is _crazy, after all._ As the chocolate dissolved in her mouth, Luka began to feel very drowsy and light. One look was enough to see Gakupo was experiencing something very similar. He laid down next to Kaito, pulling Luka along until she rested her head on his chest. She barely had time to decide she was going to be very cross with him when they woke up, before she closed her eyes.

***

Arevalo watched the trio from the shadows. As she had hoped, Gakupo had sensed the primary effect of the sweets. Now, the potion mixed with the chocolate would mask their presence from Verdigris’ senses, which meant she could hide them under his own nose without repercussions. What he probably failed to notice was that the potion would also allow her to speak directly to the being inside of the youngsters.

She was, quite honestly, intensely curious. The beast of Arjavanda was very similar in some ways to her father; she might even know where he was. So she congealed herself into physical form and moved in closer. To normal eyes, Kaito, Gakupo and Luka were nothing but young humans, piled together on a bed. Aside from the odd coloration of their hair, and being more attractive than the norm, there was nothing special to them.

But Arevalo didn’t have normal eyes. She could always see things no one else could, even as a child. So it wasn’t surprising that a very different picture was superposed over the simple image of three friends sleeping.

It was vast and horribly dismembered. It barely made sense as a living creature, and in a sense she wasn’t alive, even as the fur moved up and down in an imitation of breathing. She was never going to roam the world again, burning it with her breath, but she was more than a ghost. She had a will and could exert it over the land.

Arevalo felt some nausea, as she took in the unblinking eyes, the dripping fluids, the bundles of tissue bunched up together in an unsettling parody of limbs. The long threads tied around the fragments of the beast’s being were a pearly grey, and the woman realized with a jolt what she was seeing. It was the frayed remains of a human soul, the soul of El Gris, trapping the beast and keeping her from dispersing into the void.

The thickest concentration of the threads was in the place where in the normal world Gakupo slept. The ends of the threads were tied around a luminous object in his chest. Now that she could finally see the complete being, it became clear what he was: the heart of the beast. Just as Arevalo came to that understanding, a booming voice reverberated inside her head.

_Harm our cubs, and we will rend you to shreds, shadow girl._

Arevalo kneeled and bowed respectfully. “Lady Beast, please forgive my imprudence. I have no wish to turn them to their adversary, I only wanted to speak to you privately.”

_You are with child._

“Yes, that’s true,” Arevalo replied hesitantly, with a little color in her cheeks. For her, it was quite a big display of emotion.

_He will be shadow, like you._

Arevalo lowered her head. Admittedly, she had hoped the child would be a simple human, like Balthazar. But the mere fact that the beast would offer the information for free shocked her.

_You cured our cub and for that we have rewarded you._

“Thank you, thank you, Lady Beast!”

_We will grant you yet another boon, for the kindness shown to our little fragment during his stay in the city of mages._

The voice paused for a moment, but before Arevalo could state her question, the beast continued.

_There’s a distant place, sometimes engulfed in a darkness full of screams, sometimes bathed in white blinding light. Under the glittering ice, lies a labyrinthine city. Your father lies sleeping in the center of the maze._

Arevalo stood with an impulsiveness that would’ve shocked almost anyone that knew her. “He lives!?”

_He lives. Stay out of the coming conflict, and your father will sing lullabies to his grandson in his crib._

“We’ll leave, I promise!” 

_Get our children out of the mage’s country first._

“Yes, of course!” Arevalo’s eyes shone with hope. “I’ll prepare everything they need for their journey.” Bowing again, the woman melted back into the shadows.

***

The beast watched the shadow girl go, laughing inwardly. She couldn’t lie, any more than the rest of her kind could. It was one of the powers that only humans, diabolos and demigods could wield. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t withhold some information. The shadow king and his grandchild would meet, but it would cost the shadow girl everything she loved.

Whatever the case, it wasn’t her concern. All that mattered were the beautiful cubs she had birthed with the saint. With some luck, the escape of the shadow girl would distract the warmage long enough for them to get away safely. And even if he opted for chasing after the cubs, he would have one less minion to carry out his orders.

Satisfied, the beast washed her children’s faces with her disembodied tongue before going back to sleep.

***

Kaito felt like some enormous hound had used him as a chew toy. However, at the same time, he felt pleasantly warm and calm; it probably was the effect of some medication, given that he was carefully wrapped in gauze, and he vaguely recalled Gakupo applying some kind of ointment on his wounds.

The thought of Gakupo made him lazily open his eyes. He found the young man right next to him, laying on his back. Luka was curled at his side, resting her head against him. Both were covered by a thick blanket. Kaito smiled, mentally elevating a prayer of thanks. He had no idea how they managed to defeat the two monsters and get away, but Luka and Gakupo had done it.

‘ _What happens now?_ ‘ Gakupo’s voice inquired in this mind; a fairly good question to be asking at this point. Kaito was almost completely sure Gakupo would agree to save Oto, despite everything. It was in his nature; the same gentleness that made him so lovable. But after that? What would life bring to the three of them? He wasn’t sure what to think of Gakupo’s words from the previous night. Not only he had offered to lay with Kaito, he was asking him to stay around, intruding in Luka’s and Gakupo’s happiness! And that phrase…

_‘I love you, part of me.’_

A strange idea began forming in Kaito’s mind, despite every instinct of his telling him how crazy it was to expect something like it. Luka would never agree to such an unusual agreement, even if was even interpreting Gakupo’s advances correctly…nevertheless, the future was looking unexpectedly bright. After that horrible night two years ago, he was certain he would never touch Gakupo again. On the contrary, Gakupo had given him both his forgiveness and his love, all in one night.    

Kaito smiled and propped himself on one elbow, long enough to take Gakupo’s other arm and curl it around him. _Better than my muffler_ , he thought with some humor. He then mimicked Luka’s pose on the opposite side of Gakupo. Completely at ease despite the dull ache of his chest and limbs, he examined the room around the bed curiously, noting how luxurious it was.

 _A little too luxurious_ …Kaito began to grow unsettled, the more he observed. No inn looked like this; even taking into consideration the sack of money Gakupo had taken with him when they fled. His suspicions grew when he realized the other two had red ribbons around their necks, and he noticed he was wearing one as well. He went to give it a tug, but his fingers slipped off, without making contact with the silky fabric.

He gave it another try, and by the time his fingers closed on air again, he had his answer; they were all under a spell. Kaito sat up and tried to wake up Gakupo. To his shock, he couldn’t produce a sound. What’s worse, neither Gakupo nor Luka reacted to his touch.

“They are going to sleep for a few hours more. And so will you, after your second dose,” a woman’s voice startled him. Kaito looked around the dark room, and noticed two red lights in one corner. The lights moved closer, and a lump of shadow formed around them, later becoming a beautiful woman with red eyes.

Kaito lifted a hand and tried to summon the blue shield, but nothing happened. He stared at his hands with bewilderment, before turning a menacing stare towards the woman. He leaned towards the sleeping pair, shielding them with his body.

The woman tapped her own white neck as an explanation. “That was just a precaution; I didn’t want to attract the attention of the palace. I don’t intend to deliver any of you to Verdigris, I promise.” She moved towards the nightstand and took a small vial between her fingers, before offering it to Kaito. “Drink this.”

Kaito stared at the woman, unmoving.

“It’s just a healing potion, Gakupo brewed it himself.”

Kaito made a rude gesture at her.

“Oh, alright,” Arevalo replied and then cleared her throat. The next words out of her mouth resonated strangely in the air, like when Gakupo addressed the crowd on the street from his carriage. “Gakupo, wake up please.”

Gakupo immediately opened his eyes, and his eyes lit up when he saw Kaito was looking down at him. He gently moved Luka aside and sat up as well, placing his hands on Kaito’s shoulders and staring at him with a smile.

“Your friend doesn’t believe that I’m just trying to help.” Arevalo explained. Gakupo’s eyes turned towards her, with a questioning look. “Make sure he drinks this.” She handed him the potion and added before disappearing, “please go back to sleep when he does.”

Gakupo uncorked the vial and presented it to Kaito. The young man looked at him skeptically, but clearly he wasn’t going to get  an explanation any time soon, although Gakupo looked pretty confident that the woman was trustworthy.

 _I guess she could’ve killed us already if she wanted_ , Kaito thought. With a shrug, he took the vial from Gakupo’s hands and swallowed it in one gulp. As soon as he did, Gakupo lay  down and resumed sleeping. Kaito curled up next to him and waited for the medicine’s effect to kick in.

***

By the time the trio woke up, they were in a well-lit room. It was elegant, but it clearly belonged to a hotel or inn of some kind, probably in a big city. Gakupo looked at the walls and the paintings around them, with a sense of familiarity. He wasn’t completely certain, but it looked like an inn he had visited once with Arevalo and Balthazar, just north of the mountains. Evidently, she had kept her word.

Gakupo sat up and touched his neck; the scarlet ribbon was gone. On one side of him, Luka was rubbing her eyes. On the other, Kaito was poking at his own chest cautiously. Neither had the ribbons anymore.

“How do you feel?” Gakupo asked to Kaito.

The blue-haired young man startled, then smiled. “Ah, I’m fine; surprisingly so.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.”

“What happened?” Luka sat up, running a hand through her hair. She gave the room a questioning look.

“I think Arevalo brought us to Teolene, just past the border to the north,” Gakupo explained.

“Why?”

“She’s always been kind to me, although I wasn’t sure that sympathy would be enough for her to defy Verdigris’ orders.” Gakupo twirled the hairs on the top of his head in his fingers, a mixture of disbelief and relief in his features. “I guess it was.”

Luka shook her head, apparently not fully satisfied with the explanation. Then, the noticed the row of new backpacks and Gakupo’s potion box, all lined neatly next to a wardrobe. She jumped out of the bed and went to investigate them.

“So I guess we are safe for the time being?” Kaito asked, reclining back against the pillows.

“I guess so. But as soon as you feel strong enough, we should head east for Shinwa.” Gakupo replied. He nodded approvingly at Luka when she opened the wardrobe and discovered a new gown for her, in the dark colors she usually preferred.

“We are saving Oto, then.”

Gakupo kept his eyes on Luka, and her examination of the wardrobe. “Verdigris once asked me if I hated them. I told him I didn’t know. I think I do, now.”

“You’re still going to fight for them, despite of that?”

“I don’t see it quite like that, but I suppose that in the end, that’s what it amounts to. Yes, I’m going to fight for them, and save them if I can.”

Kaito squeezed his hand wordlessly and Gakupo squeezed back with a sigh. Almost imperceptibly, the tension that had always ruled his life was beginning to dissolve.


	13. The Dream of the Servant

As it turned out, Arevalo left in the wardrobe outfits for the three of them, expensive-looking and eye-catching.

“Not that we ever go unnoticed, but this isn’t going to help.” Kaito played with the gold cuffs of his new white coat. It was rather amusing in itself that Arevalo got him an even fancier version of this father’s uniform, but to top it off, she had even decided to provide him with a new muffler, though glossier and more decorated than his usual light blue one. _Now the three of us look all shiny and fancy and completely unfit for the road_ , he thought with a smile, glancing at the mirrors lining the inside of the wardrobe’s doors.

“Maybe it’s for the best. If we look like important people, we have a better chance to be taken seriously at Shinwa,” Gakupo replied from his spot on the bead, sitting next to Luka. He was wearing a white and purple uniform, with his hair in a low ponytail. Luka was only missing a crown to look like a princess in her silky new gown.

“I guess so,” Kaito conceded. He turned to look back at his reflection once more, trying to mask his dissatisfaction. This wasn’t his father’s coat. He didn’t care how comfortable or elegant it was, it simply wasn’t. Now he had nothing left of Captain Fuuga, and all because he had been stupid enough to get hurt.

The thought, however, brought a question to the forefront of his mind. He returned his gaze to the other two, curious. “How did you manage to defeat that green lady and her friend?”

Gakupo and Luka startled, then displayed almost identical expressions of discomfort. However, before Kaito said anything else, Gakupo motioned for him to sit down on one of the sofas. “Please sit down.”

“What’s wrong?”

“See…” Gakupo trailed off for a couple of seconds. “Back in Oto, everyone was always afraid the beast would take over my body or use it to be reborn, right?”

Kaito nodded.

“Verdigris told me that wasn’t possible. He said the beast was dead, that I was just using her presence inside of me as fuel for my magic.” 

“And?”

Gakupo hesitated. Luka jumped in, her voice low and serious. “She’s nowhere as dead as everyone thinks, because she helped us defeat Blanca and Castelo.”

“What?!”

“When we saw what they did to you, something inside of us burst open. She came to us, shielding us and strengthening our attacks. I think she considers us her children.” Luka closed her eyes, trying to recall that voice urging her to stand up and fight. “She guided my bow and Gakupo’s sword.”

“The beast is our ally…” Kaito muttered, looking down at the floor with shock. He laughed a little, suddenly remembering all the times he had silently cursed at her for taking Gakupo away from him. Apparently, she wasn’t the vindictive sort.

“When all of this is over, I think we should research more about her. Where she came from, and if they are more beings like her…or us.” Gakupo stood up and helped Luka to her feet. They continued holding hands, a gesture that seemed more natural every time Kaito saw it.

“Anyone else hungry? I’m starving, let’s go find some food!” Kaito turned away somewhat awkwardly and approached the door. It was a convenient way to mask his jealousy, but it was also the truth. His body seemed to have used all his reserves of energy to heal itself.

Kaito opened the door and poked his head out. From what he could see, they were upstairs, at the end on a corridor painted with soothing colors. Although definitely an inn, this place though, was much more elegant than any place Luka and he had ever visited. Perhaps it was finally time to take things easy for a little while, and enjoy their visit.

***

Maika sat in the darkness of the palace’s dungeons, hugging her knees. After crying for so many hours, her head felt as achy as if it had been used as the ringer of a giant bell.

What had she done wrong? She tried so hard to be everything her mage needed. She had worked endlessly day by day and kept herself as pretty as nature allowed. She was nothing but a lowly commoner, but she had done her best. Why didn’t her mage instruct her, if something wasn’t being done to his satisfaction? Why didn’t he allow her to stand by his side, to avoid this terrible thing from happening? Why? Why? 

It had been so heartrending to wake in his bed, in the quiet and empty bedroom. After the effects of the potion wore off, Maika ran outside, grabbed the first guard she saw by the surcoat and demanded to know if he had seen the foreigners and her mage. The soldier, confused, replied that Gakupo and his guests were at the stables.

By the time Maika arrived to that section of the palace, they were long gone. According to the servants, Gakupo requested the foreigners’ horses and personal effects were returned to them, and rode off with the pair of his own free will. But Maika knew better; he had been tricked somehow; all because she wasn’t there to protect him.

She examined the events from multiple angles, almost savoring her guilt. She deserved punishment for her carelessness. Master Verdigris would surely make an example of her, for the education of the next girl to join the service. Maika grimaced, but it wasn’t exactly a novel thought. Many hoped to enter the palace and stand in the presence of the mages. She had proven herself unworthy, so someone else would come take her place. Besides, that wasn’t her main concern at the moment.

 _I hope they don’t hurt him_ , she thought for the millionth time. It was unthinkable, even from a cold, pragmatic stance; any rational leader of a nation should see the advantage of capturing a mage, even a young one. But the problem was, Oto and Shinwa were anything but places ruled by rationality.

 _‘They were planning to behead him and burn his body tomorrow’,_ said Master Verdigris in her memories.

Maika pulled at the fabric of her uniform’s skirt, stifling a cry, although inside she was howling. _Not my mage! Burn the whole world, it’s horrible and full of worthless people anyway! Burn everything and everyone else but him!_

As far as she could remember, she had never been allowed to own anything; not even the clothes on her back were truly hers. But Gakupo had been hers, at least for a while. He had allowed her to use his name and eat in his presence. He had called her friend and refused to take any other girls. He shared his fears and smiles with her. He touched her and let her touch him. Just one of those things would’ve been more than enough to astonish her. Placed all together, they continuously threatened to overwhelm her with joy.

Now it was all over. Master Verdigris would surely bring Gakupo back or at least avenge him. But Maika was back to being dispossessed and alone.

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened and Maika was momentarily blinded by the light outside.

“Get up,” a male voice commanded her. After her eyes accustomed to his lantern, Maika noted it was a soldier. She complied in silence and exited the cell when prompted.

The walk to Master Verdigris’s personal workshop was unlike any other she had ever experienced. Many servants seemed to know what had happened: most looked at her with either loathing or consternation, only a few with pity. She stared right ahead avoiding their gaze, her eyes fixed on the back of the soldier’s helmet.

Instead of being escorted to Master Verdigris’ private study, as she expected, Maika found herself walking through the laboratories. The assistants there gave her haughty looks or ignored her and the soldier completely. The warmage was waiting for Maika inside the most secluded room, a square space with a round engraved platform in the center, surrounded by strange mechanisms and tables full of equipment. The soldier bowed to their leader and left without sparing Maika a single glance.

Maika kneeled on the floor under Master Verdigris’ stone glare and waited.

“I’m very disappointed in you,” the warmage stated after a long uncomfortable pause. “To lose Gakupo at this point in time, when the continent is going to be engulfed in war…do you realize the extent of your crime?” He shook his head. “No, of course not, how could you even comprehend what you have done to the future of this nation?”

The warmage pulled a sort of rosary out of his robes, and showed it to Maika. “This allows me to keep watch on their life essence.” One of the beads, of a deep green color, was cracked. “Blanca is dead…the idiotic girl convinced Castelo to go hunt for Gakupo and his kidnappers without my consent, and now she is lost to us and Castelo is severely wounded.”

Maika’s eyes widened. She didn’t particularly care about any of those two (in fact, it was about time they were punished for their past transgressions), but how could those foreigners  manage such a feat?

“In all likelihood, they’ve turned Gakupo against us.” Verdigris examined the beads grimly and poked one that was clear as crystal. “And he’s so distant this artifact can’t even detect him.” His eyes turned towards hers. “And that’s why you’re here.”

Maika blinked.

“I’m willing to give you an opportunity to atone for your sins, Maika. Not only that; with your help, I can make sure Gakupo is found and returned to us quickly.”

“How?”

“Do you wish to see him again?”

“Yes!”

“If I gave you the means, would you search for him until the world ends?” Verdigris moved closer, affixing her with an intense stare.

“Yes!” Involuntarily, tears began to roll down Maika’s cheeks. “I’d do anything to save him!”

Verdigris nodded. “Very good. Stand in the platform, go on. Now, sing and think of Gakupo, think of how much he needs your help. Don’t stop singing, no matter how much it hurts.”

Maika jumped to her feet and rushed to stand where the warmage indicated. Since he gave her no indication of what to sing, she chose a ballad she usually sang while combing Gakupo’s hair. She closed her eyes and focused on her memories and on how much she missed him already.

She didn’t see what Verdigris was doing. She barely paid any attention to his humming of an incantation, and the sounds of the gears coming to life within the mechanisms surrounding the platform. She thought of her mage, even as her skin was covered in goose bumps and her hair stood up on end, guided by mysterious energies.

It was over in a flash. Before her singing could turn into an agonized scream, the light bathed her, penetrated her and shredded her. The last sight her eyes saw was the red inside of her eyelids, illuminated with the lightning that transformed her. Unbearable heat and pressure twisted her body. Her life was reduced and purified into a few single notes, her heart condensed into a single emotion. She was no more, she would last forever.

Maika was dead. Maika dreamed of happiness. Maika wasn’t Maika anymore.

***

By the time Kaito, Gakupo and Luka descended to the ground floor of the inn, the sun was beginning to plunge behind the horizon. For a few minutes, the trio stood by the entrance, looking at the surrounding city of Teolene. The inn was in the highest point of a small hill, overlooking a beautiful lake. The buildings spread out next to the water were mostly wooden homes, painted in many bright colors; at that hour, they shared the orange hue of dusk. It was a very picturesque sight, befitting the city’s primary appeal as a place of relaxation for wealthy citizens of the nearest nations.   

“I don’t suppose you want to travel the roads at night?” Kaito asked.

 “It depends, how long do we have until Verdigris invades Oto?” Luka replied, eyeing Gakupo.

Gakupo played with a strand of his hair, thinking. “Well, a number of the troops travel by sea, so it depends on the winds…but we can wait until morning, definitely.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kaito said with a grin.

They turned around and approached the receptionist’s counter; the elegant man behind it took one look at them and bowed deeply.

“You must be the guests Lady Arevalo entrusted to our care. Sirs, Lady, please, your table is waiting,” the clerk gestured with his head in the direction of the inn’s dining area.

“Are the monetary arrangements settled?” Gakupo asked cautiously.

“Yes, do not worry. Lady Arevalo left a generous sum, and promised to pay for any additional services.” The clerk turned to one of the serving staff at the door of the dining area, across the room. “Show our guests their table, Mari.”

“Please follow me.” Once they were near, the girl bowed and entered the dining area.

“By the looks of this place, we’re about to have a very posh dinner,” Kaito commented. “Another new experience for us, right Luka?”

“For sure,” Luka replied with a small smile. She turned to Gakupo and added, “I’m afraid neither of us is really all that good at cooking…but I do recall someone saying they knew to cook tuna in interesting ways.”

“Rossemara liked my cooking, so I decided to learn different recipes,” Gakupo replied, with a touch of wistfulness. “I think I’m pretty decent at it by now.”

“Say you know how to make desserts and I’m proposing right here,” Kaito joked.

Luka looked away with an odd expression for a second before affixing a neutral smile on her face. As for Gakupo, he laughed a bit awkwardly, like someone not fully used to that particular display in public, but he didn’t seem too perturbed.

Mari reached a table by the windows and turned towards them with a graceful motion and a flourish of her arm. Once they were seated, she rushed to the kitchens to get their drinks.

Kaito studied the other two, resting his head on his hands. Giving the other problems they were facing at the moment, it was poorly-timed to openly make passes at Gakupo, but just once, he wanted to gauge Luka’s reactions. So far, she didn’t seem too accepting.

 _What if Luka makes him choose between the two of us? You know you’ll lose._ The voice was tiny and cold. It had nothing to do with the impulse that made him protect others and cherish their safety and happiness. No, this was the voice of his selfishness, the voice that smugly said ‘I knew it,’ when he saw Luka’s weakness, two years ago.

_This isn’t a competition and he isn’t a prize. They are both my friends. If they are happy, I will be happy too. Enough of this._

“Kaito, are you ok?” Gakupo asked. “Does your chest still hurt?”

 _Only when I think about you, buddy._ “I’m ok,” Kaito smiled and patted the front of his coat. “I could wrestle that furry colleague of yours to the ground with one hand.”

“Speaking of which, could you tell us more about the other mages?” Luka asked. “If we’re going to fight them, we’ll need to know what we going against.”

Gakupo’s expression shifted slightly. “Well, you’ve already seen what Castelo can do…and Blanca isn’t a problem anymore.”

“Not that I had much opportunity to speak with her before she splatted me, but she didn’t seem too fond of you.”

“She never did forgive me for punching her in the face,” Gakupo said sheepishly.

“You what?!” Luka spat, eyes wide as saucers.

“She and Castelo were assaulting me!” Gakupo fixed his eyes on the tablecloth, flustered.

“Sounds like she earned it,” Kaito said, allowing his alarm to color his casual words. What exactly had been going on during Gakupo’s time with the mages? “They didn’t…hurt you, did they?”

Gakupo waved with both hands, as if sweeping away the unspoken insinuation. “Blanca never really stopped accosting me, but it didn’t get _that_ far.”

At that point, the serving girl returned with wine and fresh bread. The conversation stopped while she filled their glasses and took the rest of their order. After she left, and they were by themselves in the ample dining room, Gakupo resumed talking, steering back the conversation to the issue of the mages’ capabilities. He plainly didn’t want to keep dwelling on the subject of his antagonistic relationship with Blanca.

“Let’s see… Invicto was in charge of most of my combat training, given that he has elemental-based powers like us. In his case, it mostly manifests as water and ice. He’s really powerful at long-range, but physically he’s pretty fragile.” Gakupo sipped from his cup, thinking. “My best matches against him were those when I got in melee range.”

“He was your teacher? Maybe we can convince him not to fight us at all,” Luka ventured.

“I doubt that,” Gakupo replied flatly.

“Um, okay. What about Rossemara, then?”

Gakupo took another sip from his cup, this time rather substantial. “She’s very good at creating constructs out of anything she can get her hands on. One day, we went to the woods and she made the ground rise; it took the shape of a giant, and she and I rode on his shoulders all the way to the mountains.” He fiddled with the cup, as if suddenly it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

“What is it?”

Gakupo pushed the cup aside and looked at Kaito in the eye. “I’m not going to fight her.”

“We may have no choice,” Kaito reminded him softly.

“She was very good to me, from the start.”

“You can stand aside if you want, but I’m not going to let anyone hurt you or Luka,” Kaito replied stubbornly.

“We understand how you feel, but we need to work together,” Luka pointed out, touching Gakupo’s hand lightly. “Besides, is too early to say for certain what will happen. Arevalo already let us go, maybe Rossemara won’t intervene either.”

“I suppose so,” Gakupo conceded, his other hand rose to rub his right temple. “Verdigris keeps bemoaning how soft and benevolent she is; he can’t simply order her to hunt us down and expect a good result.”

“So we just need to worry about Invicto, Verdigris and Castelo. Doesn’t sound that bad,” Kaito said, affecting a tone of confidence.

“That’s plenty enough to worry,” Gakupo replied.

Then, a numerous group of travelers entered the dining area and were seated close by. From the looks of it, they were a raucous and affluent family on vacation; many of its members shot interested glances at Kaito, Gakupo and Luka and nodded respectfully. 

“I think we should continue this conversation later,” Luka whispered, leaning forward. The other two nodded.

  
***

Far away in Alm-Ardjalus, Verdigris sat in his study. The surface of the desk before him was covered with maps of the continent and reports. He had one such report in front of him, but wasn’t making much progress, try as he might. Behind his chair, Milena stood impassive as always, massaging his shoulders.

“You’ll find him.”

“Hm?”

“The boy, you’ll find him.”

Verdigris voiced a little grunt of acknowledgement. “Invicto is right; I’ve conducted this matter poorly. I knew it was possible to murder other fragments without harm to Gakupo, and it would in fact allow him a more direct connection with the beast. I should’ve killed the other two.”

“He was in danger of freezing. You made the right choice to prioritize his survival.” Milena kneeled by his side and Verdigris distractedly petted her hair, focusing his eyes on a small velvet bag on the table. The warmage took it in his hand and felt a little tug, as if an invisible thread was pulling him to the north.

“Is that Maika?”

“What’s left of her, yes,” Verdigris smiled. “I devised this procedure ages ago, but I never found a good use for it until now.”

“It’s a shame it had to come to this,” Milena said, leaning her head against Verdigris’ thigh.

“This might be the only way to track him down now. It’s very fortunate that the girl was so desperate for affection. All that Gakupo had to do was to smile in her direction and she convinced herself that she was in love with him.” Verdigris pressed the bag against his ear, like a seashell, and heard Maika’s voice calling Gakupo, over and over and over in the faintest whisper. “You did a great job picking her, Milena.”

At that instant, there was a knock on the door. Milena stood up and returned to her usual spot.

“You may enter,” Verdigris said out loud.

The door opened and Rossemara walked in, giving the pair a quick nod. She seemed more restless than her usual self, but it was to be expected. She had doted on Gakupo as much as Verdigris had allowed; she clearly saw him as something close to a son.

“Have you heard anything about Gakupo?” She asked without preamble.

Verdigris shook his head and indicated Rossemara the seat before the desk. The woman plonked down and slumped forward with a sigh.

“I’ve devised a procedure to find him,” the warmage stated. Rossemara immediately straightened up. “I need your help.”

“Of course!”

The warmage placed the bag on the desk and pushed it in her direction. Before she could touch it, he warned her, “Do not open the bag. Just place it inside one of your constructs, and have it lead a squadron of your creations. You must instruct them to destroy anyone with him, with extreme prejudice.”

“What if the construct gets destroyed?” Rossemara took the bag and weighed it with a curious expression on her face. “Can you make another of this?”

“Not likely. But there’s no need for it, it has a return spell woven into the fabric. If your construct gets destroyed, it will warp back to me.”

“Shouldn’t I go personally?”

“No, I need you here. Invicto and I are leaving for the front, Castelo is still recovering and Arevalo apparently decided it was a great moment to go on a trip. Someone needs to stay and protect Alm-Ardjalus.”

Rossemara nodded. “I can’t understand what Ary is thinking, deciding to go to the Glittering Sands right now.”

“I’ll take care of that issue later.” Of all the mages, Arevalo was perhaps the most disappointing one Verdigris had ever recruited, if he considered her potential versus what she actually brought to the table. Still, one problem at a time. “We need to focus on retrieving Gakupo first.”

“Poor dear…Going back to the people that abused him like that,” Rossemara lamented.

“That’s how it works, doesn’t it? The abused often believe they deserve their fate and stay with their tormentors,” Verdigris said gravelly. “You see why I have to give the attack on Oto priority? He’ll never be free of them otherwise.”

“I hate to resort to such violent means,” Rossemara shook her head. “But if what you say about that town is true, I’ll choose him over them every time.”

“Indeed.” At least Rossemara had no illusions regarding the insurmountable gulf between mages and commoners. When it came down to it, at least he could count on her to protect the younger members of their group.

“I’d better get to work then, if you excuse me.”

“Go on.”

Rossemara lifted herself heavily from the chair and exited the room, grasping the small velvet bag in her hands.

“Do you think she knows what that is?” Milena asked quietly, after the stout figure disappeared from view.

“She may have her suspicions. But as long as she thinks Gakupo is in danger, she’ll do her job properly.” Verdigris pinched the skin between his eyebrows tiredly.

“You should go rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Milena calmly began stacking the papers on the desk, without waiting for an answer.

Verdigris observed her back, thinking. “…You know, I was thinking of marrying Gakupo to our daughter, just before this. What do you think?” He suspected what her reaction would be, but it pleased him to see her devotion to him.

As always, Milena didn’t disappoint. She paused for a fleeting instant, then she turned to him. “We belong to you. Do as you please.” Verdigris patted her cheek with a smile. It she had any magic inside of her, Milena would’ve been the perfect woman. Despite that blemish, the woman was still one of his most prized possessions, and an important remainder of what he hoped to accomplish.

***

“I honestly don’t know why you like drinking,” Gakupo said, with a rare hint of irritation in his voice. He was dragging Kaito back to their room, with zero assistance from Luka, who actually looked a little buzzed herself.

“Hey, you drank more than me!” Kaito replied pressing a finger against Gakupo’s nose.

“I don’t get drunk.” Gakupo opened the door with some difficulty with his left hand. Kaito leaned on him with a skeptical look. “So I can drink as much as I want.” Once the door was opened, he moved forward and dropped Kaito on the bed. Kaito rolled a few times from left to right, before he settled face-down with a laugh.

“Wait, you are saying you don’t feel any fuzziness?” Luka walked inside, actually bumping a bit against the doorframe in the process. Since she pretended nothing had happened, Gakupo decided against saying anything and sat down on the bed casually next to Kaito’s prone form.

“Yeah, back in the palace, I once snuck down to the wine cellar and just started uncorking whatever I could find.” He had been in an extraordinarily bad mood that day, enough to warrant experimenting with the stuff that supposedly made people all cheery. But he had grown sick of the taste long before anything happened. “I simply can’t get intoxicated, don’t ask why.”

“That’s a weird ability to have.” Luka sat on the nearest sofa, hugging her legs in a position that wasn’t too appropriate for someone wearing skirts. Once again, Gakupo refrained from comment.

“Considering the other things we can do…” Gakupo shrugged.

Suddenly, Kaito rose up to grab Gakupo’s shoulders from behind. “I need to tell you something, man. It’s really important.” With each word, he gave Gakupo a little shake.

“Huh?”

“I love you, like…a lot.”

“Um, thank you.”

“I mean it. I…looooove…youuuuu...”

“You’re really important for me too, Kaito. Now please settle down.” Gakupo felt his cheeks glowing red, as he strived to remain calm. Kaito was much more effective than any alcohol when it came to play havoc with his feelings.

Kaito leaned a bit forward and whispered more than loudly enough for Luka to hear, “Does she know you love me too?”

“Eh?”

“You said so last night! You woke me up, offering yourself to me!”

Gakupo swatted Kaito’s hands and turned partially to face him. “What are you talking about?!”

Kaito peered at his flabbergasted expression; some of the fuzz of the alcohol seemed to wear off as his smile vanished. “…Oh.”

“I don’t recall talking with you after I returned to the hut last night…I’m really sorry.” It was a bit disturbing to see how Kaito’s good mood evaporated before his eyes. Then again, if what he was saying was true…a chill ran down Gakupo’s back.

“That’s ok,” Kaito replied after a moment, lowering his eyes.

“No, tell us. What happened, exactly?” Luka asked in a weirdly opaque tone. Kaito and she looked at each other in silence, before he gulped audibly.

“Look, I don’t mean to complicate things between you guys. But I’m just human, ok? If the man I love comes onto me like that, asking me to stay with him forever, how am I supposed to say no?”

Luka rose from the sofa like a toy on a spring, glaring at Gakupo. “Is this true?”

From the bottom of Gakupo’s mind, a blurry thought surfaced briefly. A compelling voice, a guiding hand leading him to the cold outside of the hut. _We must give him what he wants, or he’ll leave us…_ Gakupo’s mouth dropped, as he realized what that meant.

At this, Luka stumbled out of the room, fuming.

“Luka, wait!”

Before Gakupo could get up, Kaito grabbed a fistful of his jacket. “I’m sorry.”

Gakupo shook his head, then frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “I asked you to stay with me forever, and you said yes?” He pointed at himself, and Kaito nodded. “But you know, you _have_ to know I can’t abandon Luka.”

“I know,” Kaito replied in a mellow tone.

“And you are fine with _that_!?”

“If that’s the only way I can be with you…” Kaito shrugged, then smiled when he saw Gakupo’s incredulous stare. “Why is it so hard for you to accept how I feel?”

“I...”

“Think about it some time.” Kaito leaned back on the bed and rolled onto his side, facing away. “Oh, and you’re letting Luka get away. You might want to go after her before she goes too far.”

That was true. “I’ll be right back.” Gakupo stood up and rushed outside.

“No, you won’t,” Kaito muttered.

***

When Gakupo arrived to the reception area, the clerk and a couple of serving girls were standing in front of the inn’s exit with concerned expressions.

“Excuse me, did you see my friend?”

The clerk startled, then looked at him with a relieved expression. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, sir! The young lady just stormed out a few moments ago. I’m afraid I couldn’t stop her in time.”

The streets outside were quite dark, with a few lights here and there. He couldn’t see Luka anywhere, but he could vaguely hear footsteps and the shuffling sound of her skirts. He screamed her name a few times, but there was no answer.

Gakupo sighed. “Could you lend me that?”  He turned to the clerk and pointed to an oil lamp near the door. After the clerk nodded, Gakupo grabbed the light and stepped outside.

“Sir, please come back soon. We were about to close the doors for the night,” the clerk said.

“I’ll do what I can!” Gakupo yelled over his shoulder, already descending the path towards the main gate of the inn. In the dark, the pretty garden around the building was nothing but a collection of indistinct shadows.

“Luka, come back! Please talk to me!” Gakupo screamed again, when he reached the fence. Off to his right, in a street that lead to the lake, he saw a figure running away. It was hard to say for certain, but the silhouette seemed to have light hair.

He ran down the street and promptly found that the twists and turns of the road, although pleasant and picturesque in the daylight, were quite the hindrance in this particular instance.  After a long stretch of road without any lamp-posts, Gakupo lost sight of the figure and the sounds of her movement faded in the distance. He was alone. Out of simple inertia, he continued walking towards the lake, until he reached a small wooden pier. The water was very calm, and very, very dark.

“There’s no point in looking for her, is it? She doesn’t want to be found,” he whispered and placed down the lamp on the end of the pier, and sat down next to it. Maybe it was better to give Luka some time to calm down. For all he knew, maybe she was nearby, watching him from the shadows.

“Why did you think that was a good idea, beast?” He asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. He didn’t need it; he already knew the selfishness and arrogance she represented. However, the most damning part was that he had gone along with it, accepting the suggestion implanted in his mind without finding anything wrong about it.

_So on some level, I was fine with stringing Kaito along, just because I don’t want to let him go. I keep sinking and sinking to new lows as a person…_

Gakupo leaned on one of the poles of the pier, closing his eyes. Incredibly as it seemed, he was beginning to miss the simplicity and numbness of his life in the palace. Following orders was all he could do well, apparently. He wasn’t a proper person, able to navigate life outside of a cage, if his current situation was any indication. Not even two days had passed since he was reunited with Kaito and Luka, and things had returned to the way they were two years ago: Luka running away from him and he was abusing Kaito’s feelings just because he wanted someone to lean on.

_I don’t deserve to be happy._


	14. The Isolation of the Fragments

A shield has to be staunch and take the hits again and again, without cracking. But nothing on this earth can resist forever, no matter how enduring.

A shield needs something to protect, or else it is rendered meaningless. It safeguards, it cherishes and yet is never remarked upon by those it defends, unless it fails its purpose.

Kaito rested face-down over the bed covers, tracing the wood grain of the head of the bed with a finger.  The more he thought of his situation, the more sleep eluded him.

_‘Defend your friends, no matter what. If nothing else, be constant and true.’_

“I tried to do my best, Dad…” he whispered.

And it had been satisfactory, for the most part. They needed one another, Kaito reasoned. He needed to feel he was protecting someone, and his friends needed acceptance and safety. 

And that was why Gakupo’s reaction barely a half-hour ago had stung so much.  Kaito couldn’t even begin to understand what had happened inside Gakupo’s head to cause this, but he seemed to be genuinely surprised to learn that he had come out of the hut to offer him love. Not only that, he seemed disturbed by it. The tiny hope Kaito harbored was quickly wilting, as he pictured Gakupo’s horrified expression in his mind. Why come to Kaito, then? Why light this flame inside of him in the first place? It made no sense.

Luka’s anger had been a bit more expected, not that it made it any easier. Kaito had suspected their truce wouldn’t last for long after meeting up with Gakupo, despite how accepting she seemed of his feelings. It was one thing to be working together towards a distant objective; it was another completely different to have the very thing she wanted right in front of her. It was funny, in a way. Kaito suspected Luka feared him, and yet she had nothing to worry about. Gakupo had chosen her repeatedly and without hesitation, from day one. Kaito knew better than to try to pull them apart. Only she could cut the link between her and Gakupo, as she had done so before.

Ever since he realized he was in love with Gakupo, Kaito had known his own chances at fulfillment were limited. At first, just keeping Gakupo as safe and occupied as possible had been sufficient. Gradually, he convinced himself that protecting Luka and Gakupo would be good enough for him. But then, the situation had rapidly shifted. Gakupo’s powers became known and Luka ran away, leaving the two of them alone. And that’s when Kaito had finally found how awful being a shield could be.

He was both happy and sad that Luka was out of the picture, and it tore at him, the constant dichotomy. But he had a duty and wouldn’t falter. Even when he slipped into Gakupo’s bed and kissed him in the darkness, wishing he would say how much he loved Kaito, he didn’t break down. Because Gakupo was about to die, and he needed him, he needed him badly.

And now here they were. Once again he was looking at love from the outside. And he wanted so much to be shielded, just once. Just a fraction of the love and protection he was expected to provide, that was all he wanted.

_Dad wanted me to be selfless._

If they were happy, he had no right to ruin it.

_Dad wanted me to be loyal._

He had chosen to stand beside two deeply damaged people. He had to be strong for them.

“I wish…”

Kaito recalled once falling asleep on his father’s lap, when he was very small. It probably had been somewhat uncomfortable for Captain Fuuga, but he didn’t move until his son woke up. The warmth of that day seemed so distant to him now, wrapped as he was in cold finery.

Would Gakupo let him rest his head on his lap, if he asked? Would Luka watch over his sleep?

How had Kaito become so isolated that he had no one that would take this weight from him?

***

Luka watched Gakupo sitting on the pier from the shadows, biting her lip. From time to time, a sob shook her, but she made an effort to stay silent.

It’s not like she didn’t know something like this could happen. From the start there was the possibility that Gakupo would realize how little she could support him, in comparison to Kaito. She had tried to be a better woman, to be more open and brave, but all she could do was try.

She didn’t know what was worse, the fact Gakupo had gone behind her back, or that he apparently expected Kaito and her to share his affections. Like she didn’t how that would end up. They would tire of Luka and leave her alone. Without any malice on his part, Kaito would take everything from her and she wouldn’t be able to blame him. It was so easy to cast him as the villain…and an utterly childish idea. She had no doubt whatsoever that Kaito wanted the best for Gakupo and her, no matter the cost. 

Whatever had happened back at the hut, it hadn’t been his idea. Gakupo had come to him and Kaito had jumped at the chance. Like Kaito said, how could he resist Gakupo, after all he’d suffered for him? In his place, she would’ve yielded just as quickly.

She squeezed her fists, as wild ideas coursed through her mind. She saw herself shoving Gakupo into the cold waters of the lake, kicking and screaming at him. She could surprise him without trouble. He was utterly vulnerable, leaning against one of the posts with his eyes closed and a sad expression on his face, which rankled her. How dare he look so innocent, after crushing her heart like this?

_And to think I felt so proud of myself when I told him that I loved him. It felt like finally we could walk out together into the light._

Gakupo seemed able to understand her without words like no other could. From the first time they met, he saw past her silences and sullen attitude and kept reaching out patiently. Pleasant as it was to be coddled in that way, in a manner that easily accommodated her moods, it felt even better to move past her barriers, embracing Gakupo as he embraced her.

But no, she was still isolated. And even now, as Luka quivered thinking of how much Gakupo could hurt her, her body wanted to run to him and surrender to him. Loneliness was too painful, the cold around her heart too harsh. Fear and desire warred for the movement of her limbs, and she could neither inch forward or retreat. Like so many times before, she remained paralyzed, her throat constricted, her heart weary and pained.

***

Gakupo sat silently at the edge of the pier with half-lidded eyes. The light of the lantern revealed the slight movement of the water, lapping the many wooden legs of the pier. The constant muttering of the lake seemed like a fitting background for the utter uselessness of his thoughts, bouncing erratically inside of his skull.

What was he supposed to do? He felt too ashamed to go back to the inn on his own and face Kaito, but he was beginning to feel equally unwilling to find Luka. After all, if he had accepted the beast’s suggestion, then he had betrayed her. He was continuing to betray her, by being attracted to their friend. And he was mistreating Kaito by accepting his affection with such frivolity.

Gakupo suddenly felt like getting up and simply walking out of Teolene, with no destination in mind. Perhaps it was for the best, since it would mean Kaito and Luka wouldn’t suffer for his sake anymore. But no, he couldn’t simply disappear without an explanation. He had to make things right somehow, before disappearing.

_No. Being separated hurts._

Gakupo gasped in surprise, and stupidly attempted to turn and look behind him. There was no one, obviously. The owner of the voice was inside of him.

_Mate with them. Be happy._

A chill went down his back. It felt like a giant claw slowly tracing a line from the back of his head to the bottom of his spine.

“No!”

_Why? You want to._

“That’s not how it should go!” Gakupo argued.

_Who says so? Just take them._

“So what, do you want me to do anything I feel like doing?”

The wind rustled his hair, or perhaps it was the warm breath of a huge animal wheezing above him. A strange sound echoed inside his skull, and he realized she was laughing.

_Yes, silly cub. Run, consume, mate, be happy._

“I’m a human. I’m supposed to commit to one person and be faithful to them.”

_Nonsense, our daughter said humans can take more than one mate._

It took a moment for Gakupo to realize she meant Luka’s comment about marrying him and Kaito at the same time. “That was a joke! It doesn’t mean that Luka wants that.” Not to mention, how embarrassingly egotistic it would feel to ask Luka and Kaito to accept such an arrangement. 

Besides, did he truly want that?

The answer came like a knife cutting through the turbulent layers of his mind. It was a single image, the memory of Luka looking lovingly at him, about to fall asleep in his arms. Suddenly, everything was simple. Perhaps it had always been simple, from the first time he saw her at the House of Gifts. Even in the middle of the night, Gakupo suddenly felt the realization warm him to the core. 

“I don’t want to hurt Kaito, I owe him so much. Maybe...maybe I feared acknowledging what he felt for so long, because of what that entailed. It made me feel I had to love him back just as much, you know? I didn't want to face that responsibility."

Gakupo squeezed one of his hands, thinking back. When was the last time he felt such clarity? He couldn’t tell for certain. The prison and the palace were behind him, as well as the weight of the turmoil and the tiredness. And underneath the monster and the mage, who he was and what he wanted remained unchanged. 

"I can’t give him what he wants. I love Luka more than anything or anyone, that's all there's to it.”

_You should tell her that, she’s feeling very hurt right now._

“I don’t know where she went,” Gakupo sighed.

_She’s watching you, from the alleyway to your right._

“Wha-?” Gakupo turned around to peer at the line of houses behind him. It was hard to tell given the scant illumination, but a sudden feeling between his shoulder blades, like a paw delicately pushing him forward, made the location obvious.

_We’ll keep her from running._

“No, leave her alone!” Gakupo rose, shouting upwards. The beast laughed again, but said nothing. Gakupo groaned and picked up the lantern, then run to the alleyway in question. His light quickly revealed Luka standing in place behind some barrels, an expression of frozen surprise in her face.

“Beast, release her!” Gakupo shouted again, turning his head from side to side as if following the movements of a bug in the air. “Please!” He then turned back to Luka and cupped her face in his hands.

“What…is this?” Luka uttered with difficulty. Her expression barely shifted, but her eyes were filled with terror.

_Our daughter fears you’ll leave her. Why does she doubt?_

“Do you still not get it?! How would you feel if your mate went to other beast to lie with her?” Gakupo asked as calmly as he could. Luka made a strange gurgling sound. Gakupo examined her face, but he couldn’t discern from her expression if she was hearing the beast as well. His observation was completely forgotten once the monster whispered her next phrase. 

_The saint can’t leave me, we are bound together._

“The saint?” Gakupo again stared into space. Did she mean El Gris?

_If our daughter fears you won’t lie with her again, the answer is simple._

Again the laugh came from nowhere, and Gakupo felt the invisible beast nudging him to take Luka in his arms. “Stop messing with us!”

_Our precious children, you seem so exhausted of humanity. We see your claws turned inward, your teeth biting at your own fur. We’ll guide you for as long as you need it, if lies won’t let you follow your true desires._

Luka moved forward stiffly and wrapped her arms around Gakupo’s neck. “Love me,” she whispered, her eyes glistening feverishly. “We have to be together.”

Gakupo gnashed his teeth, pushing against the intangible tendrils coiling around them. “I said stop it!” He had a sensation of fleeting outrage, as the beast retreated, then Luka’s body went flaccid in his arms. He knelt on the uneven cobble steps cradling Luka, who seemed more than a little confused. She muttered something barely intelligible; it sounded like a question.

“She thinks she’s helping us.” Gakupo sighed. “Are you still there, beast?”

_We are._

“Please let us solve this on our own. We’ll stay together, I promise.”

There was a faint rumble in the air; ludicrous as it seemed, Gakupo wondered if the beast was purring.

_Then do. And care for your brother as well._

“You mean Kaito? Has something happened?” Gakupo realized the question was stupid as soon as it left his lips. Judging by the whiff of air expulsed by the beast’s nostrils, she thought so as well.

_He’s the most impenetrable of you. We’ve heard my daughter call him sincere and yet he hesitates. Why? He wants the ones he calls friends to ease his pain and loneliness and yet he weeps alone._

“Is that true?” Gakupo asked shakily.

_I don’t understand it…I think the saint does, but he doesn’t speak anymore. Still, I know one thing: human hearts don’t run empty as easily as you fear. The saint loved his fellow humans; I saw his heart overflowing with more and more feeling as he approached me in the battlefield. It was a vision of power I could never match, even if I scorched his body a thousand times._

The beast’s voice had taken a pensive tone.

_I don’t feel like humans do, I believe. But that desire to make him my prey, to tear his heart open and drink from it until I turned to cinder…to me, that emotion was love. You three are its fruits._

_We will return to our rest, but we’ll be here, if you need us._

And then she was gone. Gakupo knew it for a fact: her absence was as noticeable to him now as Luka’s form, feebly protesting his touch.

“Luka, listen to me. She urged me to go to Kaito, to make sure he wouldn’t leave.”

The young woman met his eyes, trembling with a mix of hope and fear. “Then…it wasn’t…she made you say those words, right?”

“Not quite,” Gakupo admitted. Luka’s expression fell. “Luka, part of me will always love Kaito. The two of you are my family, you know that. So yes, I do want him to stay with me, _with us_ , forever. The beast wouldn’t be able to force me to say anything completely untrue.”

Luka’s eyes began to overflow with tears once more.

“But you are the one I love the most, the one I want to marry. Is that not enough for you? You have the biggest piece of my heart in your hands.”

Luka lowered her head, making her pink hair hide her expression. She sniffed quietly and Gakupo waited patiently, as always. After a moment, she looked at him again. Like the sun appearing after a fierce storm, a smile gradually transformed her expression.

“You chose me,” she said.

“I chose you,” Gakupo repeated. “I’ll always choose you.”

***

Kaito was still unsuccessfully chasing down sleep when Luka and Gakupo returned, hand in hand, red-eyed and with fresh tears down their cheeks. And yet their faces were shining with such happiness that it was dazzling spectacle, like two of the Goddess’ own helpers, descended from the heavens. For a moment, Kaito wished the earth would swallow him up. He sat up wearily, wondering if it was too late to jump out the nearest window.

Luka stepped forward, but her words were completely unexpected. “Kaito, I’m sorry if I’ve seemed jealous of you. Um, no, not seem…”

“….I was jealous.” She gave out a little nervous giggle and stole a quick glance at Gakupo before continuing. “I, um, I’m glad you were next to me, the past couple years. Please don’t leave us, ok?” She was in serious danger of tearing one of the long sleeves of her dress, with the way her fingers were twisting it, but there was something new in her tone; whatever had happened downstairs, it had definitely made a huge mark on her. Kaito nodded numbly.

“The beast spurred me to go outside and do anything you wanted to keep the three of us together. I think that’s why I can’t exactly remember what happened. When she interferes with me directly, she sometimes scalds my mind so much that my memories are all muddled up.”  Gakupo explained, fiddling with a tuft of his hair.

The implications of his words had barely begun to sink into Kaito’s mind when his friend continued. “But she didn’t conjure up any feelings I didn’t have.” Gakupo rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I’m thankful for your presence in my life, I’m truly am. Please forgive me for all the times I took your feelings for granted. Outside of Luka, there’s no one I love more than you.” His face twisted into something that was a mix between a smile and a cringe. “…That was a stupid way to phrase it, wasn’t it?”

Kaito laughed, running his fingers through his hair. “You never do anything in a normal way, that much is for certain.” His brains were too soaked on alcohol to process the things he was seeing and hearing, and he certainly wasn’t prepared for what came next.

Luka sat stiffly by his side and bumped her upper arm against his, staring ahead with a neutral expression. Kaito watched her for a few seconds, perplexed. Luka sighed dramatically and draped his arm around her shoulders.

Gakupo hugged them both much more naturally a second later. “We’ll stay together,” he said softly.

“Together,” Luka repeated.

“I wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to be with you two weirdoes,” Kaito said, his voice cracking with emotion, despite his attempt at levity. He tried to open his mouth to make another quip, but all that came out was a choked sigh. He sank his face into Gakupo’s shoulder, perfectly content with the idea of remaining where he was, sandwiched by his friends.

The night was much warmer than he thought only a while ago.

***

“Luka! Luka, wake up!”

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Luka grumpily rose, rubbing her eyes, and glared at Kaito. All around them, the room was full of daylight. It was morning already, by the looks of it.

“Do you know where Gakupo went?” Kaito asked nervously.

Luka’s mouth dropped. “What?! He was right here with us!” She patted the bed next to her. The three of them had ended up piled together over the covers, like old times.

“Did he say anything yesterday about going out in the morning?”

“No! Nothing at all!”

 “I’d better go look for him, then,” Kaito mumbled, and ran outside.

Luka pounded her fist against the bed, annoyed at everything, including herself. No matter how lucid he could act at times, Gakupo was still scarred by his years imprisoned. She had to keep a closer eye on him. With a groan, she put on her boots and rushed after Kaito. By the time she caught up to him, he was already outside in the gardens, going for the main gate.

“Kaito!”

He turned towards her, startled but relieved by her presence.

“Did you ask the people of the inn?”

“He isn’t inside, as far as they know.”

“Yesterday we were by the lake. Maybe he dropped something there and went looking for it. That way.” Luka pointed towards the route she had taken the night before. Kaito took off running and she followed him, hitching up her skirts.

They were half-way down the slope of the hill when a strange noise began to grow in volume, drawing Luka’s attention. It seemed to be a cross between the buzzing of an immense insect and the grinding of metal against metal. She looked around them, confused, and then finally turned her eyes towards the pier, just in time to see a group of flying machines rise towards the skies. The swift machines looked like a mixture of human and wasps, with wide bodies and huge transparent wings. Their metallic skin shone in the morning sun against the blue of the sky, with a bright copper varnish. They almost seemed like toys, were it not for the size and the complexity of the design. One of them had a net hanging from its mid-section, with Gakupo huddled inside. He was perfectly still, just staring ahead emptily. Luka had the distinct impression he simply didn’t feel like resisting his captors.

“No!” Kaito sped up, at a pace impossible for Luka to match in her fancy dress.

As it turned out, she didn’t need to. The trajectory of the machines was leading them in the opposite direction of Kaito’s desperate sprint, directly towards her.

“Luka, shoot that thing! Shoot it!” Kaito doubled back, shouting.

He hardly needed to tell her that. In an instant, Luka produced her bow and shot an arrow that cleanly decapitated the machine carrying Gakupo. A second arrow perforated the thing’s chest, and the machine and Gakupo plummeted to the ground. To Luka’s horror, Gakupo made no attempt to protect himself with his magic. A second before crashing, a blue bubble surrounded him, severing the cable connecting the net and the machine; the metallic device exploded against the ground, while the ball of fire bounced lightly away, until it came to rest a few meters from Luka. 

After this, the other machines stopped and began to shoot metallic pellets at Luka and Kaito from small cannons mounted on their forearms. The pellets impacted all around them, making a harsh sound against the stones of the road. Before the pellets could pierce their flesh, Kaito wrapped himself and Luka with coats of fire, and the pellets bounced crazily in all directions, impacting in nearby houses. Shards of brickwork and glass added to the confusion, as well as shouts coming from the homes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luka saw Kaito enter the bubble where Gakupo was tangled in the remains of the net and cut it with a dagger. Oddly enough, Gakupo just sat there unresponsive, while Kaito tried to call his attention. _I guess it’s up to me for now,_ Luka thought. Fair enough.

One by one, she began to shoot the things from the sky. It wasn’t easy, given how quick they were. People began to pour out from the closest homes, and even a group of guards appeared at the end of the street, but they all kept a reasonable distance when they realized magic was involved.

After a while, it became clear that some of the devices were able to survive the crash with the ground; they began to creep tortuously towards Luka, dragging their ruined bodies. Kaito had to leave Gakupo alone and support Luka by bashing the machines away with his shield. At no moment Luka felt the presence of the beast inside of her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the street was littered by smoking bits of machinery. Kaito lowered the shields around them and crouched down, exhausted. Luka felt rather wobbly herself, but her curiosity compelled her to approach Gakupo. He was still sitting in the same place where Kaito left him, and barely seemed to be aware that the attack had happened.

“Hey,” Luka tried to call his attention. “Hey!”

Gakupo turned to look at her, with the same inexpressive, fixed stare. He said nothing.

“Are you ok?”

Gakupo nodded.

“We should go away from here. Can you walk?”

Gakupo nodded again.

“Get up then, come on.” Luka extended a hand, but Gakupo ignored her and rose on his own. That small gesture irritated her tremendously, for some reason. Why was he acting so strangely?

“Gakupo, what’s wrong?” She tried shaking him, to no avail. “Answer me!”

“Let him be, Luka.” Kaito placed a hand on her shoulder. “Please.” He looked as worried as her, however.

“It’s my fault,” Gakupo whispered. “I left her behind.”

“What? Who?”

Emotion came back into his face all of the sudden, as if a dam had broken. Sadness and horror filled his eyes, as he glanced from Luka to Kaito and back repeatedly. “She called out to me, but she’s dead. I killed her!”

The other two stared at him, eyes wide.

“What do you mean?” Luka asked with dread.

“Verdigris used Maika’s life essence somehow. I….” Gakupo hid his face with his hands. “Maika guided the constructs here, she called out to me! It was her voice! But she’s dead, because of me!”

Luka brought a hand to her mouth, sick to her stomach. Verdigris had used that woman as an ingredient in a spell to find Gakupo? How was that even possible?

"Guys, let’s discuss this later, ok? There might be more of those things on the way,” Kaito said trying to adopt a normal tone.

Around them, the people of the city were beginning to cautiously approach the remains on the street. The guards were marching towards Kaito, Luka and Gakupo, obviously expecting some answers.

“Sorry, we have to go!” Kaito called another ball of fire and the three of them sailed over the nonplussed soldiers. When the inn came into view, he added, “Ok, we get our things and hire or buy a carriage. No more fooling around, until we get to Shinwa. Do you agree?”

“All right,” Luka uttered. Maybe the relative peace of the road would give her an opportunity to calm Gakupo down and get a more detailed explanation of what had happened.

Gakupo nodded absently.

They landed in the garden of the inn, startling the servant girl sweeping the porch. She pressed herself against the wall, stammering, as they neared the entrance.

“Sorry about that,” Kaito said amicably as he passed her by. 

The receptionist seemed almost as startled to see them enter in a rush, though he quickly composed himself. “Good morning. M-may I be of service, sirs, lady?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Kaito turned to Gakupo and Luka. “Go get our things while I talk with him, please.”

Gakupo and Luka nodded and climbed upstairs. The room was unchanged, with the backpacks and potion box still neatly lined against one wall. Luka quickly shouldered one of the backpacks (which clashed wonderfully with her elegant gown) and then walked around the room, wondering if anything else was worth taking. Gakupo watched her in silence, with the potion box and one of the backpacks hanging from his body, the other awkwardly held in his hands.

“I guess we don’t need anything else,” Luka muttered. She briefly glanced at Gakupo and then looked away with unease. ”We should go.”

Gakupo nodded and walked outside. Luka hurried to walk beside him on the corridor, growing more and more apprehensive as seconds passed. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Gakupo, if you need to say anything…”

“I don’t wish to speak any further at the moment, Luka.” Gakupo began to descend the stairs without looking at her.

“Wait!”

Gakupo stopped half-way down the stairs and looked up at her. “If I think about her right now, I’ll crumble. And right now, we need to escape from here, right?”

“I guess you’re right. I didn’t mean to pressure you,” Luka blushed.

“No, of course not.” Gakupo said morosely. “It’s just that…” He bit his lip, pale as a sheet. Without finishing his sentence, he began to descend the rest of the stairs.

Luka watched him, with fear gripping her throat; couldn’t they go one day without more problems piling on their shoulders?

Kaito was waiting at the entrance, fidgeting with his muffler. “Come on, the carriage is waiting outside.” He pointed over his shoulder.

“Already?” Luka stuck her head out the door, incredulously. And there it was, a barouche with its driver waiting at the main gate.

“It belongs to the inn, but they can take us to the next town over. Let’s go.” He stepped outside and Luka followed him. Behind her, she heard Gakupo mutedly apologize to the receptionist before he trotted after them.

When they reached the carriage, Kaito helped Luka get in. She took off her backpack and placed it next to her. _Good thing we’re carrying just the basics_ , she thought, watching Kaito and Gakupo squeeze in front of her and struggle to find a comfortable way to carry their bags.

“You can place one more here,” she pointed next to her. The other one went on the floor, forcing Kaito to bend his legs in a rather uncomfortable-looking manner. He shrugged it off with a relaxed smile, as if he had not a care in the world.

“So we’re going east, sir?” The driver, a young man with dark hair turned around to ask Kaito in a respectful but jovial tone.

“Yes, get us to a town big enough to buy some horses or at least hire a bigger carriage;” Kaito replied.

“Aye, sir.”

As the barouche started rolling down the road, Luka looked over her shoulder, half expecting the troop of soldiers to appear from behind the street corner and pursue them. But nothing happened. Perhaps they simply didn’t dare to meddle with a trio of mages. She exhaled in relief, massaging the back of her neck.

So many things had happened in just a couple of days and so many things were still unresolved. She glanced at the young men before her, pensive. Kaito kept watching the skies, obviously waiting for another attack. Next to him, Gakupo had his potion box on his lap, and his fingers played with its strap while he grimly watched the landscape go by.

Maika was dead. She barely knew anything of the woman, except that she seemed to be incredibly devoted to serving ‘her mage.’ What had she hoped out of life? Would they able to get along, under different circumstances? Luka had no idea.

She pictured Gakupo’s awakening that morning, guided away from his friends by the voice of a dead woman. How strange, that the ones that no longer belonged in the world had such a big role in their lives. First the beast, now the servant; they were constantly haunted by the strangest of ghosts.

“We’ll get through this, Luka,” Kaito suddenly spoke.

“Huh?”

“You looked really worried just now,” Kaito explained.

“No, I’m alright.” Luka casted her eyes downwards. “I’m sorry about what Verdigris did to Maika, but we need to keep going.”

“I agree,” Kaito replied with a warm smile, rubbing Gakupo’s shoulder.

Gakupo didn’t look particularly comforted by the gesture or their words, but he nodded.

“Maybe try to rest for a while? We’ll keep an eye out,” Kaito said.

“…Sure.” Gakupo leaned back and closed his eyes. He spent the next couple of hours in frozen silence, either asleep or lost in his thoughts, as the barouche traversed the road without incident.


	15. The Vows of the Fragments

The carriage rolled peacefully down the road, past beautiful forests waking up to the wonders of spring. Little by little, the morning transitioned towards noon, trading freshness for warmth. Under better circumstances, Luka would’ve truly enjoyed the trip. Even now, the distant glimpses of the river past the trees, the songs of the birds and the fragrant flowering foliage did a lot to lighten her mood.

 

Kaito was right; they would find a way to overcome this. After all, the two of them had managed to find and rescue Gakupo, despite all odds. Surely they could find a way to defend themselves from the other mages, and deal with the beast's unwanted interference.

 

As for Oto…what would her parents say, when they saw her? They were going to be angry at first, especially her father; Luka could almost see his furious face already. As far as he was concerned, she had run away from a good marriage to live sinfully. And eloping with not one but two men had to be even worse in his eyes- to compound the issue, Gakupo and Kaito weren’t ordinary men, but dangerous mages.

 

But she had powers too; she was the beast just like Kaito and Gakupo. Were her parents going to look at her with the same loathing Gakupo had endured? Her chest filled with fear at the thought.

 

“I wish we had eaten breakfast before heading out,” Kaito commented, breaking her chain of thought. “Excuse me, how much longer to the city?”

 

“Three or four hours, sir,” the driver replied. “But if you have the coin, we could stop at a farmhouse and buy some morsels.”

 

“Great idea,” Kaito said. “I could really go for some-“ He abruptly stopped, and with good reason. In the distance, the sound of the machines could be heard, gradually rising in volume.

 

“Driver, please pull up,” Luka requested. She doubted the carriage could outrun the flying machines, and the addition of movement would make it too difficult to shoot at them.

 

“Um, sure, miss.” The driver seemed surprised, but obediently stopped by the side of the road and waited.

 

Kaito nodded and patted Gakupo’s knee to call his attention. Gakupo opened his eyes and gave him a confused stare. Their blue-haired friend smiled apologetically and asked, “Hey, can you shield the carriage while we fight?”

 

Gakupo frowned slightly, and Luka almost expected him to ask why, but he simply nodded. With that, Kaito and Luka got out of the carriage and stood on the middle of the road.

 

“We could start a forest fire if we aren’t careful,” Kaito noted, waving his hand in the direction of the bushes and trees nearby.

 

“There’s nothing we can do about that,” Luka replied. “I’ll try to shoot them only when they are above the road, but-”

 

“Here they come!” Kaito shielded them, just as a flock of the machines appeared from the direction of Teolene.

 

Luka glanced back at the carriage. As requested of him, Gakupo produced a big ball of fire completely enveloping the barouche, horse included; both driver and animal seemed completely calm. Belatedly, she realized that shouldn’t have been the case, especially for the latter. But clearly Gakupo had used his magic to keep them relaxed.

 

“We can handle this, let him protect them for now,” Kaito whispered into her ear, apparently mistaking her gaze for a desire to involve Gakupo in the fight.

 

“Yeah, he looks too disoriented.” Luka shook her head and called her bow into existence. At least the shield around the barouche looked as strong as ever, despite Gakupo’s spaced-out expression.

 

Kaito did the same for the blue shield. “Is it just me, or these ones look bigger?” 

 

Luka returned her gaze back at the approaching automatons, but she wasn’t completely sure, not that it would change her tactics in any way. “Maybe. Let’s see how tough they are,” Luka said and shot the one on the front of the formation. 

 

With a quick burst of speed, the machine on the right covered the one on the lead with its body; Luka’s arrow pierced its head, making it plunge into the ground.

 

“It protected that one,” Luka said, intrigued. The machine leading the squadron looked no different from the others, at least to the naked eye. Luka attempted to shoot it again, and this time the automaton on the left shielded it.

 

After that, the machines changed tactics; instead of a v-shaped formation, the one that appeared to be the leader went directly for the carriage, while the rest surrounded Luka and Kaito and began the attack. Most stayed back, forming a line between them and the carriage, cannons at the ready. Four of them rushed Kaito and Luka, pummeling their shield with their mechanical appendages. Under the whirr of their gears and the creaking of the fire, Luka heard Kaito groan with effort as he strengthened the shield. She had to hurry.

 

Now that she could see them up close, Luka could tell for certain that the machines were of a different model from the ones that attacked them before. Not only they were slightly bigger, aside from arms armed with cannons, they had another set that ended in blunt, oversized fists. They were using those ‘hands’ to pound on the bubble of fire, pushing it slowly along the road, despite Kaito’s bests efforts.

 

“Luka, shoot them now!” Kaito yelled.

 

There was barely any need to aim, with her targets being so close. Fortunately, they seemed no more resistant to her power than before; their advantage was merely sheer numbers. Every time one fell to the ground in pieces, another one from the line took his place hitting the shield.

 

It was during one of those times, thanks to the momentary gap in the line of enemies, that Luka could see what was going on over at the carriage. It didn’t stop her motions, but the strangeness of the image lingered in the back of her mind.

 

The lone machine was hovering over Gakupo, outside of the shield, completely immobile. Gakupo was staring at it with his hands up in the air, as if he had frozen in the middle of reaching out towards the automaton. Gakupo’s eyes were wide open, and he appeared to be attempting to talk with it.

 

_Maika is in there, isn't she? Or what's left of her...Does she understand what is going on? Can he even communicate with her?_ The questions fluttered inside Luka's head, even as she readied another shot. She was already surrounded by a grisly ring of twisted metal, and it kept growing and growing. Nearby, Kaito was finishing off any of the machines still struggling on the ground.

 

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the direction of the carriage. Luka gasped and paused, momentarily terrified, but a moment later she saw Gakupo's figure in the same position, unharmed. But above him, where the leader of the robots had been only a while before, was something so strange that Luka felt tempted to rub her eyes.

 

The machine had exploded, but its shards lingered in the air, as if suspended from invisible wires. And in the middle of the metallic debris, a fine mist gradually condensed inside a small purple bubble, until all that remained was a small crystal.

 

_He contained Maika's spirit!_ Luka had never seen anything like that, but not even for an instant she doubted that the crystal was the essence of the servant woman. At the same time that the crystal landed in Gakupo's outstretched hands, the remaining enemies stopped. With the same artificially precise motion, they turned around and flew away, leaving both their prey and their comrades behind.

 

"That was kind of odd," Kaito understated. He dissolved the shields and approached Gakupo. "What is that thing?"

 

"Maika," Gakupo mumbled. "Can't you hear her?" His hands were trembling slightly, as he leaned over the side of the barouche to place the crystal next to Kaito's ear. His friend's expression changed, and he jumped back, surprised.

 

"Holy...! How can she still be-" Kaito gulped and continued in a quieter tone, "does she know what happened to her?"

 

"I don't think so," Gakupo whispered, his voice cracking due to emotion. "It's like she was frozen in time." 

 

"Gakupo..."

 

Luka carefully stepped over the broken machinery and resolutely climbed into the barouche. She hugged Gakupo, and felt immensely relieved when he hugged her back a moment later, resting his cheek on the top of her head. One of his hands still held the crystal, but Luka fiercely refused to listen to its haunting muttering.

 

Around them, the purple flames fizzled out, and the driver roused and yawned. It was time to continue towards Shinwa.

 

***

 

The streets of Kurosame were bustling with activity, with merchants loudly proclaiming their wares from their stalls, servants haggling for the best foodstuffs to bring home, street performers and town criers and more. Gakupo ignored them all, cradling the crystal in his hands like a fragile egg.

 

"I'm sorry about Maika," Luka said, not for the first time. "But we'll be in Shinwa territory soon. Do you think you can handle talking to the authorities there?"

 

Gakupo raised his eyes, the mismatched stare barely focusing on her. "Authorities?"

 

Luka stifled a sigh. "We're going to tell them that Alm-Ardjalus is invading, remember?"

 

After a moment, Gakupo returned from whatever mental abyss he had been falling into: his face gradually lost that disconnected look and he adopted a determined expression. "Yes. I can't let Verdigris harm anyone else." He placed Maika's crystal with care in the inner pocket of his jacket, above his heart.

 

"We won't let him win." Kaito squeezed Gakupo's shoulder encouragingly.

 

"Of course," Luka seconded and grasped one of Gakupo's hands. Guided by a sudden flash on inspiration, she added, "Oh, I forgot to mention! We saw Gumi a while ago, she and Lily are doing fine."

 

An expression of sincere happiness transformed Gakupo's tired face. "Really? Where do they live? Can we go see them?”

 

"They're still with your relatives at Namine."

 

Gakupo's eyes went round. "That's one of the ports Verdigris is going to use to disembark troops!"

 

"You said their rulers struck a bargain with the mages, right? I'm sure the girls will be fine, the soldiers wouldn't mess with the civilians," Luka said reassuringly.

 

"That's right." Gakupo leaned back. "But I'd like to check on them when all of this is done."

 

"Sounds like a good idea," Kaito interjected. "Maybe they'll want to live with you, wherever you decide to settle. Gumi is probably going to need someone to teach her magic, in any case."

 

"You think she's like us?"

 

"Green hair ain't exactly common, purple boy."

 

Gakupo smiled a little. "I suppose so. But I'm not done with my education, really, so Rossemara would be a much better teacher."

 

"From the way you speak of her, she sounds like a nice person. I'm starting to think it would be in the continent's best interests to make sure she takes control of Alm-Ardjalus," Kaito commented.

 

"Verdigris made a similar assessment; that's part of the reason why I was next in line after him. He wanted me to continue our expansion." Gakupo fiddled with a strand of his hair and added, "I think she'll do great, given the chance. I wish I could be by her side, helping her."

 

"I don't think you'll be able to return after we're done with Verdigris. Surely the people would revolt," Luka said. Besides, it was odd to hear Gakupo speaking of going back so nonchalantly. Whatever happened to exploring the world together?

 

"You'd be surprised of how easily public opinion can be shaped by the ones on top. Most people in Alm-Ardjalus are fanatically loyal to mages. Any rumors of my treason could be easily be squashed as lies from our enemies," Gakupo replied. Behind his calm tones, Luka could almost hear the warmage's voice drilling that lesson into his pupil.

 

"I guess spending the winters in a luxurious palace wouldn't hurt," Kaito interjected with a wink. Now that was an intriguing idea; maybe they could work something out with Rossemara, like serving her during the cold season, and use the warmer months to wander about. But first, they needed to get rid of Verdigris.

 

A polite voice interrupted Luka's thoughts: they had arrived at Holy Bird Inn, nice yet not that expensive, according to the driver. The building certainly looked the part, with its single floor of dark wood and red shingles, surrounded by a blooming garden encircled by a tall wall. The traffic in this zone was much more sedate, thanks to some distance to the commercial district, which allowed Luka to hear a faint din of multiple birds chirping nearby. It seemed like the inn had an aviary somewhere inside its grounds.

 

As soon as the trio descended from the carriage, a couple of attendants emerged from the front entrance and hurried to take their bags. A girl followed them, wrapped in a cheerful sun-colored dress. All three of them were golden-haired and quite young, a rather uncommon sight, all things considered.

 

"Welcome to the Holy Bird, come inside. My name is Rin, please let me know if you need anything." the girl said with a joyful smile.

 

Kaito, Luka and Gakupo followed her to the front desk, where a well-dressed boy almost identical to their hostess was waiting with the ledger. A small badge pinned to his light jacket identified him as 'Len'.

 

"Welcome, how long are you planning on staying?” The boy asked politely.

 

Now that she had taken a good look at the place, Luka felt tempted to stay for a few days, enjoying some deserved relaxation. But with things as they were, it was very ill-advised. "We just need to dine and refresh ourselves before continuing on," she explained.

 

"Still, I think we could use a couple hours of sleep," Kaito said. "It shouldn't make a big difference if we leave first thing in the morning."

 

Luka eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn’t you say we were going to rush towards Shinwa?"

 

"Yeah, but I won't do us any good to arrive ragged and with bags under our eyes. We need to look as trustworthy as we can." Kaito turned to the boy and added, “We’ll stay tonight. Two rooms, please."

 

"A single and a double room, sir?" The boy eyed the trio discreetly, probably trying to determine who was going to share a room.

 

"My friends recently married," Kaito lied smoothly, making Luka blush. Gakupo blinked, suddenly brought back into focus.

 

"Oh, really?" The girl exclaimed happily, staring at Gakupo and Luka with stars in her eyes. "Are you going to do something special?"

 

"We have urgent business in Shinwa, unfortunately. But maybe they'll spend some days here on the way back," Kaito suggested with a grin.

 

"We'll have something special prepared for them," Len and Rin replied in unison. "Just let us know when to expect you."

 

"Thank you, we'll definitely visit again if we can," Luka replied politely. Gakupo nodded in agreement.

 

"Alright, please sign here." Len offered Kaito and Gakupo a pen and pushed the ledger slightly in their direction. Presumably due to being 'Gakupo's wife', Luka wasn't asked to do the same, which made her momentarily annoyed, but she kept quiet about it. It was just the way things were done in this part of the continent; the children obviously meant no harm.

 

Rin guided the trio towards a beautiful terrace, close enough to the aviary to admire the many different plumages of its inhabitants. At the moment, they seemed to be the only clients around, though Rin informed then that things would get much livelier in the evening, once the other guests returned from their business in town.

 

They ate making small talk, mostly asking about each other's daily life during the past two years. It made for a pleasant meal: the nice atmosphere and food mixing well with the small, inoffensive anecdotes of the life in the road and in the palace.

 

As they were finishing dessert, Gakupo took out the crystal from his pocket and exclaimed, “Now that I think about it, there's another reason for us to defeat Verdigris. I need his labs, to find a way to reverse this.”

 

“Do you really think that is possible? You said she was dead.” Luka pointed out with reluctance. She didn't want to spoil his mood, but harboring false hopes wasn't a good alternative.

 

On the other hand, Gakupo seemed to have calmed down significantly since the fight on the road. His face just displayed determination when he replied, “I’m not certain. He must've documented the process in his archives; maybe we'll find some clues there. I owe her at least to give it a try, after all we went through together.”

 

Luka couldn't help but feel a small stab of jealousy for the dead woman. Here was another person that had never turned tail and ran; a woman that had been there to see Gakupo turn into a man. But she pushed that feeling deep inside, recognizing it for the petty, useless emotion it was. He was hers and she was his; if anything, she should be grateful to that poor servant girl for taking care of him during the time they were separated.

 

“We owe her as well, then.” Kaito said, reflecting her thoughts. He gave her a glance and she nodded in agreement. “If there's a way to give her a second chance in life, we’ll help you make that happen.”

 

“Thanks, Kaito, Luka.” Gakupo smiled gratefully.

 

“It’s the least I can do,” Kaito said after licking the last of his ice cream off the spoon. “Alright, I’m ready for a good nap. You guys should rest too.” He patted Gakupo’s shoulder on his way towards the entrance of the inn. “I’ll go buy us some horses later.”

 

“…Do you think he’s going to be alright?” Gakupo asked softly after their friend disappeared from view.

 

“He’s strong.” Luka played with the last stray berries on her plate. “More than either of us, in any case; we should follow his lead and act normally.”

 

Gakupo nodded, though there were still traces of uncertainty in his expression. Luka pushed the plate aside and stood holding out her arm. After a moment, Gakupo rose and took her hand. They walked in silence towards their room, a cozy space decorated in the same warm oranges and yellows that seemed to dominate the décor of the inn.

 

After removing his cape and jacket, Gakupo sat on the bed to do the same with his boots. Luka watched him, playing with the frilly sleeves of her gown. Kaito was probably just toying around, if she really thought about it, but he had called them husband and wife. Gakupo obviously wanted her to be his wife, but aside from the playful conversation during their brief bath in the river, he had never proposed to her, respecting her wishes. Or what he thought were her wishes, at least. To be truthful, even Luka wasn't sure how her rejection of marriage had become such a fixed notion.

 

On one hand, yes, she hated how married woman basically belonged to their husbands, at least in the zone of influence of Shinwa. She had been rebellious and unconventional since before she knew what those words were, after all. But it didn’t help that the only man she ever considered marrying was off the list when she first neared marrying age. However, that wasn't an issue now, so…

 

“Marry me,” Luka said before she even realized what words were coming out of her mouth.

 

Gakupo paused in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, wide-eyed; gradually his shock changed into an adoring smile. Spurred by his reaction, Luka took his hands and kissed them. “Marry me,” she repeated. “I want to be your strength, like you were for me all those times in the past. I don't care where or how we live, as long as we are together.”

 

At first, all Gakupo did was to whisper her name, and pull her into a hug. Pressed against his chest as she was, Luka could feel his heart thumping inside his chest. It called upon her own heartbeats, turned so wild she could barely stay motionless.

 

“Yes.”

 

***

 

The sheets of the Holy Bird Inn were of good quality, almost as smooth as the ones from the palace. Perhaps the weaving wasn't up to par given the technological gap between the mage nation and the rest of the continent, but only an utter snob would mind such a small difference. Gakupo then continued examining the room, mentally comparing it to the spacious bedroom he had called his for a couple of years, back in Alm-Ardjalus. It had a lot of personality for a room in an inn; his bedroom had been much more impersonal, despite the time he spent there. Why was that? Had he been sleepwalking for two years?

 

Admittedly, perhaps it was a weird thing to be concerned about when he was lying in bed with Luka in his arms, but Gakupo tended to let his mind wander freely. So accordingly, his thoughts changed tracks abruptly and he went back to Luka's surprising words, hours before.

 

Luka had said she didn't mind where they lived, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt obligated to get them a permanent home, and what better place than the palace? Like Kaito said, they could serve Rossemara in exchange for a roof and usage of the laboratories.

 

_Perhaps then I'll find a way to reverse this_. He eyed the small crystal resting over the nightstand. _Maika deserves a second chance at life_. His hands idly caressed Luka’s side as he went over the things he knew about the warmage’s experiments. It wasn't all that much, unfortunately. Verdigris worked with a couple of trusted assistants, but Gakupo was too busy with his education to help, not that his master wanted him to participate. 'The young need to study' and 'we’ll see once you're ready', was all that Verdigris ever said on the subject.

 

But in his daily life, Gakupo had observed that miscreants were often brought into the laboratories; some were never seen again, others came out greatly changed in mind, body or both, with the purpose of making them 'productive citizens'. He recalled the one time he had the opportunity to inspect one of those men up close: he was going into Verdigris’ study for his weekly quiz, when a large man came out, escorted by two guards. Once of them was holding the end of the leash around the man’s thick neck, the other had his hand on the man’s back and was softly pushing him forward. It almost seemed like the gesture was necessary for the man to even understand he was meant to go forward.

 

Even in the warm bed with Luka pressed against him, Gakupo shuddered as the empty look in the man's eyes surfaced from the bottom of his memories. Even farm animals showed more of a spirit in their gaze than the passive creature before him. Gakupo ran briskly past the trio, giving the man a wide berth, and questioned his master after a quick greeting.

 

“That man hurt a lot of people, Gakupo. We have no need of commoners such as him,” Verdigris replied placidly. “Now that I've improved him, he'll work tirelessly on a farm and both he and everyone around him will be much happier.”

 

“That man can't be happy or sad or anything else, I saw his face,” Gakupo replied in a low tone.

 

The warmage chuckled, smiling approvingly. “Very perceptive. Yes, I suppose others will be happier, not him. But the man was a horrible criminal, polluting our city. I shall not allow behavior like that inside our borders, and I expect you to be as rigorous, when you take charge.”

 

“Why not simply lock him away?”

 

“It surprises me that you of all people would offer that as a more merciful treatment,” Verdigris commented raising an eyebrow.

 

Gakupo cringed, effectively silenced.

 

“He’s not suffering _and_ he gets to be useful to society. Please spare me any moralistic spiels; you know how the world _really_ is.”

 

Back then, Gakupo had struggled briefly, trying to formulate more objections. But he soon gave it up as pointless. He couldn’t change Verdigris’ mind, and he wasn’t even sure his master was completely off base in his arguments. As a child, the world had seemed to be such a wonderful place. Still now, he could easily see how people could rise to marvelous heights, but that was balanced out by their capacity for vicious acts. The natural tendency of people was to be amoral and flighty; true goodness and constancy were a rare find.

 

Back in the present, he held Luka even more tightly, more grateful than ever for her presence in his life. Yes, he knew how things were by now, and that was why Luka was so precious, in all her troubled tenderness. It was no wonder that she had such trouble fitting in back home.

 

“We’ll make our own place in this world, you and me,” he whispered, drinking in the perfume of her hair. Luka mumbled something, barely moving her lips, but did not wake. “But it won’t be like Verdigris’ golden bubble, built upon manipulation and cruelty. Even if those are the rules of the world, it doesn’t mean we have to follow them.”

 

His eyes travelled again to the unassuming white crystal on the nightstand. “I refuse to take that path.”

 

***

 

After a hearty breakfast the next morning, the trio set out on fresh horses. It was another excellent day for riding across the forested landscape; the roads they picked were often seldom used, to keep things simple and avoid unexpected encounters, but that also meant they were surrounded by beautiful wild plants and flowers.

 

Their pace and the narrowness of the paths kept conversation at a minimum and gave Luka ample time to look back at their experiences so far. Her eyes glanced fondly at Gakupo’s figure, riding before her. His long ponytail and cape fluttered like banners, beckoning her to follow him.

 

“Long have I followed you along the sun-stained path,” Luka abruptly broke the silence, reminded of a song. She blushed, surprised at her impulses.

 

Unexpectedly, Gakupo’s voice replied to hers, “Morning stole the dew, warm and rich...”

 

“Love is all I knew, love is all I had,” Luka finished.

 

Fortuitously, at that moment the road widened somewhat, allowing Gakupo to slow down his horse to ride by Luka’s side. In turn, Kaito sped up and reached Gakupo’s other side.

 

“Come hail, come hail, I’ll stick to the path,” Kaito sang with a big smile on his face.

 

“O lovely, lovely road,” Gakupo and Luka sang together.

 

“Come winds and unravel the stars.”

 

“O lovely, lovely road.”

 

“Come dusk, I’ll come to your door.”

 

“O lovely, lovely road.”

 

“Come morning, I shall wander no mooooooore,” Kaito stretched the last note, accompanied by over-dramatic gestures, and Gakupo burst out laughing. It was probably the most relaxed laugh he had let out so far, so contagious that Luka giggled as well, overflowing with gratitude for her life, for all its strangeness. This is what she had yearned for so long: carefree friends, simply enjoying themselves. Despite of what was coming, or perhaps because there were battles yet to come. The present was fully theirs.

 

The journey continued on that same pleasant note, as they made their way to the Flowered Palace, the heart of Shinwa. The population density grew, and the secondary roads became more populated, but fortunately there weren't any problems with either bandits or machine servants from Alm-Ardjalus. Gakupo theorized that the creations of Rossemara had been guided somehow by Maika's spirit, so now the mages were simply unable to track them down. All the better.

 

The trio stopped at a couple of inns along the way; just like in the Holy Bird Inn, Kaito without fault lied saying that Gakupo and Luka were just married, perhaps hoping for free service or a discount. It did actually give them special attention, but also usually meant engaging in conversations Luka wasn't keen on having. Everyone seemed intent on giving them 'useful' tips or pontificate on marriage.

 

One evening, they were dinning on a modest inn with several tables outside right next to the road. The weather was warm, with a mild breeze sometimes swinging the lanterns hanging above the tables from ropes tied to nearby trees. Around the trio, merchants and pilgrims chatted and feasted. Kaito casually mentioned that Gakupo and Luka had married recently, and as expected the nearby tables raised their drinks in their honor and cheered. One of the merchants, a large imposing fellow that seemed to be the chief of a caravan, rose and came over to speak to them, while Luka groaned internally, dreading another round of unsolicited advice.

 

She shot a dirty look at Kaito, who grinned and leaned back, nursing a pitcher of beer. Before Luka could tell him her opinion on the subject, the large merchant was already by their side, so instead she let Gakupo do the talking.

 

The merchant congratulated them; however, he also made some trite comments about the loss of freedom after marriage, and laughed patting Gakupo’s back. Gakupo seemed rather perplexed by the merchant’s words, but Luka felt increasingly annoyed.

 

“You poor sap, you don’t have the slightest idea of what’s coming, do you?” The man finally noticed Luka’s irate look, but that only widened his smile. “You’ll have your hands full with this one, mark my words. Just look at those fiery eyes, hahaha!”

 

_Keep it up, and there’ll be something else on fire_ , Luka thought irately, a sentiment only fueled when she saw Kaito hiding a smile behind his drink.

 

“Actually, we both have our weak points, but I believe that we can have a good life together,” Gakupo replied earnestly.

 

The merchant let out a booming laugh. “You are a born diplomat, lad.” He patted his back again and sauntered back to his own table.

 

“Well, that was fun,” Kaito commented. “Don’t take it too seriously, Luka.”

 

“I know, I know,” Luka said unenthusiastically. “I guess it wouldn’t matter if…” She glanced at Gakupo and trailed off.

 

“If?”

 

His mismatched eyes seemed so innocent and unburdened at the moment that Luka just waved her hand with a smile. “It’s alright; I’m just a bit irked when people try to tell me how to do things.” Her smile became a bit rueful as she added, “I guess that’s a bad trait in a wife around these parts, huh?”

 

“I’d say my opinion and yours are the only ones that matter, when it comes to this,” Gakupo replied, caressing her face with a hand.

 

“You’re right, let them talk,” Luka said after a moment, touching his hand with her fingers. All the noise around her melted away when their eyes met, just for a second. She let out a little relaxed sigh, granting her mother one victory.

 

Married life would suit Luka after all.

 

***

 

The change started so gradually none of the three knew when it started. At first, the landscape seemed as verdant as ever and the air as mild and delightful. But in the last stretch of the journey, within the reach of the heart of Shinwa, Luka began to feel cold in her silky dark dress. The road was wide enough for the three of them to ride side by side, and when she discovered herself shivering, she turned to look to her left and saw Kaito distractingly adjusting his muffler. Gakupo was as always wrapped in his cape, but there was a slight frown in his face as he looked upwards.

 

“The sun is shining,” he said to himself. His gaze shifted to the road ahead, but there was nothing to see. Shinwa proper was a great city surrounded by many hills, so the road made a turn before them, before disappearing between two slopes.

 

“It _is_ a bit chilly for a day so sunny as this, isn't it?” Luka commented conversationally, though she was beginning to sense something was off.

 

Gakupo observed her for an instant, before his eyes widened and he spurred his horse without a word.

 

“Gakupo, wait!” Kaito yelled, but his friend didn't slow down. Kaito and Luka had no choice but to make their horses run after him.

 

They found him after the turn, where the hills parted to show a full view of the plain. The scene was surreal enough that Luka almost forgot to signal her horse to stop.

 

A massive snow storm was hunched above the palace and the city around it, much lower than any actual cloud would be. The buildings were difficult to see under the flurry of ice, but in the darkness caused by the cloud, Luka thought she could see a few lit windows, as well as street lanterns. On the other hand, there was no indication of human activity.

 

“Invicto is here,” Gakupo pointed towards the center of the cloud, which cracked with energy. “I had heard the tales of the conquest of Alm-Ardjalus, but I didn't think he would actually attack Shinwa by himself.” His voice faded, strangled by awe and fear.

 

“Can we even touch someone this powerful?” Luka squeezed the reigns; for an instant, she felt tempted to simply ride away. It was a horrible thing to think, but for an instant she measured Kaito's and Gakupo's lives against Oto, and the city barely seemed worth saving. If only her parents weren't there...

 

“We have to try,” Kaito said while he dismounted. Gakupo followed suit and helped Luka do the same. The trio tied the horses to a tree by the roadside, while they discussed how to proceed, not that were many options besides a frontal assault.

 

Inside of them, the beast began steeling herself as well, with what would've been a smile, if she had a corporeal form. It had been a while since she fought one of her own kind.

 

 

 

 


	16. The Beast of the Frozen Waste

Despite the many strange things he had seen in his life, Gakupo still felt awe observing the storm-cloud hovering so close above the great capital of Shinwa, the Many Colored Blossom. The spires of the Flowered Palace at the center were almost completely lost in the grayish mass of the cloud. In addition, the bulwarks were covered in heavy snow, making the ivory structure look like a very complicated layered cake, like the ones served in special occasions at Verdigris’ palace.

 

“Are you… Are you sure we can’t talk him down?” Luka asked, turning to face Gakupo.

 

“Completely sure.” As long as Invicto thought he had the upper hand, he wouldn't stop. Besides, they didn't have anything to bargain with.

 

“Well, it’s time to fight then. Do we approach him together? Or maybe we should try a pincer maneuver,” Kaito pondered. “If we split up, Luka should come with me, to handle the attack. You can fly and attack at the same time, right?”

 

Gakupo nodded. He considered the matter with half-lidded eyes for a moment, when an unexpected presence returned to the forefront of his mind.

 

_Don't separate too much. It makes me harder to manifest in the living world_.

 

Gakupo let out an inarticulate exclamation, surprising the others in turn.

 

“Are you ok?” Kaito asked worried. Luka just placed a hand on his arm, but looked just as concerned.

 

“She's talking to me,” their friend explained, rubbing his forehead.

 

_Let me come through with you. Little cubs like yourselves shouldn't fight a grown beast on their own. I’ll join with you in battle_.

 

“So he is like us,” Gakupo muttered. He never dared to ask Invicto about matters beyond the topics they covered in their lessons, but he had suspected a similar being was hiding inside his taciturn and arrogant master.

 

_There are many forces of nature, and each one has its manifestations. It’s not quite correct, but humans know some of them as flame, ice, wind, and so on. We are manifestations of flame; he is a manifestation of ice._

 

“Can we beat him?” Kaito asked, his eyes straying a bit above Gakupo’s head, as if their beastly ‘mother’ was standing behind him, leaning in.

 

_He has years of experience using his gifts. In that, he is undoubtedly your superior. But I can sense the beast he used to be is not there anymore, not like I am. He is alone with his power, you’re here with me. And I'm an unparalleled hunter._

 

There was little arrogance in that simple statement, she didn't need to brag about such things. Gakupo repeated her words to the others, then added, “We need to do something soon, I think. If we wait, troops might show up, or even Verdigris himself.” He went to stand by Kaito's side and gestured Luka to do the same.

 

“Alright. You guys attack him with all you’ve got. I’ll keep you safe,” Kaito said, smiling bravely. He patted their shoulders briefly before he engulfed them and himself in coats of blue flame. They rose into the air flying in line, at first slowly, then steadily faster.

 

Like many children, Gakupo had wondered at times how it would feel to touch a cloud. Before he was old enough to know better, he often fantasized about riding one to the corners of the earth, either alone or alongside Kaito or Luka. But now as an adult, he felt nothing but apprehension as they sailed the air into the thick storm cloud and cold enveloped them. Thanks to their magic shields, they couldn’t be harmed by the hail or frozen by the violent wind, but he could still vaguely feel each bump, and the chill still gnawed at him. To his side, he saw Kaito's face twist with effort. It made his stomach churn. If this was enough to present a challenge, what would happen when Invicto directly blasted them? It was too late to back down, wasn't it? But he had to keep Luka and Kaito safe somehow. He began to examine his memories of sparring with Invicto, nervously trying to find any weakness he could exploit.

 

Their advance felt a little like swimming in milk, by then. He could no longer see the city below or the neighboring mountains. The world was again reduced to his precious friends and him, if only for a few moments; everything else had slipped away. The similarity to his situation during his years of imprisonment didn't go unnoticed. But it wasn't the moment to dwell on that, Invicto was bound to notice them soon.

 

Without warning, the clouds parted, revealing an incredible scene. The empty center of the storm was a tall, cylindrical space devoid of any turbulence, right on top of the palace. In the middle of it, Invicto sat on a throne of ice as casually as any grandfather before a fireplace. For a brief second, Gakupo clearly saw his calm demeanor: Invicto’s eyes were closed and his staff rested horizontally on his lap. But then his head turned smoothly towards them, and a huge sound assaulted their ears. It was like thunder cracking right next to them, like the air itself breaking into a thousand crystal pieces that jammed themselves into their timpani. Gakupo screamed and probably Kaito and Luka did as well, but he couldn't hear them over the horrible creaking. His eyes watered, but beyond the liquid he could see blocks of ice forming in the air around the throne. Invicto was going to hurl them in their direction while they were still paralyzed by the horrible sound!

 

Through the invisible connection they all shared, Gakupo called out to his friends, and even to the presence that brought so much confusion to his life. They were all the same being. They would defeat Invicto as one.

 

The blocks of ice hurried in their direction; in response, a ball of multicolored fire blossomed, growing and growing around them, losing its spherical shape. The burgeoning form collided with Invicto’s projectiles, shattering them and transforming most of their mass into steam instantly. The perfect amphitheater of emptiness around them also crumbled; turbulent air and icy hail battered them from all directions. With difficulty, Gakupo managed to see the empty ice throne falling towards the palace. Invicto was now floating shrouded in a dark gaseous mass, which had a vaguely animalistic form.

 

The beast of fire and her children launched forward, a howl of mad glee escaping from her intangible snout. It was time to teach her cubs how to hunt.

 

For years to come, many inhabitants of Shinwa spoke in hushed tones of that day, when the whole sky seemed to erupt in roars and turned into a rabid cauldron of clouds and fire. Enormous crystals of ice fell down from the skies, puncturing rooftops, destroying orchards and felling trees and lampposts. Scared children cried next to their parents or hid under the covers of their beds, men and woman prayed or waited in anxious silence. Many later claimed to have felt the steps of immense creatures pounding down in their roofs, threatening to collapse the entire structure. Others that dared to peek outside spoke of an impossible being of flame with a shifting number of limbs and what looked like three human figures at its core. It didn't make the slightest bit of sense, but that was to be expected of magic.

 

None of the city-dwellers ever learned about the true nature of the flame beast torching their skies, but for many it only confirmed the words of warning preached inside the temples of the goddess. Magic was untrustworthy, the weapon of the enemy. Its practitioners stepped on the common folk like capricious children crushing ants.

 

While that thought took shape in many minds below them, the trio found themselves struggling to keep up with the old mage. Gakupo, Kaito and Luka sailed through the air engulfed in flames, barely dodging lances of ice. Crystalline projectiles pelted at them from every direction, relentlessly trying to breach the insubstantial skin of the undead beast and pierce the fragile humans within. Somewhere in the mad spiral of clouds, Invicto stirred the winds, and the roaring of the storm filled the sky.

 

Gakupo focused his mind as hard as he could, biting his lower lip. His former teacher had launched yet another volley of huge chunks of ice in their direction, completely without mercy. The young man gripped his sword with all his might and projected a stream of fire that cut the ice and instantly sublimated them. Invicto’s figure was barely visible behind the rapidly cooling steam.

 

To his right, Luka took aim in midair and shot a comet of fire towards the old mage. Invicto raised a shield of ice to guard himself, but it cracked dangerously, barely containing the power of Luka's attack.

 

_You're younger, keep shooting and you'll tire him_ , the subtle voice of the beast suggested. Gakupo had only to glance at Luka and Kaito and they nodded back in understanding. The beast and her cubs ran and leaped in circles around the old mage, hounding him with their combined strength. The ever-shifting claws and teeth bit at the cocoon of ice and cloud while the weapons bashed, slashed and pierced. Little by little they moved in closer to the frail human at the center of the storm.

 

Just when they were about to reach melee range, Invicto flew away from the trio, leaving a trail of quickly dispersing mist. All around them, rays of sunlight began to pierce the swirling storm, making the snow below sparkle. Spring, briefly forgotten, had returned to assert its presence.

 

Given his angle of escape, he's probably hoping to meet up with Verdigris, Gakupo thought. Could it be that the troops were so close to Oto already? Whatever the case, they couldn't let the two mages join forces, or it would the end. Even with the beast’s help, he was afraid that they would be no match for their combined power.

 

_He won't escape us._  As soon as the words formed in his mind, he felt a strange euphoria seep into him. The beast was excited by the idea of tearing down the mage using the power of one of their own.

 

“But we use your powers too. What's the difference?” Gakupo asked in his head, even as he dashed forward in pursuit alongside Kaito and Luka.

 

The beast laughed in his ear, and he felt a disembodied tongue lick the side of his face.  _You're my cubs; you share in my power. You’re my bond with the saint, the reason I’m greater than any other beast to roam the land._ The voice lost most of its warmth by the time the next time it spoke.  _He wasn't born of a beast._

 

The trio had now reached the outskirts of the city; the homes of the less fortunate, pressed against the defensive walls of the city, and beyond that extensive fields, with the spring crops freezing on the branches.

 

Gakupo mulled the words of the beast, so accustomed to his power that he barely gave a thought to the fact that he was flying through the air so high above the frosted landscape. Verdigris had taught him that mages were created during gestation or birth due to the accidental merging with magical creatures; humans only borrowed power, never owned it. But from the beast’s words, he could deduce that the process had occurred later for Invicto. How did it happen? Was it possible that his former teacher did it to himself, somehow?

 

_I don't see it clearly,_ the beast muttered in response. For once, she sounded actually somewhat frustrated. _All I know is that frost didn't choose him. We need to sink our teeth into his body and taste his blood to find out more._

 

“I'm not that curious,” Gakupo replied. The beast chuckled in response.

 

“Gakupo, focus! We're catching up to him!” Luka shouted from his right, interrupting their peculiar conversation. She summoned her bow and began preparing an arrow of fire, without slowing down.

 

“Kaito and I will create an opening, stay back!” Gakupo answered. Kaito nodded in agreement.

 

Until that day, Gakupo had never known the limits of Invicto’s power. His former teacher had always been distant, unfazed by anything that happened during their lessons, even when Gakupo managed to get the upper hand during training. But perhaps his one-man siege on Shinwa had tilted the odds on their favor. The elderly man’s face betrayed his tiredness, as he flew closer to the ground, barely bothering to launch ice crystals in their path. Kaito and Gakupo easily danced around his attacks, coming closer and closer, weapons at the ready.

 

“Surrender!” Gakupo shouted, almost close enough to use his sword.

 

He saw hesitation for a second, before the man waved his hand, producing another gust of gelid air to push him away. Gakupo weathered the attack and launched forward. His blade was stopped at the last second by Invicto’s staff as he raised it over his head to protect himself. The struggle lasted only a few seconds: even though Gakupo was slender and physically unimposing, he was still a younger man, at the peak of his vigor. The staff exploded into wooden shards and Invicto tumbled backwards, right into the path of Kaito, who bashed the old man with his shield and sent him careening into the ground below, robes smoking. He attempted to create a shield of ice around him, but it cracked like an egg when his figure crashed against the field.

 

Before he had time to recover, a huge comet of pink fire rushed past Gakupo's shoulder and impacted the field, setting the crops ablaze and engulfing the man below. Gakupo turned around to see Luka breathing heavily, exhausted by the blast. Her bow dissipated and she began to lose altitude slowly, like a leaf riding a gentle breeze. He went over quickly and took her in his arms. At the same time, he heard a clash below. Invicto continued to resist their attacks, even after all their efforts.

 

“Are you ok?” Gakupo asked hurriedly.

 

“Yes…yes, it's just tiring to stay in the air… Go help Kaito…” Luka muttered, her words broken by panting.

 

As they drifted downwards, Gakupo’s eyes widened in realization. Luka had finally managed to figure out flying by herself… By sheer necessity, since Kaito was busy below, and Gakupo hadn't even considered what would happen if Kaito’s shielding powers failed. Gakupo shook his head at his own foolishness, but Luka didn't seem angered at all; in fact, she looked proud of her accomplishment. Gakupo kissed her cheek quickly and whispered some words of praise into her ear, moved by her strength. A few moments later, they reached the ground, a field with rich dark soil and rows of plants, unfortunately ruined by the fight. Some crops were still smoking, some had been uprooted by the force of an attack and others were frozen, forming fantastic, gleaming shapes covered by ice.

 

Invicto was in a heap on the floor, unmoving except for one arm that he constantly waved around, sending wave after wave of ice spikes in Kaito's direction. Their friend circled the old man trying to find an opening, but Invicto so far was successful in keeping him away.

 

“Just go help Kaito, I'll be there in a minute,” Luka urged Gakupo. She still seemed slightly out of breath.

 

Gakupo nodded and ran forward, preparing an attack. He was swiftly welcomed by a wall of ice, which he destroyed with a swing of his sword. The ease of it all confirmed Invicto’s exhaustion. So it wasn’t that surprising when the old man shouted, “Wait! Listen!”

 

Gakupo hesitated, then signaled Kaito to stop. His friend raised strong shields around them, eyeing Invicto suspiciously.

 

“You want to be rid of it, don't you? I know how to make you normal!” The old man offered, trying on a smile that didn't suit him at all.

 

“Normal?” Gakupo blinked slowly. “What are you saying?”

 

“I wasn't born like this. But I studied cases like yours, I studied monsters on the wild and I learned…I learned so much.” Even in that state, burnt and tired, Gakupo could see his former teacher’s face glowing with pride. “I can sever your connection with the monster, I can make you normal.”

 

Inside of him, Gakupo could feel a growl increasing in volume. He could almost sense the beast’s paws clawing the soil around him with anger and (surprisingly) a touch of fear. As for himself, he felt curiously hollow. For years he had prayed to be released of the curse and be allowed to rule his own life. For years he had stared at the distant figures roaming the streets, wishing for a home and family…longing pathetically for quiet, predictable days. And yet, to be presented with the chance at this point of his life felt nothing like he expected it would. Why now, when he was finally starting to accept the beast’s presence? Now, when Luka and Kaito were at his side, and he could finally see an end to the road he had travelled for so long?

 

“No, thanks,” Kaito said sardonically, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“We shouldn't assume he's telling the truth, in any case,” Luka commented, walking towards him with an arrow in her bow, ready to fire.

 

“Truth or not, I don't regret having the power to protect you,” Kaito smiled widely at Gakupo. There wasn't even a trace of hesitation in his voice.

 

Gakupo lowered his face, trying to sort out his emotions. Finally, a few quiet words escaped his lips: “We are what we are.” Once again, a revelation of sorts had crept upon him unannounced. For all the hardships of the past, he had his friends by his side now. And they had the whole world before them, inviting and bright. Just like the people that had protected him in the past, now he could protect others with the powers granted upon him. He didn’t have to follow Verdigris’ example. He didn't have to hide or fear anyone. He wasn't cursed at all.

 

Invicto’s face discarded the smile in a moment. Perhaps he didn’t have the ability to transform them in the first place, like Luka said. Perhaps he was just stalling for time. In any case, he suddenly raised his arms and ice rose with them forming a thick cocoon around him. A brilliant light began to shine from within, almost blinding. But whatever Invicto was planning, it was swiftly interrupted; big claws of fire coming from thin air crushed both the ice and the fragile creature within. The ice was immediately dyed red by the broken body at its center.

 

Gakupo gaped, too surprised to even gasp or swear. The beast had attacked almost completely divorced from their will, without any warning. Kaito and Luka looked equally shocked. Their weapons fizzled out and disappeared.

 

_What is so surprising about it? You were prepared to kill him over humans you hate. I killed him because he threatened to take my precious cubs away from me. Is there anything more natural?_

 

“It doesn't mean I have to enjoy this.” His friends looked at him in confusion at this, until they realized he was again speaking to the beast.

 

_You're young and soft, my incorrigible son._ The beast's voice was a mix of slight exasperation and fondness.  _Just remember that there's nothing I won't do for you. Now, let your mother rest._

 

Gakupo gave the crimson slurry in front of him another brief glance and then averted his face. “Now what?” He felt strangely distant from his surroundings; it all felt like a chapter in a book he had read years prior, suddenly reenacted before his eyes.

 

“Hmm, we need to go back to the palace.” Luka said hesitantly. “Do you remember why?” She walked closer and grabbed one of his arms.

 

Gakupo stared at her fingers. Why, she said. It took a moment to resurface in his mind. “We need to tell them Verdigris’ forces are coming from the south?”

 

“That's right.” Kaito stepped closer. “Though if this old guy was here already, we shouldn't waste a lot of time in court. We’ll need to slow down Verdigris and his troops while Shinwa prepares to march south.”

 

“Us versus a whole army…” Luka muttered.

 

“A whole army and a mage at his peak,” Kaito remarked cheerfully. “We’re probably in big trouble, aren't we?” The other two sighed almost in unison. Kaito's exaggeratedly silly grin dissolved into a more genuine expression when he added, “That doesn't mean I won't try my best to keep you both safe and sound. We will make it out alive, I promise.”

 

Gakupo found himself smiling and nodding, although it was somewhat shameful to again depend on Kaito for courage. But it couldn't be helped, at least for now. Fear was too deeply rooted inside of him.

 

“What do we do with…that?” Luka gestured vaguely in the direction of Invicto’s remains. “Should we bury him?”

 

“No time. Besides, I don’t think the owners of the field would appreciate that,” Kaito said while searching inside his white coat. He pulled out a pouch of gold and left it on the ground. “Hopefully that will be enough for the damage we did to their crops. Let’s go.”

 

After that, the trio flew back to the city, each mulling their thoughts in silence. To an outside observer, it could’ve been a wondrous sight, the flame-covered youths gliding through air. However, Gakupo felt sufficiently distracted that he barely registered what they were doing.

 

Verdigris must be truly optimistic, if he is convinced I can run a country, Gakupo thought shaking his head. Try as he might to concentrate, he could feel his mind starting to fog up as they neared the Flowered Palace. The words he had been repeating to himself in preparation for their discussion with the leaders of Shinwa were beginning to slip away, unconvincing and disconnected. The monarch had no reason to believe a defector, much less a mage. This wasn't just the center of Shinwa; it was the center of the faith. Would his words reach past the relentless whispering of the priestesses, even if they overcame all the other barriers sheltering the king?

 

Luka was flying next to him with a look of deep concentration on her face. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it for comfort. A moment later, he felt his other hand be squeezed in turn. He turned around to see Kaito at his other side. He winked at him, without a word. Hand in hand, the trio flew above the outskirts of the city painting the sky with multicolored fire.

 

Ahead, the beautiful castle shone more than ever, covered by snow already melting under the spring sun. But it wasn't a very welcoming spectacle. There were black spots in every rampart, ants that transformed into men with crossbows as they neared the heart of Shinwa.

 

“Doesn't look like we are welcomed,” Kaito laughed, unconcerned.

 

“Are we coming down at the main entrance?” Luka asked.

 

“Nah…Seems to me that we might to have to force our way into the king’s presence. Let's save some time by landing somewhere up high. That should get us close to the royal quarters, right?”

 

Gakupo tilted his head, considering Kaito's idea. The layout of the place he had lived in for the past couple years was quite different to the ostentatious Flowered Palace, so he couldn’t rely on his experiences. Nevertheless, it sounded feasible.

 

"There's an unguarded balcony!" Kaito exclaimed and dived down immediately.

 

It was easy to see why there were no guards posted on that particular place. It was very narrow, with barely enough space for the three of them to land without bumping into each other. Not to mention, the wall below it was devoid of any protrusions that would aid in climbing up to it. For a normal person, it would've been completely impossible.

 

Kaito reached the balcony with a pirouette and a laugh, and then stepped out of the way so Luka and Gakupo would have room to land. Gakupo gave him a brief glance, rather puzzled. Wasn't Kaito repulsed by Invicto's fate? How could he be in such a good mood? Gakupo didn't like the old man, exactly (he was never given the chance to like him, in any case), but Kaito's callousness was surprising.

 

Kaito's smile turned a bit sheepish, as if guessing his train of thought. "I'm just really glad you are safe, ok?"

 

Gakupo nodded without saying a word. He wasn't sure what to feel, honestly. He decided to examine the matter at another time and tried to push the door of the balcony. It was locked.

 

"Move aside," Kaito said, gesturing with one hand. Luka and Gakupo obeyed and Kaito summoned his shield of flames. As soon as he hit the door, the trio could hear a chorus of high-pitched shrieks inside. Kaito stopped, staring at the smoking door. "Uh-oh."

 

"An enormous castle and we pick a room that's occupied. Figures." Luka crossed her arms. "Well, get on with it. Whoever is inside will alert the guards either way, we might as well hurry inside and find the king."

 

"...Right." Kaito resumed his work, drawing more shrieks from whoever was inside. A final push, and the door fell inwards, turned into a smoldering ruin. Kaito stepped inside with a cheerful, "Excuse me, I'm coming in!"

 

Gakupo followed him a bit more cautiously, with Luka close behind. He looked around for the source of the yelling, trying to get used to mild darkness of the room.

 

"Hi there, sorry for the rowdy entrance," Kaito turned to a corner. There, partially hidden by furniture, three young women were huddling together. Unexpectedly, two of the woman jumped forward, to create a sort of wall between Kaito and the third girl. They didn't look like much a challenge, pale and shaky as they were. Judging by their nervousness, the young women were probably well aware that facing three mages was akin to suicide.

 

The third girl looked like someone of importance, with a gown significantly more elaborate than the other two, and a beautifully embroidered veil covering her hair. Her turquoise eyes studied the three of them with a shrewd, bold look. Thin and small as she was, she didn’t look nearly as nervous by their presence. "Do you come to relay your terms?" She asked. 

 

“Terms...?” For a moment Kaito just looked at her somewhat lost. Then he snapped his fingers. “Oh, I see. No, aren’t messengers from the magocracy.”

 

“That’s Gakupo, one of the seven,” the slender girl said, jerking her veiled head in Gakupo’s direction. “Don't underestimate us.”

 

“Ooo, you are popular,” Kaito gave his friend a smile. “Even courtesan girls half a continent away know of your charms, buddy.”

 

At this, one of the girls that had been shielding the veiled one sputtered indignantly and began to say something, but the veiled girl quickly squeezed her hand, defusing her instantly. That cemented in Gakupo's mind the idea that the three girls were probably a noblewoman and her two maids. But who was she? Why was she in this part of the palace without a proper escort?

 

"The unnatural storm lasted for almost a day. Isn't that reason enough to feel it was a show of strength? Surely Alm-Ardjalus expects something from us," the veiled girl stated calmly.

 

"Look, err..." 

 

"You may address me as Tomorrow," the veiled girl said after Kaito hesitated. She smiled with the look of someone that has said a joke they are sure is brilliant.

 

Gakupo rubbed his forehead; he felt drained and was beginning to lose interest in the conversation. Why where they wasting time at the palace? Weren’t they supposed to stop Verdigris? He closed his eyes, enjoying even that small separation from the world.

 

"Right, Lady Tomorrow. As you guessed, that is Gakupo Kamui, formerly of Alm-Ardjalus." Kaito made a slight pause so that his words would sink in before continuing. "That's his wife Luka, and I'm Kaito Fuuga. None of us are currently working under Verdigris' orders, quite the opposite in fact."

 

"Traitors to your own kind? Really?" Tomorrow's voice was dripping in disbelief.

 

Gakupo felt Luka softly pinch his arm. He reluctantly opened his eyes and addressed the veiled girl. "Do you really believe mages are in agreement in every single thing? We don't stop having the same disagreements as normal humans do, just because we can use the subtle arts."

 

Tomorrow made a face at this, but after pondering for a moment, she nodded. "Let's say you and your companions truly oppose Verdigris. Why are you here, then?"

 

"We came to warn you. The armies of Alm-Ardjalus are coming. They might be already crossing the lands of your southern protectorates-" Tomorrow and her maids gasped, but Gakupo continued talking without pause, "The storm was probably a distraction, meant to keep your troops holed up in here until Verdigris arrives at your gates."

 

“We will aid you, if you send troops to stop him before he destroys Oto,” Kaito added.

 

“Impossible,” Tomorrow stated after a short pause. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The faith won’t let the king accept the help of mages in this matter. And even if he did, you can’t mobilize an army just like that, without proper preparation,” Tomorrow stated in a low voice, her childish tones contrasting with the severity of her words. “And in any case, if Verdigris is so near, it would be wiser to let Oto take the blow while we strengthen the capital and our closer protectorates. The king won’t hesitate to sacrifice the south if necessary.”

 

“But your nation promised to protect Oto! That is why they swore loyalty to you in the first place!” Luka exclaimed. “They don’t have the tools to defend themselves!”

 

“Look, just take us to the king, ok? We’ll sort things out with him,” Kaito said waving a hand somewhat dismissively. Tomorrow gave him an annoyed look but remained silent.

 

“She’s probably right, Kaito. I should’ve seen it all coming.” Gakupo again rubbed his forehead; as it often happened when he used his powers extensively, he felt feverish and off-balance.

 

“I don’t think we should give up that easily,” Kaito frowned. “We have to talk to him, at least.”

 

“I think either way we’re about to have company!” Luka warned them. Right on cue, Gakupo began to hear the rattle of armored bodies running in their direction. Guards were coming.

 

“…Hmm, you do seem sincere, at least. Maybe it’s because of what am I, but I feel like I can trust you.” Tomorrow smiled crookedly. “Neru, the tapestry door if you please.”

 

“But Prin-“ The girl called Neru began to complain before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. The other girl sighed. 

 

“Ahh, you’re a princess.” Kaito eyed the veiled girl up and down. “It does make sense, now that I really look at you.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The girl began to walk towards one of the darker corners of the room. Her maids rushed before her, uncovering a small door behind a musty tapestry. “Please follow me.”

 

“Sure thing, your highness,” Kaito gave the girl a small bow.

 

“I though mages bowed to no one.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Just something a man once told me …” The princess trailed off with another crooked smile and disappeared into the pitch-black passage behind the hidden door. The still-unnamed second maid rushed after her, but Neru waited for the mages to enter with a look of impatience. For a young woman wearing a frilly apron, she looked rather intimidating.

 

“Having a princess for a guide sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?” Kaito gave Gakupo a pat on the shoulders and entered the passage inclining his head.

 

Luka stepped forward, guiding Gakupo by the hand. Finally, Neru stepped inside the passage and closed the door. Squinting, Gakupo saw her pull a cord right by the doorframe, then light a candle that waited in a small shelf carved in the rock. Outside, they heard the muffled sounds of the guards shouting something.

 

“I doubt they’ll take long to figure out where we went. Can you hurry a bit, your highness?” Kaito requested, since the princess was calmly advancing with a candle of her own. 

 

“Neru hid the door, just now. Don’t worry.” Tomorrow paused to hitch up her skirts. “Besides, I don’t want to run down these steps.” She moved a little, to let the rest see a staircase descending into darkness. “I can’t be your guide if I break my neck, can I?” 

“I wouldn’t let you fall,” Kaito produced a tiny blue flame to dance between his fingers. “In fact, I could fly us all to the bottom.”

 

“Who says we’re going to the bottom? Have some patience, lord mage.” Tomorrow smiled.

 

“Yes, ma’am. I mean, your highness.”

 

The princess chuckled softly as she began the descent. The rest followed, as the sounds of the guards quickly became faint, then inaudible. Soon, the only sounds were their own steps and the rustling of silks. For a while, nobody spoke. They left the staircase and traversed several passages, turning left and right until Gakupo completely lost track of where the entrance should be. Finally, Tomorrow stood in front of a door almost undistinguishable from the walls themselves.

 

“This leads to the council room. My father, the king is likely there with his closest advisors, going over the reports of what happened to the city. Are you ready?” Tomorrow asked with an impish smile.

 

“As ready as we’re going to be, I’d say.” Kaito glanced at the others and got two nods of agreement.

 

In a sense, this was going to be harder than fighting Invicto had been. 


	17. The master of nightmares

Sunlight. The rays of clear light enveloped him in a deliciously warm embrace. Gakupo looked around him, slightly dizzy. All around him a field of tall grass shone like a tapestry woven with gold and green threads. Small splashes of pink, lilac and blue appeared and disappeared around him as the breeze played with the unbridled vegetation. He felt somewhat surprised by the scene, although he couldn’t say why. In the back of his mind a rapidly sinking _something_ was calling out to him; however, by the time it was completely silenced, Gakupo had already forgotten who that strange voice belonged to. He looked to the side and gasped.

 

His father was marching along the field holding a kite in his hands. After a brief and confusing bout of nausea, Gakupo followed him, trying to match his steps with his shorter legs, but it was very tiring. Undeterred, the child tried his best to keep the pace.

 

“If I’m going too fast for you, you just need to tell me,” his father informed him with a chuckle.

 

Gakupo looked upwards. His father smiled reassuringly, framed by the bluest sky he had ever seen. His carefully trimmed beard and shoulder-length hair shone silver in the sunlight, and the boy was momentarily puzzled, examining the figure before him. There was something nagging at him, but it was too vague to put it into words, so he just smiled in return.

 

“You know I love you very much, right?” His father said ruffling his hair. “Even if it seems like things are too harsh sometimes, it's because I believe you can make a difference.” His eyes wandered to the line of trees at the end of the field, a blurry mass of golden and green hues. “The world and the people within it, left to their own devices, can rival any nightmare. But we can mold them into something better, just by taking our rightful place.” He knelt down and cupped Gakupo's face with his hands. “I don't want to hurt you. Just come home, no one will question it. Come back to your family.”

 

At the mention of family, Gakupo glanced at his left, where his mother and sisters were, sitting under a parasol. _For a second, the figures seem to waver like summer mirages._ Then, he saw his mother and aunt talking and laughing, one pretty like a shiny crow, the other plain but warm like the fire of her hair. His grandparents were there too, solemn but kind. His playful brother and sister waved at him, laughing at some private joke.

 

His father called back his attention, and Gakupo stared into his piercing eyes. “You can have anything and anyone you want. Come home with me.” His last words kept ringing in Gakupo's ears, even after his father fell silent. If anything, they seem to grow larger in the silence, filling every possible space under the sky and creeping slowly inside his head. The sun seemed more dazzling, drawing out the most vibrant colors he had ever seen from the grass and wildflowers around them. The buzz of the insects hiding in the foliage seemed thunderous, like a crowd waiting anxiously for his answer. He only had to say a tiny word, the only word that made sense. A boy had to be with his father, after all. He opened his mouth to reply-

_Under all the noise, someone was calling him._

Gakupo tried to move his head to search for the owner of the voice, but his father's grip kept him locked in place. “No, listen to me!”

 

“They are calling me!” The words slipped out of Gakupo's mouth before he could even comprehend what that meant. Who-

_She liked the gift. She liked it! It was the first time Luka ever smiled in his presence. It illuminated her face so wonderfully that Gakupo's jaw almost dropped in awe. Of course, as soon as their classmates noticed what was going on the jokes started, but he couldn't have cared less. Luka had smiled for him and nothing else mattered._

_“I brought you a gift.” Kaito smiled impishly as he opened the bag of treats he had been hiding under his jacket. No wonder he had chosen to wear his long white coat, despite the heat. Gakupo shoved a candy inside his mouth, still grinning from ear to ear._

_Luka's figure seemed to shift, as her white sundress moved with the fierce wind of the season. Her hair had grown past her shoulders by now, and it snaked around her head, despite her new headband. Gakupo fruitlessly stretched one arm towards her and past the bars on the window, wishing he could hug the girl_ _._

_Kaito pulled him into a hug. “It's alright. Calm down, you’re doing ok.” His hand traced figures on Gakupo's back with a steady, calming pace. Gakupo bit his lower lip, trying hard to keep the tears at bay._

_Luka’s hand clutched at his dress uniform, as if afraid he would vanish. She alternated between laughing awkwardly between sobs and apologizing for making him fall. Still, she looked so glad to be reunited with Gakupo that he could scarcely believe it. Had they truly been searching for him for the past two years?_

_Luka sighed dramatically and draped Kaito's arm around her shoulders. Gakupo almost laughed at Kaito's wide-eyed stare, but instead he bent down and pulled them both into a hug. For the first time, he truly felt things were going to be alright..._

All their words, all the tears they had shed for him, all the times they had cared for him…

 

Like an avalanche, all those warm images safely kept in the back of his mind shattered the spell Verdigris had been carefully weaving. Around Gakupo, the scenery shook, and he saw a vast plain, with the familiar shape of Oto in the distance. He felt so confused at the view before his eyes that it almost made him physically sick: everything from the moment the princess of Shinwa guided him and his friends into the council room was gone from his head. Did they speak with the king? Were troops coming or were they alone? How did he end up under the warmage’s spell?

 

However, even in his current state Gakupo knew he had no time to ponder, since two threats stood between him and the hated town of his childhood. The troops of the magocracy and Verdigris himself were before him, too real to ignore. Except for the mage, every single one of those men were staring at him with an empty, chilling stare. Line after line, they stood with unsettling immobility, but their bodies gave an impression of contained energy, like a compressed spring. At the same time, they were probably bewitched to ignore everything that was happening if their master willed it.

 

“No…” Gakupo took a step back, looking around for his friends. His chest constricted when he saw them; Luka was curled up on the ground, seemingly unconscious, and Kaito was kneeling with his eyes closed and his arms at his sides. If he had to guess, they were probably under the same spell that almost trapped him.

 

The concept of a mage strong enough to keep such a large group of commoners under his control made Gakupo's heart skip a beat; his surprise was compounded by the fact he also had Luka and Kaito under his control. But why was Gakupo the only one not consumed by Verdigris’s cage of illusions? It couldn't be his closer connection to the beast, he could barely feel her at the moment.

 

“This doesn't make any sense,” Gakupo mumbled to himself, backing further away from Verdigris. The older mage watched him with an indulgent smile, as if they were in the middle of one of his weekly quizzes. Gakupo pressed his temples, squeezing his head.

 

“Come home with me, Gakupo.”

 

Why wasn't Verdigris attacking him? Could it be that the warmage was going easy on him? Was he, in his own twisted way, really concerned about his well-being? No, that couldn't be true. Gakupo kept stepping back and almost tripped on the loose rocks on the field.  As he briefly struggled for balance, he partially turned and saw Kaito's figure. Like a sleepwalker, his friend’s arm moved at a glacial speed, searching for something tied to his belt. Gakupo’s eyes widened in fear and disgust. He launched forward to stop Kaito's movements, at the same time he raised a magical barrier around him and his friends.

 

A moment later, the tide of nightmares hit him from behind. His senses collapsed, trying to take in a thousand disparate images that weren't there, voices whispering, threatening, pleading, howling, the colors, the many colors and terrible, searing light. His stomach turned, he could barely see the knife raising, even though it was right in front of him, and the screaming, the screaming didn't stop, it wasn’t him, but it was his voice, and it kept going and going and going and going and going and going...

 

“I really didn't want to do this,” a voice between many said.

 

***

 

Kaito’s stomach dropped. He knew where he was, and it was an impossible place. The tower didn't exist anymore, and yet there he was, kneeling next to the husk of the man who taught him so much, the man he loved as much as any boy could love his father.

 

He quickly averted his eyes. He had worked so hard to push this horrible image into the darkest pits of his mind! The mage had no right to drag it back into the light, no right to disturb his father's rest. Anger mixed with sadness once more, as he stubbornly fixed his eyes on the stones to the right of the body. The mirage would vanish if he paid it no mind, it had to. But then, a chilling idea made him turn his gaze sharply towards his right, past the bars of the cell.

 

There he was, watching him and the corpse with complete bafflement. Despite the lack of light inside the cell, the lamp on the table behind him allowed Kaito to see clearly the silhouette of his beloved friend as he looked two years before.

 

“You killed him! He's always protected you, and you killed him!” The words came out of Kaito's mouth without prompting, a vile echo of the past. It almost made him retch.

 

“Is this real? Kaito, tell me it isn't!” Every syllable made Kaito shiver with intense fright, as they brought him closer to the horrible moment of betrayal. As he feared, he felt himself rise and pull a dagger from his boot. The figure inside the cell was as he remembered, fragile and lovely despite all the mistreatment. His blue eyes watched Kaito approach with a mix of confusion and dread, widening with disbelief.

 

“I’ve always cared for you, shielded you as best as I could! And all for this?!” Kaito’s lips spat, uncontrollable. His body moved forward, propelled by invisible hands, even as his mind screamed in rebellion.

 

The knife moved swiftly and uncaring, ignoring the torrent of words racing through his mind. It met Gakupo's skin, drawing a red slash across the bridge of his nose and slicing the eye. The delicate tissue readily surrendered to the blade and the pupil was no more. For the briefest second, Gakupo's expression remained the same, uncomprehending and worried, even as vitreous liquid and blood began to gush out. Then he opened his mouth and screamed, bringing a hand to his face in agony.

 

_Nonononono_ … Kaito echoed the yell in his mind, unable to rein in his body. But his denial seemed to have an effect: every syllable was like the clapper of a huge bell, making reality tremble and vibrate around him. Gakupo was falling slowly to the floor, messy hair and droplets of blood floating all around him. There was no way it was possible, but even though Kaito’s gaze was fixed upon his friend’s face, he could also see the drops of blood all around them, shining like rubies in the lamplight.

 

_I have to shake this off, Gakupo and Luka need me!_ Kaito repeated the phrase over and over, trying to draw strength from it. But it was pointless. Suddenly time seemed to speed up again and Gakupo slammed against the ground, letting out a groan. Kaito straddled him, ready to plunge the knife into his chest. His friend tried desperately to push Kaito's arms away, but his bloodied hands were too weak; his grip quickly faltered and the knife found its target.

 

_…What?_

 

The front of the ragged tunic turned red, as the wound bled profusely. Kaito scrambled away, screaming incoherently. Gakupo’s hands scratched at the knife piercing his heart for a few futile seconds, before dropping to his sides. He let out a strange gurgling sound and then went silent.

 

“No! It didn't go like this! I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him!” Kaito screamed again and again to the cold walls of the cell. There was no answer. He was alone in the tower, irremediably alone. His knees gave out under him and he landed hard on the ground. He didn't care. “You’re not dead, you're not dead, I didn't kill you, you're not dead, you're not dead…” Kaito droned on, trying to build a wall of words between him and the scene around him.

 

Minutes passed by. But this had to be an illusion. There was no way the last two years had been a construction of his mind. Luka and he had seen so much things together, like…

 

Like…

 

Like…

 

His heartbeat increased even more. It was a wild thing pounding, rattling against the bars of its cage.

 

He couldn't remember.

 

But he was older, Luka was older. Luka had been there with him, he had seen her blossom into a woman, didn’t he? He just couldn't remember what she looked like at the moment.

 

_Don't lie to yourself. You killed him, and Luka left town to marry her merchant. You know it's true._

 

It sounded like his own voice. It sounded so reasonable. Wasn't he just trying to escape from the pain of losing his father? Of killing his first and only love? It was only human for him to fabricate a pleasant fantasy of rescuing Gakupo from the hands of an evil mage. But he had to wake up eventually.

 

Kaito lifted his head and looked around him, lost. Where was he? Gone was the cell and its horrors, replaced by a tight space full of documents stacked on shelves up to the ceiling. Morning light touched his head, coming from a narrow window in the stone wall. Kaito sat in front of a desk with neatly piled parchments, a very familiar sight. But it didn't make any more sense than his previous surroundings. His father's desk didn't exist anymore either.

 

No, it was his desk. He was the captain now; he had taken up his father’s job as soon as he reached adulthood. No one doubted him despite of his age, after all he was the slayer of the beast reborn. The whole of Oto lauded him as a hero.

 

He stared at the woodgrain of the desk, feeling his head about to burst. Was it true? Was everything just a fabrication, an escape from what he had done? His eyes travelled to the edge of the desk and there it was: the dagger he had used that night. He extended an arm slowly and took it. It was all very simple. If this just some kind of illusion, it wouldn't hurt him. But if it was real, he had no business being alive. The tip of the knife rested against the white fabric of his jacket, ready to dispel the nightmare.

 

“Kaito!” The voice cut right through him, and suddenly he felt hands pulling at his arms, trying to keep him from piercing his chest. He somehow knew the voice had been calling him for a long while, growing more and more desperate.

 

He blinked and all manner of sensations demanded his attention at the same time. He was kneeling on the ground; the unevenness of the rough terrain could be felt even through his elegant uniform pants and boots. His body ached, as if he had been fighting nonstop for hours. His head pounded terribly. The knife had drawn a bit of blood; it was barely a puncture, but the front of his luxurious jacket was now tinged red, and the wound felt hot, absurdly hot. Yet he still felt like plunging the knife deeper.

 

“No!” The voice cried out again, and this time Kaito felt as if he had broken the surface of the waters, after nearly drowning. He took a big gulp of air, staring perplexed at the mismatched eyes before him.

 

“Gakupo…?” His friend was kneeling in front of him, trying to wrestle the dagger away from his hands. His messy hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and his face was deathly pale. He seemed about to pass out from exhaustion.

 

“Please…I can't keep this up much longer…” Gakupo said with a barely intelligible sliver of a voice.

 

Kaito dropped the dagger precipitously; the sound it made when it clashed against the rocky terrain barely registered in his mind. Gakupo's body crashed against his as he leaned forward, ready to collapse. Kaito draped his arms around him, keeping him in place. His friend was shaking so severely that he feared he was having some kind of seizure. That made him finally take a good look at their surroundings, in search for help. What he found made his stomach drop.

 

They were inside a half-sphere of purple fire. Luka laid on the ground by their side, eyes closed and lost to the world. Just outside the small protective barrier, a figure with a long staff stood glaring at them. Farther away, rows and rows of immobile soldiers stood like dolls waiting for their master’s orders.

 

Verdigris locked eyes with him with a look of intense hatred. It carried a perceptible force, like a torrent of poisoned water pushing against him, trying to topple him. Without noticing it, Kaito hugged Gakupo even tighter. His friend rested his head on his shoulder, still shaking. The gesture seemed to further enrage Verdigris, and the invisible attack intensified. Kaito began to see flashes of images superimposed over the battlefield: painful scenes, every failure and regret dug out from the back of his mind. All the pain his existence had caused others, all the disappointment. Verdigris’ face twisted and became many others, each and every one full of disgust. It ended up adopting his father's features, but wearing an expression he had never seen before. Kaito felt sick, yet emboldened. That out-of-character mask of scorn was too much of a discordant note, to the point it helped him focus on reality. He smiled and strengthened Gakupo's barrier with fire of his own; as a result, the deluge of harmful images lessened somewhat.

 

Gakupo’s head suddenly jerked up. “Luka… have to help…” His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused.

 

“She's right there.”

 

“Luka…” Gakupo tried to pull away weakly. After a moment Kaito let him loose, and Gakupo crawled blindly towards her, almost tripping with her body. He crumbled next to her, their hands touching.

 

Seeing his friends collapsed like broken marionettes was the final drop. Rage came pouring out of Kaito's heart, energizing every part of his body. It was the same emotion he had felt after the tower collapsed, and it demanded the same thing: stop Verdigris, no matter what. Make him pay.

 

“You won't hurt them anymore!”

 

***

 

The long corridor stretched farther than any construction Luka had ever seen. The end of it was impossible to see, hidden behind an unnaturally deep darkness. Long shafts of light irrupted inside from time to time, when the walls were interrupted by huge windows of colored glass.

 

Where was she? Luka turned around, confused, but the corridor continued behind her, plunging into more darkness. There weren’t any doors, as far as she could see. There was nothing but her, no echoes in the distance, nothing disturbing the silence but the creaking of her gown and her increasingly nervous breathing.

 

Was this some kind of spell? The last thing she remembered was riding next to Gakupo, growing closer and closer to their birth town… Her eyes widened as realization hit her: this had to be part of Verdigris’ attack. She had to get back to him and Kaito! She hitched up her skirts and began running down the corridor, picking the direction at random. If this was a real building and not a magical prison of some kind, there had to be an exit somewhere…

 

She ran. She ran, ran, ran and ran, and nothing changed around her. The same loneliness, the same stillness. Her feet began to hurt thanks to her regal shoes. She stopped to kick them off, then paused, still holding the ornately decorated footwear in her hands. She examined the closest window, a beautiful stained glass window showing dancing people in an open fair. A purple star shone over them, directly over the lone figure without a partner.

 

“My, how subtle you are.” Luka smiled humorlessly, then threw one shoe as hard as she could towards the glass. It broke with a huge and satisfying sound, the shards pulverizing as soon as they struck the ground. Luka carefully stepped closer and knocked the glass still clinging to the bottom of the frame with the other shoe. Then she climbed over it and landed outside, tearing the skirt of her gown in the process.

 

Many trees were waiting for her on the other side of the wall; they were so tightly packed together that instead of the intense sunlight Luka was expecting, the brilliance barely reached the pine needles littering the ground. The young woman observed this before turning around, only to find that the strange building was completely gone.

 

“If I needed proof that something odd is going on…” Luka trailed off. What now? Did it matter where she went, if she was trapped inside a spell? But she had to do something, so she shrugged and began walking.

 

The forest was as silent as the corridor had been, completely devoid of buzzing insects or the call of birds. Not even a breeze rustled the leaves. From what Luka was observing, she was the only living creature under the branches. Little by little, the silence began to seep inside of her, cooling off her body. Without noticing it, she began to tug at the sleeve of her gown, but it didn't ease her growing dread.

 

It had been years since she felt so alone, and it terrified her. If Verdigris was hoping to break her by isolating her from Gakupo and Kaito, she had to admit he was doing a good job so far. Physical pain was nothing next to the prospect of being separated from them.

 

She began to accelerate her steps, mistreating her bare feet recklessly. Her dress got caught in branches and she tore herself free without slowing down, until it was nothing but silken rags. She didn't care, nothing mattered anymore but running faster and faster.

 

All of the sudden, she reached a clearing. A very familiar clearing with a small hut in fact, but she didn't waste any time thinking about it, because a young man was standing by the door, looking at her with mismatched eyes. Luka threw herself into his arms, stifling a sob.

 

“Luka…” His voice was soothing and resigned. Had he given up already? Luka buried her face in his neck, unwilling to see his expression of defeat.

 

“What are we going to do? We need to get out of here and help Kaito!”

 

“I’ve been trying anything I can think of… I think we’re trapped here,” Gakupo replied, patting her head.

 

“No, there has to be a way!” Her hands tugged at the back of his jacket trying to motivate him into action. “We can't stay here!”

 

“I don't like leaving Kaito to fend off by himself any more than you do.” His tone had the slightest whiff of impatience, the first time Luka had heard anything like that from him. “But Verdigris is the strongest tamperer of minds in the continent. We knew our chances were slim.”

 

“I…” Luka trailed off. She had nothing but vague platitudes about perseverance to counter his arguments, which she knew would sound hollow the minute she voiced them.

 

“At least we’re together.” Gakupo squeezed her tighter. “We’ll live inside this dream, and be happy no matter what he throws our way.”

 

Luka pulled away a little to see his face; he was smiling a self-assured smile that seemed out of place. Gakupo was probably trying hard to sound confident for her sake, she guessed. That made her so grateful for his presence that she teared up again; in response, he wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly.

 

“We’re going to be fine, yes? Say it, Luka. Say you’ll stay here with me, and that will be fine,” Gakupo's deep voice softened into a whisper.

 

She could see it, almost as if she was already living it, every single moment at once. The two of them would spend their days wandering under the trees, walking hand in hand. They would speak in hushed tones, slowly transforming the hut and its surroundings into a home. And at night, they would sleep intertwined, dreaming inside the dream.

 

Living inside an illusionary prison wasn't what she wanted out of life, clearly. But as long as Gakupo was at her side, Luka would be content. She smiled and opened her mouth to express her feelings-

 

“Luka!” Behind her, a voice suddenly rang out, alongside with the creaking of fire and the sound of crushed foliage.

 

Luka turned around, eyes wide as saucers. Even allowing for the fact that she was inside an illusion, the sight before her eyes was startling: the plants at the edge of the clearing were moving with absurd velocity. Their branches swayed around violently, the roots surged from the ground, trying to trip and entangle the figure in the middle of the abnormal activity.

 

“Gakupo…?”

 

He was swinging his sword covered in flames, desperately trying to advance in her direction. And he was no illusion, she was sure of it. Everything around him seemed to lose consistency and color just by being by his side, reduced to mere props on a stage. Luka’s heart beat wildly inside her chest, as she contemplated a simple question… Who was standing near her, then?

 

Right on cue, two strong hands began choking her with unnatural strength. It wasn't just the force of the muscles, the mere touch of the fingers seemed to extract the air from her lungs, and the very life from her limbs. A malevolent chuckle rang next to her left ear, as she weakly tried to tear those hands away from her neck. Her vision clouded and Gakupo's features lost sharpness, though she could still see his movements as he struggled to reach her.

 

“Luka! Fight him! You have to fight him!” His voice descended into inarticulate yells as he tossed flames left and right, igniting the fake forest all around them. And yet more or more plants irrupted from the ground and the fire, forming a thick wall between them. The yelling began to grow distant, as if Gakupo was being dragged away from her.

 

“Useless to the end, aren't you? You should’ve run away like you always do. It’s the only thing you're good at, girl.” Her attacker chuckled again using Gakupo's voice, now dripping with disdain.

 

“I…” Luka’s tongue wouldn't obey her, the pressure of the hands around her neck were too much. Every part of her hurt, every part felt wooden and ungainly. She would asphyxiate soon, if she didn't do something. A little voice inside her head balked at the idea of her taking action. She was weaker and smaller than the one wearing Gakupo's visage, what could she possibly do?

 

Her blood seemed to stop flowing for an instant. Then, a great surge of something, a feeling she couldn't identify rose from within, and she found herself shouting inside her head. She was more than her weaknesses. She was more than a scared little girl. And she would make her enemy regret crossing paths with a beast!

 

Her vision cleared, as she reached inside of herself and drew out handfuls of flame. The air exploded around her, and her attacker was violently pushed back. He collided against the burning shack and dissipated like smoke. Luka wasted no time celebrating his disappearance; instead, she molded a sphere of fire around her as she stepped forward towards the wall of vegetation. She felt a palpable resistance when her ball of flames pushed against the plants and she had to exert all her strength to break through. The branches and vines grew all around the sphere trying to stop her, but she moved forward gaining each step at a painfully slow pace. It was a good while before the green mass in front of her suddenly opened, to reveal Gakupo in the middle of his own battle against the woods. He shouted her name and extended one hand towards her. Luka did the same, pouring all her might into reaching his fingers-

 

“Gakupo…” Luka opened her eyes with effort. Her eyelids felt terribly heavy. No, her entire body felt that way, as if a pair of giant hands had tried to wring the blood out of her and then tossed her away with a thought. The ground beneath her was hard, with many small rocks pressed against her body. She probably was bruised all over and her face felt sticky with blood. But none of that mattered at the moment, because Gakupo was lying on his side right next to her, his fingers lightly touching hers.

 

“We’re back.” His voice was almost swallowed by the roar of the strange energies around them, but Luka managed to ignore everything else and focus on those few hoarse syllables. It was possibly one of the most comforting things she’d ever heard.

 

The victorious feeling lasted only for a few seconds, because rising above the chaos, another familiar voice let out a horrific yell. Luka saw Gakupo's face turn ashen, likely the same tone as hers. With effort, she broke their held gaze and moved just enough to see what was going on. Immediately, bile rose to her mouth and she gaged. Her skin crawled and she wanted nothing more than to bury her face on Gakupo's chest and never look up again. Next to her, Gakupo slowly sat up, muttering incoherently. Despite Luka's strong desire to seek refuge in his arms, she remained petrified, unable to even shut her eyes.

 

The world was squirming, oozing, pulsating and boiling all around them. Everything seemed a second away from melting, crumbling, eroding. Everything wasn't there. Everything was there again. The tide played with the ground; one second, there was nothing there, worse than nothing. Then the dirt and pebbles and grass were back, mundane as ever. Then each stone was an eye looking at her, and the soil pulsated as if alive, a vast expanse of oily flesh, blackened with frostbite. Voices laughed and spoke in indescribable tones next to her ears with distorted syllables. Shadows galloped across her vision. Nothing stood in place, nothing was solid enough for her to hold on, except for the two figures in front of her, and Gakupo's presence to her left.

 

Given the fluidity of what she was seeing, it was hard to even estimate distances, but she felt like Kaito was a few steps away, guarding them with the rapidly dissolving remains of a magic shield. Farther away, she sometimes saw a static figure at the very center of the nightmare. It was incredibly painful to look at it; somehow, her chest ached in the same way it had ached in every horrible moment of her life, but ten times worse. Armed with a power she couldn't even begin to comprehend, Verdigris was tearing at them all, exposing every instance of suffering hidden inside their memories, jamming claws into wounds fresh and old. Kaito was screaming again, and Luka felt more than saw the forces pulling at him, dragging him closer and closer to the breaking point.

 

Suddenly, Luka realized that Gakupo was pulling at her hand, gesturing for them to move closer to Kaito. They crawled pitifully towards him; the combination of the constantly mutating scenery and dreadful tiredness was too much to even attempt to get up. Kaito didn't seem to notice them until Gakupo placed a shaky hand on his shoulder, and even then he only gave them a brief, grim look. It seemed like all he had to keep going was mere stubbornness.

 

“Let me use your strength!” Gakupo gripped Luka’s hand tighter and placed his free hand over Kaito's. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, whispering some incantation.

 

Luka stared at him for a moment in disbelief. She barely had anything left, none of them had enough power to defy Verdigris, after all. Her gaze dropped to the pale hand grabbing hers and she frowned. Maybe Gakupo had been taught techniques to fight this mad spell, since he was the warmage’s protégée. Maybe Verdigris would hold back against him, since the warmage had done so much to keep Gakupo under his control. In any case, it was their last chance. She took his hand and placed it resolutely over her chest, while she focused on the remaining fire inside of her. It began to flow towards him, slow at first, then faster and faster.

 

As for Kaito, he didn't pause to consider the matter. He just smiled tiredly and brought Gakupo's hand to his lips, before placing it against his heart. Through their bond, Luka felt his energy flowed freely immediately into the weaving of Gakupo’s spell. Like a moth, she felt compelled to follow the shining current and touch the strands of the spell. It was brimming with their shared essence. Briefly, their bond allowed her to see through Gakupo’s eyes, enough to get an idea of its purpose. She smiled.

 

As one, three tiny flames stood up and faced the spider in the middle of the web. It was time for the counterattack.


	18. The Accursed of Aldricante

Verdigris almost felt pity. After all, the three figures precariously standing before him were barely more than children. And yet the two he had discarded as unnecessary years before had shown a surprising amount of resilience and talent. Despite his patient research and calculations, the power of the beast was more evenly distributed than he expected. That made failing to kill Kaito and Luka two years ago even more of a blunder. Gakupo would never reach his full potential as a mage as long as they were around to siphon the beast's essence away from him. Even now he could sense the energies going back and forth between them capriciously, focusing on Gakupo one moment then flowing back into the other two. Such a nuisance.

 

He studied their insolent faces with a sneer. It was quite beyond him to understand how could they look so confident all of the sudden, despite their sorry state. Did they think he wouldn't attack because Gakupo was standing there in the middle of them? His magic wasn’t a blunt weapon. He was perfectly capable of breaking their minds and protecting Gakupo at the same time. He gestured forward with his staff, marking the road for his nightmares.

 

“Please stop this! You are the closest thing I have to a father now, don't make me fight you!” The loud shout made him freeze, despite himself. It was a trick, obviously. The lackluster attempt at feigning surprise by the girl was more than enough evidence. Besides, Gakupo would never call him father in earnest. Even though they both knew Verdigris had done more to shape him into what he was than any other. Nevertheless, for a moment Verdigris decided to play along and see what the boy was planning _._

 

“I don't dislike the sound of the word ‘father’ coming out of your lips, dear boy. But I’ve got to ask, why now? Do you really think you can move me by sentimentality?”

 

Gakupo hesitated visibly before answering. “I don't know. You’ve never allowed me to see who you are. How could I know what moves you?!”

 

Verdigris cocked his head to a side, still smiling. But on the inside, he felt irritated. “You haven't been paying attention then. Ever since we first met, all my actions had one purpose. Everything else is subordinate to that.”

 

“Then explain it to me all over again, because I don't understand!”

 

“I’ll be glad to.” Verdigris gave a little nod and then immediately launched another attack towards Luka and Kaito. “Once I’m finished with them.”

 

Immediately, he sensed something was different. Luka and Kaito had never been taught how to defend themselves from the likes of him, and it had been very simple to lead his illusions into their brains. But now… Ah, now the exchange of energies from before made sense. Gakupo had woven spells for them both, strengthening their mental defenses. But he had done nothing to protect himself. All Verdigris needed to do was to incapacitate Gakupo without serious harm and the other two would fall eventually.

 

Verdigris stepped forward confidently. The invisible forces that always enveloped him would shield him if the brats tried a physical attack. They had to know this, given their previous experiences, and yet the stupid blue-haired boy jumped forward with his paltry shield. Verdigris made sure to give him an especially insulting smile when he bounced back and tumbled to the ground without even touching him. An unseen force pressed Kaito’s body against the ground, despite his efforts to get up. It rapidly increased its force until Kaito seemed to fall unconscious. Immediately, the girl stepped between the warmage and Gakupo and fired an arrow, likely wasting the remainder of her energies. This time the strength of the attack pushed Verdigris ever so slightly backwards, but that was all. With a movement of his staff Luka was sent flying to their left; she rolled on the ground until she stopped face-down, unmoving.

 

“It's time to go home, Gakupo.”

 

“I’m done following your orders. And you won't kill me, or sic your nightmares on me again.” Gakupo seemed too calm. He still had something up his sleeve, but Verdigris wasn't sure of what it was. The boy wasn't in any condition to keep fighting him. Perhaps he truly was under the impression that words could work. Verdigris advanced shaking his head. Gakupo had grown past the point he could send him to sleep with a gesture, but once he touched his forehead he wouldn't be able to resist the magic command.

 

His hand reached forward, but Gakupo grabbed his wrist with both hands before he could touch him, looking more childish than ever. “If you take me back, bring them too! You said I can have anyone I want!”

 

“They’re the exception to the rule. Whether you like it or not, your friends must die to make you stronger. I won't change my mind on this.”

 

“I thought as much.” Gakupo looked resigned, and for a moment Verdigris entertained the notion that his pupil was finally learning. “Beast, I’m ready.”

 

The grip around Verdigris wrist tightened and at the same time the fingers became scalding. The warmage screamed, caught by surprise. The heat was spreading quickly inside of him, like fire seeping under his skin. There was a presence there gnawing at him, and altogether too late he realised he was completely wrong about the extent of the beast's consciousness. Not only was she rending his flesh from the inside, enormous claws seemed to be grasping him, slowly grinding his invisible shields into nothingness.

 

“I can talk to her to now,” Gakupo said in a low tone. His face looked so sickly that the fragment of Verdigris’ mind not occupied with his own pain fretted wondering if the foolish child had overexerted himself for the last time. Gakupo continued after glancing at the fallen figures of Luka and Kaito. “I can only do this because they are here with me. I wish you understood how strong that makes me.” The young man looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he just shook his head and stared at the ground.

 

Even if Verdigris had an answer, he had no breath or strength to voice it. Instead, he coughed up a mouthful of blood, while the unseen beast keep pulling him from all directions. Suddenly, a clear image came to his mind: Milena and him in a balcony of the conquered palace, the day after the monarch of Alm-Ardjalus was put to the sword. The panorama wasn't beautiful; the city had suffered much during the last years of the regime and the fighting had only made things worse. But he dearly remembered the excitement of that first dawn at the prospect of the work ahead. And now he’d never go back to the city. He would never hold Milena’s hand on that balcony again.

 

With the last spurt of energy, he stretched forward and touched Gakupo's head. It was too late for the sleeping spell, but now all he wanted was for the boy to understand, to know the purpose of his struggle. Gakupo looked up, wide-eyed, as a disembodied roar began to grow in volume around them. The warmage’s fingertips left a small, bloodied handprint on his forehead.

 

"Don't let...our city die..." The roar quickly became deafening, as the pressure around and inside Verdigris grew. With relief, he saw Gakupo nod. The final sight of his life was his own blood splashing the younger man's face and uniform, then everything went black.

 

***

 

Gakupo sunk down, falling into a kneeling posture. He began rocking back and forth softly, his long hair swaying heavily before his face. Red trails marked his features; a couple of drops hung from his chin briefly then fell to the ground. His jacket seemed almost black, instead of its usual white and purple.

 

At first, there was no sound but the rustling of the trees in the distance. Then, like a wave, a murmur began to grow in volume. The troops of Alm-Ardjalus were coming back to their senses and their awakening was turning out to be a highly confusing one. Gakupo didn’t react at all to their increasingly agitated voices.

 

Then, a voice close to him groaned and muttered a few obscenities. Kaito sat up rubbing his shoulder and looked around. The world was back to a more logical appearance at least, although his memories of the landscape before the battle were a little fuzzy, so he couldn’t completely rule out the possibility that Verdigris hadn’t permanently altered the zone with his nightmares. There was the road to Oto to his left, the distant woods, the open plain…and the contingent of soldiers who were bound to notice very him and his friends at any second. He looked at Gakupo and Luka hoping they were in good enough shape to escape, but his heart sank. Luka was lying on the ground, completely still. Gakupo was kneeling, hugging himself and swinging his upper body back and forth with a depressingly familiar look of pain in his eyes. Alarmingly, he was also covered in blood, though Kaito desperately hoped it was all from their enemy.

 

“Gakupo!” Kaito barely had anything left to crawl closer, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him. Besides, the clamour coming from the direction of the soldiers made it obvious they had been spotted. The blue-haired mage dragged himself miserably over the rocky ground while the shouts and footsteps grew in volume. It sounded as if the whole host was running in their direction. Sure enough, his fingertips had barely brushed against Gakupo’s blood-soaked jacket when they were surrounded by soldiers.  

 

“Lord Gakupo, are you alright? Where is Master Verdigris?!” A man too elegantly dressed to be anything other than an officer dismounted his horse and knelt in front of Gakupo. The other soldiers eyed Luka and Kaito with nervous curiosity, though thankfully no one seemed hostile yet.

 

Gakupo didn’t seem to realise anyone was talking to him. He didn’t stop his repetitive movements, or even focus his gaze on the soldier.

 

“Lord Gakupo…?” The officer looked at the younger man with almost a pleading look. He and the rest of the soldiers appeared completely lost without a mage to tell them what to do. When Gakupo failed to respond for a second time, the soldier gave a brief glance to Luka’s prone form and then stared at Kaito. His mounting panic was palpable when he asked, “Are- are you a mage?” His eyes lit up with relief after Kaito nodded weakly and introduced himself.

 

Like a dog with a new master, Kaito thought. But it could work on his favour. His body protested every movement, but he sat up and pulled Gakupo into a hug. His friend rested his head on his shoulder, still ignoring everything around him. Kaito patted his matted purple hair anxiously, wondering what to say. Just how deeply indoctrinated were these men to mindlessly obey mages? Their current injuries could be explained away since they were in enemy territory, but what about Verdigris? Kaito couldn’t let the soldiers realise what was really going on, but he had no idea how to justify his disappearance.

 

“The girl and I accompanied Lord Gakupo here to observe the situation, we’re new…” Kaito started saying when the silence became too awkward. “We, um, we ran into some problems coming here and had to escape on foot…” In part due to genuine worry, in part to gain time, Kaito added, “Do you have anyone that can examine us?”

 

The officer’s eyes became almost comically round, then he looked frantically around. “Medic, medic! Tend to the lord and the apprentices! Medic!” A group of soldiers with white armbands broke through the crowd; some approached Luka, others pried Gakupo away from Kaito and began to search his body for open wounds. A final one fussed over Kaito.

 

"What's the last thing you remember?” Kaito asked before the officer had time to say anything else. He consciously adopted the confident tone that gave him such great results when Luka and him crossed the border into the mage nation. Only the fact that a medic was cleaning his chest wound made him stop short of adopting a theatrical pose.

 

The man before him inclined his head, readily accepting Kaito’s supposed higher status. “Sir, we were on route to Oto, bound to arrive within the hour. Our Lord Verdigris travelled in front of the column…” His eyes suddenly adopted a glassed look as he continued mechanically, “This fight is not for the likes of us. We shall not intervene.” The expressionless stare lasted even after his words ended, until Kaito cautiously waved a hand before his face. The man blinked and looked around in confusion for a moment, before focusing back on Kaito. “…I’m sorry sir, what was the question?”

 

“Something dire is going on,” another officer said with a frown; he had been observing their conversation from a distance. “Our memories are jumbled; the young lords have been hurt and Master Verdigris is gone.” He gazed at the still unresponsive Gakupo, who was being sedated by a medic uttering an endless stream of apologies. Then, his eyes surveyed the open field and the soldiers surrounding them. “We need to retreat.”

 

Hushed and not so hushed whispers rose from all around them, some of them sounding quite irate or shocked. “We can’t turn tail without searching for our Master!” One voice shouted and several others rose in agreement.

 

“Our duty is to protect the young mages!” The second officer, a tall, grizzled man with a long scar across his forehead exclaimed loudly, silencing some of the voices. He then continued with a growl, “This is not a good defendable position, we’re right in the middle of nowhere. We will return to the last encampment and strengthen our defenses there with most of the force, while sending search parties for our Master.” He turned towards what looked to be the rest of the senior officers. “Is this acceptable?”

 

Whether they agreed or not was left a mystery, because at that moment a voice shouted, “Enemies to the north!”

 

Everyone turned to the direction of Shinwa, including Kaito, not that he could see anything past the soldiers blocking his view. Could it be Tomorrow? She had promised her help, despite the reluctance of her father and the outrage of the priestesses present at their encounter.

 

The officer next to Kaito rose and joined the others in barking out orders. The troops obediently formed creating a barrier between the mages and the medics treating them and the approaching menace.

 

“Help me up, will you?” The medic blinked at Kaito’s request but he nodded and supported him. Clumsily they approached the horse of the scarred officer, who turned to look at Kaito with disapproval.

 

“Sir, you shouldn’t be standing.”

 

“Let me…let me speak with the people of Shinwa.”

 

“With all due respect-“

 

“Verdigris is missing and Gakupo is incapacitated. That means I’m your commander now,” Kaito said forcefully. Truth was, he had no idea if that was exactly how it worked in the mage city, but he wasn’t about to let these men hurt the little princess.

 

The man looked at him with a smidgen of impatience, but ultimately he bowed. “As you wish, sir.” He dismounted and between him and the medic got Kaito on the horse. “Make way for the commander!” He demanded and the troops parted like clockwork, leaving a narrow passage between them. He guided the horse by the bridle until they were on the other side, and the troops closed ranks again.

 

A column of riders was approaching them at good speed. The soldier at the front was carrying a big banner with light colours. Kaito recognized the emblem of the royal house of Shinwa; he had recently seen it on the walls of the council room of the Flowered Palace. Gradually, the figures grew into full-sized humans and he saw the familiar face of the princess. She was garbed in a pristine little silver and black uniform, like a doll prepped for war. She still wore her veil, which clashed quite a bit with the rest of her attire with its lacy, fluffy appearance.

 

"Do not attack unless I give you a direct order, no matter what they do!” Kaito yelled, hoping the soldiers would listen. He heard the scarred officer sigh mutedly in response.

 

A couple of minutes later, the riders stopped, leaving a good distance between the two forces. The princess made her horse advance a few more steps, flanked by an older man decked in elaborate military garb and by the youngster carrying the banner.

 

“You’re far from home, mage,” Tomorrow said and gave him an exaggerated look of concern due to his ragged appearance. “Oh my, you seem to be having a rough day. That’s the price for travelling uninvited into places that might be hazardous for the unprepared, I’m afraid.”

 

The men of Alm-Ardjalus reacted with expected anger at her frivolous tone, while Kaito was left scratching his head. What was exactly her game?

 

“Don’t misunderstand me. You and your countryman are welcome to come to the Flowered Lands for trade and enrichment, but I do question the number and martial appearance of your escorts. I think you’ll discover that brings more problems than it’s worth.” She brought a delicate hand to her cheek and adopted a patently fake sympathetic tone. “Oh, if only your master had learnt on time how dangerous it is to flaunt your military might on our lands!”

 

“…What?” Kaito felt like someone had tugged the carpet under his feet. Did she know what happened to Verdigris? But it sounded like she was trying to imply her forces had defeated him. He felt so confused that the cries of indignation behind him barely left an impression. Only later he realised that only his supposed authority as a mage stopped them from disobeying his orders and launching an immediate attack towards the princess.

 

Tomorrow examined the rabid faces before her with no fear whatsoever, and even giggled a little. “That’s right, your Master is finished. Now be good boys and go back home before we have to run you off.”

 

Many voices showered her with obscenities and threats, which only caused her smile to widen. The man beside her shouted almost as indignantly. “How dare you, mage lapdogs! You should be on your knees begging the holy one for mercy!”

 

“We have to capture her and find out with happened to our Master,” a voice suddenly whispered into Kaito’s ear. He looked to the side and saw that the first officer that spoke to him was next to him.

 

“I… We need to get Gakupo and Luka out of here,” Kaito whispered back. The situation was quickly overwhelming him, but avoiding a confrontation still seemed like a wise idea.

The scarred officer turned his head at the exchange, but provided no opinion. Perhaps he hadn’t understood their mutterings.

 

“Are you done deliberating, my dear mage? I grow weary of the wait,” Tomorrow said in a tone that seemed carefully devised to be obnoxiously sweet.

 

Her behaviour was so perplexing that Kaito decided to simply stop questioning her reasons. He spared a glance towards the distant Oto, its shape disguised by the vegetation around the town; despite his hate for most of the inhabitants, he felt a small pang of regret he wouldn't walk its streets again. It was the city Captain Fuuga had loved despite its ugliness. He wondered if his childhood home was still there, waiting for him. He thought of his lost friend Meiko, rehearsing her dancing or reading holy texts.  

 

It was all so inaccessible, despite being so close.

 

“…We will go back to Alm-Ardjalus.” More angry rumblings came from behind Kaito, but no one openly rebelled.

 

“Go on, then. I’m sure we will see each other again.” Tomorrow winked. The princess and her escorts returned to the line of riders and waited, evidently not going anywhere until the troops of Alm-Ardjalus went away.

 

"Give the order to retreat,” Kaito ordered the officer next to him. "We can't take any drastic action before contacting another of the Seven." The man bit his lip but nodded and began yelling at the men to get in formation. Over the heads of the soldiers, Kaito observed some strange wagons he hadn't noticed before, presumably carrying foodstuffs and healing items. At least he thought they had to be wagons given their shape, but he couldn't see any oxen or horses to haul them. Nevertheless, one of the long vehicles marked with a white star rolled closer by itself and opened its back doors. Gakupo and Luka were carried inside by the medics in stretchers. He let out a sigh of relief; what a strange turn this was, to rely on their enemies for care! But if it meant his friends were going to be all right, he could keep up the charade.

 

"You should go inside with them," the scarred officer suddenly interjected. His expression was hard to read, but at least he didn't seem to question the retreat.

 

"All right, then take charge of things out here, please... What was your name again?" Kaito rubbed his face tiredly. Now that things were resolved exhaustion was rapidly claiming him.

 

"Lieutenant General Alfonso. You should rest, apprentice." For the first time, the officer's face seemed to adopt a kinder look.

 

"Will do." Kaito gave one last look at Tomorrow and her riders, still staring triumphantly, and allowed Alfonso to lead his horse towards the medic wagon. Yes, a decade or two of sleep would do him wonders.

 

He hadn't covered even half of the distance before he felt a small stab of pain on his head. He touched his scalp with surprise, wondering if an insect had stung him. But it had felt as if someone was roughly pulling his hair, oddly enough. Perplexed, he lowered his hand and discovered a long teal hair tangled around his fingers. Kaito stared at it in confusion, gears slowly turning inside his head. He turned around to look at the shrinking silhouette of the princess and her pretty veil covering her head, but he diverted his eyes quickly. Whatever this new mystery meant, it could wait.

 

The strange wagon turned out to be stacked with all sorts of medical devices Kaito had never seen before, yet another sign of the mage city's superiority over the rest of the continent. But more importantly, it had room enough for three narrow cots inside its long posterior. Gakupo and Luka were already lying on two of them, surrounded by a cloud of solicitous medics. Kaito took the unoccupied cot and fell asleep almost immediately, with the strange hair still entwined around one hand.

 

***

 

Gakupo was moving. Even lying down on his side, he could feel the vehicle crawl over uneven terrain and hear it creaking around him. He felt incredibly woozy. He wondered why for a several heartbeats before he recalled the medic that forced him to fall asleep. And before that… Red. Not cold liquid in a vial, red liquid released all at once, hot and thick as it smeared all over. It stung his eyes. Red and red and red. He didn't want to open his eyes ever again. He had enough.

But that was then. Now as Gakupo lay comfortably, he felt as if Verdigris had died a thousand years ago, or perhaps in a dream. It barely had anything to do with him. Why worry? All he needed to do was to close his eyes and sleep some more.

And so, he slept.

Some time later, he opened his eyes and saw he was resting on a narrow bed, in a wooden room half in darkness. Now he felt more like himself; still confused, but not numbed or detached from his own sensations. As it often happened when he woke up alone, a part of his brain fully expected to be inside his cell, as if the past couple of years had only been a long dream. Unconsciously, he touched his neck, looking for the collar. Nothing was there.

Of course, it wasn't there. There was nothing holding him inside the dark place but his own fears and misplaced faith in others.

Gakupo squeezed his eyes shut while rubbing his temples. What was that, just now? Like the fumes of a cauldron, he felt strange thoughts filling his skull. It wasn't quite like the scalding presence of the beast either. His brain seemed to have cracked into several pieces, each convinced that it knew what reality was and fighting to impose its version above the others. He opened his eyes again, looking around him for something he couldn't name. He sat up and observed his surroundings: he was inside one of Rossemara’s automaton carriages; judging by the line of medical devices and healing items before him, a healer’s wagon. Did that mean the troops weren't holding them responsible for his master’s death? The thought had barely crossed his mind when he saw a soldier dozing off in a corner, seated in a chair. He seemed awfully relaxed for a jailer. The occupants of the other cots were similarly asleep: soft snoring sounds came from a blue mop of hair peeking out of the blankets to his right; on his other side, a rose-haired girl rested face up on the remaining cot with a bandage on one cheek and an arm wrapped in gauze.

“Luka…” Like fresh water, her image diffused some of the confusion he was experiencing. He examined her pale form with concern, but despite her injuries she seemed peaceful. Nevertheless, he rose from his cot to examine his friends more closely. Maybe with his potions…He stopped and looked around once more. Someone had taken off his blood-soaked uniform and boots and replaced them with a nightshirt; unfortunately, he couldn't see his clothes or potions box anywhere.

With a sigh, Gakupo sat by Luka’s head. At least her wounds seemed competently treated. He pushed some strands of pink hair out of the way and touched her forehead softly.

“We did it, Luka.”

As carefully as he could, Gakupo pulled Luka towards him and cradled her. She gave out a little sigh of her own and surrounded his neck with her good arm, without even opening her eyes.  He smiled, feeling the soothing effect of her warmth against his body. The strange ideas were still in the back of his mind, but in his relaxed state he felt able to face them and figure out their meaning.

It had to be something Verdigris did. Something he wanted him to see... He squeezed his eyes, trying to reach out towards the niggling feeling in the back of his eyes. Luka shifted, trying to get more comfortable in their semi-seated position. For whatever reason, at that instant something began to take form before Gakupo's eyes; he caressed Luka's head absently, staring into space.

In his mind's eye, a dirty, bruised girl with black hair and eyes stood carrying a bowl of soup. With eyes that weren't his, Gakupo watched her advance cautiously until she was a few steps away. Fidgeting like a scared bunny, she placed the bowl down on the dirt floor and immediately backed away, hiding herself behind a rough piece of wood that served as a pillar. From her position, she peeked at the him that wasn't him with eyes bright like polished stone.

"Milena," Gakupo muttered with surprise. Despite the age difference, his master's lover was unmistakable. But why was a memory that didn't belong to him inside his head? Was it a message of some kind? Or was it an accident, a product of the dying man's magic going out of control in his last moments?

He examined the memory over and over from every angle. If Milena was that young, the mage would've been at most a teenager. Was it their first meeting? The strange and dark place that served as a backdrop for the memory was another enigma by itself. It gave Gakupo such an oppressive feeling, a crushing dearth of breath that made him take a big gulp of air, like a drowning man.

"Hnnn... Gakupo?" Luka said half-asleep, disturbed by the sudden movement. It took a moment for her to open her eyes and look around her with confusion. "Wha- what is this place? Where's-"

"He's dead," Gakupo cut her off, unwilling to hear the name of his master out loud just yet. "This is an army wagon. I don't exactly remember what happened, but I don't think we're prisoners."

Luka pulled back and knelt on the bed with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. But maybe he kept them from seeing the battle. I doubt he wanted the troops to see one of the mages they idolize attacking their leader..." Gakupo rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. Regular humans were so defenseless against a mage of that caliber that it was perfectly possible for Verdigris to have prevented the soldiers to absorb any of the information of their senses. Even Gakupo, who was only a beginner, was capable of forcing a crowd to do his bidding with the use of the compelling voice. As for his master, he didn't even need to speak aloud.

"So they 'woke up' when he died?" Luka dropped her voice to a whisper, eyeing the soldier with concern.

"That's my guess. And as far as they know, I'm still part of the Seven," Gakupo pointed to his own chest. "I bet most of them didn't even think twice about where I came from, they just knew they had to protect me."

Luka lowered her eyes, digesting the information. "...We are safe, then?"

 

"I'd say so."

 

In response, a smile slowly spread across her features. She stared at Gakupo for a minute with rosy cheeks, before avoiding his gaze. "There's nobody left that can take you away from me..."

 

Gakupo let out a low laugh, eyeing the sleepers. "And if someone else tries to, you'll send them running, right?"

 

Luka tossed her hair, cheeks still glowing red but with a proud expression in her eyes. "I'll stick an arrow in anyone that lays a hand on you."

 

Gakupo laughed again, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and twirled a strand of his hair around her fingers. For a while they remained as they were, hugging one another in content silence. Without a doubt, it was very easy for him to ignore even the more pressing problems when they were together. But in time, the movement of the wagon sparked a question in Gakupo's mind.

 

"It seems we're going away from Oto. You didn't get to see your parents and... Well, it's been quite a while since you last spoke to them." His memories of Old Megurine were unpleasant, but they still were Luka's parents, weren't they?

 

"You are asking whether I'm fine with not meeting them?" Gakupo grunted his agreement and Luka took a deep breath before answering, "I do wish things could be different. I'd love for them to be there at our wedding, for starters. But..." She toyed some more with his hair.

 

"Maybe we can come back someday and speak with your mother first. She always seemed like a nice person."

 

"Maybe." Rather abruptly, Luka changed topics by saying, "What are we going to do now? Are we going back all the way to Alm-Ardjalus?"

 

"That was the idea, wasn't it? Even if we don't end up serving Rossemara, I need to search the laboratories for a way to restore Maika."

 

"Yes. Still, it feels a bit odd to return there, after all this running." Luka moved her head a little, causing her hair to tickle his chin and neck.

 

“I see what you mean. But you know? I never liked the idea of taking care of that city, but now… I almost feel like it’s my obligation to make sure things change.” In the corner, the soldier shifted in his chair uncomfortably but didn't wake. Gakupo observed the unremarkable face and wrinkled uniform with a strange sense of purpose. Even if he was successful for the moment at keeping the last moments of Verdigris from the forefront of his mind, he could feel the echo of the final request tickling his consciousness.

 

“If that’s what you want to do, I’ll help you in any way I can.” Luka squeezed his hand.

 

In response, Gakupo kissed her softly, hoping that would convey the immense gratitude he felt more than paltry words. Then again, he had the rest of his life to demonstrate to her how much she meant to him. Perhaps their most challenging days had passed, perhaps they were still waiting down the road. But from now on, they were going to face them together.


	19. The Return of the Expedition

Hours passed as the automaton wagon kept its plodding pace, advancing towards their destination to the southwest. At one point Kaito woke up and the three friends began discussing what to do in hushed tones. Alfonso had already sent a confidential message to the mage city to inform them of the situation. Given Rossemara’s temperament, Gakupo was convinced she would order the army on the north to stop while they still were in allied territory, or even to retreat.

“So, if we keep our friends here from avenging that bastard, we'll keep the situation from scaling into full war,” Kaito surmised. He was sitting cross-legged on his cot, facing Gakupo and Luka.

“For the time being, at least. Alm-Ardjalus will be too busy handling the succession issues to bother with invasions.” Gakupo paused for a moment, caressing Luka’s hair while he considered other potential problems. “To be honest, I think that our immediate neighbors might become more of a bother than Shinwa. Verdigris promised them a share of the spoils of the campaign in exchange from safe passage and resources for the troops.”

“Hmm…That's for politicians and diplomats to solve, I’m just a peasant.”  Kaito scratched himself behind one ear.

“Mages _are_ politicians and diplomats in Alm-Ardjalus… Or at least we’re supposed to act in that capacity,” Gakupo observed softly.

“Right, I really felt the deft negotiation skills of that green chick,” Kaito retorted. When the other two cringed, he laughed self-consciously. “Sorry, I shouldn't make jokes like that. It must've been an awful sight.”

Gakupo shook his head. He had no adequate words to describe how he had felt during the brief period when he became convinced that Blanca had killed Kaito. His friend was staring at him with a knowing expression, so much so that he guessed Kaito knew exactly what he was thinking, although that was hardly a surprise. The pause in the conversation finally ended when Luka shifted slightly in Gakupo’s arms and said, “I just thought of something. Do you think anyone knows that Invicto is dead yet?”

That line of thought was comparatively more innocuous, if only a little, so Gakupo gratefully latched onto it. “I doubt it. The original plans had him commanding the troops going through Heini, but he was alone when we fought him. My guess is that my master ordered him to leave the men near the northern pass and distract Shinwa while the forces moved into position.”

“So his troops are still waiting for his return?”

“I’d say that's the safest assumption, Luka.”

“How long do you think they'll sit around until they send a messenger to the city or to our friends out there?” Kaito gestured with his thumb towards the wall of the automaton wagon.

“That I don't know.” Perhaps Verdigris suspected he could be a risk to the invasion if he was allowed too much information, or it was simply the older mage’s penchant for secrecy and control, but Gakupo knew little of the specifics of the campaign. As a result, the specifics of the standing orders in case of extraordinary circumstances were a complete mystery to him.

At that moment, the wagon creaked and swayed even more than before as it began to climb a sharp incline. The implements around them clattered and some fell to the floor and rolled towards the back of the wagon. Outside, the sound of pebbles rolled down as they were pushed by the wheels, adding to the cacophony.

“What’s going on?” Luka asked loudly to be heard above the ruckus. Her uninjured arm squeezed Gakupo's waist.

“They must've set up a base near the top!” Setting up camp in elevated terrain had its own risks for a reduced fighting force without supplies for a long stay, but at least it was harder for Shinwan soldiers to sneak upon them.

The wagon swayed sickeningly for a while longer, until it finally stopped with a loud creak. The door at the back opened and a couple of medics and Alfonso climbed in. The medics waited respectfully while the officer approached the cot with Gakupo and Luka on it.

“Lord Mage, apprentices.” He bowed, and the gesture was repeated by the men behind him. “Lord Mage, are you ready to assume command?”

“I am.” In truth, Gakupo had never felt close to ready to assume command of anything, but what choice did he have in this case?

“The men are here to assist you getting dressed if you need it, and we have a stretcher prepared for the apprentice.” One of the medics took one step forward, and Gakupo finally noticed the clothes in his arms. An officer’s uniform, from the looks of it, and an extra shirt and jacket to replace the damaged ones Kaito had been wearing. Probably dressing up a lady in men's clothing was outside of the realm of imagination for these soldiers, since nothing was provided for Luka, except for a thin blanket; Gakupo decided not to comment on it for the time being. He carefully laid Luka on the bed and stood up to take the uniform from the medic’s hands. “Thank you, but I don't need help. I’m fine.”

Kaito jumped to his feet and patted his chest confidently. “Yeah, this is nothing.” Whether he felt any pain or not, his face displayed an unwavering smile as he tapped the place where the dagger had punctured his skin. He took the offered shirt and jacket with a quick word of thanks.

“Wait outside please, I’ll be ready in a few moments.”

“As you wish, lord mage.” As he expected, the men meekly exited the vehicle, giving him another glimpse of the nocturnal landscape beyond the walls of the wagon. That was one of the things about Alm-Ardjalus that was perniciously easy to accept but ultimately troubling: no matter what he did, people usually accepted it as a mage’s prerogative.

Gakupo pushed those thoughts aside from the moment with a small shrug and changed quickly. Then, he picked up Luka and carried her outside in his arms, walking at a studiously slow pace. Without even meaning to, he ignored the men with the stretcher waiting by the wagon; when Gakupo noticed them, he made to double back, but Luka’s arm squeezed him harder. “Carry me.” He nodded and turned again towards what seemed the command tent. Kaito followed him closely, illuminating the uneven ground with a handful of blue flames.

The moonless night was very dark and chilly, despite the coming of spring. Only a few lights illuminated the camp around them, so its shape remained indistinct. Gakupo wondered silently if it was an attempt at concealing their location, in case Shinwa decided to attack after all. He was abruptly brought to reality when he realized that Luka was shivering in her torn gown despite the blanket wrapped around her, and he quickened his pace as much as he felt safe given the conditions of the path.

The change in temperature was immediately noticeable once he crossed the heavy fabric folds serving as a door for the big tent at the center of the camp. Several officers were gathered inside, arguing around a table covered in food and drinks. When they saw Gakupo and the others come in, they stood up and greeted the mages respectfully. Gakupo nodded at them, then looked around. At the far end of the tent, there was a section covered from view by a curtain. Suspecting what it was, he approached it and pulled the curtain aside, revealing a small sleeping space complete with a rather lavish camp bed. He placed Luka over the covers and pivoted to face the officers.

“Lord Mage, there is some disagreement between the officers.” Alfonso took the initiative, making some of the other soldiers frown. “The apprentice directed us to leave the territory of Shinwa without a direct confrontation with the princess, but some of us believe there are alternatives we can pursue,” at this point the scarred man gazed at the other soldiers, and a couple grunted their agreement.

“Surely with your arts, there's something we can do to rescue Master Verdigris!” Another man piped up. “Whatever trickery that girl has used to thwart our Master and us, it will be render meaningless once you three join forces with him!”

Gakupo narrowed his eyes. “You don't believe he perished?”

“We shouldn't trust anything that little bitch says!” The man replied hotly. Then he apparently remembered Luka was within earshot, because he turned towards her, contrite. “Lady apprentice, please excuse my language.”

Luka muttered something unintelligible and shook her head. To Gakupo it was obvious she felt somewhat annoyed by the attempt at gallantry, but the soldier seemed satisfied. The brief exchange gave him an idea, though it was likely to add to her annoyance.

“She's not just an apprentice, lieutenant. Lady Luka is my fiancée and I will _not_ place her in undue danger. Kaito and she were supposed to observe our Master, not get involved in the fighting. How can I ensure her safety if I’m the only mage around? We already got ambushed while traveling to meet you, and now you want me to go back and seek trouble? I won’t change my mind on this.” Gakupo stared hard at the man, hoping he would sound sincere enough. Behind him, he heard Luka muttered irritably at a barely audible level; as expected, she wasn't keen on being portrayed as helpless.

“We have yet to hear back from the capital or Lord Mage Invicto. If your lordship wants my advice, I’d say we should avoid provoking the locals until we get a response,” Alfonso proposed.

“Rossemara will want us to head back without taking action, I have no doubt about that. As for Invicto…”  Gakupo focused his eyes on the table to gather his thoughts, but the combined effect of remembering the demise of both of his teachers and the sight of food made him nauseous. He decided instead to turn and meet Luka’s gaze; almost instantly her expression softened and she gave him a tiny nod. Emboldened by that gesture, Gakupo stated firmly, “There's hardly a need for speculation, we’ll hear from the north soon enough.” Just not from Invicto himself, he added mentally.

Keeping his expression as neutral as possible, Gakupo faced the officers once more. “For now, we’ll keep heading towards the coast. Once Rossemara’s message arrives, I’ll issue further orders if warranted. You're dismissed.”

The men didn't seem all that happy by their situation, but they saluted and left without complaint. Gakupo waited until they were out of earshot to let out a little sigh. “This is really not my thing.”

“I’d say you are doing well so far,” Kaito asserted. He had been standing on a corner during the whole exchange, hands in pockets and looking pretty relaxed. That phrase seemed to settle matters for him, because he began walking towards the flap covering the entrance. “Now, forget about all this mess for tonight and rest.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll see if they can spare a bedroll for me in one of the tents. See you tomorrow.”

“But-” Before Gakupo could finish his sentence, his friend had already crossed the opening and disappeared into the night.

Luka merely shrugged. “I’m sure they'll have something for the ‘apprentice mage.’ Come here.” She patted the bed beside her.

Gakupo took another look at the table. It was around dinnertime, but he wasn't all that hungry. However, Luka might need a bite. He took a plate and filled it with cheese, bread and wild berries. He approached the bed and presented his offering without a word.

“That's a nice idea.” Luka took the plate and placed it on the squat pillow next to her. “Sit down.” Gakupo obeyed and she half-climbed and half-crawled into his lap. “Not very graceful, but you try to move around with a broken arm and leg,” she commented, then helped herself to some cheese.

Gakupo softly ran his hand down her bandaged leg as she munched. “Once I get my hands on another batch of potions, I’ll mend this.”

Luka swallowed and smiled, a bit of pink dyeing her cheeks. “I sure hope so. A bride should be able to stand during her own ceremony.”

Gakupo laughed quietly.

Luka grabbed another morsel and examined it with a pensive face. “I remember other girls in town being so excited about the ceremony itself. A day when they’d be the most beautiful and celebrated woman in Oto!” She shook her head. “It never seemed all that important to me. Not when compared to years and years of married life. But maybe that's why- at least some of them are going to be wed to men they don't like or even know all that well. One special day before that is not much to ask.” She then popped the food into her mouth.

“I can't say I ever gave much thought to such things.” Luka’s eyes darted towards him as a drop of sadness dampened her expression. Gakupo could guess why: She had been worrying about becoming the bride of an inane husband at a time when he had nothing to look forward, not even adulthood itself. However, he didn't begrudge her for it, not at all. “However, I’ll try my best to make sure those years and years of married life won’t disappoint you,” Gakupo said with a smile. In response, his lover chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek.

After Luka was done with her food and made him eat a little as well, they sat there for a while caressing one another. Conversation slowly died out and was replaced by a comfortable silence. The little world illuminated by the dying candles on the table and near the bed was encapsulated by nothing but the tent’s walls; nevertheless, the space was peaceful and separated from the world outside. Luka's half-lidded eyes were overflowing with the same feeling of tranquility and promise. Her body felt warm and full of acceptance as Gakupo held on to her all that night, trying to preserve every sensation in the deepest parts of his soul. It was an impossible task, impossible and utterly joyful as well. He was ready to spend the rest of his life fulfilling it.

 

* * *

 

The column of soldiers advanced slowly through the landscape to the south of Oto, heading for the sea. Their goal was Awae Bay, where their ships were moored. Despite the sunny, slightly breezy weather, a cloud of pessimism hanged over the men. They had come to the lands under the control of Shinwa following a leader they thought was invincible, expecting glorious conquest. Instead, their leader had disappeared under confusing circumstances and now they were running back home covered in shame.

The only faces with a smile were those of Gakupo and Luka, riding together on one horse at the head of the column alongside Kaito and Alfonso. Despite her broken bones and bruises, Luka had rejected staying inside one of the automated wagons that lazily rolled after the troops. So she rode side-saddle with her good arm hooked around Gakupo and talked to him in whispered tones, sometimes breaking into a twinkle of shy laughter.

Whenever that happened, Kaito stole a peek at the couple, wondering what the joke was. But the conversation seemed too intimate to interfere, so he mostly kept staring at the horizon, immersed in his own thoughts. In any case, he was glad Gakupo seemed to be doing so well. He had been afraid the stress of battling Verdigris would be too much for his friend, despite not having another choice. But he seemed calm, almost suspiciously so. For now, that was good enough for Kaito. Gakupo had all the time in the world to come to terms with what happened, after all.

“The sea is near…” Alfonso’s muted whisper attracted his attention, and Kaito turned to see him staring at a bird drawing circles in the skies ahead of them. He didn't know much about zoology, but presumably the older men was correct. Kaito then saw the man’s eyes focus on Gakupo, as his scarred brow creased. The blue-haired mage sensed the soldier wanted to speak with the leader of the comitive, but felt as reticent as he was to interrupt Gakupo’s and Luka’s little tete-a-tete.

“They look really at ease, don't they?” Kaito commented to Alfonso in a low tone.

“Ah...Yes, yes they do.” The man focused his gaze on him and his expression took an appraising quality. "May I speak to you in confidence, apprentice?”

"Hm? Sure, Al.”

The man blinked in surprise at the moniker, but then nodded in acceptance. "The birds we sent to the city haven't returned yet. Without further instructions, we are supposed to obey the senior mage in attendance, in this case Lord Gakupo. But he is…inexperienced.  I also worry that the presence of his bride might affect his judgement.”

“Our ships are moored away from the populated centers of the coast, but there's a small garrison of our allies guarding them. If I may be so bold, I'm afraid Lord Gakupo may say something to the leader of the garrison that may place us in disadvantage if they were to pass it along to their superiors."

Alfonso looked away with a grave expression. "It's bad enough that we’re retreating without a fight, but if we display weakness in front of their rulers, it could lead to the end of our understanding. The war against the church must continue, whether Verdigris is there to lead us or not.”

"You are committed to the cause,” Kaito commented. Time and again, he had seen first hand the blind devotion the people of Alm-Ardjalus felt for their mages, but this felt slightly different. He could certainly empathize; the faith had played its part in warping the lives of his friends when it stirred the poison inside of his neighbors back in Oto. And even now Meiko remained trapped in its clutches. However, it wasn't within his immediate plans to help in the fight to rid the land of the belief of the Lady of Light. He wasn't a devotee, and frankly most priestesses he knew were snobby and close-minded, but it wasn't his place to tell other people what to believe.

"Indeed, I have sworn to see the end of their offensive influence upon our continent.” Alfonso’s tone was as full of conviction as any church's sermon. “But unfortunately, ideals are meaningless when it comes to political alliances. They are built on similarities of goals and convenience, nothing more. So we need to be careful in order to keep the other nations in our side. This goes double for the Lord Mage."

"You know I have even less experience than Gakupo, right? I hope you don't expect me to negotiate with anyone."

"Yes... But you’re his close friend, from what I can tell. Just make sure he understands the need to be prudent. Let me handle the leader of the garrison and don't divulge any unnecessary details."

"I think they’re going to be perplexed if we march into Awae without the leader of the expedition," Kaito pointed out with a crooked smile.

"Yes, yes," Alfonso traced the scar on his forehead with a couple of fingers, as if gathering inspiration from the gesture. "I wasn't suggesting we kept completely quiet, it will be too suspicious. We need a concise, believable story."

"I guess we-" Suddenly, a sound not unlike the tolling of a great bronze bell echoed in the sky. Everyone looked up, but for a moment Kaito couldn't locate its source. Then, seemingly from the brilliance of the sun itself, a dark pebble descended, going straight for the head of the comitive. The pebble took the shape of a bird as it grew, a mechanical falcon of shiny feathers of polished metal. Gakupo extended one of his arms and the falcon landed on it with unexpected gentleness, given its rapid approach. The artificial bird and the mage then touched foreheads, and remained in that position while the others waited. Kaito guessed the device was relaying Rossemara’s message directly into his friend’s mind, somehow. After a couple of minutes, Gakupo straightened up and the falcon jumped back into the air and rushed towards the western skies.

“Any news, your lordship?”

Gakupo stared at Alfonso for a few seconds with an absent expression before replying, “...Not quite. Rossemara wants us to keep quiet about my Master’s...passing. If anyone asks at port, he’s going on a separate mission and needs the common soldiers out of the way for a while. Officially, the ships are going to take us further to the east, but the precise landing spot must remain secret under Verdigris’ orders.”

“But we’re heading the opposite way. Won’t someone along the coast notice that?” Kaito inquired.

“We’ll be far from Awae before we change course.” Alfonso returned his gaze to Gakupo. “Anything else, Lord Mage?”

“Hm? Oh, yes… Us mages, we're not supposed to make our presence known.”

Alfonso nodded, satisfied. “Lady Rossemara is right. You three should go back into the wagon for the time being. I’ll take care of everything...If it pleases you, of course.”

“Please do,” Gakupo replied, then refocused his attention on the young woman in his arms. Despite of his words the previous night, to Kaito's eyes he looked much less interested in politics than in fooling around with Luka. But the gruff soldier didn't seem to mind his new master’s attitude, as long as things went smoothly.

And things did go smoothly for the most part. Before the bay of Awae came into view, the trio retreated back into the healer’s wagon. Kaito briefly considered getting a helmet or a head wrap to stay outside with the soldiers; even if the deception was to last only until the shore was out of sight, he preferred the open air and wanted to see the vessels of the most advanced nation of the world. Nevertheless, it was more prudent to hide. By now, Luka and he had been seen working magic all over the place, and there was no knowing who could be present at Awae. So he went into the wagon and pretended to nap so the other two could chat more freely. He stubbornly kept his eyes shut even as the wagon shook and tilted back and forth when it was somehow  raised and stored inside one of the ships. Then there was a long stretch of inactivity before the swaying and slight creaking told him they had begun the sea voyage. It all felt too easy, after so much struggle. But Kaito shrugged internally and went outside to find a quiet place to look at the waves.

The wagon was stored inside of a ship far different of the merchant vessels Kaito knew. Despite that, he soon found himself standing on a massive deck, taking in the salty air. He stared at the wondrous extension of glittering waves and sighed in something close to relief. He’d be ready, if he ever needed to be a shield again. But now it was time to marvel at the sea and the vessels crossing it. Everywhere he turned there was something to examine in amazement, whether it was the dazzling natural scenery or the artificial wonders of Alm-Ardjalus’ fleet. He almost felt like a child again, hungry for adventure. It was easy to imagine that the strange ship of metal carrying him and his friends was headed for strange new lands, instead of just going back to the mage city, so he indulged in the fantasy for a while, leaning on a handrail with narrowed eyes and slightly upturned lips.

 

* * *

 

The trip was without incident, or even further birds from the mage city. Gakupo informed the other two that the port they were heading for, Kimbalha, had been originally a separate town from the capital itself. However, in the course of  Verdigris’ rule Alm-Ardjalus had grown so much that it was hard to tell where the limit between one settlement ended and the other started.

“In terms of government they’re still under mage rule, but I’ve heard Kimbalhas are very insistent they are not Ardjalians,”  Gakupo informed his friends while pushing a lock of stray hair out of the way.

The trio was observing the coast as it grew larger and more defined. Kaito was resting his forearms on the rail next to him, while Luka sat on a chair on the other side, her legs covered with a blanket.

Soon, the group of people waiting in the docks were close enough to identify. Their elegant clothing contrasted with the stony pier and seaside buildings, and the drab uniforms of the sailors and port workers. Rossemara was there with one of her girls, surrounded by a group of bureaucrats and high-ranking servants of the palace. They all looked sincerely happy to see Gakupo back, which surprised him on some level. Rossemara had done a good job preventing anyone from realizing he had deserted, it seemed.

No sooner the trio reached ground, Rossemara rushed up to Gakupo and pulled him into a fierce hug. She muttered about silly children with her face pressed against his chest, while he looked down at her unsure of what to do. A small part of him wondered if his mother had such a strong grip. A moment later, it dawned on him that he should be hugging her back, and he did so.

“My boy, I’m so glad to see you safe!” Rossemara wiped her eyes inelegantly with the back of her hand, before the little girl behind her handed her a handkerchief. “Oh, thank you Kanon!” She eyed Luka in her stretcher and Kaito while she wiped her cheeks. “We have a lot to talk about, don't we?”

“Yes, er…” Gakupo hesitated, as any good explanations for what was going on swiftly abandoned his brain.

“Oh, I don't mean right here in the open! It can wait until you are washed and rested. Come on, the carriages are this way. Your...friends will accompany us to the palace, I assume.” After Gakupo nodded in response, Rossemara turned to one of the servants surrounding them. “Get the second carriage ready for that young lady. Make sure she will travel comfortably.”

“Do you have any potions I can use to heal her?”

As Gakupo expected, Rossemara shook her head. “Afraid not, dear. You know it's not my thing. But hopefully the laboratories back in the palace will have something you can use, even after what happened.”

“What do you mean?”

At this, Rossemara eyed her surroundings wearily. “Let's get inside the carriages first.” There was a line of elegant carriages waiting for them a small distance away, decorated with the sigil of the mage city. Rossemara gestured vaguely in the direction of Kaito and Luka. “Perhaps it's better if your friends travel together in the second carriage. The boy can see to it that your pretty friend is safe and sound, yes?”

“Our names are Luka and Kaito,” Luka interjected somewhat drily and leaned on her good elbow to half-sit and meet Rossemara’s eye. “Kaito should go with you, I’ll be fine.” Gakupo examined her serious expression curiously. Wasn't it a bit late to be suspicious of the older woman? Although Rossemara’s sudden reticence was a bit odd...

“Yeah, I’m going with you,” Kaito replied and patted Gakupo's shoulder. He was grinning, but Gakupo could sense he was on his guard as well.

Rossemara smiled as well, but she seemed less enthusiastic than usual. “Very well then, hop in.”

Gakupo met Luka’s gaze for a moment, but she nodded encouragingly, saying “Seriously, I’ll be fine.”

He nodded. “See you at the palace.”

Gakupo climbed into the carriage, and Kaito sat by his side, curling his arm around his shoulders with what seemed like a carefully calculated relaxed attitude. Rossemara and Kanon sat across them, the older woman observing Kaito’s arm with a slight crease of her forehead. Kanon tilted her head, her eyes going back and forth between her master and Kaito. The carriage’s wheels creaked loudly in the awkward silence as it began to roll over the cobblestones.

Only moments after, Rossemara gave out a big sigh as she eyed the scenery passing by. “This is exactly what I was telling you before, Kanon dear. I just hate intrigues and drama.” Her matronly face clouded when she turned her head to stare at Kaito. “You would’ve made things so much easier if you had accompanied the girl.”

“You… What were you planning to do?” Gakupo asked with apprehension.

Rossemara leaned over and caressed his cheek. “It must be really hard right now to determine who’s on your side. But I won’t allow the people of Oto to hurt you ever again.”

“Luka and Kaito are not going to hurt me!” 

“They made promises, I’m sure. But-”

“You don’t even know who they are!”

“I know they took you away from me! From us!” Rossemara’s eyes were glittering but remained dry as they focused once more on Kaito. “What else is there to know, Kaito of Oto?”

“I’m the one that took Gakupo’s eye out,” Kaito stated almost in a monotone voice. “I almost killed him all by myself, two years ago.”

Kanon gasped and covered her mouth with her tiny hands. Rossemara didn’t move nor say anything, but her stare became so intense that Gakupo almost expected her to leap and attack Kaito with her bare hands. Her face turned frighteningly pale; even her lips seemed to lose color.

“Kaito! What are you-” Before he could finish, Kaito placed a couple of fingers on his lips, silencing him without even breaking eye contact with Rossemara.

“I did that, I’m not going to deny it. I’m never going to forget it either. That day I failed both him _and_ my father.” Before Rossemara could interrupt him, he added quickly, “But I don't plan on repeating that mistake. I’m not working for Oto or the church, I swear.”

Gakupo brushed Kaito’s hand away from his face, then covered his sunset eye with his hand. “This doesn’t matter anymore. I trust him.”

“Oh, child…”

“Rossemara, I trust him. He’s not like the others. He’s my friend.”

“And a mage, I should add.” Kaito produced a small blue flame that danced and jumped from one fingertip to the other. “The good people of Oto wouldn’t like me either, if they knew.”

Rossemara blinked. Warmer tones gradually began to return to her cheeks as she examined the tiny flame. “And to think he assured me-” The words escaped her mouth slowly, dropping one by one like heavy weights. The great technical mind of Alm-Ardjalus seemed lost in thought, contemplating the little flame like a miraculous thing. “The girl...is she one of us as well?”

“Luka’s a mage too, if that’s what you mean. To be honest, the only ‘us’ I recognize as valid is Luka, Gakupo and me.”  Kaito smirked. “By the way, she's very powerful so I hope for the sake of everyone involved that you keep it civil.”

Gakupo could tell Rossemara’s mind was working overtime processing the implications of what she was hearing. Her gaze rested on the tiny flame, but her eyes were clearly turned inwards, analyzing the past, “It doesn’t make sense. Unless...”

“How about we tell you everything? From the day Verdigris first came to us,” Kaito offered. After Rossemara’s stiff nod, he began speaking about the drought and that horridly warm summer. Then the results of Verdigris’ deception, all the misery succinctly condensed in a few sentences. Gakupo listened chewing on his lower lip. How small the suffering and the destruction of his family became through simple words. A few syllables later came the tower. So much of the years inside the cell was beginning to lose its edges, blurring like sketches under the rain. Gakupo did his best to contribute to the discussion, but his tongue tripped on occasion, even when the mental images were strong enough to cling to his brain. The eye that wasn’t there throbbed. But Kaito next to him bridged the gaps, and effortlessly pressed on. He even seemed to relish the opportunity to describe their confrontation on the night before the execution. Only recalling the death of Captain Fuuga gave him pause for a few seconds.

Next came the retelling of the long search. By then, the carriage was past the midpoint between Kimbalha and Alm-Ardjalus; behind the trees lining the highroad, peasants could be seen harvesting early spring crops in verdant state-owned farms that once were aristocratic country estates. The tentacles of Alm-Ardjalus’s urban expansion were visible further away in the distance, and even a flying machine or two could be seen surveying the constructions. But the passengers of the vehicle ignored the lively scene, engrossed as they were in Luka and Kaito’s adventures as they crisscrossed the continent and visited many settlements big and small.

The carriage was almost to the gates of the heart of the city when the topic turned to Verdigris’ demise. Gakupo wasn’t keen on delving deeper on the exact details...It was bad enough to remember the warmth of his master’s blood on his face. Thankfully, Rossemara didn’t press him, perhaps due to Kanon’s presence. Finally, the older woman leaned back rubbing her brow.

“You’ve given me lots to think about, boys.” She eyed the busy street outside the carriage for a few moments before continuing. “I’ll admit I had my suspicions about some things. And yes, the process of claiming Alm-Ardjalus wasn’t bloodless. I knew that when I came to work with him.”

“Then why work with him in the first place?” Kaito asked a slightly acerbic tone.

“I’m a penniless, unmarried woman with no political connections, and with magical gifts to boot. Do you think I would be able to pursuit my work in any other place? There are so many enemies out there, starting with the Church of the Lady of Light. But under Verdigris’ protection, I could make a difference.”

“Oh sure, that makes it all worth it. Right, Gakupo?”

“Kaito, please don't.” Gakupo grimaced. “Rossemara had no part on what Verdigris did to Maika, and she didn’t know what he did to us.”

“Of course I didn’t!” Rossemara seemed almost offended at the idea. “He promised that if I helped him, other mages wouldn’t experience what we went through!” The woman hung her head, studying her rough hands on her lap. “And I did my part. I helped this beautiful mechanism come to life! Alm-Ardjalus, where our mage children could be cherished and protected...” She raised her eyes once more and stared affectionately at Gakupo. “I built this city for you. I knew you were going to be our legacy since the moment I saw you.”

Gakupo didn’t know what to reply to that. Next to him, Kaito rubbed the skin between his eyebrows as he asked “...Alright, alright. What happens now?”

“This city is yours, Gakupo. I’ve been ruling it for you, but you just need to say the word and I’ll step down-”

“No, I- I wouldn't know how… We came to help you change it!” Gakupo waved his hands in front of him.

“Change it? What do you mean?”

“I don't want them to be our tools,” Gakupo pointed towards the masses outside of the carriage. “We aren't entitled to their lives, just because we have these powers.”

“They are happy, they live well,” Rossemara replied, her face set in surprised disappointment. “Through our gifts to them, we taught them to love and respect you, there's nothing wrong about that!” She grabbed Gakupo's hands and held them between hers. “Verdigris went too far, I’ll admit it. But you don't need to throw away everything we’ve built so far.”

“I don't… I don’t intend to do that. Just…Leave the rest of the continent alone. You can't uproot the Church without hurting a lot of people in the process. Theirs and ours.”

“What about the mages in their lands?”

“We’ll get them out through covert means. If they want to leave. Otherwise, just let them be.”

Rossemara hesitated, then gave a tight-lipped nod.

“And the people of Alm-Ardjalus… I don't want them to worship us. There has to be something between hate and mindless adoration.”

“What if they become disillusioned or dangerous? No, you need to give me time to consider all of this. People can react in wildly unpredictable ways when their view of the world is challenged. Just think of Milena.”

“Milena? What about her?” Gakupo hadn't really thought of Verdigris’ lover and servant since that strange vision after the battle.

Rossemara's eyes widened. “Oh. You really don't know?” She and Kanon eyed each other briefly. “After the news of  Verdigris’ death reached us, she went into the laboratories and almost destroyed the place. I guess he ordered Milena to protect his secrets.”

“No!” Gakupo’s hand went into his jacket and gripped the crystal tucked inside the inner pocket. He needed Verdigris’ research papers and devices to save Maika!

“That's not the worst part. After that, she ran into their private quarters and…” Rossemara sighed. “That poor child.”

“What child?” Kaito pressed her after a moment.

“ _Their_ child. I guess Milena decided their lives were worthless without him.” Rossemara shook her head repeatedly.

It took a moment for Gakupo to realize what she meant, shaken as he was about the loss of the research data. Then the pallid daughter of Verdigris and Milena surfaced in his mind. For some reason, she had sent to have lunch with him repeatedly during the last couple of weeks before his escape, although the girl mostly spent the time staring down at her plate, tongue-tied and red-faced. Val had nothing of her parents’ confidence. She was nothing but an ordinary girl left in the background while her parents shaped the world as they saw fit.

And now she was gone.

Gakupo stared down at his lap. He couldn't say that he knew her, not at all. He barely even remembered what her voice sounded like. Trying to focus on the girl on the edge of his memories just made him feel hollow and nauseous.

“I already took care of the funerals.” A pause, then Rossemara continued. “Unfortunately, the mess at the labs will take awhile to sort out. You will help us with that, right? You might have a better idea than me of what to do with some of the things we have found in there.”

“…Yes.”

After Rossemara’s nod of acknowledgement, silence reigned inside the carriage for a while as it crossed the palace gates and approached the imposing building. Then just before the carriage stopped, the older woman added quickly, “We also need to discuss your wedding. Forgive me for saying this, but the timing is very fortunate.”

“How so?” Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“What better way to distract the people than to present them with a massive ceremony?” Her smile turned rueful. “And we’ll need the distraction, now that Verdigris is gone.” As soon as the door of the vehicle opened, her expression changed. She clearly didn’t want the servants gathered outside to see her with anything other than a placid smile.

“I didn't expect her to be quite like this, from your stories,” Kaito whispered into Gakupo's ear.

Gakupo nodded. The Rossemara he was seeing now seemed ever so slightly different from the warm motherly figure he was familiar with. Perhaps it was just the pressure of sudden leadership. Whatever the case, he was determined to keep an open mind.


	20. The Volition of the Fragments

“Don’t you have a closet full of fancy suits already? Why do you need a new one?” Kaito leaned back on the recliner in the corner of the room, goblet in hand. With his free hand, he gestured vaguely towards the east wall of the workshop, towards the palace in the center of Alm-Ardjalus.

 

That day Luka was busy with dance and basic etiquette lessons (not one of her favorite subjects). Meanwhile, Gakupo and Kaito were at the official establishment in charge of sewing clothes for the mages of the city. The shop was a refined business with polished mirrors in every wall and bursting with brocade, silk and velvet. It had a small retail section in front for wealthy clients, but mages were served by the owner himself in a comfortable private room near the back of the building.

 

Gakupo gave Kaito a side glance without moving, since said owner was at that moment measuring his chest. “It’s Lusanian tradition for the groom to wear only new clothes to his wedding.”

 

“New clothes for a new life, huh? That’s a bit on the nose,” Kaito commented casually, then took a sip of his drink.

 

Gakupo didn’t reply at first. He didn’t care one way or the other about clothes; as a matter of fact, the cup in Kaito’s hands guided his thoughts towards a completely different matter. It was hard to keep track of his surroundings when he was being dragged back and forth for fittings, rehearsals, meetings and more, but Kaito seemed to be spending a lot of his time in Alm-Ardjalus with liquor nearby. Had it started just now? During the two years spent apart?  Gakupo considered saying something, but then remembered the presence of the tailor and his assistants. No, he had to wait until the two of them were alone, whenever that might be. Instead, he returned to the safer subject. “Rossemara told me that brides over there used to prepare both the wedding dress and an embroidered jacket and cap for the groom.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect Luka to pull that off even if she had weeks to do it!” Kaito exploded in laughter. “Much less a couple days!”

 

That was true. Rossemara had elected to hold the wedding ceremony only five days after their arrival to the city. It was going to be an absurdly lavish and populous event, to a degree that neither Gakupo nor Luka were truly comfortable with. However, Rossemara had insisted a big spectacle was essential for her plans. And thus, the last couple days had become something out of a blurry dream, full of nonsensical activities.

 

“In any case- “Kaito’s mirthful expression faded when a man in a long fur coat burst into the room. Without skipping a beat, Kaito dropped the cup and stood protectively between Gakupo and the new arrival.

 

The tailor and his assistants quickly recovered from their initial confusion when they recognized Castelo. The posh old man bowed to the shaggy figure and said, “My lord mage, I wasn’t aware you were coming. Once I’m finished here, I can-’’

 

“Get out.” The two words sounded more like the twisted growl of a wild animal than a human voice. Although Kaito was facing away from him, Gakupo could see his friend’s body tense up, preparing for a confrontation.

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

“I have things to discuss with them. Get lost.” It was easy to see that Castelo had real difficulty formulating the syllables coming out of his mouth, although he was doing his best to downplay it.

 

“Yes, yes, of course!” The employees of the workshop needed no incentive to obey Castelo’s orders. It was a less than elegant retreat as the employees rushed to the door and bumped into one another in their hastiness to retreat, but in an instant the trio of mages were alone amongst the mannequins and racks of clothing.

 

“Where’s the girl?” Castelo asked as soon as the sounds of footsteps outside quietened.

 

“Why, you want another arrow down your gullet? You already stink of burnt mongrel, but if you insist...” Despite the cold, almost dismissive tone, Kaito’s fists were trembling with tension.

 

Swallowing his anxiety, Gakupo took a step forward. But Kaito’s arm immediately shot upwards to stop him from getting any closer to Castelo. _Always looking out for me,_ Gakupo thought gratefully before saying out loud, “She’s not here right now. And you don’t want a rematch, believe me.”

 

Castelo stared at him in silence, his face perplexingly hard to read. Then he made a strange sound and knelt on the polished floor. Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other in confusion.

 

“Forgive me,” the wild mage uttered. “I pledge loyalty to this city and the future First Mage.”

 

“...What?”

 

“I should’ve stopped Blanca! I should’ve stopped before-” Castelo cut himself off and wheezed. His eyes only briefly strayed towards Kaito’s face, before focusing once more on Gakupo. “Please let me stay in the city. I’ll follow your every command.”

 

“Rossemara is in charge here…” Gakupo replied non-committedly. As usual, he was having trouble figuring out the proper response to the sudden turn of events.

 

“She told me to beg you three for forgiveness. l-” This time, Castelo coughed for a disturbingly long time before he could speak again. “I… I like living here. Please, things got out of control.” He inclined his disheveled head and muttered miserably, “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

“Your bitch of a friend almost killed me. And _you_ tried killing Gakupo and Luka. Who cares what you want!?” If Kaito’s voice had been cold before, now it was positively brimming with hate.

 

“We should give him a chance,” Gakupo blurted out. Not because he cared deeply about the half-breed, but because he didn’t want to hear that ruthless tone ever again. He had enough of seeing Kaito and Luka angry or distressed.  But his stomach churned when Kaito turned towards him, eyes wide as saucers. _He deserves to be upset, idiot,_ Gakupo chastised himself. _You can’t simply erase what happened with a self-serving apology._

 

The silence in the room was intense, despite Castelo’s broken breathing. Gakupo just met Kaito’s gaze silently, even as he felt his sunset eye grow achingly dry.

 

Just before it got completely unbearable, Kaito threw up his hands. “I should’ve expected this.” He rubbed his forehead in the familiar gesture of the late Captain Fuuga.

 

“I’m sorry…” Gakupo began to say, but Kaito waved his hand in front of his face.

 

“No, no, no. No more apologies, remember?” Kaito said with a troubled smile before turning to the kneeling mage. “If you touch them again I’ll end you, you hear me? Now bugger off, we have things to do.”

 

Castelo’s eyes examined their faces for a few seconds, then he nodded. Like the hounds he favored, the mage nimbly jumped to his feet and departed as abruptly as he had arrived. Gakupo managed to let out a sigh of relief before Kaito said grimly, “Luka is not going to like this either, mark my words.”

 

“I…” Gakupo paused. In his experience, Castelo was impulsive, but not vindictive. Blanca no doubt had been the instigator of the attack, and now she was out of the picture. Even if push came to shove, Castelo was outnumbered. No, there was need for Kaito to worry.

 

Before Gakupo could find a convincing way to phrase his thoughts, Kaito alleviated the need for a reply with a wave of his hand. “Never mind. Let me get the tailor back in here.” He exited the room at an unnecessarily brisk pace, but by the time he returned, employees in tow, he seemed completely back to normal.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaito _did_ worry about Castelo, but the wild mage was far from his only reason for his restlessness.

 

The day before the wedding, he snuck out of the palace alone, wearing a white cape with a hood and plain clothes underneath to conceal his identity. Although Rossemara had elected to stay quiet about Invicto’s fate for the moment, she had confirmed the rumors that Verdigris was missing that very morning. That was enough of an excuse to go out: Kaito had to know how the people were taking the news. After all, they viewed the old jerk and the others as superior beings. An atmosphere of mourning or even massive hysteria was well within his expectations. And yes, there were sullen faces here and there, but they were vastly outnumbered by expressions of resolve and even excitement. Kaito wandered around the city and eavesdropped, trying to understand the mindset of its people.

 

At an open market, two old women were talking next to a small mountain of fresh produce. Kaito stopped and pretended to admire the merchandise while he listened. “If you ask me, it’s the army’s fault. How could they lose our lord mage?! They should all be punished!” One of the woman said, stabbing the air with a knitting needle.

 

“I can’t believe he’s gone!” The other woman lamented.

 

“If the men can’t be trusted to protect our mages…” At that moment, the woman noticed Kaito and affixed him with a sharp glare, as if blaming him for Verdigris’ death. She wasn’t too off the mark, not that she had any way of knowing the truth. Kaito quickly excused himself and continued walking.

 

Sometime later, he found an inn with a wordless sign hanging from an iron bar above the door. Given the image depicted on it, Kaito assumed it was called the Crowned Dove or something to that effect. Like most buildings near the palace, it was clean, modern-looking and seemingly quite popular. Kaito peeked through the decorated windows and decided to try the local spirits. He double-checked his hood to make his hair was still properly covered and walked inside.

 

The interior was a cozy space with polished floors and dark furniture; everything was bathed in the soft, artificial light of wall-mounted lamps. In a place of honor near the entrance, between two of said fixtures, Kaito noticed a portrait of Gakupo and Luka in regal attire. It wasn’t the first time that day he had seen the same image: Rossemara had printed thousands of copies using her improved printing press and distributed them all over the city. Kaito had seen them inside every shop and hanging from lampposts and balconies. A particularly large version of the same image had been erected in the plaza in front of the palace. From what he had seen while sneaking out, the common people of the city were leaving flowers and gifts at its base. It all had a familiar air to him, as if the mystic woman was trying to turn his friends into living saints like El Gris.

 

The portrayal of Gakupo even seemed to take some cues from the iconography associated with the Lady of Light herself, morphed into something more fire-based and masculine. Kaito felt like laughing at the heavy-handed approach, but quickly swallowed the impulse. Instead, the young man quickly located the bar and after buying a drink, he sat down in a quiet corner to listen to the patrons. Everyone seemed in the mood to talk about current events, from the snippets of conversations around him:

 

“I can’t wait to see Lady Luka in person!”  Several voices agreed to that statement, and the first one added, “Ralah said she’s the most beautiful woman in the world!” That progressed into a long-winded speculation on the topic of Luka’s wedding outfit and coiffure that made Kaito quickly lose interest.

 

Five minutes or so later, an older man exclaimed from another table, “We need to continue the campaign against those zealots!” He continued ranting in the same manner while the man across him grunted occasionally in agreement. No one around seemed to disagree about his views on the faith.

 

By the time Kaito was downing his third drink, a group of young men, barely of age, strutted confidently towards the bar. They were having a last drink before enlisting and spoke about protecting the future First Mage and his wife. “We won’t let him come to harm!” “We will protect this city and our mages!” “Long live Alm-Ardjalus!” And so on, each bold statement punctuated with generous quantities of beer and banging of mugs against tables. Other patrons patted their shoulders and beamed proudly in response to their words.

 

Some customers seemed convinced that the old warmage was secretly still in charge. At a nearby table, a bearded man argued the point vehemently to his drinking partner and anyone willing to listen. “Mark my words, Jul. Master Verdigris is preparing something big to destroy those bead-counting hags. Once they’re lulled into complacency, bam!” The man slammed down his hand on the table, making the cutlery and cups rattle.

 

Finally, Kaito decided it was enough. It wouldn’t do to return to the palace completely intoxicated; Gakupo was beginning to give him sad puppy eyes every time he got so much as tipsy. Still smiling due to that particular mental image, Kaito left some coins on the table and walked outside feeling pleasantly warm.

 

A few doors down from the Crowned Dove, Kaito found a flower shop very similar to the one Luka’s family used to own. They had a magnificent display of purple and pink flowers out front, complete with the familiar portrait of Gakupo and Luka, now festooned with rose blossoms and white ribbons.

 

Two girls were examining the bouquets available, possibly on their way to visit the plaza. They wore modest and drab clothing, but each one had tied a pair of small ribbons over their heart, one purple and one pink. The brunette was telling her blonde friend an exciting anecdote, and Kaito crept closer discreetly.

 

“It was just after Layla left, you know? He passed by in his carriage and looked directly at me.” The brunette paused to look at the portrait for a second. “I was in front of the main door, sweeping. He looked at me and smiled. He smiled at me! I’ve half a mind to apply for a job at the palace, now that Maika is gone.”

 

Her friend looked somewhat skeptical, but didn’t have time to say anything before the first girl petulantly tossed her hair and exclaimed. “Why not? I’d be a hundred times better than that treacherous whore!”

 

Kaito blinked. Did that girl knew Maika personally? He considered interrupting her conversation under some pretense, but then a nearby clock tower chimed and he realized he had wasted most of the day wandering around town. He didn’t want to add to Gakupo’s worries by skipping dinner.  

 

Besides, he already had an answer for his most pressing questions: nobody seemed to be aware that Maika had publicly called Luka and him enemy agents, or that they had tried to take Gakupo away from the city. And perhaps more importantly, even though some people didn’t believe that the warmage was dead, most were ready to accept Gakupo as the new ruler.

 

_Heck, they look ready to declare him god-king_ , Kaito thought as he took off running. It was only just a slight exaggeration on his part, but it didn’t bode well for Gakupo’s aspirations of equality in the city.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day arrived with a frenzy of activity inside the palace, as the servants made sure that everything met Rossemara’s expectations. Whenever one of them met Kaito’s gaze as he walked by, the surge of ecstatic fervor he felt emanating from their eyes was enough to give him shivers. He gratefully made his way to a more sedated part of the palace, away from the halls that would be open to guests and wiped the smile from his face. At least he wouldn’t need to pretend to be happy for a minute or so.

 

The marriage was already bittersweet to him, but being surrounded by the elaborate decorations and frankly creepy servants was swiftly eroding his facade. No matter how hard he tried to mask his thoughts behind jokes and empty grins, Gakupo had already asked him twice during breakfast if he was feeling ill. There was no way to tell him how uneasy he suddenly felt. In the back of his head, a voice kept repeating, “ _You knew this was coming, what did you expect? Don’t you dare ruin this for them”._ As firm as the admonishing voice was, it didn’t help his mood one bit.

 

Kaito turned to his left and saw the door he was looking for, guarded by two soldiers. The study was a comfortable room where Verdigris used to work on administrative matters and give Gakupo his lessons. From what Kaito had heard, this was the starting point of Milena’s rampage, which then extended to the adjacent laboratories. Despite being enemies, Kaito couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy towards the crazed servant; her devotion towards Verdigris was complete and genuine, whether he deserved it or not. But to do that to her daughter? The very fruit of their union? He couldn't understand it. Repressing a sigh, he nodded to the guards. The men obviously knew who he was by now, because hey bowed respectfully and let him in with a polite greeting.

 

Unfortunately, the results of Milena’s handiwork were still quite evident, since the preparations for the wedding had taken priority. The study had a slight chemical odor, and the beautiful painted walls had been stained with splashes of several liquids.  Rossemara was sitting at the desk in the center of the room, in the middle of examining several piles of torn and wrinkled papers. Kanon and Anon were sitting in the floor nearby, sifting through more damaged books, scrolls and loose papers and sorting them into piles.

 

"Good day, ma'am," Kaito greeted the woman. "You wanted to see me?"

 

Rossemara gave him a small smile. "Yes, yes. Please sit down, Kaito. Girls, I need to talk to Gakupo's friend for a while, why don't you take a break?" Kaito wasn't sure he wasn't imagining things, but it seemed to him that the woman had stressed the phrase 'Gakupo's friend' a bit more strongly than necessary. He dismissed his suspicions for the moment and sat on the only other chair in the room, facing Rossemara's desk.

 

"Should we bring tea first?" One of the girls (Kaito still wasn't sure which one was which), asked their master.

 

After the mage turned to look his way, Kaito waved a hand. "No, thank you. I just had something to drink."

 

"You heard the boy, Kanon. Go have fun, I'll call you if I need you."

 

Both girls smiled excitedly, dropping everything with almost too much enthusiasm; they jumped to their feet and were gone in seconds. Rossemara smiled indulgently, before steepling her fingers and resting her chin over them. Her eyes suddenly became much more serious as she focused them on Kaito and studied him in silence.

 

Kaito fiddled with his muffler uncomfortably. He hadn't been inside a classroom for over two years by now, but the situation felt oddly like the multiple times he was punished due to a prank or insolent answer. Rossemara _definitely_ had the look to teach in a House of Gifts, now that the smile was gone from her plain face. But he had to remind himself that this woman was responsible for most of the technical wonders of the city. Everything Kaito had been told about her painted Rossemara as a kind woman, but he still felt he needed to be cautious around her. After all, unlike Gakupo, she had joined Verdigris as an adult and fully conscious of her acts.

 

"You have feelings for Gakupo."

 

The matter-of-fact statement brought his thoughts to a complete stop. His surprise was enough to make him babble an affirmative answer before he knew what he was doing.

 

Rossemara nodded, tilting her face slightly as if considering what to say next. "I think you should consider going away for a time after the wedding."

 

"What?" Gradually, his surprise began to transform into anger, despite his better instincts. "With all due respect, I may have offered my services to you as a mage, but doesn't mean you can meddle with my personal affairs. You have no-”

 

"Child, I'm telling you this for your sake as well," Rossemara interrupted him gently. "Do you think it's going to be pleasant for you to see them in the first months of their life together as a couple?"

 

"I…"

 

"Gakupo has told me a lot about you and Luka. I know you care about him. I know you protected him while you both were at that horrid town. So, yes, although my first concern is that Gakupo gets to enjoy a peaceful life from now on, I also worry about you."

 

"About me?" Kaito frowned, not really liking this turn of events. Pity was the last thing he wanted from this woman.

 

"How long have you lived for someone else's sake? Doing what someone else expected of you?"

 

Again, Kaito felt himself losing the ability to speak due to a combination of irritation and surprise. _Why shouldn’t I devote my life to making sure Gakupo and Luka are safe? I should be content with that._ "When Gakupo's parents were murdered I promised my father that I’d always protect my friends. I don't intend to change that, no matter what," he said firmly.

 

"I don't think he would begrudge you a little selfishness." Rossemara smiled, but Kaito caught a glimmer of admiration in her eyes. It was unexpectedly gratifying, even if she was basically an stranger. "In my opinion, at least, everyone should be entitled a little time on their own to figure out who they are and what they want out of life. Why not now?"

 

Kaito fixed his eyes on the grain of the desk, lips pursed. Perhaps from the outside it seemed like he had no ambitions of his own, no dreams. Perhaps Gakupo thought he had discarded it all years ago. And it wasn't completely off the mark; there was no contest between his aspirations and his heart. His present persona had been completely molded by the people he adored. It had been ages since the last time he seriously considered an occupation or a future forged by himself alone. As for family, Kaito couldn't see himself settling down with anyone. For the last two years, he had done nothing but enshrine his memories of the past, joyful and sorrowful alike, and that was likely to continue. Until that moment, he had never fully realized how unattractive and hollow he may seem to others.

 

"Does he think... Does Gakupo think...?" Try as he might, Kaito couldn't find the words to convey the sudden knot of anguish in his chest.

 

"As far as he is concerned, you are the one of the most extraordinary people in the world." Rossemara chuckled. “Any defects you may have are either invisible to him or somehow his fault."

 

"That idiot..." Kaito rubbed his eyes. "Idiot." This time, it was squarely aimed at himself. Why wasn't he over it yet? Everything was settled already! Unconsciously, he leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk. He studied the grain of the wood between them; it wasn't much of a distraction, but it helped.

 

Suddenly, a pudgy hand reached his head and patted it. "I'd like you to track down Ary for me. That is to say, Arevalo of the Seven. She left the city with her servant around the same time you three escaped, and hasn't returned." Rossemara spoke in a completely normal tone, ignoring Kaito’s turmoil. "The note she left behind claimed she wanted to investigate the Glittering Sands, but that might be a red-herring. Find her and tell her the city is in my hands now. Tell Ary I need her with us."

 

Kaito stared blankly at her for several seconds. Rossemara waited patiently, as if she weren't the leader of the most advanced nation-city of the world, with a million things to supervise.

 

“…I’ll do it.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it. It might not seem like it now, but doing this alone will help you, I promise.”

 

“May I take my leave?”

 

“Of course, dear. You should rest before the ceremony, in any case.”

 

The ceremony. The two words he most wanted to hear right at that moment. Kaito nodded, tight-lipped, and exited the room without even remembering to say goodbye. The mystic woman let him go without comment.

 

* * *

 

 

After a couple of hours of unsuccessfully chasing sleep, Kaito went to the room where Gakupo was preparing for the wedding. He knocked on the door and adopting his most jovial tone, he said out loud, “Hey buddy, it's time.”

 

Nothing. Had Gakupo left for the ceremony hall already? He tried again.

 

“Kaito.” The voice was soft, sounding almost sleepy.

 

“Um, I’m coming in.”

 

Gakupo was seated all alone on a small ottoman before a full-length mirror, garbed in his brand new white and lilac uniform. As expected, it was an extremely luxurious outfit, complete with shiny medals and a fur-trimmed cape. In opposition to his neat clothing, his loose and tangled hair looked like he hadn't combed it even once in the last month. He was playing with a brush in his hands.

 

“Er, what are you doing?” At this hour, probably the guests were already getting seated. “I believe the western custom is for the bride to arrive late, not the other way around,” Kaito tried to state in a joking tone.

 

“She used to sing for me,” Gakupo said, turning around and around the silvery brush, letting the light of the lamp draw sparkles off its engraved surface. “She really liked to sing when she combed my hair.”

 

“Who?” Kaito pulled a chair closer and sat down.

 

“Maika. Coming back here, with everything just the same as it used to be… Her absence feels so strange. And it's all my doing.”

 

“You didn't know what would happen.” Reaching forward, Kaito rubbed Gakupo’s shoulder consolingly.

 

“I should’ve known.” Gakupo stilled his hands and met Kaito’s gaze without saying anything more for several seconds. Then, he suddenly added, “Luka’s pregnant.”

 

Kaito blinked, taking a moment to adjust to the abrupt change in topics and surprising news. “Oh...I mean, congratulations.” He went for a hug but stopped when he saw Gakupo’s expression. “That _is_ good news, right?”

 

“I don't know.” Gakupo frowned. “I get distracted, I forget things, I can't think ahead… I abandoned Maika.” He sighed. “Does someone like me deserve to have children?”

 

_It's not like only deserving people have children_ , Kaito thought. But he wasn't about to say it out loud. “You are a bit of a weirdo, but that doesn't mean you can't be a good, caring dad. If you can handle spellwork you can handle milk and diapers.” He gave Gakupo's shoulder another good rub and continued with a light tone. “In any case, you aren't alone on this. And I’m not just talking about Luka.”

 

Gakupo smiled a little.

 

“Uncle Kaito is going to teach that baby everything he knows!” Kaito flexed, drawing a little chuckle from his friend. Encouraged by this, he took the brush from Gakupo’s hands and jumped on his feet.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going to get you ready before Luka bursts in here to drag you by the foot into the ceremony hall. Any musical requests?”

 

Gakupo chuckled again. “A song you like.”

 

“You got it.” Kaito launched into an upbeat tune about birds soaring in the summer sky. After a minute or so, Gakupo joined in humming softly.

 

“Take my heart away, little birds. Take this silly thing away.” _I don't know of any magical birds that can take away my problems_ , Kaito added inside his head. _But maybe Rossemara is right._

 

* * *

 

 

This was a bad idea.

 

Luka fought to stay in place and not fidget. A swarm of palace girls were fussing with her outfit, hair and makeup and she didn’t want to ruin their efforts. Her mother would've been delighted at the sight: since the ceremony was going to follow Lusanian customs, she was wearing a richly embroidered white and pink gown with a flared skirt and wide sleeves. A fur-lined cape hung over her shoulders; it was so long that it pooled at her feet. Her usual headband had been replaced by a tiara with a veil covering the back of her head. To complete the outfit, she was wearing several pieces of jewelry costlier than her childhood home. It was slightly terrifying.

 

_But not as much as the ruckus out there,_ Luka told herself. Every commoner in the city had seemingly come to see the youngest mage of the Seven get married. Fortunately, Rossemara was going to conduct the ceremony inside the building, and not in the plaza like an adviser had first suggested. Luka already felt queasy at the idea of so many guests gawking at her. And to think that after the ceremony Gakupo and her were expected to take part in a parade! None of this had any meaning to her. It was all spectacle for other people’s benefit, to distract the inhabitants of Alm-Ardjalus from the current problems their city was facing. But she had promised to help Gakupo in his efforts to reform the city. If that involved smiling and waving at crowds, she had to give it a try.

 

Finally, the servant girls seemed satisfied. Luka moved towards the door slowly, scared of tripping. Every step was accompanied by twinkling and clinking; for a brief second, she pictured herself as a parade float in one of the festivals back home. Luka suppressed a nervous laugh and concentrated on exiting the room unscathed. For the sake of spectacle, she was supposed to enter through the main door of the palace after saluting the crowd. After a tortuously long corridor, she reached a side door that lead into the palace gardens. Alfonso and a small group of soldiers waited on the other side. The men escorted her as she marched around the side of the palace to reach the front gates. As soon as she became visible, the rumble of the crowd turned into an absolute cacophony, as the people erupted in cheers and song. Luka forced a smile and waved, which made the commoners scream even louder.

 

Horrendous. She approached the gates, and a hundred arms shot past the metal bars trying to touch her or merely draw her attention. A hundred mouths shouted at the same time; their words mixed together in a completely unintelligible roar. Luka’s heart made its best attempt to escape her rib cage; however, she managed to stay alive long enough for Alfonso to lay a hand on her shoulder, indicating it was time to go inside. Trying to mask her relief, she stepped back into the palace. A soldier carrying a banner lead the way through the halls lined with servants. Most of them were positively exuding joy, except for a few servant girls, whose tear-streaked faces wouldn’t have been out of place in a funeral.

 

Before she knew it, Luka was in the doorway of the ceremony hall. At the other end of the long room, Gakupo waited for her. He looked as stressed as she felt, but his slight smile was enough for her to ignore everything else. And she _did_ need his encouragement: by that point her body was a trembling mess barely responding to her commands.

 

_Breathe, Luka. You fought Verdigris for him, didn’t you? This is nothing._ Luka took one, two deep breaths... and stepped forward. Somewhere near the high-vaulted ceiling, choirboys erupted in song. The notes rained down on her as the carpet stretched and contracted capriciously below her feet. One moment Gakupo seemed so far away, the next he was already beside her, offering Luka a gloved hand. _I wish I could feel the warmth of his skin..._ They didn't need any of this. Gakupo was hers with or without fancy outfits or stuffy ceremonies. But she obediently turned and pretended to listen to Rossemara’s words, and repeated the words of the rite again and again until there was a brief pause.

 

“Luka…” Gakupo whispered. She realized with a start that the ceremony was practically over and let out a muted exclamation. Gakupo only smiled wider, but Rossemara stared at her with a rather perplexed expression.

 

“Do you accept?” The woman said after a beat, and from her tone Luka inferred that it wasn’t the first time she had asked the same question.

 

“Yes, I do!” Luka said hurriedly.

 

“Then as the First Mage of Alm-Ardjalus and Protector of the People, I declare you husband and wife.” As western tradition dictated, Rossemara was holding in her hands a small wreath. She brought it close to Luka’s forehead and intoned, “May your hearth always be alive and your home full of fresh laughter. May you always be charitable, skillful and kind. Serve your husband, serve your home, serve your city.”

 

“I will.”

 

Rossemara then stood on her tiptoes to reach Gakupo’s forehead. “May your sword remain sheathed and your ploughshare well-used. May you always be strong, honest and constant. Serve your wife, serve your home, serve your city.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Take this symbol of your union and hang above your door,” Rossemara handed the wreath to Gakupo. “Leave the door open so that everyone may share your joy.” There was more to the small speech, but since it involved the parents of the bride and groom, it had to be cut. “Go with my blessing, my children. Illuminate the future,” Rossemara simply stated.

 

And that was it. The guests cheered and the world exploded in a distressing cacophony of noise and colors. But Luka’s husband silently guided her towards the door, and she didn’t fret or lose her footing, not even once.

 

* * *

 

 

Many hours later, the celebrations were still going, albeit at a more relaxed pace. The sky was dark, but the palace had a thousand lanterns to rival the stars. The gardens and open hallways were full of guests milling about, chatting and laughing.

 

Gakupo and Luka were dancing in the lavish inner courtyard, perhaps the most beautiful section of the palace. Their feet slowly traced complicated figures over the multi-colored stepping stones. The music guiding their steps was very soft and gentle; from his spot of the second-floor balcony, Kaito could barely understand the words sung by Kanon and Anon, not that it mattered. It was meant for his friends and no one else.

 

“It was a splendid ceremony, don't you think? Although I was surprised by the lack of burnt offerings. Very...laical, I think is the term?” A familiar voice suddenly mused right next to his ear. He let go of his drink in surprise, but a small white hand caught the cup in midair before it could drop.

 

“Careful there.” Tomorrow winked. She leaned on the balcony rail and inspected what remained of the liquid inside the cup. “Ugh, alcohol.”

 

“You...you…” Kaito stared with widened eyes. Not only it was astonishing to see the princess in the heart of the mage city, her appearance was very different. Back in the Flowered Palace, she wore the many-layered, heavy gown of an aristocrat’s daughter, and her ivory veil. Now, she was wearing a jacket similar in style to her military uniform, but with a short cape, riding pants and boots instead of the black skirt. And perhaps more importantly, she had traded her veil for a little plumed cap and a couple of red and black ribbons to hold her hair up in twin tails.

 

Clearly enjoying his shock, the girl smiled and twisted a lock of shining teal hair around a finger. “Honestly, I understand the newlyweds not noticing me inside the hall, but I swear you looked straight at me two or three times!”

 

“Tomorrow, what in the world-”

 

“No, no, it’s Mimi, I work with the Fair Winds Trading Company.” She smiled impishly and leaned forward. “A princess of Shinwa wouldn't come to the wedding of her enemies, don't be silly.” She wagged a finger.

 

Kaito looked around. Most people were in the ground floor, either sitting at the dining tables or standing near the dance floor lined by lanterns. He had only climbed upstairs for a chance to mope in peace. He returned his gaze to the princess and peevishly withdrew a little folded paper from an inside pocket of his jacket. From it, he extracted a single long hair and held it next to her head. It was, of course, identical in color and length. “What's the meaning of this?”

 

“You kept it, how sweet.”

 

“Will you stop that? Just be sincere with me, no one is paying attention to us.” As if to stress his statement, the guests erupted in cheers and clapping below. Kaito spared a downwards glance and saw that Gakupo and Luka were kissing. He quickly returned his eyes to Tomorrow's (or whatever her name was) face.

 

The girl quickly sobered up under his gaze. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to anger you.” She fingered the feathers of her cap. “I’m so used to acting like a proper little girl that it’s exhilarating to be away from the court…I feel giddy.”

 

This time, there was nothing but sincerity in her tone. Kaito felt his annoyance evaporate almost immediately. After all, his bad mood wasn’t truly her fault. He patted her delicate shoulder, wondering internally how severe of a crime it was to touch a princess. “Forget about it. How about we start over?”

 

She nodded.

 

“What should I call you, then?”

 

“…Miku. My name is Miku.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Miku. I'm Kaito Fuuga.”

 

Miku smiled. After placing the cup carefully on a nearby window ledge, she leaned on the handrail next to Kaito.

 

“So, what are you doing here, Miku?”

 

“Would you believe it’s simple curiosity? I’ve been hearing about this city for so long…” Miku surveyed the courtyard with a wistful expression. “I convinced my father to sent me on a intel-gathering mission.” She shrugged. “But don’t worry, I’m a terrible spy.”

 

“That’s...pretty forthcoming of you.” And confusing as well. Was she trying to lower his guard? “What about this hair? Were you tracking me?” Kaito hazarded another look down, and found that the dance floor was full of couples now. In the middle of the richly dressed guests, even the colorful heads of Gakupo and Luka were hard to spot.

 

“I had to know you were going towards Oto, and that your reasons for going were true.” Miku rested her chin on her forearms. “There are some things I still don't understand, but I saw enough to move my troops.”

 

“You got there at an awfully convenient time.”

 

“Right on time to take credit for what happened, at least. I figured you wouldn't want to admit your friend did the deed, not while surrounded by that man’s followers.”

 

“Yeah, I don't think the soldiers would’ve liked to hear that. Who knows how the people of this city would react to infighting between mages. It’s pretty earth-shaking already that three of the Seven are dead and one is missing.”

 

Miku perked up. “Three? And a missing one? And here I thought I was up to date on the situation! What happened?”

 

Kaito inwardly cringed. _I'm just the son of a city guard, I’m not fit to play these sort of mind games_. No matter how helpful or sincere Miku seemed, she was a princess of Shinwa. What if she passed the information to her father and he decided to take revenge on the weakened mage city for the failed invasion? What was she doing in the mage city in the first place, instead of a trained infiltrator?

 

On the other hand, Shinwa didn't know how powerful Luka, Kaito and Gakupo truly were, even if they had a good estimation of the capabilities of the original Five and Verdigris. Surely, they wouldn’t act rashly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I was just thinking about getting another drink.”  Kaito blurted out just to give himself more time. But an idea was forming inside his head: he had to keep Miku away from Gakupo and Luka until he knew for certain she was trustworthy. “You like being away from Shinwan court?”

 

“Hm? Erm, I- I shouldn't admit to that, but I do.” Miku lowered her gaze, blushing a bit. “It's so unpleasant being a mage in the Flowered Palace.” She played with a ring on her hand absently.

 

“Then come with me to the Glittering Sands. You don't have to go back to your father right away, do you?” Before he knew what he was saying, the words came tumbling out. However, bringing Miku along could be a good idea. If she was sincere, it would be a great asset to have an ally with powers, given that his own magic was bound to decrease in effectiveness without the presence of Luka and Gakupo.

 

“The Glittering Sands…” At first, the girl’s eyes were comically wide, but soon they began to sparkle as beautifully as the famous crystal trees from that region. “I’ve never been so far south!” A second later, a troubled thought of some sort dampened her enthusiasm. Kaito watched her patiently as she deliberated the matter with herself until she asked, “Why are you going there?”

 

“The missing mage supposedly went in that direction, don't ask me why. Rossemara asked me to check up on her.”

 

“Oh.” Despite the meager reply, she seemed interested. A moment later, she nodded. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“Good. That's good.” He patted her shoulder again grinning. “Hey, do you want to dance? Not that I know any courtly dances, but we can't possibly do worse than some of the oafs gyrating down there.”

 

Miku snickered and wordlessly offered her hand. Kaito took it; together they descended the stairs and made their way to the decorated dance floor. Just as they began to dance, Gakupo and Luka whirled past them in a flurry of silk and flowers and laughter. Kaito followed them with his eyes for a second, before turning back to his dancing partner. “Right, let’s show them how it’s really done.”

 

“Yes, sir!” For the first time since he met the petite princess, Miku seemed like any ordinary, carefree girl.

 

_Well, I can pretend to be a regular guy too. Just watch._

 

* * *

 

 

It was well past midnight by the time Gakupo and Luka finally returned to his chambers. The party was slated to continue until dawn; but only its muted echoes reached their ears after Gakupo closed the window and pulled the curtains shut.

 

Luka dropped face up on the bed like a stone, dislodging the fancy tiara. With an unladylike grunt, she kicked her shoes across the room. Gakupo crawled onto the bed next to her and for a moment they just laid there side by side, exhausted.

 

Such a comfortable bed...

 

Gakupo blinked and the dimly-lit bedroom came back into focus; he had the sense that an indeterminate amount of time had passed without either of them moving from their spot. He even felt refreshed, but then a question took shape in his mind: Was he acting in a disappointing way? He had little inkling of what Luka expected out of him; she seemed as fatigued as him, but it was their wedding night, after all. Wasn’t it supposed to be special? _A normal man would know how to act in this situation_ , Gakupo grumbled to himself. He patted the covers, pushing aside the folds of her voluminous outfit, until he found Luka’s hand. “Do you need help to get out of that-?” Instead of replying to his muttering, Luka silently caught his hand between hers and pulled him towards her. “Oh.” He carefully positioned himself in all fours over her, watching and waiting for her next move.

 

Even though her face was shrouded in shadows, he could see her flushed cheeks and her eyes reflecting every drop of light in the room. So beautiful. He absorbed every detail with reverent attention as she removed her long earrings. The heavy necklace around her neck was more of a struggle, so he moved to let her sit up and they both fought to get her off her neck. At last, it felt with a clink onto her lap.

 

“Get this fancy stuff away from me,” Luka unceremoniously dumped the pile of expensive jewelry into Gakupo’s cupped hands. He placed it on the table and sat back by her side. Without really thinking about it, he pulled at the ribbon in the front of her bodice.

 

“Not that one.” Luka pointed over her shoulder to the back of her dress.

 

“Right.” Gakupo began to poke the lacing on the back. It was surprisingly tight. “This might take a while.”

 

“I’d tell you to just rip it open, but that dressmaker might die of a heart attack.”

 

“That wouldn’t be nice.” Instead, Gakupo battled with the obstinate dress for a while, until it was loose enough for Luka to slide out of it. In deference to hardworking professionals everywhere, the dress and underwear beneath it were folded and placed on a chair.

 

Once revealed, Luka’s bare skin seemed as ephemeral and untainted as the moon in his dreams, but long ago doubt had been extinguished in Gakupo’s mind: his bride was real, she was there within his touch, filling him with warmth that wouldn’t fade. Unconscious of her own splendor, Luka climbed on Gakupo’s lap and began to unbutton his jacket. “Not that you need my help with this but, you know… serve your husband and all that.”

 

“And then I serve my wife.”

 

“That one is a given.”

 

“Heh...Indeed.” He brushed her hair aside and placed a slow kiss on her chest. Her blood was pumping fast underneath the pale exterior; a red torrent sustaining a magic more extraordinary than anything else in his life. She was, after all, a companion born at the same time and place as him, despite the vastness of the world. Wasn’t that a deeper magic than any mage could hope to match?

 

“Ah!” Suddenly, Luka straightened up and adopted a serious expression. “I want to say something...I promise I’ll never run away from you. Never again.”

 

Gakupo contemplated this for a second. Did she still feel guilty about that? Apparently, that was the case, since uncertainty began to drip into her countenance as he failed to answer. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she stretched her hands forward, almost but not quite touching him. “You, you believe me, right?”

 

“I do.” And it didn’t have to do with beasts or rites. It was a connection that existed before all that; he realized that back at that dark pier, not so long ago. He pulled her into a tight hug and felt her breath on his ear as she sighed. Gakupo patted her hair softly for a while before he commented, “At this rate it’s going to be time for breakfast before I get my pants off.”

 

Luka chortled. “First off, after the day we had I’m going to be sleeping at least until noon, and I bet you’ll do the same. And secondly...” She pushed Gakupo’s jacket off his shoulders and gave him a look that clearly communicated her intentions. “That’s not going to be the case at all. Lie back.”

 

Another thing that was real: Once she got over her embarrassment, Gakupo’s wife was a very resolute woman.

 

* * *

 

 

As predicted, it was far closer to dinner than lunch when Gakupo woke up the next day. Luka was on top of him, still enveloping him with her warmth. Her breathing was so soothing that he almost fell asleep again, content to be entangled with her forever. Pink curls teased his cheek when he leaned his head to one side. He let a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes once more.

 

_“Why is he gone?”_ Gakupo almost jumped in surprise. The voice inside of him sounded distant and incredibly tired, but he could definitely sense anger in her tone.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_“He left with that nymph child. I told you not to neglect him.”_

 

“What are you talking about?” Gakupo squeezed his eyes, willing his brain to shake off the cobwebs.

 

_“I won’t be able to talk much longer. Don’t trust her…”_ Her voice seemed to slow down, distorting into a brief, barely audible howl of annoyance before it ended abruptly.

 

“Beast?” He searched inside him, but her presence was gone. “Beast?” This time, he whispered as loudly as he dared. Luka grumbled but didn’t open her eyes.

 

This could be trouble. Gakupo patted Luka’s head distractedly while he considered the beast’s words. Who was the nymph girl? A mage, perhaps? Rossemara hadn’t said anything about any new recruits, as far as he could remember.

 

_Wait a minute, last night, at the courtyard…_ His brain wouldn’t produce a vivid image at first, but a splash of blue and teal at the corner of his vision eventually became a couple dancing past him and Luka: Kaito and a girl with long glistening hair trailing behind her as they glided across the improvised dance floor. Gakupo bit his lip, suddenly as angry with himself as the beast had been. The least he could’ve done yesterday was to ask how Kaito was doing, or who was his companion. But he had been so absorbed in his own situation to think about anyone else.

 

“Luka?” He nudged her gently, only for her to rub her head against him as if trying to burrow into his body. “Luka, I’m sorry, but we need to get up. Kaito might need our help.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the couple ventured out to the corridor, a servant approached them. She was a girl with a long auburn ponytail, perhaps a year or two younger than them. Her innocent face glistened with the usual look of reverence towards mages. She was holding a white envelope in her hands. “Lord Mage, the First Mage send this. I was instructed to escort you to the dining hall after you read it.”

 

Gakupo accepted the plain envelope with a sinking feeling. It had his name on it and he immediately recognized the atrocious handwriting; after all, he had suffered for years trying to decipher Kaito’s classroom notes in order to study on his own. His fingers were suddenly a hundred times clumsier than usual as they fought to extract a folded sheet of pap _er_ from the envelope. It looked as if Kaito had chosen a random scrap of paper from the laboratories to write on, and a stained, crumpled scrap at that. It would’ve been amusing, if not for the line that immediately grabbed Gakupo’s attention.

 

_Goodbye. I love you. I love you both._

 

The lines of ink on the paper wavered for a second. An odd sound escaped his lips, a syllable choked beyond recognition.  

 

“What’s wrong?!” Luka asked alarmed, clinging to his arm.

 

Gakupo shook his head, not really sure what he was trying to convey with that gesture. His eyes strayed towards the inner courtyard at the far end of the corridor and he spotted a bench. Everything around it was tinged with orange and gold, and the whole scenery called to him with its air of tranquility. He really needed to sit down.

 

When he started walking towards the courtyard, Luka seemed about to protest. However, once she realized his intentions, she matched his pace, peering at him worriedly. The servant followed the couple at a respectful distance, her face full of curiosity.

 

Once seated, Gakupo fully unfolded the letter and read:

 

_Hey._

 

_Please finish reading this before doing something crazy, ok? You can stay right there, no rescue needed, I promise._

 

_Rossemara wants me to go look for that chick with the red eyes. I know what you’re thinking, so let me do a handy little list:_

 

  1. _No, I’m not doing this alone. Believe it or not, I have a shiny new sidekick to follow me into glorious adventure._
  2. _I know my powers won’t be as strong without the two of you. Like I said, I have backup. Besides, who says I’m gonna run into trouble? The old girl told me I wasn’t meant to force anyone, it’s simply an invitation. If I run into more than I can chew I’ll just come home to you like a good boy._
  3. _Rossemara give me a beacon and one of those fancy metal birds of hers, so I’ll be able to communicate with you guys in case I do find myself in a pickle._



 

_How about that? You are completely convinced now, I bet._

 

_Or maybe not. But I’m going to be completely and embarrassingly honest with you: I don’t want you to come after me. As much as I want to be by your side, I’m only complicating things with my presence as I am right now. Thinking might not be my strong suit, but I need to do a lot of it. And I can’t do that inside your palace. Let me see if I can find a different Kaito out there, ok? I promise I won’t do anything stupid._

 

_Take care of Luka and the baby. And tell her to take care of her nutty husband._

 

_Don’t think I won’t make every effort to come back to you. But just in case I don’t-_

 

_Goodbye. I love you. I love you both._

 

_Kaito_

 

Gakupo reached the end and stared dumbfounded at the uneven letters, as if waiting for a longer message to appear. Nothing happened, of course. He read the letter again, not that I helped any. From a nearby tree, a bird sang in salute of the dusk.

 

“Well? What’s going on?” Luka pressed him after a minute. Gakupo handed the letter to her without a word. His wife examined the paper with a frown, then an embarrassed expression. “You told him?!” She unconsciously touched her belly.

 

“I did. Was it supposed to be a secret?” Gakupo asked, confused. That wasn’t the reaction he expected.

 

“What if he-” Luka abruptly shut her mouth and eyed the servant, who was staring at her with wide sparkling eyes. “You’re free to go. I’m sure Gakupo knows where the dining hall is by now.”

 

The girl almost jumped. “Yes, yes, my lady mage!” She ran away with a big smile on her face.

 

“I bet she’s going to tell her little friends about it. In a couple of days all the city will know,” Luka predicted. One of her eyes twitched.

 

“I’m sorry,” Gakupo offered, but still wasn’t sure of what the problem was. Besides, wasn’t Kaito their main concern at that moment?

 

Luka stared at him for a moment, then toyed with his hair. “It’s fine,” she muttered, not really meeting his gaze. Gakupo had the sense there was something else on her mind, so he remained silent. But Luka only continued to twirl a strand of his hair around her fingers. The light around them began to adopt a violet hue. “We’re going to respect his wishes and stay here, right?” She finally said.

 

Gakupo’s jaw dropped.

 

“You read what this says, he doesn’t want us breathing down his neck!” Luka said, waving the scrap of paper in her hand. “And...And if I were in his position I would consider doing something similar,” her voice gradually descended into something barely above a whisper.

 

“Luka…”

 

“I’m grateful for all he did to bring you and me together again...” She squeezed Gakupo’s hand. “I think we can trust his judgement.”

 

Gakupo returned the gesture, but he felt troubled. Kaito deserved their support, but his departure had been too sudden and plagued with questions. To begin with, was that girl strong enough to protect Kaito?

 

Luka expertly read his countenance, given her reassuring tone. “We’ll speak to Rossemara about this sidekick he mentioned. She must’ve picked a new recruit to accompany him into the south.”

 

“The Beast said she isn’t trustworthy,” Gakupo recalled.

 

“The Beast doesn’t really understand human affairs in the first place. She’s going to badmouth anyone that in her eyes might pull us apart.” Luka’s hands now travelled upwards to cup his face. “Don’t let her fill you with unfounded fears.” The color returned to her cheeks when she added, “And...um…I’m not sure it’s safe for me to travel in this state, you know?” She again touched her belly.

 

“Oh.” Gakupo’s hand joined hers on her belly as he contemplated what he knew about pregnancy and childbirth. Given his unusual upbringing, it wasn’t much.

 

“I took such a gamble when I stepped forward to face Verdigris, and I didn’t even know it!” Luka bowed her head. “I can’t do that again.”

 

Gakupo nodded, even though Luka couldn’t see it. He reached down and rested his hand over hers. “To be honest, I’m still wrapping my head around this.”

 

“It was very sudden…but I’m happy.” Her soothing voice matched the tones of the sunset perfectly. “I want to protect him and you with all I have.”

 

“Him?” Gakupo smiled. “Maybe it’s a girl with lovely pink hair.”

 

Luka let out a short laugh, but then her face became serious once more. “So, are you going to do what Kaito says and stay put?”

 

Gakupo breathed deeply, pondering the wording of her question. A hundred thoughts crossed his mind as he studied her expectant expression. It wasn’t simply going along with what Kaito and Luka expected out of him. It was his own choice, freely taking the first steps down a new road. “I’ll stay with you.” A more poetic statement would’ve matched the occasion better, but in the end, nothing else was necessary. Except maybe for a kiss. Kissing Luka was always a welcomed necessity. So, he bent down and searched for her lips, just as the first stars began to shine above their heads.  

 

_I choose us._

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Previously Rebochan, currently ACEDIA.
> 
> (If you dislike romantic triangles, you may want to read instead Beyond for Gakuluka, or PrincexWanderer and Endling for Kaigaku)
> 
> Visit me at narumo.deviantart.com for more stuff.


End file.
